2- Slade
by roanva
Summary: De repente Serena se encuentra atrapada bajo el cuerpo de un gran macho de las Nuevas Especies en la cama del hospital donde trabaja. Aunque esta drogado, está decidido a darle placer, pero el personal del hospital interviene. Serena no puede olvidar al 215. Pero, cuando lo encuentra de nuevo en el Homeland... Darien ni siquiera la recuerda!- Lemon.
1. Prologo

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Sinopsis

De repente Serena Tsukino se encuentra atrapada bajo el cuerpo de un gran macho de las Nuevas Especies en la cama del hospital donde trabaja. Aunque esta drogado, está decidido a darle placer, pero el personal del hospital interviene antes de que eso suceda. Serena no puede olvidar al 215.

Pero, cuando lo encuentra de nuevo en el Homeland... ni siquiera la recuerda! Darien piensa que la nueva médica es una entrometida. Ella no para de preguntar como es el sexo entre los seres humanos y las nuevas especies. Así que se ofrece a enseñarle la practica durante unas horas, pero ella no está interesada en tener una aventura. Él no le puede ofrecer más porque está obsesionado con el recuerdo de otra mujer. Se sorprende cuando se da cuenta que las dos son la misma. Y ahora cree que ella nunca volverá darle otra oportunidad.

Sin embargo, cuando su vida está en peligro, él es el único que puede salvarla. En su huida, el deseo de los dos se enciende y no lo pueden negar. El sexo caliente, tendrá consecuencias aún más peligrosas y cambiará sus vidas para siempre.

Lector: Este libro contiene la escena de un intento de violación.

Prólogo

-"¿No solías trabajar en un hospital veterinario, Serena?"

Serena frunció el ceño y tomo un sorbo de su café helado. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando oyó la voz del hombre. El Dr. Dennis Channer era un hijo de puta. Él siempre estaba tratando de fastidiarla. El tipo la tenía tomada con ella. La gente nunca se molestaba en conocerla y a veces eso hería sus sentimientos. Se había graduado en la escuela de secundaria a la edad de catorce años y había terminado la carrera de medicina cuando tenía veinticuatro años. Había completado su residencia pasando algunos años en hospitales especializados en víctimas de armas. A los veintiocho años había conseguido su trabajo de ensueño en uno de los mejores hospitales de los .

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que ella era muy vanidosa. Ella no era una snob, no creía que era mejor que nadie y definitivamente no era fría. Sus habilidades sociales eran pésimas. Ella siempre había sido un poco tímida y llevaba una vida tan ocupada que no le permitía hacer amistades y luego estaba el hecho de que poca gente era amable con ella. No iba a acercarse a la gente que le daba la espalda.

Dennis Channer era su jefe en el Hospital de la Misericordia y tenia diez años más que ella. Pensaba que ella había conseguido el trabajo por su cuerpo en vez de por sus habilidades. Ella había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde había llegado. Había sacrificado su vida personal por su carrera.

-"Sí, lo hice. Trabajé en un hospital veterinario en la escuela de medicina."

-"¿Con beca?" Él se burló de ella.

Contó hasta diez en silencio.-"No."

-"Tú eres la próxima." su rostro arrugado parecía muy divertido. -"Tenemos un paciente proveniente de un callejón." Él se rió, obviamente estaba haciendo una broma privada, dirigida a ella. Apretó los dientes para evitar decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Dejó caer su café helado y el resto de su sándwich en la papelera antes de seguir a Dennis por el pasillo. Probablemente es un alma desafortunada, pensó Serena. Dennis los llamaba borrachos, vagos o pandilleros. Puesto que él había mencionado la palabra callejón, una persona sin hogar le vino a la mente.

La imagen de una persona con mal olor y el cuerpo sin lavar cruzó por su cerebro. Incluso podría ser uno de esos locos que no paraban de gritar que los alienígenas de Marte nos iban a secuestrar a todos. Serena se había ocupado de muchos de ellos, por desgracia.

Serena paso junto a Sally, una enfermera de la que se había hecho amiga, mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia las puertas de emergencia. La expresión asustada y sombría del rostro de la otra mujer le hizo tensarse más. Lo que venía tenía que ser bastante abominable, ya que la otra mujer era un hueso duro de roer, tras ver un montón de cosas horrendas durante sus quince años de trabajo de la sala de emergencias.

Serena empezó a preocuparse. No había mucho que asustara a Sally. Dos semanas antes habían traído a un pandillero con tres heridas de bala en el pecho y la enfermera ni siquiera se estremeció. .

Mientras que habían estado trabajando con el joven, una banda rival había enviado a uno de sus miembros a la sala de emergencia para acabar con él. Sally la había ayudado muy tranquilamente a esconder al hombre inconsciente en un armario para ocultarlo mientras que la seguridad del edificio se encargaba del matón armado.

Dennis se volvió, sonriendo con suficiencia a Serena.- "Tenemos a un hombre mitad humano y mitad perro".

-"Eso no es gracioso." Suspiró Serena.- "¿Me deshice de mi cena por esto? Crece, Dennis. "

Levantó las manos sin dejar de sonreír. -"Ojala fuera una broma, pero lo digo en serio. Han sido rescatados de un centro de investigación de una compañía farmacéutica. Tenemos unos sesenta y cinco pacientes en diferentes hospitales. Somos el centro de más cercano y viene en avión porque es el que esta peor de todas las víctimas. Los paramédicos nos han confirmado que este hombre es un humano con partes de perrito. "Dennis parecía francamente alegre.- "Y es todo tuyo ya que has trabajado con perros."

Serena se puso las manos en las caderas.- "Deberías de haberte reservado esto para el Día de los Inocentes. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia? ¿Es una víctima que llevaba un traje de perro? ¿Es un actor que iba de chucho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de algún niño? "

-"Es cierto", intervino Sally en voz baja. -"Esa noticia esta en todos los canales." Ella no gastaba bromas a Serena. Sus ojos oscuros se veían ansiosos.- "La policía rescato a los supervivientes en una instalación de investigación, dicen que son parte animal y parte humanos. Uno de ellos viene en un helicóptero. Llamamos al medico de emergencia pero ya han pasado veinte minutos y no ha llegado".

Serena lucho por comprender lo que había oído. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se acerco al televisor que estaba colgado en la pared. Dos enfermeras estaban mirando el televisor. Un helicóptero volaba dando círculos sobre un edificio lleno de ambulancias, de coches de policía, de bomberos y de vehículos del swat. Serena se giro de nuevo.

-"¿Tiempo?", Gritó Serena.

Cory, el enfermero que llevaba el control de las entradas, le contesto desde detrás de un escritorio en la entrada. -"Tres minutos. Esta estable por ahora. "

-"Mierda," la mirada de Serena voló a Dennis y le hizo un gesto sombrío.-"¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?"

-"Tiene cortes." Dennis seguía sonriendo.-"Tiene pérdida de sangre, está en shock y no sé que más está mal con el muchacho perro. Ellos sólo lo liberaron y lo llevaron corriendo hasta el helicóptero. Tal vez si les das un regalo al perrito pueda ladrarte cuales son sus heridas. "

-"¿Te parece divertido?" Serena le miró con disgusto.-"Dios, eres un hijo de puta. Es la vida de una persona". Ella le volvió la espalda y se centró en Sally.- "Prepara un quirófano por si acaso ya que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Despierta a todo el mundo. Tendremos que buscar a un donante que coincida con su tipo de sangre y quiero placas completas. Nosotros-"

-"No tenemos sangre de perro", interrumpió Dennis.

Serena se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Estoy trabajando. Soy una profesional. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que es eso? "

Su sonrisa murió. -"No me hables de esa manera. Soy tu jefe".

-"Tu sólo eres uno de ellos y voy a ir a por tu cabeza si me jodes en este momento", amenazó Serena.- "Ayuda o sal de mi camino. El vuelo debe aterrizar en menos de un minuto. "Ella giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la puerta exterior.

Oyó el helicóptero antes de verlo. Los ruidos detrás de ella le aseguraron que su equipo estaba preparado al lado de las puertas abiertas. El viento de las aspas le hizo girar un poco la cabeza y protegerse la mayor parte del rostro con la manga de su bata blanca. Su mirada se quedo fija en Sally y en los otros dos enfermeros que sujetaban una camilla. Esperaba no parecer preocupada porque los otros tres lo estaban. El helicóptero aterrizó.

Serena no perdió la calma gracias a sus años de experiencia. Apenas miró el bulto grande y cubierto con una manta que bajaron del helicóptero. Se concentro en el medico que le estaba dando la información sobre el paciente.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"215".

Serena le frunció el ceño al médico .Él asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. -"Es todo lo que tenemos. Es lo que él dijo".

-"Gracias." Serena salio corriendo tras la camilla que estaba siendo empujada dentro del hospital. Ella miro a Cory cuando paso junto a él.- "Quiero más información sobre él. Llama a la policía que esta a cargo de este desastre, lo que sea, pero necesito saber todo lo que puedas conseguir sobre este tipo. El único nombre que tenemos de él es el 215". Ella saco un par de guantes de su bolsillo y se los puso.

-"Estoy en ello", le prometió Cory, agarrando el teléfono.

A Serena le encantaba trabajar con él. Era un "cielo" de hombre. Nunca se quejaba de nada y hacia todo lo que le pedía, aunque técnicamente no fuera su trabajo. Ella sabía que él haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarla. Ella entró corriendo en la sala de examen y vio como su equipo cambiaba a la víctima de la camilla a una cama examen. Se acerco a su cabeza y buscó su cara.

-"Vamos", ordenó Serena. Miró el cuerpo del hombre que su equipo iba dejando desnudo. La víctima tenia barro seco en la cara yen el cuerpo, por lo que le resulto muy difícil distinguir sus rasgos.

-"Mira esto", murmuró Sally.- "Su ropa tiene velcro en los lados en lugar de costuras".

-"Practico", gruñó Pete. -"Ayúdame a girarlo, Ally. Es un gran hijo de puta. "

-"Posible herida de cuchillo en el bajo de la espalda" señaló Ally.- "De unos cuatro centímetros por lo menos." Ella sondeó la herida con las manos enguantadas. -"No es profundo".

-"Tenemos algunas quemaduras en su hombro derecho", añadió Pete. -"Son de segundo grado, por lo que no están muy mal. Creo que alguien uso una Taser con él. Hay pequeñas heridas punzantes centradas en las zonas afectadas. ¿Qué tipo de arma causa estas quemaduras? Nunca las había visto antes. "

Serena estaba comprobando la cabeza. -"Él tiene un bulto, pero no hay sangrado visible. Ordenar una tomografía computarizada. "Ella lo soltó y agarró su mini-linterna. Suavemente le abrió un párpado, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Ella señalo la su a cada uno de sus ojos y reaccionaron perfectamente. Le tocó la garganta, no había huesos rotos y no hay inflamación. Se concentró en su boca y le separo los labios. Y se quedó sin aliento.

Su equipo se quedó inmóvil, centrado en ella. Aturdida se quedó mirando los dientes afilados del interior de la boca del paciente. Parecían colmillos de vampiro. Con mucho cuidado le abrió la mandíbula para revisarle el interior de la boca y echar un vistazo a sus vías respiratorias.

-"¿Son eso dientes de perro?" la voz de Pete sonó inestable.

-"Herida de bala en el muslo izquierdo", anunció Ally. -"A travesó la médula."

"¿Sangrado?" Serena soltó la boca del paciente.

-"Débil pero ha mellado una arteria. Los médicos han detenido la hemorragia. Su presión sanguínea es estable en el momento.".

-"Vamos a trasladarlo al quirófano tan pronto como hayamos terminado. Llama y di que debe estar preparado para cuando lleguemos. "

Serena ignoro al personal que entro y salio con las muestras de la víctima para examinarlas. Tenía fe en su equipo y trabajaban bien juntos. El hospital Misericordia tenía la reputación de contratar sólo al mejor personal. Colocaron cuidadosamente al paciente de lado y observaron cada centímetro de su piel.

-"Marcas de agujas en las mejillas del culo", señaló Sally. "Él no es un drogadicto. Tendría que ser bastante flexible para pincharse aquí y con la arma que este hombre tiene, no es probable".

-"¿Él tiene un arma?" Serena aparto las manos del paciente.- "¿Dónde? Ten cuidado. "

De Sally rió por primera vez. -"No es un arma real. Brazos Serena. ¿No sabes lo que significa grandes músculos y piel de ante? El tipo es un pastel de carne total. ¿No te diste cuenta? "

Se sintió aliviada por que el tipo no estuviera armado -" Vamos para el quirófano cuando compruebe el muslo. Todavía está sangrando". Examinó la herida de bala. Ella palpo cada lado de los agujeros que la bala había atravesado.

-"Ya vamos ", ordenó Ally.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta.- "Voy para arriba."

Ella llegó al pasillo y el Dr. José Roldio le bloqueó el paso. Estaba pálido.- "Te debo una Serena. Ya me ocupo yo. Gracias ".Y continuo su camino hacia su paciente.

Serena se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos. Se puso a un lado rápidamente, cuando su equipo salio con al hombre inconsciente en una camilla de ruedas hacia el quirófano. Se quedó mirando la cara del paciente ahora que tuvo tiempo para pensar. Tenía el pelo largo, espeso, de color marrón con mechas rubias. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro con ligeros remolinos en el iris azul claro, eran unos ojos realmente hermosos. Ella se quito los guantes ensangrentados y los tiro a la basura.

Le irritaba no ser ella quien fuera a operarlo.

Serena entro de nuevo en el interior de la sala de médicos después de ver a seis pacientes más. Se bebió otro café con hielo y trató de calmarse. José Roldio era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país y el paciente era importante, de interés periodístico. No debería preocuparse tanto porque estuviera siendo atendido por otro médico, pero lo hizo. Sus hombros se hundieron. Ella siempre quería seguir el estado de sus pacientes.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella, el Dr. Roldio entro, parecía completamente agotado. Él le asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la máquina de café. Serena se giro en su silla para mirarlo.

-"¿Esta bien?"

-"Si. Tuve que reparar una arteria, pero el sangrado no fue tan malo como pensábamos. El veterinario apareció, pero tenía demasiado miedo de tocar a nuestro paciente. Él sólo ocupo espacio dentro de mi sala de operaciones. Tú ya has visto las anormalidades del paciente. Eso no es por la cirugía plástica. Lo comprobé cuando estaba en mi mesa. De alguna manera le hicieron eso a ese tipo. Tiene bastantes anomalías así que estoy convencido de que no es totalmente humano. ¿Puedes creerte esta mierda? Jesús. "

-"¿Hemos sido capaces de conseguir su tipo de sangre?" Ese pensamiento había molestado a Serena durante horas.

-"No. Le pusimos plasma universal y no lo rechazo. Está estable ahora, pero le tuve que enviar a la UCI, ya que no tenemos ni idea de con que estamos tratando. Sabemos que la situación de estas personas es un poco peligrosa. Tuvimos que poner guardias de seguridad en su puerta para protegerle. Hay gente que están tratando de colarse en el interior. "José se desplomó en una silla mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Serena.- "No tenía la intención de quitarte al paciente. Creo que eres un gran médico, pero la orden vino de arriba. Los grandes temían que muriera y que la mierda golpeara a todo mundo. "

Serena se encogió de hombros.- "Entiendo". Ella sonrió.- "Me molesto al principio, pero me calmé. Es tu especialidad. "

-"Deje tu nombre a los de seguridad". Él le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Pensé que podrías querer verle. Sé que te gusta ver la evolución de tus pacientes".

Dio un sorbo a su bebida. -"¿Por qué tuviste que dejar mi nombre? Con mi tarjeta del hospital deberían dejarme entrar en la UCI. "

-"El tipo es un monstruo médico." Suspiró José.- "Tenemos el problema de que todo el personal quiere entrar a verlo. Les preocupa que alguien le tome fotos y se las vendan a los medios de comunicación. Ya se ha extendido la noticia de que él tiene dientes de vampiro. "

-"Caninos. Hay una diferencia. "

-"Lo que sea. Él es un monstruo y el hospital está aterrorizado de que se viole la confidencialidad. Tenemos la reputación de que protegemos a nuestros pacientes. Hemos tenido que restringir el acceso a él, solo pueden entrar los que estén autorizados. "El médico se levantó. -"Tengo que ir a casa con mi esposa. Íbamos a salir a cenar cuando me llamaron y ella no se lo tomó bien. Es su cumpleaños. "

-"Pásate cuando salgas por la tienda de regalos y le compras su chocolate preferido." Serena le guiñó un ojo.- "Yo perdonaría cualquier cosa por unas cuantas libras de chocolate."

José se echó a reír. -"Mi esposa no es tan bondadosa. Creo que tendré que llamar a un joyero. Por favor, comprueba el estado del paciente para que pueda dormir un poco. "Él se despidió con la mano al salir.

Serena bostezó. Había estado trabando durante demasiado tiempo y ya era la hora de volver a casa. Pensó en su cama blanda y estaba deseando arrojarse sobre ella. Ella mostró su tarjeta de identificación al oficial de seguridad.

-"Yo soy la Dra. Serena Tsukino. El Dr. José Roldio me pidió que chequeara a un paciente suyo. "

El guardia miro su portapapeles.- "Entre, Dra. Tsukino. Usted está autorizada. "

Serena entró en la UCI y asintió con la cabeza a la enfermera de que estaba de guardia, Serena había hablado un par de veces con ella. Ella no conocía a mucha de la gente que trabajaba el turno de día y ya se había cambio el turno. Echó un vistazo a la lista de pacientes de la UCI .

Supo la habitación que le habían asignado inmediatamente. Los números 215 estaban escritos en el lugar del nombre. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala tres.

Serena abrió la puerta lentamente. El hombre tendido en la cama estaba limpio. Su cabello le caía por los hombros. Se veía muy diferente sin el barro sobre él. Él era guapo. Tenía un porte muy masculino, fuerte y una cara hermosa.

Ella cogió el informe para estudiarlo. Su mirada se alzó de nuevo a él, su pecho desnudo y amplio estaba conectado a los monitores. Ella se quedó un poco boquiabierta cuando vio sus brazos gruesos y tonificados. Armas. No había oído ese término antes, pero él era muy musculoso. Tal vez era un culturista. Su mirada bajó al informe para ver si tomaba drogas. Buscó la droga que los culturistas utilizan pero él había dado negativo. Sólo dio positivo en un tipo de sedante que conocía.

Serena soltó el informe y se acercó. Se detuvo a un lado de la cama y puso las manos en la baranda que evitaría que se cayera de la cama. Ella observo su rostro con atención, fascinada. Sus pómulos eran más pronunciados que los de un ser humano normal y su nariz era ancha y con una forma... diferente. Se mordió el labio mientras se inclinaba sobre él para ver mejor esos labios generosos que ocultaban esos dientes caninos. Se enderezo y busco un guante en el bolsillo de su bata. Quería volver a ver otra vez esos dientes.

Sus labios eran suaves, perfectamente formados y cálidos. No se había dado cuenta de eso la noche anterior, ya que había estado demasiado ocupada evaluando las lesiones. Suavemente usó los dedos enguantados para levantar el labio inferior. Sus dientes inferiores parecían normales, excepto los dientes laterales que eran afilados, como los de un perro. Ella utilizó el pulgar para levantar suavemente el labio superior mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para verlos más de cerca. Con cuidado le sujeto la cara con la otra mano que no tenía guante. Le abrió la mandíbula y le mantuvo la boca abierta. Tuvo que estirarse por encima de su pecho para conseguir una mejor vista.

Ella examino visualmente los dientes largos y le hubiera gustado saber más sobre odontología. Se inclinó más bajo y su pelo cayó sobre su pecho desnudo, pero no le preocupo que fuera a despertarlo. Le habían sedado fuertemente durante la cirugía y todavía faltaba unas horas para que despertara. Su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros de su boca mientras examinaba sus dientes posteriores y tomaba notas mentales. Los molares superiores e inferiores eran definitivamente caninos, más afilados que los dientes humanos. Los dientes anormales estaban allí para desgarrar y masticar.

Serena sacó el dedo y le cerró la boca pero le sostuvo la barbilla con la palma de la mano. Miró su cara, ya que quería observar su nariz ancha otra vez, pero se encontró mirando a un par de ojos azules que la miraban.

-"Hola," dijo en voz baja.

Serena se sorprendió de que el paciente estuviera despierto cuando no debería estarlo. Trató de apartarse de él, pero sus dos manos la agarraron de los brazos.

Se golpeó la cadera contra la baranda metálica cuando él tiró de ella para tumbarla en un lado la cama. El peso del hombre aplastó su cuerpo contra el colchón cuando él se coloco sobre ella.

Serena empezó a luchar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Las manos del paciente se deslizaron a lo largo de sus brazos para cogerle las muñecas e inmovilizarlas sobre su cabeza. Un fuerte gruñido salio de su garganta. El sonido era tan sorprendente aterrador que Serena se congeló de terror instantáneamente.

Se quedó mirando el rostro muy masculino que estaba unas pulgadas por encima del de ella. Sus ojos extrañamente hipnóticos se estrecharon. Su lengua se deslizó de entre sus labios generosos para deslizarse sobre su labio inferior.

-"Eres nueva. ¿No te advirtieron de que nunca cruzaras la línea de la muerte? "Su mirada bajó a su garganta y después regresó a su rostro.- "Fuiste realmente estúpida al no encadenarme. ¿No te explicaron cómo tenias que manejarnos Doc? Nunca nos quites las restricciones".

Ella finalmente recupero la voz.- "Estás en un hospital. Vas a estar bien. "

Él frunció el ceño. Serena estaba atrapada debajo de él, su cuerpo se apretaba con fuerza contra el de ella desde el pecho hasta los pies.

-"No sé si montarte o matarte", gruñó en voz baja. Movió su cuerpo sobre el de ella y Serena jadeo cuando su dura erección se presionó contra ella.- "Prefiero montarte ya que no me gustaría matar algo tan hermoso." Él le sonrió a ella. Serena se asustó cuando vio sus dientes afilados.- "¿Alguna vez quisiste ser follada por un animal belleza?"

-"Soy la docto-"

-"No me importa", gruñó en voz baja interrumpiéndola. -"Dame un beso belleza. Entonces te voy a mostrar lo que te has estado perdiendo. He decidido montarte. No me puedo resistir. "Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras inhalaba su olor y un profundo gemido retumbó de sus labios entreabiertos.- "Estoy muy duro por ti y hueles tan bien."

El pánico se apoderó de Serena y grito. -"¡Ayuda!"

El 215 la miró y sonrió. -"Nadie sería tan estúpido de entrar en esta habitación para salvarte belleza. Me has quitado las restricciones y ahora eres mía. "

Le sujeto ambas muñecas con una mano y deslizo la otra mano por su cuerpo. Su mano vaciló en la curva de un pecho durante un momento antes de aplanarse sobre sus costillas y luego bajo hasta la cadera. Se levanto de encima de ella lo suficiente como para deslizar la mano entre ella y la cama, le agarro el culo y lo apretó.

-"Tu culo es mío dulzura. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a hacerte daño y no te voy matar. Me gustas muchísimo. Decidí que te voy a mantener conmigo doc. Te haré tantas cosas que no querrás volver a salir de esta habitación. Necesitaras que te monte tanto como comer o respirar cuando me vea obligado a dejarte en libertad. "

Una fuerte alarma de repente sonó en el interior de la habitación. Serena miró al hombre que seguía sonriéndole. La mano en su culo la agarro con más firmeza mientras él acomodaba sus caderas entre sus piernas. Froto su dura polla contra la uve de sus pantalones. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la fuerza con la que se presionaba contra ella.

-"Vas a desearme tanto como yo te deseo a ti", le prometió con voz ronca.

El rostro de él se acerco a la mejilla de Serena y empujo hasta que ella volvió la cabeza. Sus labios le rozaron su cuello, él le lamió y gimió. El cuerpo de Serena se sacudió cuando él le mordisqueó allí y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en ese mismo momento. La rígida longitud de su pene se frotaba directamente sobre su clítoris. Su cuerpo se movió bajo él. Él se puso tenso, gruñó y apretó la mandíbula contra su hombro.

Ella se horrorizo de ver como su cuerpo respondía a él. Sus pezones se endurecieron, su estómago se estremecía y el placer que estaba sintiendo cuando su polla se frotaba contra su clítoris, le hizo jadear. Ser dominada por un hombre nunca había sido una fantasía para ella, pero de repente no pudo evitar excitarse ante el hecho de que un poderoso, guapo, masculino y muy peligroso hombre controlara su cuerpo.

Él gimió contra su cuello.-"No puedo esperar a probar cada centímetro de ti. Voy a enterrar mi cara entre tus muslos y haré que te corras con mi lengua belleza. Sé que tu sabor será tan dulce como lo es tu olor. "Gruñó más fuerte.- "Entonces voy a darte la vuelta, dejaré tu culo al aire y te montare hasta que vuelvas a correrte."

Serena se arqueó contra él. La imagen que vio en su mente y la estimulación de su clítoris, casi la hicieron llegar al clímax. Sabía que si él no dejaba de mover sus caderas, se correría. Su clítoris palpitaba de placer y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gemir.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y al menos seis personas entraron dentro. El sobresalto sofoco las llamas del cuerpo de Serena. El hombre que estaba encima de ella giro la cabeza hacia ellos y un gruñido fuerte y terrorífico brotó de su garganta.

-"Sedarlo," gritó Serena, su mente empezó a trabajar de nuevo.

Los enfermeros y los guardias de seguridad se movieron hacia el paciente. Él trató de girarse hacia ellos con un rugido de rabia, con la clara intención de luchar contra ellos. La soltó y trató de levantarse de encima de su cuerpo para enfrentarse a los hombres que trataban de sujetarlo. Serena se asusto de que pudiera salir lastimado así que le echó los brazos al cuello y envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus muslos para tratar de mantenerlo abajo. Se movió y su polla se froto con más fuerza contra ella .La hizo más consciente de lo excitada que estaba. Ella vio como los dos celadores le ponían las inyecciones.

Él emitió unos gruñidos bajos en su garganta, pero finalmente dejó de luchar. Su cuerpo se quedo flojo sobre ella y su peso muerto casi no le permitía respirar. Dos celadores, un guardia de seguridad y dos enfermeras levantaron al hombre grande de encima de Serena lo suficiente para que ella pudiera deslizarse por debajo de él.

Serena estaba sudando y jadeando cuando se puso de pie. El paciente estaba sedado y boca abajo en la cama. Ella lo miró fijamente y su cuerpo tembló cuando pensó en lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubieran irrumpido en la habitación. Probablemente habrían tenido relaciones sexuales. Una mano sobre el hombro la sobresalto. El Dr. Hearsal Morris la miraba preocupado.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? "

Serena se aclaró la garganta.- "Estoy bien", mintió.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "ZAFIRO" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste. Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo uno

Un año más tarde…

Serena estaba sentada en su escritorio pensando en el 215. Todavía le perseguía la mirada de esos increíbles ojos azules mientras la mantenía atrapada debajo de él en la cama del hospital y casi... la había seducido. Sabía que nunca le olvidaría, pero él no la recordaba. Lo que realmente le molestaba demasiado.

Había oído que las nuevas especies, los sobrevivientes que habían sido rescatados de las instalaciones de pruebas de las compañías farmacéuticas Megaverso, se habían cambiado los números que le pusieron por nombres. Él había elegido el nombre de Darien.

Le iba bien. Él era un gran hijo de puta, de pecho ancho, con el pelo largo, salvaje y que emitía una señal constante de peligro. Cada vez que él sonreía y mostraba esos dientes afilados en una sonrisa, parecía que te estaba amenazando. También era el hombre más sexy que había conocido y los recuerdos de ese día en la cama del hospital, aun la excitaban.

Todos los sobrevivientes de la nueva especie vivían en un retiro privado llamado El Homeland. No todo el mundo era partidario de su existencia, así que se vieron obligados vivir con altas medidas de seguridad que les protegían de los grupos de manifestantes que creían que eran una abominación.

Los fanáticos religiosos decían que eran antinaturales y una afrenta a Dios ya que habían sido creados en tubos de ensayo por científicos. Decían que las nuevas especies eran animales a dos patas que no merecían tener los mismos derechos que los humanos, que solo eran animales entrenados para imitar a las personas. Era ridículo. Y Serena se irritaba cuando escuchaba a esos locos idiotas hablar en las noticias.

Las nuevas especies eran las víctimas, no una plaga para la humanidad y sin duda no eran un engendro de Satanás. Tampoco eran animales con la capacidad de hablar .Cuando hace dos meses escucho que abrirían un centro médico privado en El Homeland inmediatamente solicito uno de los puestos médicos. Nunca olvidaría la alegría que sintió cuando la llamaron para decirle que la habían elegido a ella para que fuera una de sus médicos. Todos los miembros de la comunidad médica estaban fascinados por las nuevas especies. El número total de supervivientes todavía era desconocido.

Industrias Megaverso era una compañía farmacéutica, líder en investigación, que había estado utilizando a los sujetos como pruebas en vivo. Habían mezclado ADN animal con humano para crearlos. Corría el rumor de que los habían creado para conseguir vacunas contra las enfermedades que los animales traspasaban a los seres humanos y para crear vacunas y medicamentos contra las enfermedades que afectaban a los seres humanos y a la que los animales eran naturalmente inmunes. Más tarde se verifico que la compañía creo unas drogas que podían hacer que los humanos fueran más fuertes, más musculosos y más resistentes.

Le sorprendía que médicos y científicos hubieran vendido su alma por un sueldo, pero obviamente muchos lo habían hecho. Y alguien había descubierto la manera de combinar con éxito el ADN humano y animal para crear a las nuevas especies.

Serena esperaba aprender sobre ellos más ahora que había conseguido el trabajo, pero hasta ahora no le habían dicho mucho. Le habían dado un archivo y parte de la información la había aturdido, pero estaba preparada para cualquier desafío que se presentara. Por desgracia, parecía que sólo la habían contratado para ser la médica de los empleados humanos ya que ninguno de las nuevas especies había entrado en la clínica.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla, apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio y se concentro en lo que hasta ahora conocía de ellos. La Nueva Especie habían escogido unos nombres extraños, por lo general, habían elegido el que significaba algo para ellos. Habían optado por llamarse Las nuevas especies debido a que muchos de ellos no fueron alterados con el ADN de los mismos animales. Sabía que había tres tipos de especies, los caninos, los felinos y los primates. También estaban las diferencias físicas entre ellos. Sus pensamientos instantáneamente volvieron a la razón de su cabreo.

Darien no se acuerda de mí. Prácticamente abusó de mí, juró hacerle cosas obscenas a mi cuerpo y él sólo... ¿Se olvido de lo que hizo? Ella siseó el aire a causa de la ira que ardía alegremente en su interior. Ella sólo había tenido un enfrentamiento con él y no se había olvidado de sus ojos.

¿Cómo pudo él olvidarse? Yo no pude y eso no es justo. Era como uno esos hombres que tenían sexo con una mujer y al segundo en el que desparecían de su vista, se olvidaba completamente de ella. Joder ¡Había sido muy grosero con ella y eso añadió sal a la herida. Una de las empleadas humanas en El Homeland y un macho canino de las nuevas especies estaban viviendo juntos. Serena sabía que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, a pesar de que ellos lo negaron y quería estudiar la vida sexual de la pareja.

Darien se le había puesto delante, había sido vulgar y tuvo el descaro de llamarla ¡entrometida!

Los detalles sobre la vida sexual de la pareja podrían ser importantes. La nueva especie no era médicamente muy conocidos y no se sabía si eran sexualmente compatibles con los humanos.

Serena no estaba segura de qué porcentaje de hombres podrían involucrarse con humanas. Sabia por los pocos informes que había leído que la base del pene de algunos sus nuevos pacientes se hinchaba justo antes de la eyaculación. ¿Era doloroso para la mujer? Esa era una de las preguntas que había querido preguntarle a la mujer que vivía con uno de la nueva especie, pero Darien le había ordenado que se mantuviera alejada de la pareja.

Quería encontrar la posibilidad de que los seres humanos y las especies pudieran tener hijos en común. Le habían dicho que Industrias Megaverso había obligado a las hembras de las nuevas especies a tener sexo con sus machos, con la esperanza de crear a más de ellos. Pero que nunca se produjo un embarazo. Puede ser que las nuevas especies no fueran capaces de concebir hijos debido a algo simple que podría ser tratado médicamente. Ella podría ser capaz de averiguarlo, si ellos le permitieran realizar unas pruebas.

-"¿Dra. Tsukino? "

La voz de Pablo sacó a Serena de sus pensamientos. Él era el único enfermero y parecía agradable. Él estaba en sus cuarenta y pocos años y le había mencionado que tenía un pasado militar.

-"Un centavo por tus pensamientos".

Serena forzó una sonrisa.- "No vale la pena. Siento lástima de mí misma. Quería este trabajo para saber más de las nuevas especies, pero me dan evasivas a cada paso que doy. "

-"Si. Los del NSO no son muy habladores. Llevo aquí más tiempo que tu y todavía no sé mucho de ellos. Se supone que debemos cuidarlos, pero ellos no nos dicen nada sobre su fisiología para ayudarnos a hacerlo."

-"¿NSO?"

-"Organización de las nuevas especies. Ellos mismos se llaman así. Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto en sus uniformes. Creo que ellos no están contentos con nuestra seguridad y han creado sus propios equipos. Yo no los culpo. Te perdiste el ataque que sufrieron aquí no hace mucho tiempo. "

-"Escuche algo sobre eso en las noticias."

Pablo hizo una mueca. -"Fue malo. Los bastardos de los manifestantes rompieron las puertas delanteras y unos quince camiones llenos de idiotas armados hasta los dientes pasaron al interior. Por suerte los edificios están construidos para resistir los ataques y la seguridad fue capaz de llevar a la mayoría de la gente a un lugar seguro. Esos hijos de puta entraron aquí como si fuera la temporada de caza de las especies. ¿ Has estado alguna vez en una cacería de venados? "

-"No."

-"A eso se parecía. Hubo un total de diecisiete víctimas mortales en el momento en que terminó. Fueron los cuarenta y tantos minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Es por eso que decidieron contratar a un médico. Estaba saturado con las lesiones de ese día... "

-"¿Diecisiete muertos? No escuche que fueran tantos. "La noticia horrorizó a Serena.

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Algunos de ellos murieron más tarde por heridas de bala. La seguridad contratada era una mierda. Los chicos de las nuevas especies se unieron a ellos para darles una patada en el culo a esos hijos de puta cuando intentaron abrir las puertas del centro médico. Yo estaba solo, pensé que iban a entrar y a matarme, ya que no les importaba a quien les disparaban. Si respirabas esos matones te daban un tiro. Los oficiales de las especies nuevas llevan uniformes negros de tipo SWAT con las letras NSO blancas escritas en el frente de sus chalecos".

Darien llevaba un uniforme así cuando le había visto antes.- "¿Así que los hombres que llevan el NSO en sus chalecos son guardias de seguridad?"

-"Se hacen llamar Los nuevos oficiales de las especies y sí. No te metas con esos tipos. Uno de ellos me dijo que era un prototipo experimental en el centro de investigación. El rumor es que algunos de ellos fueron entrenados para luchar y matar sólo para ver lo que las drogas podían hacer y lo rápidas que eran. Oí que Industrias Megaverso tenía un contrato con el tercer mundo para venderles sus drogas. La nueva especie lo ha negado, pero ¿quién sabe cuál es la verdad? De cualquier manera, son duros. No se puede negar el hecho de que fueron torturados y golpeados regularmente para ver cuanto daño podían soportar y lo rápido que podían recuperarse. ¿Has visto a unos de esos tipos de cerca? ¡Jesús! Son enormes y son rápidos, tienen un oído afilado, el sentido del olfato y de la vista mucho más desarrollado. Yo estaba en el ejército y te aseguro que no me gustaría encontrarme frente a frente con uno de ellos, aunque llevara mi unidad completa para apoyarme".

Serena echó un vistazo a su reloj. No quería saber nada más de cómo de peligrosos eran Las Nuevas Especies. Ellos ya la intimidaban lo suficiente sin escuchar esa especulación. Ella también sabia que Paul tenía una tendencia a charlar durante horas si le dabas la oportunidad.

-"Estoy fuera de turno. Creo que me voy a ir a casa. "

-"¿Cómo calificarías la vivienda? ¿No es genial? Me dieron una con dos dormitorios, una casa de campo. A mi esposa le encanta. "

-"Están muy bien", coincidió Serena. Se puso de pie y cogió su bolso.- "Te veré mañana. Llámame si me necesitas. "Ella se golpeó el bolsillo. -"Mi teléfono móvil está encendido."

-"Lo haré, doctor... uh, Serena".

Serena salió del centro médico y empezó a caminar por la calle. Su casa estaba a sólo una manzana de distancia del centro, dentro del área de empleados humanos, donde se había construido decenas de casas al estilo de las cabañas. Le habían asignado una pequeña y linda. Ella miró hacia la luna y pensó que era una noche hermosa.

-"Es un poco tarde para ir caminando," gruñó una voz ronca masculina detrás de ella.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio la vuelta y trato de no mostrar su sorpresa cuando vio a Darien. Llevaba el uniforme negro y su atención se fijo en las letras NSO impresas en su chaleco. .

Su mirada se alzó para encontrarse con esos increíbles ojos azules. Si él era un oficial del NSO, tenia que ser muy duro, un sobreviviente que sufrió los peores abusos y posiblemente había sido entrenado para luchar. Uno de los prototipos que les mostraban las cosas horribles que le habían hecho a su cuerpo. Eso significaba que Darien podría ser súper peligroso. Ella respiró profundamente y trato de calmar su corazón que latía con fuerza.

-"No te he visto ni te he oído ", admitió.

Le mostró los dientes afilados cuando sonrió. -"Lo se. No deberías caminar sola. Podría ser peligroso. "

-"Esta es una instalación muy protegida y hay guardias de seguridad por todas partes." Ella frunció el ceño. -"Creo que estoy bastante segura." Excepto contigo, se corrigió en silencio. Él es demasiado atractivo. Mira esos preciosos ojos y esa boca. Me pregunto cómo sería darle un beso. No vayas por allí, se ordenó mentalmente. Él no me recuerda.

Darien se encogió de hombros.- "¿Estás todavía interesada en aprender algo sobre el proceso de apareamiento entre nuestras dos especies?"

Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón se le acelerara al instante.- "¿Has hablado con el señor Zafiro y la señorita Tomoe? ¿Han cambiado de opinión acerca de permitirme hacerle unas pruebas? "El concepto de poder hablar con la pareja que estaban viviendo juntos, le emociono. Podría aprender mucho de ellos. Quería hacer algo de verdad, en lugar de estar sentada detrás de un escritorio esperando a que la gente fuera a verla con cortes de papel.- "Me encantaría hablar con ellos y hacerle unas sencillas pruebas".

-"No.". Dio un paso hacia ella.- "Todavía no están interesados. Me preguntaba si todavía estabas interesada en estudiar el proceso de apareamiento entre nuestras especies".

Su entusiasmo murió. -"Estoy muy interesada. ¿Hay otra pareja de la que no he oído hablar? Te agradecería que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, si la hay. "

Dio otro paso y se detuvo a pocos metros de Serena y ella se dio cuenta de que era mucho más alto que ella. Serena inmediatamente se sintió intimidada por su tamaño. El recuerdo de él sujetándola debajo de su gran cuerpo en la cama del hospital, destello en su mente. Ella tragó saliva y trató de no permitir que la atracción que sentía por él, se reflejara en sus acciones.

-"Yo podría ir a tu casa contigo." Le guiñó un ojo.- "Podrías examinarme todo lo que quieras, doc."

Su atención bajó y se quedó en sus pechos por unos segundos antes de encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada. -"Me estoy ofreciendo como voluntario para mostrarte personalmente cómo tienen sexo nuestras especies. Te daré una hora de sexo que te dejara sin sentido. "

Serena retrocedió un paso sorprendida. Le había hablado groseramente. No la recordaba ¿Y le ofrecía una hora de sexo? Le sirio ser tan insignificante para él, cuando él se había convertido en una obsesión para ella.

-"No, gracias".

La piel junto a sus ojos se arrugo con diversión mientras él se encogía otra vez de hombros.- "Tú te lo pierdes. Ya sabes cómo encontrarme si cambias de opinión. Te acompañaré a tu puerta".

-"No, gracias".

-"Te voy a escoltar a casa". Él mantuvo su expresión divertida.- "Así que camina, doc. O podemos quedarnos parados aquí. En cualquier caso, me quedo contigo hasta que llegues a tu casa. "

Serena se apartó de él y empezó a caminar rápidamente por la acera. Podía sentirle detrás de ella, aunque él no hizo ningún sonido. Para ser un hombre tan grande, podía moverse muy silenciosamente. Volvió la cabeza cuando llegó a su patio y abrió la boca cuando vio lo cerca que estaba de ella.

-"Ya estas segura", susurró.- "¿Estás segura de que no quieres que entre dentro, Doc?"

-"Estoy segura", dijo Serena con firmeza.

Sus manos temblaban cuando ella alcanzo la puerta principal. ¿Volvería a decirle que quería entrar dentro de su casa? ¿Volvería a ofrecerse a tener sexo con ella? Abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta para decirle que ya podía irse, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Serena bajó de su porche y miró en ambas direcciones, pero ya no estaba a la vista. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Como podía desaparecer tan rápidamente? Le irritaba mucho. Ella se apresuró a entrar y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella.

Serena dejó su bolso en la mesa de la entrada y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Pasó la habitación vacía y se acordó de que tenía que pedir un escritorio y unos archivadores para montar una oficina en su casa.

Miró alrededor de su dormitorio. Odiaba esa gran cama con dosel y con postes gruesos de madera que llegaban al techo. Le quitaba mucho espacio en la habitación. La casa se la habían dado amueblada, pero nada era de su agrado.

Ella se quitó la ropa de camino al baño. ¿Se acordaba Darien de ella?¿Estaba jugando con ella para ver si le decía algo? No estaba segura. Él era bastante convincente si quería que pensara que no la conocía. Ella abrió la ducha y esperó hasta que el agua salio caliente.

Ella dio un paso bajo el chorro del agua caliente y dio un suspiro. ¿Por qué se sentía atraída por él?

No podía negar que le atraía. Tal vez era por curiosidad. Ella no estaba segura del por que, pero todavía recordaba esa sensación áspera y caliente de su lengua lamiendo su garganta, de su cuerpo moviéndose contra el de ella, de su pene que casi la había hecho correrse y de los gruñidos sexy que hizo.

-"Necesito un lavado de cerebro ", suspiró ella.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se lavó el pelo, se afeitó las piernas y luego salió de la ducha. Oyó sonar su móvil. Sus pantalones estaban dentro de su dormitorio, donde los había arrojado cuando se había desvestido. Serena se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Se agachó y cogió el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-"Dra. Tsukino".

-"Serena, soy Paul. Tenemos una emergencia. ¿Puedes volver? "

-"Voy enseguida." Ella colgó y corrió hacia la cama. Dejó caer el teléfono sobre ella .Giro y choco contra un cuerpo ancho y sólido. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Dos grandes manos le agarraron los hombros desnudos y ella alzo la cabeza para ver quien era. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la expresión divertida de Darien. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo, él la sostenía firmemente por los hombros y tenia los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

-"No respondías al teléfono. Te necesitan en el centro médico. "

-"Estás dentro de mi casa", jadeó.

-"Tengo las llaves de todas las casas. Soy de seguridad. Deberías contestar al teléfono si no quieres que alguien entre a ver que te pasa. El enfermero ha estado llamándote durante cinco minutos y después nos llamó a nosotros. "

-"Estaba en la ducha!"

Su mirada bajo a su cuerpo.- "Ya lo veo. Tienes la piel de color rosa, doc. Te verías mejor, si esa toalla estuviera en el suelo, a tus pies. "Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco en contra del de ella cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia los hombros. -"Quiero lamerte todas esas gotas de agua".

Su corazón latió rápidamente ante la imagen que se formo en su mente, de él haciéndole precisamente eso. La expresión de su rostro le hizo tragar saliva. De repente la soltó y retrocedió.

-"Voy a estar esperándote en la sala de estar. Muévete, doc. Alguien está herido y es necesario que vuelvas al centro medico de inmediato. "

Serena miro inmóvil como la nueva especie salía de su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Tardó unos largos segundos en recuperarse de la sorpresa de encontrar a Darien en el interior de su dormitorio y de que él la hubiera tocado. Había entrado en su casa y la había visto casi desnuda.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña toalla que apenas le cubría la parte superior de sus pechos y que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse hacia el armario y saco la ropa rápidamente.

Darien la estaba esperando junto a la puerta principal. Serena tenía el pelo mojado, pero no le importaba. No tenía tiempo de secárselo. Ella salió a la calle y se volvió hacia el gran hombre que estaba cerrando la puerta y mirándola.

-"¿Vas a correr, Doc?"

Serena asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba los escalones del porche. Se volvió hacia el centro médico, preparándose para correr, pero de repente se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien la tomó en sus brazos. Le mostró los dientes afilados cuando le sonrió ampliamente y le guiño un ojo.

-"Agarrate a mí, doc."

Empezó a correr por la calle. Conmocionada, Serena le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello para agarrarse. Ella no podía creer que él la fuera a llevar a la clínica como si ella no pudiera llegar también corriendo.

-"Bájame".

-"Ya casi estamos, doc. Cállate y disfruta del paseo. "

Ni siquiera estaba sin aliento cuando llegaron al edificio. Redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse y cuidadosamente la dejo sobre sus pies al lado de la puerta. Él le guiñó el ojo de nuevo antes de girarse y alejarse.- "Te veré cuando hayas terminado", le dijo por encima del hombro.

Serena se tambaleó por el impacto de sus acciones cuando entró. La clínica tenía una sala de espera y un mostrador largo. Vio a Pablo inclinarse sobre alguien que estaba acostado en una cama. Serena dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado con Darien y se movió con rapidez hacia el paciente.

-"¿Qué tenemos?"

Pablo se volvió.- "Laceración severa. Necesitara puntos de sutura, Serena"

Serena estuvo la siguiente media hora ocupada. Uno de los secretarios humanos del director del Homeland se había cortado accidentalmente la palma de la mano con un cuchillo de cocina mientras hacia la cena. Serena le limpio la herida, le dio diez puntos de sutura y vendó la herida. Ella le dio unos medicamentos para el dolor y le puso la vacuna antitetánica. El centro médico estaba bien surtido de medicamentos. Cuando termino, el secretario se marcho.

Paul se puso a limpiar. -"Hiciste un buen trabajo, Serena. Dudo mucho que le vaya a quedar una cicatriz. "

-"Gracias".

-"Yo me encargo de limpiarlo todo y del papeleo. Vete a casa y descansa".

-"Siento no haberte contestado al teléfono. Estaba tomando una ducha. "

Paul sonrió.- "Ya lo veo. Tienes el cabello húmedo".

-"Buenas noches", ella suspiró y salio a la calle.

Sintió alivio cuando no vio a Darien por ninguna parte. Solo había caminado unos tres metros cuando lo sintió. Se detuvo, se volvió y le vio acercarse por la acera. Él sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"¿Lista para que te acompañe?"

-"Conozco el camino hasta mi casa, gracias. Tengo treinta años de edad. No necesito que me acompañes. "

-"No te puedes confiar en estos días, doc. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de animales se mueven a tu alrededor. "

Ella le lanzó una mirada. ¿Como tu? No lo dijo en voz alta, aunque estaba tentada hacerlo. Ella siguió caminando. Se quedó a su lado esta vez y tuvo que andar con rapidez para mantenerle el paso.

Llegaron a su casa y Serena abrió la puerta principal, sólo lo suficientemente como para que su cuerpo pudiera pasar. Se giro hacia Darien.

-"No vuelvas a entrar en mi casa. ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera estado todavía en la ducha? "

Él sonrió. -"Entrar allí para decirte que te necesitan en el centro y darte una toalla más pequeña que la que llevabas puesta. Tal vez una toalla de mano. "Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo lentamente y sonrió más amplio. -"O ninguna toalla."

Ella se puso tensa.- "No vas a dejarlo estar ¿verdad?" Él se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.-"¿Tienes alguna razón en particular para querer hacerlo conmigo o solo es porque soy diferente a tu especie?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "Yo también estoy interesado en ver cómo nuestras dos especies mantienen relaciones sexuales."

-"Bueno, encuentra a otra a quien acosar".

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Está bien por mí. Si no estás interesada. Yo estaba buscando una compañera sexual, pero ya no voy a molestarte más. Deberías haberme tomado, Doc". Entrecerró los ojos. -"Yo sólo quería un par de horas de sexo contigo a cambio te habría dado las respuestas que querías. Tú eres lo suficientemente bonita, así que pensé que podría valer la pena dedicarte algo de mi tiempo. Buenas noches, doc. "Se giró y comenzó a salir al porche. Estaba a medio camino de la acera cuando ella abrió la boca.

-"Sólo un par de horas, ¿eh? Y ¿bonita? La última vez me llamaste belleza. "Serena permitió que su ira se reflejara en su voz.- "La última vez me ofreciste tener sexo conmigo durante días, 215. ¿Debo sentirme insultada? "Él se dio la vuelta. El shock en su rostro le confirmo que no la recordaba... Ella le miró.-"Creo que me gustabas más cuando estabas recuperándote en mi hospital. Eras más agradable cuando estabas medio muerto de lo que lo eres completamente sano. Eso es muy triste. "

Cerró la puerta cuando Darien dio un paso hacia ella. Y hecho todas las cerraduras.

-"Doc. Abre la puerta". Él gruñó las palabras desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Buenas noches, señor Darien."

Darien giró el picaporte pero la puerta no se abrió. Ella escucho el tintineo de las llaves. ¿Trataría de abrir la puerta? Se mordió el labio.

-"Voy a llamar a seguridad", le amenazó. -"¿Los recuerdas? Ellos son como los que me salvaron la última vez. "

Darien soltó una maldición suave.- "Eres la doctora del hospital, ¿no es así?"

-"Oh, ahora te acuerdas de mí." Ella se apoyó contra la puerta.

-"Tu cabello es diferente".

Se tocó el cabello húmedo. Lo llevaba de color rojo cuando se conocieron. Ahora lo llevaba de su color normal, rubio miel.- "Este es mi verdadero color. Decidí que no volvería a teñirlo de rojo nunca más".

-"Abre la puerta y hablaremos." Gruñó.

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas insultarme más? "

Serena se puso tensa cuando sólo el silencio respondió a su pregunta. ¿Trataría de entrar en su casa de otra forma? ¿Por qué debería siquiera importarle que ella fuera la misma mujer a la que había abordado un año antes? Escuchó, pero no oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta.

-"¿Señor Darien? "

Él no respondió. Serena finalmente corrió alrededor de la casa para asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Se relajó cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido y de que no iba a volver a molestarla. Ella entró en su dormitorio y apagó la luz. Dormiría vestida, por si él volvía a entrar.

Darien apoyo la frente contra la puerta, cerro los ojos y escuchó como la médica se alejaba. Todavía estaba en shock porque la mujer a la que acababa de insultar y enojar fuera la misma mujer que le perseguía todas las noches desde que había sido liberado.

La Dra. Serena Tsukino se había cambiado el color de pelo y lo llevaba mas largo. Había estado demasiado drogado cuando se había despertado en el hospital humano, pero debería haberla reconocido cuando la había vuelto a ver, debería haber reconocido su olor o esos hermosos ojos azules. Le entraron ganas de patearse el culo por no darse cuenta. ¿Los medicamentos realmente le afectaron tanto?

Nunca supo el nombre de la mujer que había estado atrapada debajo de su cuerpo en la cama de ese hospital, pero todos lo demás recuerdos permanecieron intactos en su mente. Su cuerpo todavía podía sentirla, el sabor de su piel aun lo saboreaba en su lengua y el olor de su excitación todavía le atormentaba.

Había estado seguro de que nadie podría evitar que la hiciera suya y disfrutó con la idea de hacer que ella le deseara tanto como él la deseaba. Luego se había desatado el infierno. Los seres humanos se habían precipitado en el interior de la habitación, lo drogaron y se la habían llevado lejos.

Él reprimió un gruñido. Él realmente había metido la pata. Cuando por la noche se iba a dormir, él siempre pensaba en ella, en su pelirroja sexy. Se apartó de la puerta, abrió los ojos y miró la casa donde ella se escondía en su interior.

Había fantaseado con buscarla, con tenerla de nuevo bajo su cuerpo y con terminar lo que habían empezado. Había planeado seducirla con tácticas románticas humanas cuando la encontrara.

La Dr. Serena Tsukino ahora lo odiaba. No podía culparla tampoco. El había sido a propósito un culo con ella la mayoría de veces. Le había irritado sentirse atraído por ella cuando tenia a su mujer dentro de la cabeza. Le parecía que estaba engañando la memoria de su mujer pelirroja cada vez que su cuerpo respondía a la Doctora Tsukino.

Era una broma del destino que las dos fueran la misma. Se adentro en la oscuridad. Él había perdido toda esperanza de tenerla ya en su cama. Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia su casa. Su ira se desvaneció y dejo paso a la tristeza. Las fantasías eran para los tontos. Aprendería la lección y se mantendría lo más lejos posible de ella.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "ZAFIRO" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste. Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Dos

Tensa. Así es como Serena describiría su nueva relación con el oficial de la ONE, Darien. Él era el que patrullaba la sección humana del homeland, el área donde ella vivía y trabajaba. Y tuvo que lidiar con él. Desde esa noche, casi no habían hablado. Cuando lo hacían, no hablaban de nada personal. Dos meses habían pasado así.

El tipo era agradable. Darien tenía una sonrisa rápida, un agudo sentido del humor y cada vez que había tenido que lidiar con él, le había hecho sonreír. Se había asegurado de que no estuvieran solos desde la noche en que ella le había dicho quien era. Y le estaba agradecida por eso.

Cuando se iba a casa por las noches, sabía que la seguía entre las sombras para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva. Es su trabajo, se recordó. Se arrepentía de haber perdido los estribos con él.

¿Que tenia ella de malo? Ella se pateó mentalmente a sí misma. Estaba enojada y se había sentido insultada porque la hubiera olvidado. Hace poco más de un año él quería mantenerla durante días, la había llamado belleza y ahora...-suspiró-. Él sólo pensaba que era bonita y le ofrecía una noche. Ni siquiera era una noche. Él solo la deseaba para unas horas.

-"Estúpido", murmuró.

-"¿Quien?" Una voz profunda habló suavemente detrás de ella.

Serena se giró para mirar a Darien. Puso la mano sobre su corazón.- "No te acerques de esa manera otra vez. ¿Te mataría hacer algo de ruido cuando te mueves? "

Darien arqueo las cejas y le sonrió. -"Entonces no te vería reaccionar de esa manera."

Ella suspiró. -"Me alegro de que al menos a ti te resulte divertido. "

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la clínica y al instante se puso tensa. Oh-oh. Esta era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos desde aquella noche en su casa. Se habían visto cuando había atendido a Hotaru Tomoe. O cuando Zafiro había recibido dos balas durante una conferencia con la prensa. También cuando la enfermera había tratado de volver loco a Zafiro. Se habían visto varias veces, pero siempre de modo profesional.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Lo bueno es que no te diré lo que quiero." Él le sonrió y cruzo los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

-"Andrew tiene que hacer un viaje por carretera y quiere que vayas con él." Él movió sus cejas.- "Me dijo que te dijera que empaques para dos días. No tenía ni idea de que Andrew y tú dormíais juntos. "

Serena le miró.- "Sabes que entre el Señor Moon y yo... no hay nada. Él es mi jefe y tu líder. Mi relación con Andrew es solo profesional".

Darien se paso la lengua por el labio inferior. Y Serena la vio y después volvió a mirar a esos ojos azules. -"Lo sé, pero me encanta ver como te sonrojas cuando te enojas." De repente sonrió.- "Andrew quiere que estés lista en una hora."

-"Pero-"

-"Una hora. No discutas conmigo. Yo sólo soy el mensajero".

-"Pero, ¿dónde vamos? Estoy de servicio. ¿Qué es lo que Andrew quiere de mí? "

Darien se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. -"Acabo de entregarte el mensaje. Nos vemos en una hora, doc. Te voy a recoger en frente de tu casa. "

Ella le vio salir de la clínica. Una maldición salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse. Le encantaba molestarla y tenía un verdadero talento para eso. Ella cogió el teléfono para llamar al Dr. Ted Treadmont, el segundo médico que habían contratado a tiempo parcial, para que cubriera sus turnos.

Ellos realmente necesitaban más personal médico. Dos médicos y dos enfermeras no eran suficientes. Ella hizo una nota mental de hablar sobre eso con Andrew, quien dirigía a la nueva especie, su jefe y quien tomaba las decisiones en el Homeland.

Miró hacia el teléfono decidida a llamarlo para decirle que no iba a a ir a ningún lado, pero luego cambió de idea. Respetaba a Andrew y si necesitaba que ella fuera con él. Aunque no quisiera, iría. Serena no tenía ni idea de que ropa meter en la maleta. Maldijo y decidió coger un poco de todo.

Cogió unos cuantos pares de pantalones vaqueros, unas cuantas camisas y un vestido negro, por si acaso. Ropa interior. Un par de zapatos de tacón alto, un par de zapatos sin cordones. También empacó un pijama.

Ella entró en su cuarto de baño para preparar su bolsa de aseo. Guardo los artículos de maquillaje, champú y acondicionador, por si dormían en un hotel. Odiaba las muestras. Su cabello era demasiado largo y nunca tenían suficiente.

Un vehículo negro se detuvo delante de su casa y tocó la bocina. Serena miró su reloj y vio que había llegado quince minutos antes. Ella apretó los dientes. Darien disfrutaba molestándola. Cogió su bolso, la maleta y se colgó el bolso de viaje en su hombro. El peso de todo el equipaje le dificulto el salir por la puerta principal.

Nadie la ayudo. Se quedó mirando fijamente al guardia de seguridad que conducía el todo-terreno pero él ni siquiera se movió. Cerró la puerta y conecto la cerradura digital. Parte de su irritación disminuyo cuando no vio a Darien. Se relajó, respiró hondo y se volvió. Ella trató de no gemir mientras andaba por la acera. Su maleta era muy pesada y la bolsa se le clavaba dolorosamente en el hombro.

La puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y Darien salio. Él le sonrió y miro a sus bolsas. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, se dirigió a la parte trasera del vehículo para abrirle el maletero. Él se aparto a un lado y se rió.

-"Vaya, gracias por la ayuda." Ella le lanzó una mirada desagradable.

-"Te dije que íbamos a estar fuera dos días, no dos semanas doc. Supongo que puedes guardar tu propio equipaje si piensas que puedes usar toda esa basura que has metido en esas bolsas. "

Ella gimió cuando levantó la maleta para meterla en la parte trasera de la camioneta.- "No sabía que tenía que meter en la maleta, así que decidí llevar diferentes tipos de ropa. No llevaría tanta si alguien, "ella le miró mientras metía su bolsa de viaje-", me hubiera dicho a dónde iba y de qué va todo esto".

Cerró la puerta trasera.- "Vamos, Doc. No tenemos todo el día. "

Serena estaba enojada. Agarró su bolso y miro la puerta abierta del vehículo, se movió antes que Darien y se metió adentro, sabia que él se había sentado allí. Ella le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Cerró la puerta y se volvió para preguntarle a Andrew que estaba pasando. En el vehículo solo estaban el conductor y Darien, quien abrió la puerta frente a ella y se metió dentro. Cerro la puerta.

-"¿Vamos a pasar a recoger a Andrew?" Ella odio el tono esperanzado en su voz.

Darien se puso el cinturón de seguridad.- "Abróchate el cinturón, doc. Nop. Andrew ya salio. Nos reuniremos con él en un par de horas. "

Ella suspiró y se abrocho el cinturón. -"¿A dónde vamos?" Ella dirigió su atención al guardia de seguridad al volante. -"Soy la Dr. Serena Tsukino. ¿Cuál es tu nombre conductor? "

-"Bart", respondió alegremente. Se encontró con la mirada de Serena por el espejo retrovisor.- "Nos dirigimos a un complejo privado en el norte".

Serena le frunció el ceño con inquietud.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Oh," Bart puso en marcha el todo terreno, -"El Sr. Moon tiene unas de reuniones allí. Pensaron que estarían lo suficientemente lejos como para que la prensa realmente no intentaran seguirle hasta allí. Tenemos la esperanza de que no se enteren de las cosas hasta después de los hechos".

Serena ignoro a Darien.- "¿Qué tipo de reuniones? ¿Lo sabes? "

-"Oh, por supuesto." El joven era muy hablador- "El Sr Norte quiere comprar un terreno allí para las nuevas especies. Él tiene reuniones con todos los funcionarios de allí y con el tipo que quiere vender la tierra. Oí que él quería que te presentaras por si alguien tenia alguna pregunta médica". Él tomó aliento.- "Ya has oído esos rumores estúpidos sobre cómo la gente puede coger el parvo si están cerca de las nuevas especies ¿no? Yo estaba un poco preocupado, pero Nicolás me juró que era mentira. ¿Conoces a Nicolás Dra. Tsukino? No es cierto, ¿verdad? No puedo coger una enfermedad de los animales al trabajar con las nuevas especies, ¿no? Porque eso es algo que realmente odiaría. Creo que deberían darnos una paga extra si eso es cierto. Mi madre dice que debería ir a un medico y ponerme una vacuna por si acaso -"

-"Cállate", gruñó Darien. Serena saltó al escuchar el tono de voz de Darien y Bart cerró la boca. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a Darien. Él se encogió de hombros.-"Él habla demasiado. Me molesta".

Serena intentó ocultar su disgusto. -"Prometo que no puedes coger el parvo de las nuevas especies, Bart. Gracias ", subrayó esas palabras-", por decirme a dónde vamos y por qué. "Lanzó otra mirada Darien desagradable. -"Algunas personas no saben ser amables, pero yo si."

Darien se volvió un poco en el asiento, se enfrentó a ella y sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Él miró abiertamente sus pechos y mantuvo su foco allí.- "Puedo ser muy agradable cuando quiero serlo. Sé cómo estimular una conversación. "Su mirada se levantó y le guiñó un ojo. -"Soy bastante bueno con las habilidades orales cuando estoy motivado". Él miró hacia abajo, a su regazo y amplió su sonrisa. -"Y se que mis habilidades orales se sienten muy bien".

Eres un hijo de puta. Serena apretó los dientes. Él no se refería a una conversación y ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué siempre trataba de molestarla? Tal vez pensaba que podía avergonzarla con sus descaradas insinuaciones sexuales, pero ella era médico. Ella respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír. Ella había sido acosada por hombres borrachos en las salas de emergencias con demasiada frecuencia.

-"Las habilidades orales son una cosa maravillosa, señor Darien." Su mirada bajó a la entrepierna de sus pantalones negros, se quedó allí. Poco a poco recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Vio que su sonrisa se había desvanecido, sabia que su acción había eliminado la mirada divertida de su cara.- "Creo que se puede decir que tengo una obsesión por lo oral."Ella le sonrió ampliamente, se lamió los labios lentamente y Darien apretó la mandíbula. -"Una buena conversación es muy importante, ¿no crees? Es muy estimulante y muy agradable, si se hace bien. Tal vez te sorprendería lo mucho que sabe un medico sobre ese tema. Hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido una buena conversación y a veces la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que me pueda estimular es dolorosa. "Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"Pero por desgracia, todavía no he conocido a un hombre con el que realmente quiera hablar. No dejo de toparme con idiotas que no tienen delicadeza. "

Él le gruñó a ella. Ella se echó a reír y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Los guardias de la puerta del Homeland apenas se movieron cuando el SUV pasó. Serena no se molestó en mirar a Darien. Tenía miedo de que estuviera mirándola todavía. Se giro hacia la ventana y se puso cómoda.

-"Espero que no te importe que me tome una siesta." Ella no pudo resistirse. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Darien. Todavía la miraba y sus increíbles ojos azules la miraban sin diversión. En realidad parecía enojado.

-"Date una buena siesta, Dra. Tsukino. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos allí ", se ofreció Bart.-"¿te importa si escucho la radio?"

-"No, en absoluto". Serena se volvió hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

-"Date prisa", bramó un hombre.- "Conduce más rápido. Nos pisan el culo".

Serena se despertó sobresaltada cuando se golpeó contra la ventana. Ella gimió de dolor cuando se golpeo la frente. Estaba medio dormida y desorientada, miro a su alrededor para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Darien estaba inclinado hacia adelante, entre los dos asientos y Bart todavía conducía el SUV.

Serena observo el entorno, iban por una carretera de dos carriles llena de árboles a cada lado. El sol estaba casi ocultándose y pronto sería de noche. Se toco la frente, donde le dolía y se miro la mano para ver si tenia sangre. No la tenía.

-"Pisa el acelerador a fondo", gruñó Darien.- "Ellos nos van a golpear de nuevo."

¿Quién nos va a golpear? Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana trasera de la camioneta.

Ella vio como un camión rojo con una rejilla metálica se acercaba rápidamente a la parte trasera del vehículo. Ella sabía lo que intentaban hacer. Ella jadeó cuando se estrellaron contra la parte trasera de la camioneta.

El SUV se desvió del camino. Serena se golpeo la cabeza contra el respaldo acolchado del asiento del conductor. Su cinturón de seguridad se le clavo dolorosamente en el regazo, se lo había colocado allí cuando se dispuso a dormir.

-"Oh dios," Bart sonaba como si estuviera llorando.- "Están tratando de matarnos."

-"Pisa a fondo", rugió Darien.- "Nuestro motor es más grande. No serian capaces de cogernos si tuvieras mas huevos y conducieras a mas velocidad. "

-"No puedo", le gritó Bart.- "Voy a perder el control del vehículo. "

-"La próxima vez, conduciré yo", gruñó Darien.

Serena miro con miedo los bordes de la carretera. Había árboles por todas partes. Ella miró hacia abajo. Estaban subiendo por un camino complicado de la montaña.

-"Pide ayuda", consiguió decir Serena.

-"No hay señal de móvil." Darien Gruñó, obviamente furioso.

Volvió la cabeza y miro hacia atrás. Maldijo y se dejo caer en el asiento junto a Serena. Ella se sorprendió al ver el arma que se había sacado de la espalda. Era una pistola negra.

-"Oh mierda", jadeó.

El camión los embistió de nuevo. Serena salio disparada contra la puerta a su lado, pero esta vez se las arregló para no golpearse la cabeza. Darien se puso de rodillas en el asiento y les apuntó con el arma.

-"Tápate los oídos, Doc".

Ella lo hizo y Darien abrió fuego. El vidrio explotó. El sonido que la pistola hizo al disparar fue ensordecedor. El SUV patinó violentamente y que casi se inclino sobre dos ruedas. Bart maldijo hasta por los codos.

Serena se volvió para mirar al otro vehículo y vio que iba tirando un liquido blanco. Darien les había disparado en el motor. El camión rojo perdió velocidad y la camioneta se alejo. Darien dejó de disparar. Maldijo mientras dejaba caer el cargador vacío y sacaba otro del bolsillo lateral de su chaleco. Se giro y el camión rojo ya no estaba detrás de ellos.

Serena le miraba boquiabierta y Darien la miro a los ojos.-"¿Estás bien doc?"

Se las arregló para asentir.- "¿Quienes eran?"

Darien se encogió de hombros. -"Sospecho que no eran amigos nuestros." Se sentó de lado en el asiento y dejo el arma en el suelo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana trasera. Y saco el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Él lo abrió, lo miró durante unos segundos y maldijo violentamente.-"Todavía no hay señal." Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.- "¿Dónde está tu móvil Doc?"

-"El mió tampoco tendrá señal."

-"Uno nunca sabe. Podríamos tener móviles diferentes. ¿Dónde está? Prefiero comprobarlo. "

Fue a coger su bolso, pero no estaba donde lo había dejado. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio que se había caído al suelo. Ella señaló. Darien se inclino para coger el bolso y en un instante había vaciado todo el contenido en el asiento.

Serena tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de gritarle. Esas eran sus cosas y acababa de esparcirlas por todo el asiento como si fueran basura. Darien rebusco entre las cosas y agarro su móvil, luego lo abrió.

-"Maldita sea," gruñó. Lo tiró al suelo.

-"Ese es mi teléfono! No lo rompas. "

Su temperamento se encendió. Estaba asustada y también muy, muy cabreada. Se desabrochó el cinturón para recoger su teléfono. Darien la empujó con la mano hacia atrás para que se quedara en el asiento.

-"No funciona de todos modos," gruñó él, mirándola.

-"Tira tu teléfono, pero no el mío. Eso es grosero. "

-"Lo siento. Pero no puedo ser cortés cuando alguien intenta matarnos".

-"¿Hola?", Gritó Bart.-"Hay otro camión. ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? Creo que tenemos otro problema. No quieren dejarnos en paz! "

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar con horror por la parte trasera de la camioneta. Un segundo camioneta iba tras ellos rápidamente, esta vez era azul. Ella observó como un hombre se ponía de pie en la parte trasera de la camioneta, con una mano se sujeto a la barra anti-vuelco sobre la cabina del vehículo y con en la otra mano les apuntaba con un arma. Abrió la boca para gritar.

Darien se acercó a ella, la agarró de la camisa y la empujo sobre el asiento. Su cuerpo se coloco sobre el de ella y el contenido de su bolso se le clavo en el estómago. Una mano de Darien se deslizo entre ellos y saco otra pistola que llevaba en el pecho. Se levanto sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza de ella quedo entre sus muslos.

Tengo la cabeza entre los muslos de Darien. Eso significaba que el bulto que sentía en el cuello... Ella apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo puede excitarse cuando alguien nos está disparando? Ella luchó por salir de entre sus piernas, pero su peso la mantuvo abajo.

-"No te muevas", exigió.- "Estas golpeando mis nueces".

-"Vete a la mierda. ¡Suéltame ", gritó ella.

Una mano grande le golpeó duro en el culo.

-"Mi cara está aquí arriba, doc. No me hagas daño y no te haré daño. "

Serena sólo gritaba. Estaba enfadada, asustada y el trasero le picaba por su golpe. Algo chocó con fuerza contra la camioneta. Darien y Serena salieron despedidos hacia adelante y ambos se estrellaron contra la parte trasera de los asientos delanteros.

-"Conduce más rápido", ordenó Darien con dureza a Bart -."Un golpe más como ese y nos vamos a la mierda!"

¿Mierda? Serena se alarmo ante el tono de Darien. Un segundo después, la camioneta rebotó violentamente. Ella y Darien se levantaron completamente del suelo. Oyó un grito masculino. Bart.

Entonces ella se golpeó con fuerza contra el asiento y el peso de Darien cayo sobre ella.

Oyó un ruido horrible y todo se sacudió. La camioneta comenzó a dar vueltas. Ella gritó de puro terror. Ella ya no sabía lo que era arriba o abajo. Ella no sabía nada, solo sentía dolor, miedo y la sensación de que estaban rodando hacia abajo. El vidrio exploto. El metal chirriaba. Serena siguió gritando, pero todo de repente dejó de moverse.

Ella jadeó. El hombro, los oídos y la mano, le dolían. Trató de calmarse cuando abrió los ojos, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Ella descubrió que su cuerpo estaba tendido en el techo de la camioneta. La ventana trasera estaba rota.. Se quedó mirando la hierba en el suelo, justo a un brazo de distancia. Cerca de la parte trasera de la camioneta había el grueso tronco de un árbol.

Finalmente comprendió que la camioneta estaba boca abajo.

Serena se movió y sintió un dolor terrible en la pierna. Ella gimió. Se apoyo las manos y trató de levantarse a pesar de que su hombro le dolía, pero sólo logró levantar un poco la cabeza. Miro a la izquierda y vio a Darien a pocos centímetros de ella. Estaba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella. Se tocó la cara.

-"Mierda", gruñó Darien.-"¿Doc?" su voz sonó profunda y su cuerpo entero se sacudió.- "¿Doc?" La alarma se reflejo en su voz.

-"Estoy aquí, detrás de ti. ¿Estás bien? "Serena se aclaró la garganta. Su voz se había roto mientras hablaba.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.- "Estás bien. ¿Estás mal herida? "

-"Lastimada pero viva. ¿Puedes ver a Bart? Todo lo que puedo ver desde aquí es la parte posterior de los asientos. "

Darien se movió ligeramente y gimió cuando él levantó la cabeza.-"Le veo y puedo oír su respiración. "

Un gemido de dolor salió de la parte delantera de la camioneta. Serena se lamió los labios secos y saboreo la sangre. Ella comenzó a moverse con la intención de salir del vehículo.

Una mano la agarró del muslo.- "No", ordenó Darien.- "Ellos tenían armas. No sé hasta donde rodamos pero podrían estar ahí arriba. Si sales de aquí serás un blanco fácil. "

-"Oh Dios", sollozó suavemente Bart.

-"Tengo que ayudarlo." Serena miro a los ojos a Darien.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.- "Está bien. Pasa sobre mí para llegar a él. Hay un montón de cristales rotos debajo de mí y no quiero que te cortes. Permanece en el interior del vehículo. Si no puedes llegar a él a través de los asientos no te muevas y espera a que yo me asegure de que estamos a salvo".

-"¿Quieres que pase sobre ti? Pero-"

-"Hazlo, doc. No estoy bromeando con eso de los cristales rotos. Las ventanas están destrozadas. Tengo vidrios en el culo. Este no era uno de los vehículos de seguridad que se han fabricado especialmente para nosotros. Este tiene el vidrio templado, pero es fuerte. Pasa sobre mi cuerpo para llegar hasta él y yo echare un vistazo a nuestra posición. Ojala hayamos rodado lo suficiente por la colina para que no puedan descender a pie hasta nosotros. De cualquier forma, no quiero que nos quedemos aquí. Ellos saben dónde estamos y nos pueden encontrar con bastante facilidad. Estoy seguro de que hemos dejado un rastro de escombros para que lo sigan. "

Serena se volvió hacia él. Ella se encontró con la mirada de Darien. Él le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

-"Sabes que deseas subirte encima de mí, doc. Esta es tu oportunidad".

Serena frunció el ceño.-"Eres un culo".

Le guiñó un ojo.- "No es mi culo lo que me preocupara cuando estás encima de mí. Ten cuidado con tus codos y con las rodillas dulzura".

Abrió la boca para decirle que este no era el momento para que él comenzara con su mierda sexual.

Pero Bart sollozó y la sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció.

-"Muévete doc. Podrían estar bajando y no tengo ganas de recibir un disparo".

Serena cuidadosamente se movió para a poner las manos junto a la cabeza de Darien. De repente él se movió y extendió las manos hacia ella.

-"Pon tus manos en las mías. Hay vidrios. Te voy a levantar para ponerte sobre mí. A continuación, mantén las manos en mis piernas. Mira donde pones las rodillas, doc. En serio. "Él le guiñó un ojo a ella. -"Sé que quieres ver lo grande que soy, pero prefiero que me sientas con las manos."

-"Bastardo," susurró Serena, aunque realmente no lo sentía.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, sabia que en este momento estaba siendo un culo sólo para distraerla.

Ella estaría volviéndose loca en esta situación si no fuera por Darien. Acababan de caer rodando por una montaña, había hombres con armas de fuego que podrían llegar hasta ellos y Darien trataba de que ella centrara su atención en él, en vez de en el peligro.

-"Gracias", susurró en voz baja, puso sus manos sobre las de él. Darien empezó a tirar de ella sobre su cuerpo. Serena levantó la parte inferior del cuerpo apoyándose en las rodillas. Trató de ignorar el momento en que sus pechos se rozaron contra el rostro de Darien y cómo su estómago se encogió cuando sintió su aliento caliente traspasar la delgada camisa.

-"Deberías considerar ponerte a dieta cuando salgamos de esto", sugirió Darien en voz baja.

-"Bésame el culo".

Él se rió entre dientes.- "No es tu culo lo que esta en mi cara ahora mismo, doc. Eso es todo lo que te puedo ayudar. Y por mucho que me guste donde estás, tienes que moverte dulzura".

Tenia que apoyar las rodillas en sus hombros. Se agarró a los muslos con las manos, sabia que tenía que deslizarse sobre su cuerpo con las manos y con las rodillas.

-"Date prisa, doc."

Con mucho cuidado, puso una rodilla sobre su hombro. Sus manos de repente la agarraron de las caderas mientras levantaba parte de su cuerpo. La empujó hacia adelante. Serena que cayo entre los asientos delanteros. Podía ver a Bart. Darien se movió de debajo de sus piernas, que estaban todavía sobre él.

-"No te muevas, doc. Voy a salir. Si no regreso quiero que sepas que ha sido un placer conocerte. "

-"Ten cuidado", advirtió.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "ZAFIRO" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste. Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Tres

La mirada de Serena volvió a Bart. Él todavía estaba sujeto a su asiento por el cinturón Parecía que estaba inconsciente y tenia las manos contra el techo. Vio la sangre que cubría su mano izquierda y ella la cogió con cuidado. Era difícil de hacerlo ya que estaba en el otro lado de su cuerpo.

Ella maldijo interiormente. La piel de su mano tenia cortes, por lo que dedujo que se había cortado cuando rodaron. Las yemas de sus dedos le palparon el brazo, buscando lesiones y vio que también se había roto la muñeca. Se despertó sobresaltado.

-"¿Bart?" Ella tragó. Su voz se rompía. -"¿Dónde mas te duele aparte de donde tienes el cinturón de seguridad y el brazo?"

-"Mi pierna", jadeó. Las lágrimas apagaron el marrón de sus ojos cuando comenzó a llorar.

Mierda. Serena no podía acercarse más ya que su cuerpo estaba a un lado y el volante estaba al otro.

Ella podría revisarle mejor si hubiera tenido una linterna, el sol se estaba poniendo y se estaba poniendo oscuro en el interior.

-"¿Puedes mover los pies?"

-"Duele", exclamó en voz baja.

-"Hazlo, Bart", espetó Serena. -"Esos hombres podrían venir a por nosotros. Mueve los pies. Necesito que me ayudes. "

Él gimió de dolor.- "Los siento y creo que se mueven."

Serena asintió con la cabeza y miro sus pies. No tenían sangre. Otra buena señal. Se obligó a mantener la calma y a pensar. La cabeza le latía y le dolía el cuerpo entero. Todavía tenía el sabor de la sangre en su boca y ni siquiera quería pensar en la causa. Evaluaría sus propias heridas más tarde, pero ahora tenia que concentrarse en este hombre frente a ella.

-"Escúchame, Bart. Tengo que averiguar si tus piernas están atrapadas o si puedo bajarte. Necesito que muevas las piernas. ¿Me entiendes? "

-"Duele", se quejó.

Serena apretó los dientes.- "Yo también tengo dolor. Vamos. ¿Me escuchaste cuando te hable de esos hombres que nos sacaron de la carretera? Podrían bajar aquí y matarnos. Es necesario que me ayudes. Podré ayudarte mejor si te saco de hay. No puedo hacer mucho por ti en este momento ya que no hay espacio suficiente para poder atenderte. Tengo que evaluar tus lesiones pero necesito sacarte de hay para hacerlo".

-"Está bien", susurró en voz baja.-"Voy a intentarlo".

Serena se esforzó por escuchar cualquier señal de Darien. ¿Dónde está? Ella sintió un poco de miedo.

Ella y Bart no eran de las nuevas especies. ¿Y si Darien había huido para tratar de salvar su propio culo? Ella realmente esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez había ido en busca de ayuda. Ella no sabía donde estaba y realmente le molestaba.

-"Puedo moverlas." El dolor sonó en la voz de Bart.

-"Estupendo. Intenta abrir la puerta. "

-"No puedo."

Serena se retorció para mirar el lado del pasajero. La guantera se había abierto por el golpe y las cosas se habían caído. Ella se movió bajo el asiento del pasajero. La ventana en el lado del pasajero, estaba rota. Ella utilizó el papel que se había caído de la guantera para cubrir los cristales. Alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta. Y empujo pero la puerta no se abrió.

-"Mierda", suspiró ella. Ella la miró y se dio cuenta de que la puerta tenía el cierre de seguridad echado, extendió la mano pulso el botón para quitarlo. Probó con el tirador de la puerta de nuevo y esta vez oyó un chasquido. Se acerco hasta la puerta, se apoyo contra su espalda y la empujó. Mientras sujeta la manija de la puerta. La puerta se abrió solo unos centímetros.

- "Mierda doble".

-"Hey, Doc". Darien se inclinó sobre la ventana del pasajero para mirarla.-"¿Quieres salir? No he visto a ninguno de esos idiotas hasta ahora".

-"¿Puedes abrir la puerta?"

Darien levantó la cabeza para estudiar el lugar. -"No lo sé. Voy a tener que empujarlo contra el árbol para ver si puedo levantarlo unos centímetros ya que la tierra está suelta aquí y está pegada sobre la puerta. "Hizo una pausa. -"Prepárate para sentir algo de movimiento. "

Cuando comprendió lo que él quería hacer se dio la vuelta y empujo sus pies contra la puerta trasera. Y apoyo la espalda contra el costado de la camioneta. Ella abrió la boca para decirle que no seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover la camioneta ni un centímetro, pero entonces el vehículo se movió lo suficiente como para levantarse un poco del suelo.

-"Empuja la puerta", se quejó Darien. -"Esta perra pesa demasiado."

Serena utilizo ambas manos para empujar duramente la puerta que estaba a media pulgada sobre la tierra. Se abrió un poco pero no lo suficiente. Empujó más duro y esta vez se abrió más. Darien gimió y la camioneta cayó de nuevo.

Darien se agachó junto a la apertura y metió la cabeza entre la puerta y el marco.-"Dame tus manos y te saco."

Había un poco más de un palmo de espacio, tal vez unos cuarenta centímetros como máximo.

Maldijo.- "No creo que coja por hay".

-"Estaba bromeando con eso de la dieta. Vamos a intentarlo, dulzura. Creo que puedes hacerlo. Ustedes las mujeres siempre piensan que son más grandes de lo que realmente son. Hay más espacio de lo que piensas. Puedes salir de costado. "

Serena cogió las dos manos de Darien. Poco a poco empezó a tirar de ella hacia él .Se puso de lado. Paso las piernas por la abertura y la arrastro hasta que se quedo atrapada por los pechos.

-"Esto no sería un problema si no tuvieras esas tetas", se rió entre dientes Darien.- "Una mujer de pecho plano se habría deslizado fácilmente por aquí."

Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras Darien la miraba fijamente.-"Sólo tira! Esto no es cómodo. "

-"Toma una respiración profunda y exhala todo el aire. A la de tres. Una. Dos. Tres".

Serena expulso todo el aire de y Darien tiró de ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien la arrastró unos metros de la camioneta. Darien le soltó las manos y la agarró por los brazos y lentamente la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Él la la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-"¿Puedes andar?"

Serena asintió. -"Estoy bien".

Él arqueó una ceja. "No dirías eso si tuvieras un espejo. Quédate aquí y déjame ver si puedo sacarle de allí".

-"Tiene la muñeca izquierda rota", advirtió Serena. -"Trata de no tocarla y que no se apoye en ella."

Serena se miró la rodilla que le dolía y vio una raja en sus pantalones. Se inclinó, luchó un momento con el vértigo, se le pasó. Tocó el material roto y manchado de sangre. Ella agarró sus pantalones con los dedos e hizo el agujero más grande. Se miró de cerca la rodilla y se palpo con los dedos la pequeña herida. Sangraba un poco pero no necesitaba puntos de sutura. Se incorporó y cojeo alrededor de la camioneta. Sabía que tendría muchos moretones.

El SUV había quedado en muy mal estado. Los laterales estaban destrozados y el techo abollado.

La parte trasera de la camioneta se había llevado la peor parte. Había un gran desgarro en la puerta del lado del conductor y la parte delantera estaba hundida. Era un milagro que todos estuviera vivos.

Ella miró a Darien mientras abría la puerta del conductor. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia la montaña.

Ella no podía verla carretera desde donde estaba, pero vio por donde había rodado la camioneta, ya que partes del vehículo, vidrios y algunas ropas estaban esparcidos por la senda del accidente.

Ella vio su maleta rota cerca de un árbol. Estaba aplastada y desgarrada como si alguien la hubiera destrozado con un hacha. Ella se estremeció. Eso podría haberles pasado a Darien o a cualquiera de ellos si hubieran salido despedidos del vehículo.

-"¡No!", Gritó Bart.

-"Sé un hombre", le gruñó Darien a él.- "No te puedes pasar todo el día hay. A la de tres voy a cortar el cinturón y a sacarte. Una. Dos"

-"No," gritó Bart, sonaba asustado.

-"¡Tres!"

Darien cortó el cinturón y arrastró a Bart fuera del vehículo. Serena cojeo hasta al hombre llorando en el suelo cuando Darien le soltó y dio un paso atrás. La mirada de Darien mostraba su disgusto. Darien negó con la cabeza, apretó los dientes y se alejó.

-"Quédate con él. Voy a salvar lo que pueda. Pronto oscurecerá".

Serena se puso de rodillas para examinar a Bart. Tenía veinte años pero estaba actuando como un niño. Ella entendía que estuviera asustado. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, era lo único que podía hacer sin su maletín médico.

Ella le miró las caderas, las manos, uno de sus muslos y avanzó por la pierna hasta el tobillo. No parecía que tuviera el pie o el tobillo roto. No iba a quitarle el calzado para salir de dudas, sabia que si se había roto algún hueso, el zapato lo mantendría inmóvil y por el momento controlaría la inflamación. Se levantó y le palpo el otro muslo otro.

-"¿Queréis una habitación?" Suspiró Darien. -"Si quieres tocarme así espero que tengas un anillo de bodas para darme, doc."

-"Estoy comprobando si tiene más huesos rotos." Ella ni siquiera miró por encima del hombro a Darien. -"Hasta ahora todo va bien".Serena se echó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño a Bart.- "¿Dónde te duele?"

-"La mano."

Le había explorado el estómago y la cabeza.- "¿Cómo sientes el cuello y la espalda?"

-"Ellos están bien. Me duele la mano." Exclamó Bart suavemente.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien.- "Él podría tener lesiones internas, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo llevemos a un hospital. Los únicos daños que he verificado con certeza son la muñeca y la mano. ¿Puedes recuperar mi maleta y coger algo de mi ropa? Lo necesito. "

Darien le frunció el ceño.- "¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? Dame un respiro, doc. No puedes ser tan vanidosa. "

-"Estúpido hijo de puta", Serena se cabreo al instante. -"Tengo que romper un trozo de la tela para vendarle la mano. Usare el asa de la maleta para entablillar el brazo entero hasta los dedos. "

Darien se sonrojó un poco.- "Estoy en ello. Lo siento. "Él se alejo.

Serena suspiró y trato de que su ira se desvaneciera. Todos estaban bajo estrés. Darien regresó en unos minutos. Él utilizó un cuchillo para cortar su bonita camisa en tiras. Serena inmovilizo la fractura de la mano de Bart. Se desmayó cuando lo hizo, era lo mejor ya que Darien parecía muy cabreado porque Bart seguía llorando.

Serena le vendó la mano y se la aseguró con un puente. Ella sabia que si no le llevaban a un quirófano pronto perdería la mano. Se lo dijo en voz baja a Darien.

-"Voy a hacerlo." Darien frunció el ceño. -"Justo después de que me salgan alas. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estamos jodidos".

-"Podríamos ir andando hasta la carretera y ver si pasa alguien que pueda ayudarnos".

-"¿Qué pasa con los dos camiones que trataron de echarnos de la carretera? Oh si. Lo hicieron y todavía podrían volver para asegurarse de que estamos muertos. También tienen armas".

-"No los vistes por aquí, ¿verdad?"

La expresión de Darien se endureció de rabia.- "Ellos podrían estar recogiendo los restos del camión rojo. Y posiblemente llegaran más para unirse a la fiesta. Podrían estar bajando para llegar hasta nosotros en este momento. Iré a ver y tu te quedaras donde estas. "Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.

Serena se sentó sobre su trasero. Le dolía la cabeza y le latía la rodilla. Evitó mover el hombro dolorido. Cada vez que ella movía el brazo derecho le palpitaba de dolor. Ella se palpo con la mano el hombro lesionado. No estaba dislocado y no sentía nada roto. Esperaba que fuera sólo una distensión muscular o un moretón. Los hematomas en los tejidos blandos podían ser muy dolorosos.

Bart se dio la vuelta. Serena le sonrió.- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Me duele. No quiero seguir en este trabajo. "

Serena asintió.- "Yo no te culpo. ¿Por qué no tratas de sentarte? "

-"No quiero hacerlo. ¿Cuando llegara la ambulancia? ¿Darien ha ido a buscar ayuda? "

-"Fue a asegurarse de que esas personas que nos sacaron de la carretera no están tratando de llegar hasta nosotros. Nos iremos de aquí pronto. No te preocupes, Bart. Yo soy médico, ¿recuerdas? Lo estás haciendo muy bien".

Darien hizo caso omiso de sus lesiones. La ira le ayudó a ignorarlas mientras subía la colina, cada uno de sus sentidos estaba en alerta máxima. El olor a gasolina le dificultaba el poder distinguir los olores. Su mirada se dirigía rápidamente a cualquier señal de movimiento antinatural.

Serena podría haber sido asesinada. La rabia se apoderó de él al pensarlo. Ella estaba herida. El olor de su sangre aún perduraba en su memoria a pesar del horrible olor a gasolina. El medio esperaba que uno o dos de esos cabrones que los habían atacado aparecieran. Le encantaría matar a esos bastardos por hacerle daño.

Un enorme muro de seis metros le obligo a detenerse. El SUV había caído desde arriba. La visión le hizo darse cuenta de la suerte que habían tenido de sobrevivir a la caída. La parte delantera del vehículo había sufrido la mayor parte de los daños, pero si hubieran chocado de frente... Se estremeció. Serena habría muerto.

El recuerdo de cuando intento agarrarla, para protegerla con su cuerpo, le perseguiría para siempre.

Ella había sido arrancada de sus brazos, cuando se había golpeado la cabeza contra el metal. El golpe le había aturdido lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se relajara. Le aterrorizaba lo cerca que había estado de ser despedida fuera de la camioneta.

El macho humano al volante debería haber sido más fuerte, más resistente y tendría que haber conducido más rápido. En cambio el miedo y el pánico se habían apoderado de Bart y había perdido el control del vehículo. Apretó los dientes.

Tendría que haber insistido en conducir él mismo, pero Andrew quiso a un humano al volante para que llamaran menos la atención. Él juró que era la última vez que seguía esa orden. Él sería el que conduciría si Serena viajaba en la camioneta.

Continuó escaneando la zona superior, en busca de cualquier señal de los atacantes. Tal vez pensaran que habían muerto. Se relajó. Su gente se daría cuenta de que tenían problemas cuando no llegaran pronto. Oscurecería antes de que llegara la ayuda, pero podía mantener con vida a Serena independientemente de cuánto tiempo le llevara a su pueblo a encontrarlos.

Un sonido le llegó desde arriba y una pequeña lluvia de tierra cayó a su izquierda. Al instante agudizo sus sentidos.

-"Mierda", la voz de un maldito hombre.- "Necesito guantes".

-"Alégrate de que tengamos un poco de cuerda. ¿Crees que están muertos? "

Otra voz masculina le dijo. -"Tenemos que encontrar los cuerpos para demostrar que matamos a esos animales. Haremos las fotos con nuestros móviles".

-"Espero que esto aguante. ¿Estás seguro de que la cuerda aguantara nuestro peso? "El hombre que hablaba tenía un ligero acento. -"¿Tenemos que bajar por aquí? El terreno es bastante duro".

Darien se giró, se movió rápido y se escondió detrás de los árboles para obtener una mejor visión de arriba. Vio a seis hombres, todos ellos tenían escopetas colgadas a la espalda. Sus labios se separaron, sus colmillos brillaron, pero contuvo el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta al ver a sus enemigos.

Él podría luchar contra ellos si no hubiera perdido el arma durante el choque. No podía disparar a ninguno de ellos para igualar el número. Dejaría a Serena indefensa contra ellos si no conseguía matarlos a todos. Los seres humanos la tendrían a su merced.

Un gruñido suave salio de sus labios cuando él se giró para volver rápidamente a ella. No quería correr riesgos con su vida. Bart no parecía estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverse.

Mientras se movía con rapidez, pero en silencio para no alertar a los hombres de su presencia, tomo una decisión sombría.

Tendría que dejar al guardia de seguridad humana atrás, si Bart se negaba a huir. Serena podría protestar. Ella tenía un corazón grande pero independientemente de lo que ella dijera Darien la salvaría. Aunque tuviera que dejarla inconsciente y llevarla sobre su hombro. La determinación le hizo viajar más rápido para llegar hasta ella.

-"Tenemos que movernos ahora", gruñó Darien repente de detrás de Serena.

Ella se sobresaltó, giró la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Su hombro le dolió por el repentino movimiento.-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Seis hombres vienen hacia nosotros. Tienen cuerdas y armas. Creo que por eso tardaron tanto en intentar bajar. Esta muy empinado. "

-"Tal vez sea la ayuda." Bart sonaba esperanzado.

-"¿Con escopetas a sus espaldas?", Espetó Darien.- "Dame un respiro. Ellos estarán aquí pronto." Bufo Darien. -"Levántate. Voy a recoger todo lo que pueda ayudarnos a sobrevivir. Será de noche pronto y esos nos ayudará a ocultarnos".

Serena luchó para ponerse de pie y cogió a Bart del brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Él negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-"No. Yo me quedaré aquí. Esas personas están en contra de las nuevas especies. Sólo les diré que soy humano y me ayudaran".

-"¿Has perdido el juicio?" Jadeó Serena.- "Intentaron matarnos ¿piensas que le importara a esos tipos que seas humano?"

-"Odian a las nuevas especies y estoy seguro de que nos atacaron por eso. Tal vez incluso pensaron que en el vehículo iba Andrew. Realmente lo odio. "

Darien volvió con la bolsa de viaje de Serena. Se puso junto a Serena y le colgó la bolsa bajo el brazo.

Evitó que la correa se apoyara en el hombro dolorido. Le sorprendió que obviamente hubiera notado que le dolía ese lado. Miró furioso a Bart.

-"Nos vamos. Nos quieren matar así que levanta el culo si quieres vivir". Gruñó Darien. -"Vas a morir si te quedas aquí muchacho. No tenemos tiempo. No voy a arriesgar mi vida o la de ella para tratar de razonar contigo. Ponte de pie".

Bart le devolvió la mirada a Darien. -"Soy humano y no me mataran. Van a llamar a una ambulancia".

-"Vas a morir, pero no tengo tiempo para discutir. Te lo he advertido. Lo he intentado y eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. "Darien tomó la cara de Serena en su gran mano y la obligo a mirarlo. Su intensa mirada se encontró con la de ella.- "Tenemos que movernos con rapidez y poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros. Estás cojeando así que te voy a llevar en mi espalda. Te llevaría en mis brazos, pero el terreno es áspero y necesito las manos libres. No discutas conmigo, doc. Ya vienen. Moriremos si nos quedamos. "

Serena estaba de acuerdo. No tenía ninguna duda de que esos hombres eran peligrosos.- "Está bien."

Darien se volvió de espaldas a ella y se agachó. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y separo los brazos de los costados.- "Sube".

No se había subido a caballito desde que era una niña. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y envolvió las piernas en sus caderas. Serena miró a Bart en el suelo.

-"Ven con nosotros. Por favor"

-"Ellos no van a hacerme daño. Llamare al Homeland en cuanto llegue a un hospital. Les diré lo que pasó y os enviaran ayuda. "

-"Tu última oportunidad", gruñó Darien mientras se alejaba de la camioneta.-"Síguenos o muere".

Él se movió rápidamente a través de los densos árboles y no se espero a escuchar la respuesta de Bart..


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "ZAFIRO" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste. Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Cuatro

Darien cambió el peso de Serena ligeramente. Ella coloco los brazos sobre sus hombros y trato de no deslizarse por su espalda. Darien metió los brazos por debajo de sus rodillas dobladas y se cogió las manos en la cintura.

-"Puedes bajarme. Puedo caminar. Mi rodilla no esta tan mal. "

-"Estoy bien. Quiero hacer un kilómetro antes de que el sol se oculte completamente. Seguiremos avanzando mientras haya luz".

El cielo se oscureció. El viento era frío. Serena tenia frío en la espalda, pero su cuerpo estaba calentito donde se presionaba contra Darien. Sus brazos le dolían de aferrarse a él y trató de ignorar el dolor de los muslos.

-"Tienes que estar cansado, Darien. Vamos. Bájame. Soy pesada. Sé que eres fuerte, pero esto es un poco exagerado. Has dicho que ya hemos recorrido unos pocos kilómetros. Por lo menos ralentiza el ritmo. Te agotaras. "

-"Cállate", le ordenó. -"Estoy tratando de convencerme de que no estas aquí. Metes la pata cada vez que hablas. "

-"Capullo".

-"Eso no fue un insulto, pero no eres tan ligera como una pluma. Estoy tratando de olvidarme de que estás aquí para convencerme de que no me duelen los músculos".

Se mordió el labio.- "Lo siento."

-"Cállate", suspiró.

Ella dejo de hablar y lanzó una mirada alrededor de la zona. Darien podía moverse, caminar más rápido de lo que ella podría correr. Sólo se desaceleró cuando subían cuesta arriba o si tenían que pasar por encima de un tronco caído. Habían tenido que hacerlo dos veces.

"BOOM!" Pausa. "BOOM! BOOM! "

-"¿Qué fue eso?" El corazón de Serena comenzó a correr.

Darien se detuvo, inclinó la cabeza levemente y se tensó.- "Deben de haber encontrado a Bart".

-"Eso fueron disparos, ¿no?"

-"Tres tiros. Si. "Darien comenzó a caminar de nuevo. -"Supongo que no les ha importado que fuera humano."

Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Esos hombres no habrían disparado si no hubieran tenido la intención de matarlo. Bart estaba seguro de que no le matarían porque no era uno de la nueva especie. Él sólo era un chico asustado y no se merecía morir.

-"No llores por él, Doc," gruñó Darien.- "Sé que esto es duro, pero sobrevive primero y llora después. No puedes hacer nada por él".

Ella luchó contra el impulso de llorar, sabía que Darien tenía razón. Ellos morirían si esos hombres daban con ellos. Darien se movió más rápido y Serena se aferró a él. Darien se desaceleró un poco pero siguió caminando.

-"¿Cómo puedes ver?"

Darien respiraba ahora pesadamente.- "Mi visión nocturna es mejor que la tuya. No puedo ver muy bien, pero no tropezaremos con nada. "

-"Necesitas descansar".

Darien pronunció una maldición suave cuando se detuvo. Sus brazos se deslizaron de debajo de las rodillas. Serena gimió cuando él la bajo al suelo. Sus rodillas estaban un poco inestables. Estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera podía verle. Ella saltó cuando sus manos le tocaron la cintura.

-"Camina por aquí. Yo te guió. Vamos a descansar solo un poco. Seguirán buscándonos si tienen linternas, aunque irán más lentos. Camine sobre las rocas todo lo que pude para ocultar nuestras huellas y se que no trajeron perros de caza. También estamos a favor del viento y les será más difícil olernos. "

La ayudó a sentarse sobre la hierba suave. Ella se movió y se golpeo el codo con algo duro.

-"No nos pueden oler, Darien. Las nuevas especies tienen esa capacidad pero los humanos no. "

-"Siempre me olvido de eso." Hizo una pausa.- "Hay un árbol pequeño a tu lado así que ten cuidado".

-"Gracias. Apenas puedo ver mi mano delante de mi cara. "Serena miró hacia el cielo.- "Ni siquiera veo la luna."

-"El Bosque es demasiado denso en este camino. Los árboles son gruesos. Eso es bueno para nosotros".

-"¿No deberíamos ir hacia atrás y tratar de encontrar la carretera?"

-"No." Darien se movió hacia ella. Le rozo un pecho con los dedos y retiro la mano al instante.- "Lo siento. Dame la bolsa. "

Serena se la sacó y se la tendió en la dirección que pensaba que estaba Darien. La cogió y escucho como abría la cremallera, después Darien le puso algo contra el brazo.

-"Es todo lo que tenemos por lo que sólo puedes tomar un sorbo. Espero que encontremos agua pronto. "

Serena destapó el agua embotellada y tomó un sorbo para calmar la garganta seca. Tomó otro sorbo pequeño antes de poner el tapón.

-"Gracias. Toma".

Su mano rozó la de ella cuando él cogió la botella. Lo oyó tomar un sorbo.

-"¿Por qué no buscamos la carretera?"

-"Podrían tener a más personas buscándonos por todos los caminos posibles. Eso es lo que yo haría si quisiera cazar a una presa. Estamos más seguros perdidos. Todos nuestros vehículos tienen sistemas de seguimiento. Puede ser que le lleve un tiempo a mi pueblo localizar la señal, pero sabrán dónde buscar. Andrew conocía nuestra ruta. Ahora él sabrá que algo nos pasó. Tendríamos que haber llegado antes de que oscureciera. Me llamara al móvil y cuando no responda, sabrá que tenemos problemas. Nos quedaremos aquí. Mi gente nos encontrara antes que los humanos. "

-"¿Crees que tu pueblo nos encontrara antes de mañana?"

Darien vaciló.- "No sé, doc."

-"Tengo un nombre, ya sabes. Es Serena. ¿Te mataría a usarlo? "

Silencio.- "No me mataría."

Serena respiró hondo. Había tenido un día infernal, no se sentía bien, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el hambre le arañaba el vientre. Su nivel de frustración creció. -"Pero no lo vas a usar, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tratas siempre de molestarme? ¿Qué te hecho yo a ti? "

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio. Serena negó con la cabeza, sabía que Darien no le iba a contestar. Una mano le tocó el brazo y se sobresalto. No había esperado eso.

-"Vamos a descansar. Deberíamos dormir un par de horas mientras podamos. "

-"¿Y si nos encuentran? ¿No debería uno hacer guardia? "

-"No. Estamos a favor del viento. Los olería si estuvieran tan cerca de nosotros. Voy a acostarme a tu lado. Puedes usarme como almohada, doc. Necesitas el calor de mi cuerpo para mantener el calor."

-"No, gracias".

Le oyó resoplar o reírse, no sabía que fue.- "Está haciendo mucho frío y el suelo es duro, doc. Cuando te canses de pasar frió puedes acurrucarte a mí. Buenas noches. "

Serena se tendió sobre su espalda. Su visión se ajusto un poco a la oscuridad y casi podía ver su silueta en el suelo. El viento soplaba más frío a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Serena se acostó a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de Darien. Se volvió de lado y usó su brazo como almohada.

El hambre y el cansancio le fastidiaban. Mientras yacía allí surgió otro problema.

-"¿Darien?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tengo que ir al baño."

Él suspiró.-"Está bien." Se sentó.-"Dame tu mano y te llevare en la dirección contraria del viento."

-"¿Por qué?"

Él vaciló.- "No quiero oler a orina. Y realmente no quiero estar a favor del viento si tienes que hacer algo más que orinar. "

-"Oh." Ella se ruborizó. Nunca había pensado en eso.

Él tiro suavemente de Serena para que se pusiera de pie y ella le siguió. Caminó unos seis metros y se detuvo.-"Puedes hacerlo aquí. Me retirare unos quince metros. Y haré pis también"

-"¿Cómo sé que no miraras?"

De repente se echó a reír. -"Soy pervertido doc, pero no tanto. Volveré muy pronto así que date prisa. "

Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que Serena había estado de acampada. Ella se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer. Rezó para que Darien no estuviera mirando. Le escucho orinar y sonrió. Le hubiera gustado ser un hombre en ese momento. Rápidamente terminó y se subió la ropa. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y esperó.

-"Espero que no te limpiaras con esta mano", bufó en voz baja.- "Dime si lo hiciste y no te agarro de esta."

-"No lo hice." Suspiró Serena.- "Eres un cerdo. ¿Alguna vez te dije eso? ¿Quién haría algo así? "

Él se echó a reír. -"Yo no lo sé, pero quería estar seguro." Él le estrechó la mano y la llevó de vuelta a su lugar de descanso. -"Buenas noches, doc."

-"Deja de llamarme así. Me llamo Serena. ¿Por qué no dices mi nombre? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me desprecies tanto? "

Silencio.

La ira se apoderó de ella. -"Voy a seguir hablando si no me contestas. Pensé que querías dormir un poco. "

-"No te atreverías. Te salve la vida llevándote a mi espalda durante kilómetros".

-" Dime que te hice para que ni siquiera puedas decir mi nombre. Quiero una respuesta. No tienes ni idea de lo molesto que es. Voy a empezar a llamarte 215 si no me explicas por qué tienes la necesidad de volverme loca. "

Un gruñido rasgó el silencio de la noche. Serena al instante supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Lo supo en el instante en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había leído en alguna parte de los archivos que todos los de la nueva especie odiaban ser llamados por su número. No había querido insultarlo. Ella sólo quería molestarle porque nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

-"Lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte. "Su voz se suavizó. -"Sólo quiero saber por qué te niegas a decir mi nombre."

El dolor atravesó a Darien ante el recuerdo de su pasado. La ira le siguió rápidamente. ¿Era así como ella le veía cada vez que le miraba? ¿Como a una víctima?¿Como esa criatura medio salvaje que se había despertado en la habitación del hospital y que pensó que ella era nueva en el laboratorio de pruebas y que le había liberado de sus restricciones? Por lo general, habría matado al instante a un varón humano, pero ella era una mujer.

Él nunca mataría a una mujer. La había agarrado pero no había querido hacerle daño. Cuando tuvo su cuerpo bajo el suyo, cuando su fragancia le lleno la nariz, cuando vio esos ojos y esos labios carnosos, su cuerpo cobro vida. Él la había deseado más de lo que antes había deseado a cualquier otra mujer.

Había querido mantenerla junto a él todo el tiempo posible. Disfrutar de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y hacerla arder con la misma pasión que él sentía. Habría estado días sin comida o sin agua sólo por conocer su cuerpo. Por poseer algo tan maravilloso y prohibido. Había querido poseerla hasta que no se pudieran mover. Entonces y sólo entonces, él la habría liberado de sus brazos. Y habría aceptado gustoso cualquier castigo. Los recuerdos de esos momentos podrían haberle ayudado, cuando su mente amenazara con romperse por culpa del dolor y la agonía que sufría en esa celda.

No paso. Los seres humanos entraron en la habitación y le sedaron .Cuando se despertó de nuevo descubrió que su mundo había cambiado para siempre. Él ya no estaba encerrado en una celda, ya no estaba encadenado a una pared y los olores a su alrededor no le resultaban familiares. Le mantuvieron restringido, pero entendió porque lo hicieron. Él no les habría atacado pero habría tratado de huir.

Cuatro mujeres con uniformes le informaron que le habían liberado, que su pueblo era libre y poco a poco consiguió calmarse. Le habían mostrado videos del rescate de su pueblo y le juraron que ahora estarían a salvo. Se habían tomado su tiempo para hacerle ver que le estaban diciendo la verdad.

Había sido trasladado del hospital a un motel en el desierto con decenas de su gente. Todos los oficiales femeninos habían sido asignados para su protección. Los seres humanos habían descubierto rápidamente que los hombres de las nuevas especies no atacarían a las hembras humanas y las habían usado para que ellos no se sintieran amenazados. Había funcionado. Las hembras no habían llevado armas de fuego, excepto las que patrullaban el perímetro y mantenían a los humanos de distancia.

El gobierno de los . les había prometido un lugar donde su pueblo podría vivir seguro y lejos de la prensa y de los otros seres humanos que los veían como una amenaza. Habían leído libros, visto la televisión y los humanos respondieron a todas sus preguntas. Los meses que pasaron en el desierto esperando a que terminaran de construir el Homeland habían calmado a su pueblo, le aseguraron que ellos tenían derechos humanos y que su nueva vida comenzaría en el Homeland.

Había pasado de ser un sujeto de prueba a ser un hombre. La Doc, obviamente, no estaba de acuerdo. Para ella, él siempre sería el 215. Y eso le dolía. Todo lo que él quería era que ella le viera como un hombre. Sabía que estaba enfadada por no reconocerla cuando la encontró de nuevo. Era evidente que no tendría el perdón de su corazón. El dolor se convirtió en rabia rápidamente. Maldita sea. Si algún hombre se merece ser perdonado, ese soy yo.

Recordó el aroma de su excitación. Puede que ella no pensara en él como hombre, pero su cuerpo podría ser persuadido de lo contrario. La lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de él duramente. Tal vez sólo necesitaba que le mostrara a su mente la verdad. Él se movió.

La agarró por los hombros, la tumbo boca arriba en el suelo y se puso encima de ella. Serena luchó pero no pudo quitárselo de encima. Él la inmovilizó con su cuerpo. Ella abrió la boca, pero él se la tapo con la mano.

-"¿Vas a gritar para que los asesinos sepan dónde estamos? El sonido puede llegar muy lejos. "

Ella había planeado gritarle. Ella negó con la cabeza contra su mano. Darien quito la mano de inmediato de su boca. Serena empujo a Darien.

-"¡Suéltame ahora mismo", dijo entre dientes.

-"¿Quieres saber por qué no voy a decir tu nombre Serena?" Hablo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Tragó saliva, sorprendida de que por fin hubiera pronunciado su nombre. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque tu me tratas mal todo el tiempo. Creo que es justo que yo te trate a ti como tú me tratas a mí. "

"¿Cómo te trato? Tú eres el que siempre haces comentarios sexuales y eres muy grosero".

-"Tú haces que desee follarte tanto que me duele" Él gruñó a ella. -"Eso es más molesto que lo que suelto por mi boca, doc. Confía en mí. Yo no hago que te sientas como si fueras a reventar los pantalones. Tu me lo haces a mí".

Sus palabras la dejaron sin habla. Nunca había esperado esa respuesta de él. De todas las cosas que podía haberle dicho, esas no habían estado en su lista. Con su traumática historia ella pensaba que odiaría a la profesión médica. Ella también pensaba que podría pensar que era una snob porque la gente siempre le acusaba de ser distante. Ella no tenía la intención de serlo, pero no sabía cómo relacionarse con la gente.

-"¿No tienes nada que decir ahora doc?"

Ella no sabía qué decir.

Darien gruñó. -"Eres una perra fría. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez sientes algo. "Hizo una pausa-. "¿Alguna vez te calientas aunque sea un poco?"

-"No soy fría".

-"¿En serio? Me engañas todo el tiempo. "

-"Eso no es justo. En realidad no me conoces. Tu solo me has hablado para insultarme o decirme algo grosero. "

-"Ummm". Él cambió la posición de su cuerpo. -"Caliéntate para mí, doc."

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien arqueó su estómago y su mano se deslizó entre ellos para agarrar su camisa. Ella trató de pararlo, pero Darien se movió más rápido. Se la subió hasta su cuello y engancho un dedo en el borde de la copa del sujetador y le dio un tirón hacia abajo. Su pecho quedo desnudo.

-"Bonito", gruñó Darien antes de que su boca bajara.

Serena empujó frenéticamente el ancho pecho de Darien hasta que su boca se cerró sobre su pezón endurecido. Ella jadeó cuando sintió los labios y la lengua de Darien chupando su pezón. Él gruñó y sintió las vibraciones. Serena dejo de luchar. Era una sensación erótica, algo que nunca había experimentado antes y entonces Darien se amamanto de su pecho con duros movimientos de su lengua.

El estómago de Serena se estremeció y no pudo acallar el gemido que salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Lo que le estaba haciendo se sentía increíble. Ella arqueó la espalda y apretó su pecho contra su boca. Darien chupó más duro su pezón sensible. Serena gimió más fuerte. Ella le hundió los dedos en el pelo para sujetarle la cabeza contra su pecho. Su corazón se aceleró y ella sabía que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo con un deseo que casi la quemaba viva.

Darien levantó su cuerpo de encima de ella lo suficiente para separarle las piernas con un muslo. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su mano se ahueco entre sus piernas abiertas. Él presionó su pulgar contra clítoris y lo froto firmemente. Ella sintió al instante como el placer atravesaba su cuerpo.

-"Sí," ella gimió.

Darien se quedó inmóvil y se tenso. Su mano se apartó de su sexo en el mismo instante que su boca soltó su pecho. El aire frío golpeó su pezón desnudo cuando él se alejó de ella. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe y trató de verle en la oscuridad, pero no era más que una sombra oscura sobre ella.

-"Haces que me olvide de todo", dijo en voz tan baja que ella casi no le oyó.

-"¿Darien?" Su voz sonó temblorosa y sin aliento.

Lanzó una maldición y se apartó de Serena. Su silueta oscura se levantó. Ella trato de sentarse y un dolor repentino le atravesó el hombro. Se quedó en estado de shock mientras veía como se alejaba de ella. Ella se volvió a subir el sujetador y se bajo la camisa

-"Voy a dar una vuelta", afirmó con dureza. -"Voy a asegurarme de que nadie está cerca de nosotros."

-"Pero…"

Serena cerró la boca. Ella se estremeció, le dolía el cuerpo. Hijo de puta. La ira la embargo. Él la había excitado deliberadamente y la había rechazado. Eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Ella prácticamente le había rogado que la poseyera. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero su cuerpo le había hablado por ella.

-"Bastardo," maldijo ella.

Serena volvió a recostarse. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus pechos se sentían increíblemente pesados y se los había dejado tan hipersensibles que la copa del sujetador casi le hacia daño. Ella apretó los dientes. Se cambiaría las bragas si tuviera unas de repuesto, ya que estas estaban empapadas por su deseo. Se acostó de lado y levantó las rodillas hasta su pecho. ¡Hijo de puta! gritó en silencio. Él la había encendido para ver si podía hacerlo. Ella trató de encontrar una posición más cómoda en la tierra dura y fría. Debería de haber cogido una camisa de manga larga, pero había hecho calor durante el día. Ella se estremeció y se acurrucó más.

Darien tardaba en volver. ¿Y si no regresaba? ¿Y si había decidido abandonarla aquí? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Lo habrían encontrado esos hombres? Las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, pero ella las parpadeo rápidamente. No quería que la viera llorando. Odiaba ver a alguien llorar. Ella había visto como reacciono ante las lágrimas de Bart y sabia que la mayoría de las nuevas especies no tenían mucha paciencia con las debilidades humanas. Habían tenido una vida muy dura y durante su cautiverio ellos les habían inculcado que las debilidades eran malas.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "ZAFIRO" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste. Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Cinco

Darien miró el campamento. Los humanos estaban más cerca de lo que deseaba, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para asegurarle que no los cogerían tan rápidamente. Deberían mantenerse en movimiento durante toda la noche, pero Serena no era una nueva especie. Su cuerpo humano era más débil y tenía que descansar.

No se había quejado, pero él había notado su fatiga. Tenia que admitir que sentía orgulloso de ella por lo bien había manejado la situación. Los seres humanos no eran muy duros, pero ella había sido muy valiente. Le hacía quererla más.

Su polla finalmente se había ablandado lo suficiente para que se pudiera mover sin sentir dolor.

Apretó los dientes. Casi se la había follado en la tierra. Se habría convertido en el animal que probablemente ella pensaba que era. El sabor dulce de su piel y el sentirla contra su cuerpo, le habían vuelto loco. Ella se merecía más que un polvo rápido en el suelo. Puede que tuviera genes de animal, pero no lo era. Las hembras humanas esperaban ciertas cosas de los hombres. Una cama suave, un ambiente romántico y tal vez unas velas. Prefería sufrir el dolor de su erección antes que permitir que sus instintos y deseos le hicieran hacer algo de lo que después ella se arrepentiría.

Tenía que mantener el control hasta que estuvieran a salvo. Una vez que regresaran al Homeland, seduciría a Serena, la metería en su cama. Él se tomaría su tiempo e iría despacio y exploraría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que su necesidad por él fuera tan fuerte como lo era la suya. Entonces él haría el amor con ella. Con suavidad y haría todo lo posible por fingir que podía ser más humano de lo que era.

Olfateo el aire, el olor del humo casi le hizo estornudar, poco a poco se alejo de la zona. Había dejado a Serena más tiempo de lo que había pretendido hacer. Tenia que asegurarse de que tenía su deseo bajo control antes de tocarla de nuevo. De lo contrario se olvidaría de todas sus buenas intenciones.

Había sido un culo cuando su cuerpo se había acurrucado contra el suyo. Pero ella se merecía a un hombre que pudiera respetar sus necesidades humanas. Y sabía que ella querría hacer el amor en una cama.

Tendrían que salir antes del amanecer. Que Serena estuviera en peligro no era aceptable para él.

Andrew ya habría enviado a su equipo en su busca. Los seres humanos esperarían a que saliera el sol para enviar a un equipo de rescate, pero las nuevas especies ya les estarían buscando. Él estaba seguro de eso.

Él la vio acurrucada en el suelo y un gruñido se elevó en su garganta que tuvo que ahogar. Ella estaba pasando frío. La había dejado sola demasiado tiempo. ¿No podía hacer las cosas bien cuando se trataba de ella? Parecía que no. Aceleró su paso con la necesidad de calentarla y asegurarse de que ella sobrevivía a la noche

Cálmate, ordenó a su cuerpo. No la asustes.

Escucho el crujido de las hojas y se tenso, pero no se movió. Su miedo se disparó cuando vio que algo se movía cerca de ella. Era grande, un hombre y estaba cerca.

-"Estaremos bien", anunció Darien suavemente mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Quería llorar, él había vuelto sano y salvo y no la había abandonado. Se tragó un sollozo. Ella parpadeó con fuerza las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Darien se tendió boca arriba junto a ella y respiro profundamente.

-"Acércate a mí", exigió. -"Hace frío".

Serena no hablo, tenia demasiado miedo de que su voz revelara su estado emocional. Ella sólo se quedo de lado, escuchando su respiración.

-"Está bien. No lo hagas " su voz le dijo que le había molestado.- "Buenas noches".

Pasaron unos minutos y el ritmo de su respiración le dijo que probablemente estaba durmiendo.

Esperó unos minutos más para estar segura y después se acerco a él. Tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza como si fueran una almohada. Pego su cuerpo contra su costado y apoyo la cabeza en su brazo. Él estaba muy caliente. Ella se estremeció y apretó su cuerpo más contra él. Ella puso una mano sobre su estómago. De repente, el cuerpo de Darien se tensó y Serena se quedo inmóvil, su corazón se acelero.

-"¿Tienes frío Doc?"

Ella vaciló. -"Me estoy congelando."

Él suspiró.- "¿Ves lo que quiero decir cuando digo lo molesta que eres?" Puso su mano sobre la mano que ella tenia en su estómago. Luego la empujó hacia abajo, hasta que cubrió su polla.

-"¿Sientes eso?"

Serena intentó retirar la mano de sus pantalones, pero la de él se lo impidió. Le apretó la mano contra él.

-"¿Quieres entrar en calor, Doc?"

Ella apretó los dientes. -"¿Quieres soltar mi mano?"

-"Tócame".

-"Vete a la mierda".

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Yo te tocaría a ti, dulzura. Pero tendríamos un problema con eso. Gritarías muy alto y nos están persiguiendo. Les harías saber dónde estamos. Si te acercas tanto a mí para mantenerte caliente mientras duermes, yo no dormiré demasiado. No podré porque me excitas demasiado".

-"Eres un idiota."

Él se echó a reír. -" Prefiero oír tus gritos de placer que de dolor. Pero eso significaría que les mostraras nuestra ubicación. "

Su boca se abrió.- "Tú... tú…"

-"Te dije que las de los humanos son mas pequeñas y estrechas. Pero soy un hombre coño. Ahora o me tocas o aléjate".

-"Suelta mi mano".

No lo hizo. La froto contra él. -"¿Ves? No está mal, ¿verdad? Yo diría que no es tan difícil doc. "

Serena se cabreo.- "Está bien. ¿Quieres que me encargue de tu problema, Darien? "

Él vaciló. -"No te aconsejaría que me hicieras daño doc. "Levanto la mano de la de ella inmediatamente.

Serena le agarro con firmeza la polla gruesa y dura a través de sus pantalones. Se sentía impresionante. Ella se sentó y empezó a abrirle el pantalón. Darien se tenso a su lado.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Quieres que te toque, ¿no? Te voy a tocar Darien pero para hacerlo tengo que abrirte los pantalones."

-"Permíteme", gruñó en voz baja. La diversión había desaparecido de su voz.

Serena aparto las manos. Darien se bajo la cremallera. Apenas podía verle. Él levantó las caderas y se bajo los pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo. Serena no podía ver mucho, pero sabía que Darien había liberado la polla de su pantalón.

Ella la miró. Era larga y gruesa, tal y como la había sentido. Ella vaciló, la idea de tenerla dentro de su cuerpo, si es que alguna vez tenían relaciones sexuales, le dio un poco de miedo. Él era más grande que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. Ella había tenido unos pocos amantes pero ninguno de ellos podía compararse con él.

-"¿Doc? Tenemos que dormir un poco antes de seguir adelante. "Su voz era un gruñido suave. -"Voy a subirme los pantalones. No debería haber hecho esto. Lo siento. Estoy siendo un bastardo. Estaba medio dormido y un poco cansado. "

La mano de ella tembló ligeramente antes de cerrarla alrededor de la polla de Darien. Le oyó coger aire. Él estaba bien duro y caliente. Su piel era suave. Dejó que sus dedos y la palma exploraran su polla. Darien gimió

-"Se siente tan bien", se quejó.

La Ira de Serena se esfumo y su cuerpo se excito. Le gustaba tocarlo. Se mordió el labio y envolvió la otra mano en la base de la polla de Darien.

-"Eso es bueno, doc."

-"Serena", le ordenó en voz baja.- "Llámame por mi nombre o me detengo." Ella agarró su eje con mayor firmeza y subió la mano hasta la corona de su polla.

-"Serena", se quejó.- "Eso se siente tan bien."

-"Me gustaría tener aceite."

-"A mi también, doc"

Apartó las manos de él. -"Mi nombre es Serena. Úsalo".

Darien se sentó. -"¿Quieres que use tu nombre?"

-"Sí".

-"Está bien." Él se aparto, se empujó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y se abalanzó sobre ella. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando él la agarró. La puso sobre su estomago, la agarro de las caderas y la levantó hasta que quedo de rodillas.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" sintió un poco de miedo pero no le rechazo.

-"Pon tus piernas entre las mías", gruñó en un tono áspero, abrió los muslos para hacerle espacio a ella.

Serena volvió la cabeza. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Hazlo", dijo con voz áspera. -"Ahora, Serena".

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Ella tenía una idea de lo que quería hacerle. Ella puso sus piernas entre las suyas. Darien le sujeto la cadera con una mano y deslizó la otra mano por delante de su cuerpo. Ella se tensó y su respiración se agito cuando Darien empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Su pecho se apretó contra su espalda y su aliento le rozo la oreja.

-"Te voy a follar, Serena." Gruñó cuando lo dijo. -"Me voy a meter tan profundamente en tu coño que te darán ganas de gritar mi nombre, pero no puedes. ¿Crees que podrás contenerte? "Él le bajo los pantalones y las bragas hasta los muslos.

Serena deseaba a Darien. -"Sí".

Gruño, deslizo una mano bajo la camisa y le bajo la copa del sujetador. Agarró el pecho desnudo y lo apretó suavemente

-"Inclínate para mí, Serena. Te voy a follar como quise hacerlo la primera vez que te vi. Me vas a sentir muy profundo y estoy seguro de que serás como un puño alrededor de mi polla. Tendré que luchar para moverme dentro de ti. "

Ella puso las manos en el suelo. Nunca, ni en un millón de años pensó que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre en el medio del bosque sobre sus manos y rodillas. Por otra parte, ella nunca pensó que iba a desear a nadie tanto como deseaba a Darien. Su cuerpo gritaba por él, le quería dentro de su coño. Él era muy grande y ella muy estrecha.

Darien metió una mano entre sus muslos y le acaricio con firmeza el clítoris. Ella estaba muy húmeda. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos la exploraron desde el clítoris hasta el ano. Empujó el dedo lentamente dentro de su coño, la sensación de su grueso dentro empujando dentro de su sexo, era increíble. Serena arqueó la espalda ante el placer que la atravesó.

-"Estas mojada, Serena. Y tan jodidamente apretada. Sabía que te sentiría así. "Gruñó suavemente mientras retiraba el dedo de su interior y trazo los labios de su coño antes de apartar la mano.

-"¿Darien?" Ella tenía miedo de que cambiara de opinión y parara. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-"No puedo esperar a estirarte más con el dedo, necesito estar dentro de ti. Lo siento, tengo que follarte ahora mismo o me voy a morir". Apretó la corona de su polla en la entrada de su abertura vaginal. Su mano dejo su pecho y la agarró de las caderas, con ambas manos.-"Tranquila, dulzura. Puedo controlarme todavía. Seré suave contigo. Eres tan estrecha que temo hacerte daño y no quiero eso".

Serena se mordió el labio mientras Darien presionaba la punta gruesa de su polla contra su coño. Ella casi jadeo por lo mucho que le dolía. Su polla la penetro lentamente deslizándose dentro de ella una pulgada y luego empujó más. Su eje era ancho y su sexo se estiraba para acomodarlo. Serena quería más y empujó contra él. Él la inmovilizo de las caderas.

-"Darien", suplicó.

-"No te muevas", exigió. Con la mano izquierda la sujeto de un pecho y levantó hasta que los dos quedaron de rodillas, su espalda se apoyo firmemente contra su pecho.- "¿Lista Serena?"Le tapo la boca antes de que ella pudiera responder y la penetró profundamente, con fuerza. Serena gritó en éxtasis.

La mano de Darien amortiguo el sonido. Empezó a follarla rápido, duro y profundo. Él se condujo dentro y fuera de su coño con unos salvajes embistes que la llevaron a la locura. El placer cada vez era mayor, casi insoportable y sabía que iba a correrse. Había fantaseado con esto durante mucho tiempo y la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. Sólo el sentir su polla dentro de ella era suficiente para hacer que se corriera.

La mano alrededor de su pecho se deslizó por su cuerpo y se metió entre sus muslos. Los dedos de Darien le frotaron firmemente el clítoris mientras la follaba más duro por detrás. Ella volvió a gritar contra su palma, jadeo y apretó los músculos vaginales alrededor de su gruesa polla.

-"Follarte", gruñó en voz baja. -"Es tan jodidamente increíble."

A Serena ni siquiera le importaba que Darien tuviera la mano sobre su boca. En ese momento no le importaba si podía respirar o no. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno. El placer sexual se hizo más intenso a medida que Darien bombeo más rápido dentro de su cuerpo, la penetraba con tanta fuerza que casi se la levantaba del suelo .Darien se hincho en su interior y ella gritó con el clímax.

Los músculos interiores de ella apretaron su polla y Darien perdió el control. Darien le mordió el hombro mientras se corría en su interior y sacudió las caderas violentamente contra su culo. Serena pudo sentir el calor de su semen mientras la llenaba. Darien abrió la boca y le soltó el hombro. Se sentía tan bien que no le importo que él la hubiera mordido. No le importo el dolor. Se sentía muy cercana a Darien mientras sus cuerpos seguían unidos. Realmente disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerle en su interior y deseo quedarse así por mucho tiempo.

-"No te muevas, Serena." Darien finalmente consiguió controlar la respiración.- "Te dolerá si trato de salir de tu interior."

-"Lo sé", suspiró ella.- "Te hinchas durante el sexo. Es cosa de la nueva especie. "

-"Todos los chicos se hinchan para poder tener sexo." Él se rió entre dientes. -"Nosotros nos hinchamos en la base de nuestros ejes justo antes de corrernos y permanecemos así unos minutos después del clímax."

Un horrible pensamiento golpeó a Serena. -"No tienes agujas, ¿verdad? Dios. Dime que unas pequeñas agujas no están dentro de mí en este momento. Algunos animales tienen esa característica. Sé que eres canino, pero ¿estás seguro de que no te mezclaron con nada más? "

Se echó a reír y su pecho tembló contra su espalda.- " No. Yo no tengo agujas. Eso sería un infierno, ¿no crees? "

Ella se relajó.- "Más o menos."

Darien metió la mano bajo su camisa y acaricio sus costillas.-"Me encanta estar dentro de ti."

Serena volvió la cabeza contra su pecho.- "Me encanta que estés dentro de mí. Caray Darien. ".

Él se echó a reír. -"Me alegro de que estés disfrutado con esto."

-"No sólo yo."

Él lamió su hombro. Serena volvió la cabeza hacia Darien.- "¿Por qué me lames?"

Darien pasó la lengua por su piel una y otra vez, era una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable. Sólo extraña.

-"Te rompí la piel. Lo siento. Supongo que lo hice por guardar silencio. Te mordí para no aullar. "Él la lamió de nuevo.- "Se sentía tan bien y estás tan apretada que perdí el control de mi mente. Tuve que luchar para aguantar hasta que tú te corrieras. Era demasiado bueno sentir como tu coño me apretaba. Tu sabor es delicioso. Ummm. "

-"¿Crees que mi sangre tiene buen sabor?"

Él se rió y lamió su hombro.- "Sí, tu sabor es realmente bueno. "

-"Basta. ¿No tendrás el impulso de tomar un bocado de mi ¿verdad? "

Ella se apartó de su boca. Todavía había mucho que no sabía acerca de las nuevas especies. Sabía que podían comer carne cruda, que algunos de ellos continuaban comiéndola después de adquirir el hábito dentro de las celdas. ¿Comían carne humana? Ella experimentó un poco de miedo ante ese pensamiento.

-"Eso suena divertido".

-"Tu no te comes a las personas ¿verdad?"

Darien echó a reír.- "No es tu hombro lo que me gustaría comerme Serena. Aunque estoy seguro que no estaría mal tampoco. "Su risa murió. -"Creo que me he relajado lo suficiente para tratar de separarnos. Necesitamos dormir un poco. Tenemos que escapar de esos hombres. Me subí a un árbol cuando registré el perímetro hace un rato. Están a dos montañas. Los idiotas encendieron un fuego. Les haría una visita que seguro que lamentarían si tuviera la seguridad de que estarías a salvo al quedarte sola. "

-"¿Quieres matarlos?" Ella no se sorprendió por su declaración.

-"Inclínate hacia delante dulzura. Y relaja los músculos. "

Él ignoró su pregunta. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó, obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Darien se retiró lentamente de ella. Pudo sentir cada centímetro de su polla todavía rígida mientras él se retiraba de su coño. Su cuerpo se estremeció, aún sensible. Darien se rió entre dientes mientras se alejaba de ella.

Serena se volvió después de que se enderezara la ropa y se subiera los pantalones. Darien se arreglo su propia ropa y se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo.

-"Ven aquí, doc. Usa mi pecho como almohada y acurrúcate a mí. Te ayudará a mantener el calor si metes una de tus piernas entre las mías. "

Ella suspiró mientras se arrastraba hacia él y se acostó con Darien. Él era grande y cálido.- "¿No puedes llamarme Serena ahora?"

Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo su cara mientras se reía. Uno de sus brazos se deslizo alrededor de su cintura.- "Nop. Yo sólo te llamo Serena cuando estoy dentro de ti. "

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Pelmazo".

Se echó a reír de nuevo.

Todas las buenas intenciones que tenía se esfumaron cuando había sentido a Serena apretada contra su cuerpo, aunque no lamentaba lo que había pasado entre ellos. Le avergonzaba el poco control que tenia cuando se trataba de su doctora sexy. Sólo tuvo que ponerle la mano en el estómago para que su polla volviera a la vida. La sangre le había corrido de una cabeza a otra. Había perdido la capacidad de pensar. La había follado como un animal.

Se pasó la lengua por los colmillos. El sabor de su sangre aún permanecía allí. Ignoró como su polla se endurecía una vez más. Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para rozar la nariz contra su pelo. Su olor le llamaba y le volvía loco. Los sentimientos posesivos se agitaron en su pecho. Él la había marcado, con sus dientes y con su semen. Solo le preocupaba el no poder mantenerla a su lado.

Ella era una humana inteligente, una doctora y ¿que podía él ofrecerle? ¿Sexo? ¿Un acoplamiento con palabras fuertes y sexo animal? Darien cerró los ojos fuertemente. Ella se merecía más que eso.

Él no era el tipo de hombre que ella querría que la reclamara.

Maldita sea. Probablemente creería que era un idiota. Se lo había ganado por la forma en la que le había exigido que le tocara. Él la necesitaba y el deseo que había sentido se hizo más fuerte, hasta que solo pudo pensar en follarla.

Su respiración le aseguró que ella dormía. De lo contrario la estaría follando durante horas.

Él realmente deseaba tenerla desnuda debajo de él, quería lamer cada centímetro de su piel.

La idea de abrirle las piernas y devorar su coño, le hizo babear. Él tragó saliva. Quería oler su deseo y escucharla gritar su nombre mientras él lamía la crema de su clímax. Su polla le empezó a doler.

Él estaba duro como una roca de nuevo, como si no se hubiera vaciado dentro de ella.

Ella le afectaba de maneras que no podía controlar. Prometió que intentaría ser un mejor hombre para ella. Primero, sin embargo, tendría que mantenerla con vida. La rabia rugió en su interior cuando pensó en los hombres que amenazaban a su mujer. ¿Mía? Maldita sea. La quiero y solo deseo que ella sienta lo mismo.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Seis

-"Hey dulzura, es hora de levantarse".

Todavía era de noche cuando Serena se despertó. Una mano tomó la de ella y empezó a tirar para levantarla. Ella gimió suavemente y se puso de pie, aún aturdida. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero no fue suficiente.

-"Camina unos tres metros en esta dirección y haz lo tuyo." Le soltó la mano y se volvió.

-"¿Lo mío?"

-"Mear " le explicó.- "Date prisa. "

-"No puedo ver nada."

-"Te he puesto en un dirección donde no tropezaras con nada. Despierta, doc. Falta una hora para el amanecer. Tenemos que poner más distancia entre nosotros y ellos. Me subí a un árbol y vi que han apagado el fuego. Ellos están ahí fuera. Cuando tengan más luz podrán seguirnos más fácilmente.

Es por eso que tenemos que darnos prisa. "

"Okay ", suspiró ella.- "¿No hay comida?"

-"Lo siento."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, caminó unos tres metros, se detuvo y se bajo los pantalones. Ella tenía ganas de orinar, aunque todavía no se había despertado del todo. Ella mataría por un café y por un pedazo de pan. Su estómago rugió cuando pensó en la comida. Ella no había comido nada desde el desayuno de la mañana anterior. Ella se subió los pantalones y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Darien.

Escucho su risa a su derecha antes de que sus manos la agarraran.

-"Por aquí. Vas en la dirección equivocada. No eres muy madrugadora ¿verdad? "

-"No. No lo soy. "

-"Creo que eres una de esas mujeres que prefieren quedarse en la cama hasta el último minuto y que pulsan el botón de la alarma una y otra vez".

-"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Tengo más tranquilidad desde que deje el hospital para trabajar en El Homeland. Duermo mucho más y no puedo decir que no me guste hacerlo".

Él se echó a reír. -"No hay una alarma de despertador esta mañana."

-"Si. Estamos corriendo para salvar nuestras vidas".

-"Esa es una buena razón para ponernos en marcha." Él tomó una respiración profunda. -"¿Crees que puedes caminar por un rato?"

-"Me siento mejor. Dolorida pero mejor".

-"¿Estás dolorida por el accidente o por mí?"

-"No te hagas ilusiones." Serena sonrió.- "Eres impresionante, pero todavía puedo caminar muy bien."

-"¿Estas lista para irnos dulzura?"

-"Claro Pirulí". Ella sonrió y volvió la cabeza para que no la pudiera ver.

"¿Pirulí?" Él casi parecía insultado.

-"Porque quiero lamerte", respondió ella con dulzura.

Él gruñó y le agarró el brazo. -"Estás diciendo eso sólo porque sabes que soy yo la razón de que no puedas caminar."

-"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

-"Vamos."

-"Muéstrame el camino."

Serena no podía ver nada. Darien la llevo del brazo y le advertía cuando tenia que pasar por encima algo que estaba en el camino. Tropezó varias veces. Darien se detuvo a la cuarta vez que estuvo a punto de caer.

-"Te voy a llevar hasta el amanecer. Nos estamos moviendo demasiado lento"

-"Lo siento."Sabía que él podría viajar mucho más rápido si no estuviera con ella, sabia muy bien que representaba un peligro para su supervivencia.

-"No te preocupes por eso. Sé que tiene limitaciones ya que eres una humana. "la diversión se reflejaba en su voz.

Serena levantó la otra mano y le mostró el dedo corazón.-"¿Puedes ver esto?"

-"Tal vez más tarde, doc. Me lo tomo como una oferta. Me voy a dar la vuelta para que te puedas subir a mi espalda y aquí está la bolsa. Si tengo que llevarte tendrás que llevarla. "

Con cuidado se colgó la bolsa. Se agachó y se subió sobre su espalda. Él se levantó cuando ella se agarro a sus hombros y empezó a caminar.

Cuando empezó amanecer y Serena podía ver le dijo.- "Bájame".

Se detuvo y le soltó las rodillas para que Serena se deslizara por la espalda. Estaban en un barranco.

Miró hacia arriba y ambos lados.- "Eso es un gran ascenso."

Los ojos azules de Darien se encontraron con los suyos. -"Esperé hasta que pudieras ver, pero tenemos que subir ahora. Quiero salir de aquí. Estaremos mejor en los terrenos más altos. "

Ella asintió.- "Después de ti".

Él negó con la cabeza.- "Después de ti. Quiero ser capaz de cogerte si te caes. "

Eso tenía sentido para ella. Ella tomó una respiración profunda. Serena asintió, dio media vuelta y vio un montón de maleza en ambos lados. Ella se agarró a una raíz y empezó a subir. El terreno era más rocoso en algunos lugares, pero ella seguía encontrando vegetación a la que agarrarse. Darien iba justo detrás de ella. Su pie resbaló una vez y Darien la agarro del zapato e impidió que se deslizara. Ella volvió la cabeza.

-"Gracias".

-"Sigue moviéndote dulzura."

-"Lo hago Pirulí".

-"Podrás lamerme más tarde."

Ella puso de nuevo su atención por donde tenía que subir y siguió caminando. Las manos le dolían, pero trató de ignorarlo, sabía que sus vidas estaban en juego. La luz del sol convirtió el frío de la noche en una mañana cálida y soleada, haciendo que Serena sudara.

Serena mostró claramente su alivio cuando llegaron a la cima. Estaba agotada. Una mano de repente la agarró de los pantalones y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando cayó de rodillas. Darien se agachó a su lado.

-"Quédate ahí", le ordenó, dándole una mirada irritada. -"Somos más altos, más fáciles de detectar y tu cabello rubio es demasiado visible."

-"Lo siento. Estas cosas no es mi fuerte. "

-"Desafortunadamente, es el mío. Tómate un descanso, permanece abajo y estate tranquila. Voy a explorar la zona. "

-"Por supuesto. Si haces eso." Estaba agotada así que se extendió en el suelo, sin importarle si se ensuciaría más. Ella puso su brazo bajo la cabeza.- "No voy a moverme".

Darien soltó un bufido. -"Mujeres".

-"Hombres".

-"sabihonda".

"Tonto del culo".

-"Doc ya basta".

-"Mientras que estás explorando ¿podrías buscar una tienda y tráeme un café? ¿Tal vez un panecillo? O ¿una rosquilla? "

Darien sonrió. -"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

Serena le vio marcharse. Ella permaneció tumbada y observo el cielo. Se sentó unos minutos más tarde y miró a su alrededor con cuidado y luego hacia abajo. Ellos estaban en un punto muy alto. Ella se tumbo de nuevo, con la esperanza de que Andrew hubiera enviado a la Guardia Nacional para rescatarlos. Ella quería una ducha de agua caliente, ropa limpia y comida. Ella bostezó.

No había dormido lo suficiente. Debido a su profesión se había acostumbrado a dormir poco. Sólo esperaba que lo que había dormido fuera suficiente para poder seguir el ritmo agotador necesario y mantenerse por delante de los hombres que querían cazarlos.

-"No hagas ni un sonido." Algo duro pinchó el estómago de Serena.

Abrió los ojos y miró con temor al hombre peludo que estaba sobre ella y que empujó la escopeta con más fuerza contra su cintura, clavándola en su estómago. Tenía los pies a ambos lados de ella.

Serena le miro entre las piernas y vio que tenía un desgarro en la costura de su pantalón por donde mostraba parte de la ropa interior de color rojo.

-"¿Dónde está el hombre-animal?"

Serena se encontró con la mirada del hombre y su corazón empezó a latir rápido por el terror. Se refería a Darien. Era evidente que los hombres que habían intentado matarlos definitivamente eran anti-Nuevas Especies. Ella respiró con fuerza, aterrorizada. Le pegaría un tiro en el estómago si él apretaba el gatillo y esa sería una muerte horrible. Si le disparaba, esperaba que le dañara las arterias principales y desangrarse rápidamente. Con la pistola en ese ángulo, se imaginó que el orificio que le haría ese arma acabaría con ella rápidamente.

-"¿Estas sorda perra? ¿Dónde está el hombre-animal? "

-"Él me abandonó", mintió. -"Le entretenía demasiado".

El hombre miró de reojo sus pechos. -"Animales estúpidos. Yo te habría jodido al menos una vez. Levántate despacio. Tú eres médico, ¿no? "

Ella consiguió asentir con la cabeza a pesar de que le sorprendió que él supiera quien era ella. -"Yo soy la Dra. Serena Tsukino".

-"¿Eres veterinaria o un médico de verdad?"

-"Yo-soy-"

-"No importa", le interrumpió. -"Mueve el culo y levántate. Uno de mi grupo está herido y es tu día de suerte. Por lo general, mato a los traidores de nuestro país, pero te necesito. Supongo que no importa qué clase de médico seas, siempre y cuando sepas cómo enyesar un hueso y suturar la piel".

¿Traidor de su país? Ella se quedó boquiabierta mientras le miraba. El tipo era, obviamente, un monstruo fanático. Grande. Se sentó cuando él aparto el arma y dio un paso atrás. Serena cuidadosamente se puso de pie.

-"¿Tienes algún arma, además de tus tetas?"

-"Yo..." Ella tartamudeó y le miró. -"No."

El hombre agarro la escopeta con su brazo, pero siguió apuntandole. -"Levanta la camisa lentamente y muéstrame que no tienes un arma escondida en la cintura."

Ella lo hizo, se subió la camisa hasta las costillas y giró lentamente para que comprobara que no estaba armada. Ella le devolvió la mirada cuando dio un giro completo. Tuvo que controlar el impulso de mirar alrededor para ver si podía ver a Darien. Rezó para que él viera al hombre de la pistola y no se acercara a ella.

-"¿Vamos Bill? ¿Tom? ¿Todavía me cubres la espalda? "

-"Sí, señor", un hombre gritó desde la izquierda.

-"Seguro como la mierda, Sully." Habló la voz de la derecha.

Serena miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie más que al hombre frente a ella con el arma. Él sonrió, mostrándole esos dientes amarillentos.

-"Algunos de mis chicos están conmigo. Por lo general, viajamos en grupos de cuatro. Ese hombre-animal no volverá a por ti a menos que le pique el pene. "

Serena se abstuvo de hacerle una mueca de asco. El tipo era la escoria de la humanidad. Por el sonido de su voz y las cosas que dijo, él honestamente sabía muy poco de Darien. Ni siquiera lo conocía y tenía prejuicios en contra de todas las nuevas especies. Él podría ser un idiota pero desafortunadamente le apuntaba con una pistola.

-"Muévete."

Serena tuvo un plan. Dio un paso y cojeando más, arrastro el pie mucho e hizo una gran mueca de dolor. El hombre de la pistola maldijo tan fuerte que la hizo estremecerse.

-"¿Estás herida? ¡Maldita sea! "Rugió él las palabras.

Serena evito sonreír. Le había preocupado que el tipo no le gritara Darien le habría escuchado con toda seguridad. Cualquier persona dentro de una milla le habría escuchado. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se detuvo.

-"Sucedió cuando ustedes hicieron que el SUV cayera por la montaña."

Miró furioso. -"¿Tom? Ven aquí".

Tom parecía un adolescente y tan bajo como Serena. Llevaba una pistola y un cuchillo grande atados a su ropa de camuflaje, vestido así parecía un niño de doce años que se había disfrazado de militar en el día de Halloween. Las líneas cerca de su boca eran los únicos signos que delataban su verdadera edad, poniéndolo en sus veinte.

-"¿Sí, señor?" La voz de Tom era inusualmente profunda, probablemente él lo hacia a propósito para que sonar más masculino. Le miro fijamente los pechos.

Ella quiso cubrirse con los brazos pero tenía miedo de que al moverse le dispararan .Tom la miró de reojo. Ella le miró con ira, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que no le estaba mirando a la cara. Eso significaba que tendría que dejarle mirar sus pechos.

-"¿A qué distancia está Pat de nosotros?"

-"Un kilómetro y medio, señor." Tom se pasó la lengua por los labios y la mano libre por el muslo.

-"¿Es la amante de los animales, señor? Apuesto a que él se la tiro. "

-"Cállate", ordenó el hombre a cargo.- "Mírala. Es bonita. Ella seguro que no encontró a un verdadero hombre como nosotros. Llama por la radio y diles que iremos mas despacio porque ella está cojeando"

Tom finalmente aparto su atención de los pechos de Serena y miro al hombre mayor. "Claro que sí, Sully." Tom no parecía muy feliz mientras desaparecía en vegetación densa.

-"Vamos"

Serena sabia sus nombres. Sully. Tom. Bill. Podría identificar a dos de ellos si vivía lo suficiente y llegaba hasta las autoridades. Ella realmente quería verlos arrestados. Se concentró en ese plan en silencio mientras andaba cojeando. Si ellos iban más lentos le daría Darien más tiempo para escapar.

Podría buscar ayuda y enviar a la policía a por ella.

Caminaron hacia abajo. Tropezó varias veces, pero Sully nunca levantó un dedo para ayudarla.

Mantuvo el arma apuntando hacia ella, la siguió de muy de cerca y no dijo una palabra. Serena supuso que si Darien no conseguía ayudarla probablemente no viviría por mucho más tiempo. Solo viviría el tiempo que tardara en curar al tipo que estaba herido. Ellos probablemente le dispararían igual que a Bart cuando ya no la necesitaran.

Salieron de la espesa maleza y finalmente vio una carpa montada en un claro y los restos frescos de un pequeño fuego. Serena olió a comida y le rugió el estómago. Una cafetera estaba junto a las cenizas de la hoguera. Serena se detuvo, volvió la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de color marrón de Sully .

-"Entra en la tienda y ayudale. Pat, ya estamos aquí y la médica va a entrar. No le vueles los sesos antes de que te atienda".

Serena se dirigió cojeando hacia la tienda y casi gritó de dolor real cuando una mano la agarró del pelo y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás. Tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas la cegaron durante unos segundos mientras se agarró la cabeza, le había arrancado un poco del pelo. Miró a Sully en estado de shock cuando pudo ver más allá de las lágrimas.

Tenía el arma apuntando hacia la tienda. -"¿Pat? Hablame. "

Serena cambió su atención hacia la tienda cuando nadie respondió. La puerta de la tienda estaba cerrada con cremallera. Sully avanzó y se inclinó hacia delante. Abrió la cremallera y saltó hacia atrás, apunto con la escopeta en el interior.

-"¿Pat? Quiero que hables ahora".

Silencio.

-"¿Bill?¿ Tom? ", rugió Sully.

-"Aquí, señor", le gritó Tom. Salió del bosque y se detuvo a unos veinte metros de donde Serena y Sully estaban.

Otro hombre, de unos cuarenta años, calvo y con barriga, salió del bosque al otro lado del campamento. Serena supuso que ese tenía que ser Bill. Él asintió con la cabeza a Sully. Los tres hombres miraron a la tienda. Sully asintió con la cabeza a Tom y señaló con la cabeza a la tienda de campaña.

Tom se movió hacia delante y se desabrochó el cuchillo de caza del muslo. Él lo agarró firmemente y se agachó al lado de la tienda. Él extendió la mano izquierda y abrió la cremallera para mirar dentro.

-"Se ha ido." Tom se quedó sin aliento.

-"¿No le avisaste por la radio?" Sully sonaba enojado.

-"No, señor. Él no respondió. Pensé que tal vez estaba durmiendo o cagando. Todavía puede moverse bastante bien, incluso con el brazo roto".

Sully se giró para apuntar con su arma a Serena. -"¿Cuándo te abandono ese animal?"

Ella tragó saliva.- "Se fue durante la noche. Me quedé dormida con él y cuando desperté antes de que saliera el sol ya me había abandonado".

-"Estará muy lejos de aquí." Bill tenía una voz profunda y un acento que le dio a entender que era tejano o tal vez del Sur. Era difícil de concretar. -" Se pueden mover rápido, Sully. Es probable que esté diez millas por delante de nosotros. "

-"Hijo de puta." Sully bajó el arma que sostenía.- "Vamos a buscar a Pat. ¿Crees que estará delirando? Esta mañana tenía fiebre. "

Bill asintió con la cabeza.- "Podría ser. Te dije que uno de nosotros debería quedarse con él. Hemos estado fuera desde el amanecer y él podría haberse marchado hace mucho tiempo. Uno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse aquí con la mujer y así ella podrá curarle cuando lo encontramos. "

-"Deberíamos haberlo llevado a un hospital," murmuró Tom. -"Te dije que podía morir. ¿Y si se suicidó? "

-"No voy a perder los cincuenta mil dólares de la recompensa porque Pat no mire por dónde pisa." el tono de Sully era duro.

Bill asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a Serena que estaba sentada en el suelo.- "Me quedo con la mujer mientras vosotros buscáis a Pat. Me imagino que habrá ido cuesta abajo ya que sera más fácil para él. Tal vez él entró en pánico y se fue a buscar alguien del otro equipo para que lo llevara al hospital o se fue a la carretera a parar un automovilista".

-"¡Mierda!" Sully gritó.- "¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de él, matamos a la perra y seguimos buscando al animal? Quiero los cincuenta mil dólares de recompensa que dan por matar a ese animal".

Serena guardó silencio, pero se tambaleó por el shock. ¿Alguien ofrecía una recompensa de cincuenta mil dólares por Darien? ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Por qué? Ella tragó saliva. Ella esperaba que se olvidaran de que existía. Odiaba a Sully por querer matar a Darien.

-"Te olvidas," Bill suspiró, -"De que Pat es el hijo de Thomas. Si no buscamos a ese idiota, él nunca nos dará la recompensa por cargarnos a ese hijo de puta. Tenemos que mantener viva a la mujer hasta que ella le cure. Tenemos que encontrar a ese gilipollas y atrapar al animal. El animal ha estado utilizado los barrancos y seguirá con ese patrón. Vamos a alcanzarlo en las cordilleras. Mira la cantidad de tiempo que le hemos ganado a él. "

-"Pero a él lo entretenía la perra." Sully apretó los dientes y soltó una maldición.- "Está bien. Vamos a hacer eso. Bill y yo nos separaremos. Tú te diriges hacia la carretera en caso de que Pat se dirigiera allí. Iré detrás de ese animal para ver si le puedo coger. Tom puede quedarse aquí con la perra. "

Bill sacudió la cabeza.- "Mirale. Él no puede dejar de mirarle los pechos. "

Serena volvió la cabeza hacia Tom. Estaba de pie allí con el cuchillo en la mano y mirándole de nuevo los pechos. Él sonrió.

-"Estaría muy feliz de quedarme con ella."

-"¿Lo ves?" Bill maldijo.- "Queremos a la idiota con vida. Yo me quedo con la mujer mientras ustedes dos se separan para buscar. Tom, ve hacia la carretera ".

-"Está bien", asintió Sully y miro a Tom. -"Es mejor que le encuentres. Voy a subir por el oeste de la montaña para atrapar más rápido al animal. "

-"Pero yo quiero quedarme con ella." Tom no estaba muy feliz con eso y protesto.

Sully subió la escopeta-. "No te estarás negando a cumplir una orden, ¿verdad? Joder, odio a los llorones. Tu padre no es de las recompensas y a nadie le importara si te disparan. "

El miedo se reflejo en la cara de Tom. Él negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.- "Voy a salir a buscarle ahora".

Serena vio como Sully y Tom se marcharon en direcciones diferentes. Serena observo al hombre que la miraba. Él suspiró ruidosamente.

-"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes sed? "

-"Si por favor", instó Serena suavemente.

Bill entro en la tienda y salio rápidamente. Llevaba un refresco y una especie de sandwich. Bill se detuvo a unos metros de ella.

-"Toma".

Ella levanto sus manos. Él le lanzó el refresco con cuidado. Serena lo cogió y lo puso en el suelo junto a sus rodillas. Alzó las manos otra vez y cogio el sándwich. Ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-"Muchas gracias".

-"Cállate", le ordenó. -"Odio hablar con la persona que tendré que matar más adelante. Sólo come y calla".

Serena odiaba los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, pero ella no se quejó mientras lo masticaba.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre y estaba demasiado hambrienta para protestar por lo que comía.

Tomo sorbos largos de la sosa. Y no aparto la mirada de la comida. Sabía que Bill se había sentado en el suelo a unos diez metros de ella y que observaba en silencio cada movimiento suyo. Ella terminó su bocadillo y reservo algo de su refresco. Ella no quería bebérselo todo en caso de que Bill no volviera a ser generoso.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Siete

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Darien en voz baja mientras observaba a los hombres desde unos de los matorrales, donde estaba escondido. Su sentido de la audición le fue muy útil ya que pudo escuchar sus planes. Tenían a Serena. La rabia se apoderó de él y tuvo que luchar por controlar el impulso de saltar al campo para matarlos a todos.

No eran los mismos hombres que los echaron fuera de la carretera. Eso significaba que había más humanos buscándoles a él y a doc. Le preocupaba no saber cuantos eran. La configuración del campamento lo alarmó también. Habían hecho una base en un corto período de tiempo, significaba que estaban organizados y el peligro aumentaba de manera exponencial.

-"Cálmate", se ordenó en un suave susurro.

Eran muchos y tenían más armas que él .Había adquirido una y no sería de mucha utilidad si uno de los humanos utilizaba a Serena como rehén para hacerle arrojar el arma y funcionaría. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que le pegaran un tiro. No si podía evitarlo. Incluso aunque eso significara que tenia que soltar el arma y caminar hasta ellos.

No podría eliminar de esa forma todas las amenazas. Su seguridad era primordial para él. Tendría que usar sus habilidades y matarlos uno por uno. Atacar el campamento con todos ellos alrededor de ella sería su último recurso. Moriría por tratar de salvarla a pesar de no tenia muchas probabilidades de evitarlo si decidían matarla. Sería un suicidio para los dos.

Escuchó que los hombres planeaban ir a buscar a un humano heridos y seguirle a él. Un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente. El hombre con los ojos llenos de lujuria moriría primero si los otros hombres lo dejaban a solas con su mujer. Darien sabía que el hombre quería tocar a doc. No iba a pasar. No mientras él respirase.

No encontrarían al humano que estaban buscando. Una sonrisa llego a sus labios cuando decidieron que ese hombre no quedaría con Serena. Eso le demostró que tenían algo de inteligencia. Cuando los dos hombres abandonaron el campamento se levantó, listo para atacar, pero luego se detuvo y observo la escena de abajo.

El macho que se quedo con Serena le dio comida y bebida. No parecía amenazador. La necesitaban con vida, necesitaban sus habilidades como médico y que podría estar más segura a su lado mientras él liquidaba las otras amenazas. Olió el aire, pero no encontró el olor de ningún otro humano en la zona. Eso no quería decir que no estuvieran cerca o que aparecieran pronto. El polvo en el viento le dificultaba el distinguir los olores.

Su mirada se fijo en Serena. Ella comía y bebía con calma. El tipo que estaba con ella no la estaba amenazando o mirando su cuerpo con intenciones lujuriosas. Parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que hacerle daño cuando necesitaba sus habilidades sería perjudicial. El imbécil que la había cogido del pelo pagaría un alto precio por hacerle daño. Quería matarlo primero por hacerle eso. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Por ahora parecía segura y si otros humanos llegaban al campamento, el macho que la estaba vigilando sabia que la necesitaban. Tardarían algo de tiempo en darse cuenta de que no necesitaban sus habilidades como medico. No podía ocultarla en ninguna parte antes de seguir a los varones que se habían convertido en una amenaza para ella. Miró al hombre que vigilaba a doc.

El chico parecía aburrido, pero no parecía dispuesto a moverse tampoco. Darien se agacho de nuevo.

Y cuidadosamente empezó a seguir el hombre mayor que se había atrevido a tirarle del pelo. Su sangre hervía por la rabia. El macho pagaría por causarle dolor. Lo pagaría muy caro.

El silencio era terrible. La brisa soplaba y los árboles susurraban al viento. Serena escucho a los pájaros que parecían estar muy lejos. Estaba sentada bajo el sol y deseaba ponerse a la sombra. Ella también necesitaba usar el baño. Cuando su vejiga estuvo a punto de estallar, volvió la cabeza y miró a Bill.

-"Tengo que ir al baño, por favor."

Él parpadeó.- "Está bien. Estás muy pálida por estar bajo el sol de todos modos. Es muy fácil deshidratarse y tu piel puede quemarse. Estaba pensando en cambiarte de lugar. "

-"¿Puedo levantarme entonces?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Ver al árbol junto a la tienda. Ponte detrás de él. Te romperé las piernas si intentas huir de mí. No es una amenaza en vano. No las necesitas para curar a Pat. Ve detrás del árbol, orina y puedes quedarte a este lado del árbol, bajo su sombra. ¿Te quedo claro? "

-"Como el cristal. Gracias". Serena se puso de pie. Su cuerpo se había adormecido por estar tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Fue cojeando hacia el árbol. Se agacho junto a una de las ramas más bajas, no había mucha intimidad, pero no tenía otra elección. Ella se desabrochó los pantalones, se inclinó y rápidamente orino antes de subírselos de nuevo. Rodeo el árbol y se encontró con Bill.

Ella no le había oído acercarse. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Bill era un hombre fornido que media un metro ochenta y nueve. Tenía duras arrugas en la cara. Él frunció el ceño.

-"Estoy cansado. No dormí mucho anoche así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Te voy a atar a este árbol. Quiero que te pongas de espaldas a él. "

Serena le miró con miedo. ¿Qué va a hacerme? Tenía la sensación de que sería algo muy malo.

-"Solo te voy a atar al árbol para poder descansar. Eso es todo. Voy a dormir a pocos metros de ti para poder escuchar cada sonido que hagas. Acabas de comer, hiciste pis y tienes algo de beber. Estarás a la sombra y no hace frío. Vas a estar bien. Ahora, date la vuelta antes de que yo lo haga".

No era como si tuviera otra opción. Bill era un hombre mucho más grande. Parecía ser la clase de idiota al que nadie querría enfrentarse en una pelea de bar. Él no era demasiado alto, pero tenía esa mirada mala que decía que cortaría la garganta de alguien en un santiamén. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lentamente se apoyo contra el árbol.

-"Agarrate a las ramas, los brazos de par en par".

-"¿No puedo sentarme?"

-"Dije," él ordenó en voz baja,- "Que te agarres a las ramas. No te lo estaba pidiendo. Te lo estoy ordenando y no voy a repetirlo otra vez. Puedes hacer lo que te digo o cambiare tu forma de pensar. Sería una elección dolorosa. ¿Me entiendes? "

Ella levantó los brazos para agarrarse a las ramas que estaban justo por encima de su cabeza. Vio que el hombre metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacaba un pañuelo que probablemente utilizaba para limpiarse el sudor. Se acerco a ella. Utilizó el pañuelo para atar una muñeca a la rama.

Él apestaba y necesitaba desodorante. Olía a alcohol y también a tabaco de mascar. Contuvo la respiración tanto tiempo como pudo mientras envolvía una tela áspera en la otra muñeca. Él le ato las muñecas muy fuerte. Retrocedió y con él también el olor horrible.

Bill la miró, asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio la espalda al entrar en la tienda. Serena miró sus brazos inmovilizados. Le había atado las muñecas a las ramas más delgadas con dos pañuelos. Tiró de ellas, pero sólo se movieron un poco, lo que le demostró que no podría liberarse. Ella maldijo en voz baja y intento sacar las manos. Las había apretado demasiado.

Bill salió de la tienda con un saco de dormir y una almohada. Le lanzó una mirada antes de colocar el saco a cuatro metros de donde estaba Serena. Ella había pensado que era un poco decente ya que le había ofrecido bebida y comida, pero eso fue antes de que él la atara como-un-espantapájaros.

Después de un rato las piernas le iban a doler por el cansancio.

El tipo se tendió de espaldas en el saco de dormir, frente a ella y puso su arma en el pecho. Ella vio el cuchillo de caza que le asomaba de una bota cuando cruzo las piernas. Empujó la almohada detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

A Serena le dolían los brazos y las piernas casi no la sostenían. Ella se puso de puntillas para nivelar los brazos con los hombros pero después de un rato, los dedos de los pies le dolían tanto que tuvo que apoyarse de nuevo sobre los pies. Ella trató de dormir, pero cada vez que se adormecía las piernas se le doblaban y los brazos le dolían al tener que soportar su peso.

Algo hizo un ruido leve. Bill se despertó al instante, rodó sobre su estómago y apuntó con su arma en la dirección del sonido.

Conmocionada Serena también miró fijamente. Un pájaro salio volando en esa dirección. El hombre suspiró y rodó de espaldas y la miró.

-"Tengo un sueño muy ligero y estoy harto de ello". Cerró los ojos y apoyó la pistola en su pecho.

En realidad no dormía. Serena le miró el pecho, subía y bajaba lentamente. El sonido que el ave había hecho había sido tan suave que apenas ella lo había oído, pero el hombre actuó como si hubiera sido una amenaza. Incluso había apuntado el arma en la dirección correcta. Si fingía dormir oiría cualquier sonido que ella hiciera. Su esperanza de escapar disminuyo considerablemente.

Hubiera sido mejor si hubieran dejado a Tom con ella. Un hombre que solo podía mirarle a los pechos parecía mejor opción que estar atada tan incómodamente a un árbol.

El dolor la despertó bruscamente y gimió. Su cuerpo se había desplomado y sus muñecas tuvieron que soportar todo su peso y le dolían. Serena luchó contra lágrimas. Puso todo su peso sobre sus pies y se puso de puntillas. Elimino la tensión de las muñecas y la sangre fluyó de nuevo en sus brazos.

Llevaba atada al árbol la mayor parte del día. El sol ya estaba ocultándose. Miró al hombre en el suelo y lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Ella no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero tenia la mirada fija en su estómago.

-"Estás despierto", señaló en voz baja.- "¿Puedo sentarme ahora? ¿Por favor? "

Se sentó y la observó con el ceño fruncido hasta que dejo el arma en el suelo al lado del saco de dormir y se levantó de un salto. Se dirigió a la tienda. Serena levantó la barbilla para mirar al cielo.

Bastardo. Él tenía que saber que estaba sufriendo y que estaba incómoda. Necesitaba también ir al baño otra vez. Lo oyó regresar y vio el walkie-talkie que llevaba en una mano.

-"Aquí Bill", habló.- "¿Base?"

-"Hey, Bill," contestó un hombre a través del pequeño altavoz. -"Informe".

-"No lo hemos encontrado todavía." Serena observó Bill y él se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que se callara. -"Estamos en la sección veinte y dos. ¿Alguien tuvo suerte? "

-"No está muy lejos. Ustedes tienen más probabilidades de pillarlo por ahí."

-"¿Hay otros chicos por aquí?"

-"Nop. Solo tu ¿Cómo es que Tom no ha llamado? "

-"Está con diarreas. El chico esta de color verde. Vamos a volver a llamar por la mañana. Cambio y fuera. "apago el walkie-talkie .-"No han encontrado a tu amigo animal todavía." Él dejó caer el walkie-talkie en la almohada.- "Estoy descansado y listo para la acción. Quería asegurarme de que no había nadie más en la zona y ahora estoy seguro de que sólo estamos nosotros. "

El estómago de Serena se revolvió. No le gusto la forma en que lo había dicho o como su mirada le recorrió su cuerpo. Esa mirada lasciva se levantó lentamente hasta que se encontró con su mirada temerosa.

-"Eres una mujer guapa. Tú eres una de esas perras que quieren que esos animales tengan los mismos derechos que los humanos, ¿no es así? ¿Amas a los animales niña? "Él se desabrochó el cinturón mientras la miraba. -"Yo no quería que Tom permanecería contigo porque el niño no sabe qué hacer con una mujer."

-"Oh Dios", gimió Serena, mientras le veía sacarse la correa de los pantalones. Su mirada voló hacia él.- "Lo que estás pensando hacer, por favor, no lo hagas."

-"Cállate o usare la correa contigo. No me gustaría oírte gritar. ¿Me entiendes? No necesitaras la lengua para curar a Pat cuando Tom lo traiga aquí. Él es un idiota y estoy seguro de que tenemos un par de horas antes de que regrese. No podría encontrar su propio culo sin que alguien le llevara hasta él. Te voy a cortar la lengua si gritas".

Bill tiro la correa en el saco de dormir y se agachó. Sacó un cuchillo de caza largo y afilado de su bota derecha. Él la miró y paso un dedo por un lado de la hoja. La parte posterior tenía un borde dentado. La hoja tenía diez pulgadas de largo. Serena lo miró con horror. Levantó la cabeza para darle una sonrisa fría.

-"Digamos que eres una perra que pide los derechos de esos animales. "

Ella negó con terror. Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella tiró con fuerza de las muñecas, pero no pudo liberarlas.

-"Di "Yo soy una amante de los animales" " le exigió en voz baja. -"Ahora".

-"Soy una amante de los animales." Susurró Serena.

Sonrió ampliamente. -"Buena chica." Dio un paso más cerca mientras sostenía el cuchillo de caza con una mano y con la otra agarró la cintura de sus pantalones.-"Quítate los zapatos."

-"Tengo que usar las manos para sacarlos", mintió. Su voz tembló.

-"Sácatelos ahora o..." Él puso le puso el cuchillo en el pecho y empujó que empezó a sangrar justo debajo de su pezón.- "Me imagino que esto podría deslizarse por lo menos tres pulgadas más antes de tocar el hueso."

-"Oh Dios mío", exclamó Serena con pánico.- "Está bien." Ella usó el zapato de un pie para quitarse el zapato y uso los dedos del pie para quitarse el otro.

-"Dios no está aquí pequeña."

Bill se movió de repente y levanto el cuchillo hacia su cara. Cuando vio la hoja tan de cerca ella grito. Ella giro la cabeza hacia un lado y espero que la hoja le rajara la cara, pero no fue así. El dolor que se esperaba nunca llegó. Le oyó reír. Ella giró la cabeza y vio el cuchillo incrustado en el tronco del árbol, a un lado de su cara.

Sus manos fueron brutales cuando la agarro de la cintura de sus pantalones. Se los desabrocho y se los bajo. Él metió los pulgares en sus bragas y tiró de ellas hasta abajo. Cuando llego a los tobillos él sólo tiró con fuerza para arrancarlas. Las piernas se le doblaron cuando él lo hizo y ella volvió a gritar. El dolor le atravesó los dos hombros y las muñecas.

Se levantó y miró a Serena mientras ella luchaba contra el dolor de los brazos. Ella estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo y sabía que planeaba violarla. Volvió la cabeza y la agarro del pelo.

-"Mírame perra, amante de los animales", gruñó a cabo.

Serena gimió por el dolor que le infligía. Él le dio tirones en el pelo hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo. Él sonrió fríamente.

-"Cuando los muchachos regresan, esto nunca sucedió. Te mataré yo mismo si se lo dices y no será sin mucho dolor. ¿Me entiendes? No me voy a arriesgar a que uno de esos se emborrache, se vaya de la lengua y mi esposa se entere. Voy a decirles que trataste de correr si no haces lo que digo. Te voy a destripar mientras estés respirando. ¿Me oyes, niña? Haz lo que digo o no vivirás. Le dices a alguno de los chicos lo que tú y yo estamos a punto de hacer y me rogaras que te mate en el momento en que termine contigo". Él le guiñó un ojo.- "Seguro que los demás querrán hacértelo también." Su mano le soltó el cabello mientras se reía.- "Pensándolo bien, los chicos no podrán hacértelo. Te matare antes."

-"Por favor, no lo hagas. Tengo dinero. Podría pagarte lo que quieras. Por favor"

La golpeó con fuerza. El dolor le explotó desde la mejilla hasta su mandíbula. Ella gimió. Sus rodillas se doblaron de nuevo. Luchó y el mundo giró. El sabor de la sangre le llenó la boca.

Acomodó su peso sobre sus pies.

Esas manos estaban en su pecho. El imbécil tiró de su camisa hacia arriba y se la saco por la cabeza.

Se quedo enganchada en su cuello dejándole el pecho expuesto. No podía quitársela sin desatarla o cortarla. Sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas y no podía liberarlas.

Bill agarró la parte frontal de su sujetador y tiró con fuerza hasta romperlo y empujo a un lado las copas.

-"Te ves mejor que mi esposa, pero es que la perra tuvo seis hijos." Él la agarró de la cintura dolorosamente.- "Apuesto a que estás jodidamente apretada. No tiene estrías así que no has tenido hijos. Lo puedo decir por tus tetas".

Serena se recuperó lentamente del mareo que sufrió por el golpe. Le escupió la sangre a él. Él la violaría de todos modos. -"Vete a la mierda imbécil."

Él la agarró de la garganta. Serena sólo pudo mirarlo con horror mientras le apretaba el cuello dolorosamente con la mano. Parecía absolutamente violento mientras se acercaba hasta que casi estuvieron nariz contra nariz.

-"¿Crees que eres demasiado buena para mí niña? ¿Crees que puedes insultarme? Apuesto a que estás deseando sentir mi lengua ahora. "Él respiró hondo. -"¿Quieres aire? Eso es bueno. Te estás poniendo azul. "Su mano la soltó.

Serena se quedó sin aliento y lucho por coger aire. Ella le miró fijamente mientras él se desabrochó lentamente el pantalón. Él asintió con la cabeza y luego los dejó caer hasta los tobillos para dejar expuestos sus calzoncillos. Él los agarró y los empujó hasta los tobillos. Él agarró su pene con su puño y lentamente se acaricio. Serena le observo con asco.

-"¿Ves lo que vas a conseguir niña? Te voy follar todos los agujeros que tengas. ¿Crees que puedes insultarme con esa boca? Trata de insultarme cuando te la meta hasta la garganta, puta. "

-"Prefiero morir. Mátame! ", Le gritó ella - "Eres un perdedor de mierda. No eres más que un violador de mierda gilipollas. "Esperaba que la matara. Prefería morir antes de que él la tocara. -"Y lo que tienes entre las piernas es jodidamente patético. Soy médico y he visto a un montón de ellas y la tuya es ridícula ", se burlo él.-"Patética", gritó.

Su rostro se puso rojo y rugió de rabia cuando se lanzó hacia adelante. Serena se puso tensa y empujo la espalda contra el árbol mientras intentaba golpearle con los dos pies. Sus hombros y muñecas gritaron de dolor, pero le golpeó. El dolor se disparó a sus dos piernas cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con su cuerpo. Ella había apuntando a la entrepierna, pero le dio en los muslos.

El hombre enfurecido no cayó y solo retrocedió un metro, casi tropezó con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos, pero se mantuvo en pie.

-"¡Maldita perra!" Gritó. -"¿Quieres jugar duro? ¿Crees que puedes tratar de darme una patada en las pelotas y no pagar por eso? Voy a hacerte tanto daño que me rogaras que te mate y luego voy a hacerlo."

Se acerco a ella otra vez. Le vio levantar el puño y sabía que no podía esquivarlo. Su último pensamiento fue que él le haría el daño suficiente como para no estar consciente cuando la violara.

Ella no quería ser consciente cuando la violara y la matara.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Ocho

El golpe nunca llego. Serena solo vio algo que se lanzo rápido contra el hombre. Ella sacudió la cabeza y vio a Darien, que ya estaba sobre el hombre medio desnudo. Los dos hombres rodaron y se pusieron de pie de un salto.

-"Darien", sollozó Serena.

-"Estoy ocupado doc." Él no la miró. -"¿Estás bien? ¿Te violo? "Él gruñó las palabras, obviamente enfurecido.

-"Estaba a punto de hacerlo." Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por las mejillas de Serena y un sollozo salio de su garganta. Darien había vuelto a por ella.

-"Maldito animal", espetó Bill. Tiró mientras se subía la ropa interior y los pantalones.

-"¿Me estás llamando animal?" Gruñó Darien.- "Eso es jodidamente un halago proveniente de un delincuente que pega a una mujer y que además es un violador. ¿Quieres llamarme idiota o gilipollas? ya que parece que quieres insultarme esos se ajusten mejor a mi"

Bill sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su bota izquierda y lo agitó entre su cuerpo y Darien. -"Así que volviste a por la niña, ¿verdad? ¿Eres su maestro o algo así Fido1? "

-"Supongo que eso te convierte en un hijo de puta muy enfermo si piensas que ella es una niña."

-"Voy a cortarte la cabeza y a colgarla encima de mi cama," se burló Bill.- "Ven a por mí Fido. Sólo voy a destriparte un poco, si tienes suerte y te dejare que veas como jode un humano a una mujer. "

Darien echó a reír.- "¿Como un humano? Solo tienes mierda en la cabeza. Eso se llama violación. Y déjame decirte que la doctora tiene razón. La última vez que vi una polla de ese tamaño tenía unos ocho años y estaba meando. Eres jodidamente patético. No me extraña que tengas que atar a las mujeres a los árboles y obligarlas. Una mujer que no estuviera atada se partiría el culo de la risa si te la viera. ¿Dejó de crecer cuando tenías ocho años? A mi no. La tengo más grande que tu incluso cuando la meto en agua fría. "

**Fido: el nombre de una película comica de zombies dirigida por Andrew Currie y escrita por Robert Chomiak **

-"Al menos yo puedo tener hijos", gritó Bill.- "Tú no puedes tener descendencia animal. Nos reímos de eso todo el tiempo. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que vosotros los animales mueran. "

-"¿Eso crees?" Entrecerró los ojos Darien.- "Puede que no seamos capaces de tener hijos, pero sí sabemos cómo tratar a las mujeres".

Luchó contra la rabia en su interior. El humano había tocado a Serena, la había desnudado y el olor de su sangre flotaba en el aire. Se negó a mirarla ya que sabía que se volvería loco si él veía los daños en ella. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Él quería que ese hijo de puta sufriera y si no se calmaba iba a morir muy rápido.

Bill agitó el cuchillo de nuevo.- "Esperamos que tu vida sea igual de larga que la de un patético perro. ¿Eso es lo que eres animal? No tienes los ojos de la mascota que vi en la televisión".

-"Sí," gruñó Darien. -"Soy canino." Él mostró sus dientes afilados. -"Y voy a sobrevivir".

-"Ninguno de ustedes va a sobrevivir mucho tiempo." Bill lanzo una puñalada en el aire. -"Os vamos a cazar a cada uno de vosotros. Solo por deporte. Tendríamos que bombarderos si fuerais capaces de criar. "Su mirada se deslizó a Serena por un instante y luego sonrió.- "¿Crees que ella te quiere? ¿Piensas que las mujeres humanas quieren ser un blanco? "

-"Por lo menos tengo el equipo para complacer a una mujer", gruñó Darien en él.- "Es posible que no tenga la capacidad de tener niños pero lo prefiero a tener tu ignorancia y tu diminuto pene."

-"Voy a dejarte sangrando en el suelo para que veas como me la follo y te enseñare como a una mujer le gusta que la folle un hombre de verdad. Yo tengo algo que tu sólo puedes soñar. "

Darien sentía como la ira hervía en su interior pero mantuvo un férreo control sobre la misma. El impulso de hacerle sufrir disminuyo rápidamente y aumento más el impulso de matar al humano. Él le mostró los dientes de nuevo y deseo que el humano se acercara a él. Eso le daría la ventaja que necesitaba.

-"Es mía. Ella ya sabe lo que se siente al tener sexo con un humano y aun así quiso que la follara.

"Él sonrió con frialdad.- "Yo no tuve que atarla y tampoco me llamo patético. Ella me pertenece. "

Bill grito enfurecido y se lanzó hacia Darien con el cuchillo. Darien esquivó el arma afilada. Le agarro el brazo y Bill gritó. Un fuerte chasquido sonó. El cuchillo cayó y Bill volvió a gritar mientras que de un salto se ponía de pie.

Darien le había golpeado el brazo con la fuerza suficiente como para romperlo. Darien sonrió y se acerco a Bill .Le agarró de la camisa y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. El hombre gritó mientras la sangre corría por su cara y miraba con horror a Darien.

-"Esto es por pegarle a mi mujer", gruñó Darien. -"Vas a conocer el dolor y el sufrimiento antes de que termine contigo. Nunca deberías de haberla tocado. Te haré sufrir por cada segundo que ella haya sentido dolor."Gruñó.- "Y después te matare."

-"No," jadeó Bill, aterrorizado.

Serena vio como los hombres entraron en combate. Tenía miedo de que Darien pudiera salir herido, pero en cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía la velocidad y la fuerza que no tenía su oponente. Él fácilmente tomó el mando de la lucha.

Darien mantuvo el agarre de la camisa de Bill, levantó la pierna y golpeo la rodilla derecha. Le quebró la pierna. El hueso le atravesó la piel y la sangre salpico. Darien empujó a Bill en el suelo.

Bill lloriqueaba. Serena se quedó atónita. Darien se puso en cuclillas y apoyo los brazos en las rodillas mientras miraba a Bill. Le salía sangre de la nariz y de la pierna. El hueso le sobresalía por encima de la rodilla y a través de sus pantalones. Darien continuó mirándolo durante un largo minuto.

-"El dolor y el terror que estás sintiendo en este momento es lo que hiciste que mi mujer sintiera. Ibas a hacerle daño y a violarla. Después la ibas a matar". Darien hizo una pausa.- "Puede que sea un animal, pero soy más compasivo que tú. Podría irme de aquí y dejar que murieras lentamente. "Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Caminó hacia el cuchillo en el suelo, se agachó y lo cogió por el mango. Probando el peso.-"Bill Vete al infierno, "gruñó Darien. -"Nunca deberías haber tocado lo que es mío."

Darien se volvió y con un movimiento fluido le tiró el cuchillo. Golpeó a Bill en el pecho. La conmoción y el terror se fijo en el rostro del hombre cuando miró su propia arma enterrada profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Cayó hacia atrás y no se movió.

Serena miró boquiabierta al hombre sin vida. Estaba segura de que estaba muerto. Él había estado gimiendo de dolor por las lesiones hasta que Darien le había clavado el cuchillo. Darien se acercó a Serena. Ella apartó la mirada del cadáver y se reunió con los ojos azul oscuro de Darien. Eso era lo único que podía ver mientras él se acercaba a ella.

-"No me mires de esa manera", ordenó Darien en voz baja.

Se detuvo frente a ella y cogió una de sus muñecas. Arrancó el pañuelo. Ella gimió de dolor cuando bajó el brazo, ya que realmente le dolía. Darien le libero el otro brazo. Y tan pronto como lo había hecho Darien la cogió en sus brazos.

-"Estás temblando. Vamos, Doc. Ahora estás a salvo. Te tengo y ahora todo está bien".

Darien se acerco al saco de dormir y se sentó en el saco con ella en su regazo. Se quedó mirando su boca y sacó el brazo de debajo de sus rodillas. Con los dedos le acaricio el labio inferior. Ella se estremeció de dolor. Darien entrecerró los ojos. -"Maldita sea. Él te partió el labio. Abre la boca para mí, doc. Vamos a asegurarnos de que no tienes ningún otro daño. "

Serena abrió la boca y Darien le tocó los dientes. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse cuando él le pasó la yema de un dedo sobre el moretón en su mejilla.

-"Tienes un gran moretón aquí." Su mirada le miro la mandíbula y la mejilla. -"Vamos a estar agradecidos que no te golpeara una pulgada más arriba o estarías luciendo un ojo negro".

Su shock se disipó y ella comenzó a pensar de nuevo. -"Tenemos que irnos. Los acompañaban más hombres y volverán. "

Él negó con la cabeza.- "No. No los hay. "

-"Si. Uno de ellos está herido y uno fue en su busca y el otro fue a por ti. Podrían regresar en cualquier momento. Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan. Ellos tienen armas, Darien. Ellos-"

-"Están todos muertos." Darien le agarro la cara con ambas manos.- "Yo los maté. Había tres cuando te atraparon. Les escuche decirte porque te traían a su campamento. Lo hiciste bien, doc. Tú los hiciste ir más lentos y eso me dio tiempo para llegar aquí. Encontré al primero dentro de la tienda. Lo maté y me lleve su cuerpo lejos para que no pudieran que encontrarlo. "

-"Pero-" Darien suavemente le puso su dedo sobre los labios.

-"Sabía que no te harían daño, siempre y cuando pensaran que estaba herido y necesitaran tu ayuda. Escondí su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que pensaran que se había marchado. Seguí al más joven y lo mate. Tuve que dar marcha atrás para buscar al bocazas. Él fue más inteligente y más difícil de matar. Luego volví aquí y escuche tus gritos".

-"¿Están realmente muertos?"El que Darien los hubiera matado la sorprendió.

-"Sí. Esos hombres asesinaron a Bart. Me habrían hecho lo mismo a mí también. Confía en mí. Trataron de matarme cuando los encontré. Yo nunca te habría dejado sola si hubiera pensado que no estarías a salvo. Lo siento mucho. Juro que nunca pensé que te haría daño. Cuando me fui te estaba alimentando y dándote de beber".

Ella vio su sinceridad en sus ojos. -"No esperaba que me atacara."

Darien la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras sostenía su cara entre ambas manos.-"Lo siento mucho, dulzura. ¿Me perdonas? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía estaba sorprendida porque él hubiera matado a esos hombres por salvarla.

Él le cogió las muñecas con las manos y las miró, frunció el ceño. -"Tendrás un montón de magulladuras. ¿Estás herida en otro sitio? "Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.- "Dime. ¿Ese bastardo te hizo algo más? "

-"No."

-"Serena ¿Te hizo daño en algún otro sitio además de en las muñecas y en la cara? ¿Te daño sexualmente de alguna manera antes de que llegara? ¿Llegue a tiempo o te hizo daño antes? "

Las lágrimas la cegaron.-"Llegaste a tiempo".

-"¿Entonces por qué las lágrimas?" Él le quito las lágrimas con el pulgar y las miro extrañado.

Serena echó a reír, en parte, por la histeria y en parte por su aspecto cómico. -"Nunca lloras ¿verdad?" Ella respiro hondo y su risa desapareció. -"Estaba aterrorizada. Estoy llorando por lo que pensaba hacerme. "

-"No. Yo no lloro".

Serena no se sorprendió por esa admisión.- "Bueno, yo lo hago. Mierda. Estoy desnuda. ¿Mira qué desastre soy? Olvidé que no llevaba ropa. "Ella agarró la camisa que llevaba colgada al cuello y se la puso. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la zona y encontró el resto de sus cosas. Volvió a mirar a Darien.- "Debería vestirme."

-"No te muevas. Todavía estás temblando. "Puso los brazos alrededor de ella. -"Sólo relájate, Doc. Ellos están muertos y estás a salvo. No hay nadie más en unas millas. Me aseguré de ello."

Se relajó contra Darien y se abrazo a su cintura, se aferró a él. Ella luchó contra el impulso de llorar cuando sintió sus dos brazos alrededor de ella. Lo habría hecho si no supiera que Darien lo odiaba.

-"Por cierto, no vuelvas a hacer eso." Suspiró Darien.

-"¿Qué?" Serena levanto la cabeza y le miro un poco tensa.

-"Provocar un hombre para que te mate." Darien negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba.- "¿Y si hubiera llegado tarde? él te habría matado. No vine para recuperarte muerta doc. La próxima vez tienes que luchar por mantenerte con vida. Puedes sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sigas respirando. "

-"Iba a hacerme cosas terribles. Prefiero morir antes que sufrir eso. "

Darien le gruñó mostrando su ira. -"No. Tienes que sobrevivir y aferrarte a la vida. Habría sido un infierno para ti y te habría herido de gravedad, pero siempre y cuando estés respirando tendrás una vida por delante para superarlo. "

-"No te entiendo. Ese cabrón no te ato a un árbol y tampoco te dijo que te iba a violar por todos los agujeros de tu cuerpo. "

Darien respiraba más difícil ahora, estaba muy enojado y miraba fijamente a Serena. Él la agarró por los brazos y la giro para que lo mirara de frete.- "He sufrido muchas cosas duras, doc. No tienes ni idea de la clase de dolor y agonía que he sufrido en mi vida. Les vi matar a mis amigos y ellos eran todo lo que yo tenía. He sufrido un dolor que a la mayoría de los hombres les habría vuelto locos, pero todavía estoy aquí. He luchado. Soy libre. Todo ese dolor, la agonía, el infierno y todo el ultraje y humillación, quedo detrás de mí. Estoy aquí sentado contigo sobre mi regazo y lo agradezco, doc. ¿Lo entiendes? Tienes que luchar por sobrevivir y nunca darte por vencida. Nunca vuelvas a provocar a un hombre para que te mate. "Él respiro profundamente y suavizó su tono. - "Por favor. No se puede cuidar a un cadáver. "

Serena asintió. Él también había sufrido. Había pasado año tras año como un sujeto de pruebas.

Había visto a mucha gente ser torturados hasta la muerte. El horror de esta pesadilla que ella había sufrido, palidecía en comparación con la vida entera de Darien.

-"Te lo prometo".

La tensión en el cuerpo de Darien se relajo. -"Bien. Vamos a comer de su comida, a tomar sus provisiones y a salir de aquí antes de que alguien venga. Estoy seguro de que los equipos de mi pueblo han llegado a la zona y están buscándonos. "

-"Pero esos hombres te están buscando, Darien. Hablaron de una recompensa de cincuenta mil dólares".

Darien maldijo.-"¿Por capturarme o matarme?"

-"No lo sé, pero estoy bastante segura de que no les importaba matarte. Sólo dijeron que les pagarían cincuenta mil dólares. Se mencionó el nombre de Thomas. Y que no les pagarían si algo le pasaba a su hijo. El hombre que mataste en el interior de la tienda. "Ella le dio una sonrisa. -"Creo que Thomas no será feliz cuando se entere de que su hijo está muerto."

-"Que se joda." Se encogió de hombros Darien. -"Definitivamente me quieren muerto. ¿Has oído algo más? "

-"Bill, ese tipo de hay, utilizó un walkie-talkie para hablar con un campamento base. Hay más equipos por ahí intentando cazarte, pero creo que estamos a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos. Bill tenía que hablar con ellos a primera hora de la mañana. "

Él sonrió. -"No lo va a hacer."

-"Ellos ya sabían que soy médico."

-"Tus cosas estaban en el lugar del accidente. Probablemente les resulto fácil averiguar quién eras y como pueden comunicarse compartieron la información. Estoy seguro de que Andrew nos está buscando y habrá difundido nuestros rostros para ayudar a encontrarnos. "

-"Oh. Lo siento. Pensé que podría ser importante. "

-"Fuiste de gran ayuda con los detalles." Darien le guiñó un ojo.- "¿Hambrienta? Yo lo estoy".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Tengo que hacer pis primero."

-"Ve mientras te encuentro algo de ropa limpia. Tienen agua. Veo las botellas desde aquí. Llévate una y lávate, doc. Yo me encargaré de quitar el cuerpo de allí y de clasificar los suministros."

-"Gracias." Serena de repente le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y se acercó más a él.- "Me has salvado la vida, Darien. Así que... gracias. "

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios. -"¿Eso significa que tendré suerte esta noche?"

Serena rió. No pudo evitarlo- "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso."

Darien se encogió de hombros.-"Siempre que tu quieras, Doc".

Ella se bajó de su regazo y se levantó. Darien se puso de pie también. Su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión y por los músculos cansados, pero ella lo ignoró. Estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo. Sabía que Darien la observaba mientras se alejaba de él. Se acercó a coger una botella de agua.

-"Joder", gruñó Darien cuando ella se agachó para coger la botella.

Ella se enderezó y lo miro por encima del hombro. -"¿No se supone que deberías ir a buscar ropa limpia en vez de quedarte mirando como me inclino?"

-"Estoy haciendo las dos cosas." Él se dirigió a la tienda. -"¿Quieres inclinarte y coger algo más antes de que entre? Podría tirarte algo desde aquí".

Ella se echó a reír y camino hasta el grupo de arbustos que le darían algo de privacidad. -"No, gracias. Estoy bien. "

Ella rápidamente orino y luego se quitó la camisa y el sujetador roto. Se puso de pie desnuda y luchó contra las lágrimas mientras examinaba sus muñecas lesionadas. Su boca herida y su mejilla.

Le dolía donde la había golpeado. También se sentía muy, muy sucia. Bill la había tocado y sólo con pensar en lo que había querido hacerle le entraron ganas de vomitar.

Se agachó y trato de abrir el agua. No tenia suficientes fuerzas para girar la tapa y los temblores de su cuerpo, no la ayudaban. Ella gimió y lucho contra el impulso de llorar. Se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras miraba la botella.

-"¿Doc?" oyó la voz de Darien detrás de ella.

Ella no se movió. Se acurrucó desnuda y continuo de espaldas a él. Estaba avergonzaba por desmoronarse de esa forma y recordó que a Darien no le gustaba que la gente llorara. Sabía que si lo miraba, él vería lo cerca que estaba de hacerlo.

-"Encontré ropa para ti," dijo él suavemente mientras se acercaba.

Ella se abrazó con más fuerza el pecho. La necesidad de sollozar se hizo más fuerte. Los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido demasiado duros. No estaba acostumbrada a que trataran de matarla o a que los hombres intentaran violarla.

-"¿Serena?" Darien se agachó detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. -"Ya paso dulzura. Estoy aquí. Estás temblando".

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella oyó maldecir en voz baja a Darien y luego se sentó en el suelo, tirando de ella en sus brazos. Ella no lo miró. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió la cara en su pecho.

Darien la abrazó más fuerte y sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello. La acunó contra su pecho y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-"Has sido muy valiente", gruñó en voz baja.- "He estado tratando de hacerte olvidarlo, pero ha sido demasiado duro, ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho.- "Odias las lágrimas. Lo siento. "

Su mano dejó de frotarle el cuero cabelludo y suspiró-. "Yo no odio tus lágrimas. Necesitas llorar. Han sido dos días muy duros. Siento mucho haberte dejado aquí. Le habría matado primero si hubiera pensado que te haría daño, pero cometí un error. Estaba seguro de que te trataría bien hasta que volviera y pensé que te protegería de los otros hombres. Pensé que no te haría daño porque te necesitaba para que curaras al otro miembro del equipo. "

-"No es tu culpa." Serena utilizó su antebrazo para limpiarse las lágrimas.- "Me salvaste. Gracias, Darien. Sé que arriesgaste tu vida luchando contra ese hombre. Lo mataste por mí. Mataste a todos por rescatarme".

Darien rozo los dedos contra su pelo otra vez. -"Eres mía, doc. Peleare con cualquiera que trate de apartarte de mi lado y matare a cualquier hombre que te toque. "

Sus palabras hicieron que Serena levantara la cabeza y mirara a Darien. -"¿Soy tuya? ¿Qué significa eso? "

Él vaciló. -"Ahora no es el momento, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos de esto más adelante, cuando estamos en casa. Déjame ayudarte a limpiarte. Vamos a comer, cogeremos suministros y nos iremos. Espero que mañana estemos de vuelta en El Homeland. "

Serena lo observo. -"Está bien." quería hacerle un centenar de preguntas pero lo dejó pasar. Por ahora. Su corazón se aceleró un poco. No le importaría pertenecer a Darien. No, en absoluto.

La mano en su pelo se alivio.- "Ponte de pie y te ayudaré a lavarte. Entonces nos iremos de aquí. No quiero quedarme aquí. El campamento es conocido por sus hombres y además de eso, no me gusta su olor. El campamento apesta a su hedor. "

Darien la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Darien mojo una camisa y empezó frotar su espalda. Serena aparto su pelo a un lado. Las manos de Darien eran suaves mientras la lavaba y luego se movió hasta que quedaron de frente.

Serena se encontró con su mirada. Estaba desnuda delante de él y observó como Darien recorría su cuerpo lentamente con la mirada. Su boca se apretó severamente. La miraba furioso. Más lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos y ella tuvo que parpadear de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.- "Nadie debería haberte tocado como él lo hizo. Tienes moretones. Estoy furioso. Cualquier marca que empañe tu belleza me hace enojar. No estoy molesto contigo. Estoy furioso porque no fui capaz de protegerte mejor".

Ella le entendió. Darien le lavó los brazos y los hombros, pero sus manos vacilaron en sus pechos.

Luego de manera rápida y eficiente, la limpio. Su cuerpo respondió al agua y al aire, sus pezones se endurecieron. Darien gruñó y se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella.

-"No me mires de esa manera." Suspiró ruidosamente. -"Por favor".

-"¿Cómo?"

Su mirada se estrechó cuando levantó la vista hacia ella.- "No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo, doc. Estás herida y casi te violaron. Trataba de hacerte pensar en otra cosa cuando te pregunté si tendría suerte después. Tienes una cara expresiva. Soy consciente de lo que estás pensando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora mismo estoy tratando de no pensar en lo que quieres. No me mires mientras te toco. Me siento honrado de que confíes en mí lo suficiente para dejarme tocar tu cuerpo después de lo que has pasado. Significa mucho para mí que te enfrentes a tu miedo por mí. "Él hizo una respiración profunda.- "Tenemos que vestirte y salir de aquí. Te deseo demasiado, pero no es el momento. "

Serena se sonrojó por lo transparente que era para él. Ella le deseaba él. Quería que su toque le hiciera olvidar lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Ansiaba envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y estar tan cerca él como pudiera.

Darien respiro profundamente y eso atrajo su atención. Le lavó desde los muslos hasta los pies y se levantó. Su mirada se encontró la suya y en ese momento supo que necesitaba sentirse viva, había estado cerca de la muerte y ella no iba a negar que era el único hombre que la hacía sentir.

Darien intentó refrescar su cuerpo caliente. Tocar a Serena siempre le excitaba hasta sentir dolor por la necesidad de poseerla, pero ahora no era el momento. Ella le miró fijamente y de pronto coloco las manos sobre su pecho. El aire se le congeló en el interior de los pulmones.

-"Hazme olvidarle. Por favor. Te deseo".

Tuvo que obligarse a respirar. Su polla respondió al instante, paso de semi-dura a dura en un segundo. Sentir sus dedos deslizándose hasta su cintura le hizo tragarse un gemido. Apretó las manos a los lados de su cuerpo para no abalanzarse sobre ella, para no apretarla contra su cuerpo y para no tomar lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

Ella está traumatizada. Ella nunca me perdonaría si la tomo en este momento. Trató de ser lógico. Ella había sobrevivido a una terrible experiencia, casi la habían violado y aunque pudiera entender su necesidad de distraerse, las repercusiones podrían arruinar cualquier futuro que pudiera tener con ella, si ella se arrepentía más tarde.

-"Por favor Darien" su voz sonó ronca. -"Sé que quiero y te quiero a ti."

Él aflojó las manos y la agarró por la cintura suavemente. Le encantaba la suavidad de su piel desnuda. En lugar de mirar a su cuerpo tentador, mantuvo su mirada en la de ella.

-"Te deseo, siempre, pero ahora mismo no estoy seguro de que esto sea lo más inteligente que podemos hacer. Debes calmarte primero".

Una sonrisa en sus labios desvió su atención hacia su boca. Quería besarla tanto que bajó la cara y se detuvo centímetros de su boca. Tragó saliva y volvió la mirada hacia ella.

-"Soy un médico que ha trabajado durante años en salas de emergencia. Lo sé todo sobre la adrenalina. Me he enfrentado con miembros de pandillas y con locos armados. Quiero sentirme viva en este momento y quiero hacerlo contigo. Sobreviví y ahora quiero celebrarlo. No puedo pensar en nada más que en quitarte los pantalones. "

Es suficiente para mí, pensó, sabia que debería cuestionarla más, pero Serena estaba desnuda delante de él y le ofrecía algo que desesperadamente quería. Su boca descendió y tomó posesión de la de ella. Ella se abrió a él y Darien gruñó cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Era adictiva como el infierno y era suya.

Cuando ella tiro de su camisa para sacarla de los pantalones y le bajo la cremallera se disiparon todas sus dudas. Ella le necesitaba y él iba a darle lo que buscaba. Secarle las lágrimas, abrazarla o usar su cuerpo para consolarla.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, una de ellas se metió entre sus muslos para acariciar su clítoris. Serena le abrió los pantalones frenéticamente, liberó su polla y su mano se cerró alrededor de ella. Se obligo a permanecer de pie. Quería caer de rodillas delante de ella mientras le acariciaba con su mano suave. La suya no fue tan suave cuando encontró el punto que sabía que la haría arder por él.

Serena gimió contra su lengua y apretó su polla. Darien le ahuecó el culo con una mano mientras la otra se empapaba su deseo. Aspiró el aroma de su excitación, gruño y la arrastró más cerca de su cuerpo.

Quería levantarla, exigirle que envolviera las piernas alrededor de su cintura y empalarla con su polla. La imagen de eso le volvió más loco. Él no iba a durar mucho tiempo, estaba demasiado excitado y sabía que tenía que llevarla al orgasmo primero. Ajustó sus dedos y dos de ellos jugaron con la entrada de su coño. Ella movió su cuerpo contra él y deslizo la mano en su pecho para agárrese a su hombro. Serena aparto su boca de la de Darien, apoyo la cara contra su pecho y gimió.

Darien metió dos dedos dentro de su coño caliente. La sensación increíblemente suave y sedosa de su canal abrazando con fuerza sus dedos, casi le hizo perder el control. Quería montarla rápido, duro y profundo. Solo su doctora sexy podía hacerle sentirse así.

Ella empujó sus caderas para que sus dedos la penetraran más profundo. Él le acarició el clítoris con el pulgar mientras la follaba con los dedos. Serena gimió su nombre. Darien apartó la mano, se puso de rodillas delante de ella y se metió en la boca su pezón.

Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente y no quería correrse en su mano. Quería estar dentro de ella, enterrado profundamente, cuando se sintiera estar en el cielo. Serena le agarro del cabello, le clavo las uñas en el cuero mientras le apretaba contra su pecho. Darien le agarro el culo con ambas manos y la insto a que se sentara en su regazo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. La corona de su polla rozó su coño empapado. Darien la guió hacia abajo hasta que su polla estuvo completamente en su interior.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó su pecho para evitar morderle el pezón y gruñó cuando sus músculos vaginales se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su eje. Joder, me voy a correr. Ella se siente muy bueno. El gemido que ella hizo cuando él la llenó casi le hizo correrse.

Tenso el culo, respiro entrecortada-mente y comenzó a mecer sus caderas. Con un brazo alrededor de su espalda la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho mientras deslizaba su otra mano entre ellos para acariciarle el clítoris y ella se meció contra su polla frenéticamente. Sintió como sus músculos se apretaron contra su duro eje y después gritó .Pudo sentir como su clímax envolvía su polla. Enterró la cara en su cuello cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el éxtasis. Sus bolas se apretaron y el primer disparo de su semen dentro de ella, casi le hizo rugir. Se aferró a ella y la abrazó con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperarse del abrumador orgasmo.

Ella lo es todo para mí. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y él la abrazó con ternura. Le besó en el cuello, le acarició el lado de su rostro y sonrió. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que llegaba primero.

-"Caray" jadeó.

Él gruñó en voz baja.- "¿Te sientes viva dulzura?"

-"Oh, sí".

Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, por tener otro momento como el que estaban compartiendo, por volver a sentir sus cuerpos conectados y sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella jugaba con su pelo. A él le gustaría poder llevarla a la cama. Pasar horas explorando su cuerpo y hacer que se corriera una y otra vez. Su polla empezó a endurecerse pero su necesidad de ponerla a salvo era demasiado fuerte.

Ella estaba en peligro. Tenía que sacarla del campamento, llevarla a un lugar seguro. Mía para proteger y matare a cualquier estúpido que intente quitármela. Él ahuecó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que le había arañado un poco con los dientes durante el sexo, utilizó su pulgar para limpiarle la sangre. La lesión era muy leve. La visión de su sangre en la yema de su dedo pulgar le hizo desear probarla, aunque se resistió a la tentación.

Él no quería estropear la relación que tenían, odiaba tener que llevarla a un lugar sombrío, pero el enemigo no podría encontrarla tan fácilmente. Él levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Nos tenemos que ir doc."

La dulce sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció y él odio ser la causa. -"Así es."

Se negó a ponerla en libertad por el momento y la mantuvo en su lugar. -"Una vez que estemos de vuelta en El Homeland vamos a hacer esto más despacio y voy a besarte todas las lesiones que has sufrido. "

-"No tienes que hacer nada. Gracias".

Él gruñó cuando vio en sus hermosos ojos que trataba de poner distancia entre ellos, como si estuviera tratando de poner una barrera emocional entre ellos. -"Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde. Ahora tenemos que vestirte y marcharnos. "

-"Está bien."

Serena le ayudo a separar sus cuerpos y lamento que el momento hubiera terminado. Darien la ayudó a ponerse en pie, se puso los pantalones y miró alrededor del claro. Tenía el pelo desordenado por sus dedos y ella ocultó una sonrisa. Darien había estado en una pelea y aún después parecía casi perfecto, pero el sexo caliente en su regazo le había dejado un aspecto salvaje y despeinado.

-"Quédate ahí".

Darien cogió un par de pantalones vaqueros y utilizo un cuchillo para cortarlo un poco para que se adaptara a la altura de Serena, pero la cintura seguía siendo un poco grande. Usó los cordones de un par de zapatos de los hombres como un cinturón. Él también le había encontrado una camiseta negra demasiado grande, pero la forma abombada ocultaba que no llevaba sujetador.

Darien busco entre los suministros de los hombres y metió algunas cosas en el interior de una mochila de uno de los hombres. Cogió un saco de dormir, comida y las armas de los hombres.

También cogió agua y refrescos. Muy rápidamente, Darien estaba listo para partir. Serena lo observo.

-"No voy a jugar con ellos." Darien tenía una expresión agresividad en su rostro.- "Te lesionaron. No voy a ser la presa más doc. Voy a encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderte y luego voy a matar al resto de estos bastardos. "

Serena apenas le miró. Ella sabía que podía ser peligroso y que tenía la capacidad de matar. Lo había visto cuando él la había salvado de ser violada. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Está bien."


	10. Capitulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Nueve

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo cuando Darien miró a Serena. Había encontrado una cueva segura en el interior del ascenso de la colina. Una gran roca se había desplazado con el tiempo y había caído por el barranco. Había sido muy duro para ella llegar hasta allí. Era tan inclinada que Serena se habría caído tres veces si no fuera por que Darien lo impidió. Él había subido detrás de ella, con una mano sobre su espalda y la había sujetado cada vez que había perdido el equilibrio.

-"Estarás a salvo aquí". Darien se agachó delante de ella y le acaricio la mejilla sana-. "Oirás si alguien pasa por abajo y es demasiado inestable para que puedan utilizar las cuerdas y bajar a este lugar."

-"Está bien."

-"Quiero que esperes aquí donde mi gente te encontrara si no vuelvo. Pueden tardar unos días, pero algunos de los hombres que vendrán se han entrenado conmigo antes de que fueran liberados. Ellos saben cómo pienso y sabrán qué tipo de escondite buscaría para esconderte. No dispares contra ellos cuando lleguen, doc. "Él le dio una sonrisa tensa.- "Se considera grosero herir o matar a alguien que esta tratando de rescatarte".

Serena no le devolvió la sonrisa, sabia que estaba bromeando para calmar la tensión del momento, pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por él. -"Regresa a por mí".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -"No te lo puedo garantizar doc. No haré promesas que no puedo cumplir."

-"Entonces quédate conmigo aquí, donde estaremos a salvo. Por favor. Podríamos esperar aquí juntos".

Darien vaciló. -"Yo no sabía que eran tantos doc. Los hombres que maté no son los mismos hombres que nos sacaron de la carretera. Obviamente tienen diferentes equipos buscándonos. Lo sabes. Eso te pone en grave peligro y sólo hay una manera de manejar esta situación. Tengo que cazarlos."Hizo otra pausa y la miro fijamente. "Pero-"

-"No se esperaran eso de mí y su número debe disminuir. Mi gente puede tardar un poco en llegar hasta nosotros y tenemos que sobrevivir. Esos gilipollas se confundirán cuando se encuentran bajo ataque. Algunos de ellos huirán cuando la gente comience a morir. Los cobardes se apartaran de los verdaderamente peligrosos. Esos son los que tienen que morir. Es la única forma de protegerte doc."

-"Pero este escondite es muy bueno. Sólo tienes que esperar aquí conmigo, Darien. Por favor. Te lo suplicare si tengo que hacerlo. Me aterroriza que te hagan daño o te maten. No eres más que un hombre y ellos son muchos. Esas son tus palabras".

Darien inclino la cabeza ligeramente y apretó su boca. -"Yo soy más que un hombre, doc. Tengo mucha ventaja sobre ellos, lo sepan o no. "Vaciló. -"Esto es lo que soy. Soy una nueva especie y tengo algo importante para mí que proteger. Pero esto no es sólo acerca de ti y no quiero que te sientas culpable si algo me pasa. Mi gente va a venir y no quiero que entren en una trampa, lo cual es una posibilidad. Tengo que acabar con todos los idiotas que pueda. Soy un depredador debajo de mi humanidad. Quizá trate de ocultarlo, pero sigue ahí. También soy un sobreviviente que ha tenido que matar en el pasado para seguir respirando. Megaverso me entrenó para luchar y es una lección a la que le estoy muy agradecido en este momento. "

-"No tienes que luchar contra ellos. No estás encerrado en una celda y podemos escondernos. Por lo que sé, nunca estuvisteis en un campo de batalla real, lo que hace que el entrenamiento no cuente. Ellos sólo te enseñaron lo que podías hacer, pero esto es real Darien. No quiero que mueras".

Él respiro profundamente.- "Siempre fue real. No todos los de mi pueblo sobrevivieron a esas pruebas tan crueles o a los espectáculos en los que nos obligaron a participar para demostrar los resultados de sus medicamentos. Soy peligroso, a pesar de que nunca quise serlo. Lo aceptes o no, esa es la verdad. Nos entrenaron muy bien y no somos completamente humanos. Soy una nueva especie. Tú eres médico pero sólo porque no estés dentro de un hospital no significa que dejes de serlo. Ayudarías a cualquier persona lesionada sin importarte si estas en tu turno de trabajo o no ¿no es así? "

Serena odio su lógica.- "Sí, pero no quiero que te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Es probable que cuando tu gente llegue esos gilipollas se larguen asustados. Estoy segura de que nunca pensaron que enviarían a equipos a buscarnos. "

-"No me tientes, doc. Me quedaría contigo dentro de este pequeño espacio por un día o algo así..."Él hizo un guiño. -"Quiero disfrutar contigo fuera de este el infierno."

-"Quédate conmigo". Le suplico Serena. Sólo quería que estuviera a salvo, con ella.

-"Correremos demasiado riesgo si me quedo contigo sin hacer nada. Hay muchos de ellos y pueden buscar en un montón de lugares a la vez. Si nos descubrieran podrían rodearnos. "Él miró alrededor de la cueva y luego de vuelta a ella. -"Puedes ser alcanzada por una bala si hay un tiroteo. Hay demasiadas rocas enterradas en las paredes y las balas podrían rebotar y darte. No voy a permitir que eso suceda. Tampoco tenemos suficientes balas para mantenerlos a raya. También pueden iniciar un incendio y el humo nos hará salir. Es mejor ir tras ellos que arriesgarme a que nos atrapen aquí. Me aseguraré de que todo aquel que pretenda acercarse a ti muera. "

Se mordió el labio, olvidándose de su herida, e hizo una mueca de dolor al instante. Darien paso su dedo sobre su boca mientras la miraba.

-"Tendrás que permanecer abajo, no ponerte de pie o moverte mucho. Ese pelo rubio tuyo puede llamar la atención y no se confunde bien con la ladera. Recuerda que debes permanecer fuera de la vista. Te voy a dejar todas las armas del campamento por si acaso algunos de ellos me mata. Esta pistola es todo lo que necesito. Sólo dispara cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca y si no tienes otra opción. El ruido llegará lejos y atraerás a más de ellos. Eso sería malo".

Serena le miró a los ojos. Ella hizo lo que realmente quería hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, agarró la cara de Darien y le beso. Probó la suave textura de sus labios carnosos, oyó el gruñido profundo que salio de su garganta y luego Darien se hizo con el control del beso.

Él le metió la lengua en la boca. Ella ignoró el dolor de su labio partido, incluso ignoro el sabor de su sangre mezclándose con el sabor de Darien, sólo deseaba, necesitaba perderse en ese beso. Los brazos de ella se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y Darien la levantó cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. La acerco a él hasta que estuvieron pecho contra pecho. Darien de repente gruñó y apartó la boca de la de ella, respirando fuerte.

-"Serena", se quejó.- "Estás haciendo esto difícil para mí. Tengo que irme ahora. Por favor, no empeores esto. Tengo que hacerlo y tengo que irme mientras tenga luz suficiente para poder moverme con rapidez. Mi visión nocturna no es tan buena como mi vista durante el día. "

Ella sabía que había perdido la discusión y que él tenía su mente puesta en cazar a esos hombres.

Saldría y arriesgaría su vida tratando de salvar la de ella. Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos, pero parpadeó rápidamente para contenerlas.

-"Está bien. Pero vuelve a por mí, Darien. "

Darien de repente sonrió.- "¿Qué me vas a dar si vuelvo Doc?"

-"Cualquier cosa que quieras".

Su ceja se arqueó y su sonrisa se amplió. "¿Cualquier cosa?"

-"Cualquier cosa", repitió con firmeza. -"Simplemente no dejes que te maten".

Darien asintió. -"Mantén la calma, guarda silencio y ten las armas listas. Utilízalas sólo si es necesario. Si disparas a alguien lo oiré y vendré. No provoques a esos idiotas para que te maten. Recuerda que debes sobrevivir. Me lo prometiste dulzura. Y me estoy aferrando a eso. "

-"Te lo prometo. Júrame que no vas a arriesgarte demasiado. Sobrevive Darien".

Darien volvió a asentir, la miro con intensidad como si quisiera memorizar su cara y luego se echó hacia atrás. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de la de ella y cogió rápidamente algunas cosas y se las metió en los bolsillos. Él le dio una rápida mirada y luego comenzó a descender por la colina. Se había ido en cuestión de segundos. Serena tuvo que contenerse para no rogarle que volviera, estaba segura de que independientemente de lo que le dijera, él no cambiaría de opinión.

Ella desenrolló el saco de dormir sobre la tierra dura para mantenerse ocupada. El suelo de tierra tenia demasiadas rocas incrustadas y matas duras. Se sentó encima del saco para examinar lo que le había dejado en la mochila.

Darien había cogido unos prismáticos y los había dejado dentro de la mochila. Los cogió y se acerco hasta la apertura. Los utilizo y detecto a Darien. Él se movía increíblemente rápido sin ella.

Se dio la vuelta con los prismáticos, pero no localizo a nadie más. Volvió su atención de nuevo a Darien que había llegado al fondo del barranco a la izquierda. Se volvió y examinó la zona donde ella se escondía y luego comenzó a correr. Serena mantuvo su atención en él.

La oscuridad llego demasiado rápido para el gusto de Serena. Ella había perdido de vista a Darien cuando atravesaba los árboles, pero a veces lo había visto a través del denso follaje. Se movía rápido, no mostró signos de ir más despacio y parecía que sabía que dirección debía seguir. Se preguntó si él estaba siguiendo el olor de alguien.

Ella volvió a entrar en la cueva oscura, se sentó de nuevo junto a la mochila y la abrió. Ella había visto Darien coger toda la carne seca, pero le había dejado las barras de desayuno que habían encontrado. Se comió dos y bebió un refresco antes de acercarse de nuevo a la abertura. Echó una mirada hacia abajo y se quedó sin aliento. A lo lejos divisó una diminuta luz en la misma dirección que Darien había tomado.

Serena podía ver lo que tenía que ser un campamento. Veía las llamas a través de los gruesos árboles, se veían muy lejos, incluso con los prismáticos. Ahora sabia donde se dirigía Darien. Serena se sentó y arrastró el saco de dormir a la orilla de la cueva y se acostó para tratar de ver a Darien. Él estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte y ella estaba preocupada.

Si Darien podía oler el fuego y planeaba atacar, allí es donde iba a pasar. El tiempo pasó y no escucho el sonido de una pelea. Se tumbo sobre su estómago y apoyó los codos en la saco de dormir, mientras observaba las llamas.

Pasó más tiempo y bostezo agotada. Durmió hasta que un solo tiro la despertó.

Serena se sentó y frenéticamente enfoco los prismáticos hacia la fogata. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que encontró la luz de las llamas .Su atención permaneció en ella hasta que se apago y solo pudo ver la oscuridad. No sonaron más disparos. Tenía la esperanza de que él sobreviviera si había atacado el campamento.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de llorar porque Darien estuviera allí solo. Podría estar muerto si uno de ellos hubiera tenido un golpe de suerte. Aparto el saco de dormir del borde e hizo una bola con su cuerpo. Necesitaba dormir y no tendría la oportunidad de tratar de encontrar a Darien hasta que saliera el sol.

Darien se quedo agachado mientras miraba a los cuatro hombres que estaban en el campamento.

Pudo oír sus palabras y le hirvió la sangre. Estaban cocinando a fuego lento el venado al que habían disparado.

-"¿Crees que el animal rogara por su vida cuando lo encontremos?" El de la chaqueta vaquera y pantalones vaqueros le preguntó al de la camisa negra.

-"Eso espero". Él se echó a reír.- "He traído mi cámara de video para grabarlo todo. Tenemos que demostrar a todas las personas decentes que no son hombres".

El de la chaqueta vaquera resopló. -"Malditos animales de dos patas. No sólo tenemos que proteger a nuestro país de ellos, sino que a nuestras mujeres también. Primero quisieron votar y ahora casarse. Si sus mujeres hacen lo mismo con los hombres ¿Que será de nuestras hermanas e hijas? Me pone enfermo. Me imagino que ocultan a sus mujeres por una maldita razón. Es probable que se las confundan con mulas y tengan caras de idiota. "

Uno de los hombres se rió.-"Seguro que son feas.".

-"Nunca deberían haber sido puestos en libertad. Nosotros no vamos a soltarles monos para que se los coman. Por supuesto que no. "

El de la camisa negra se recostó contra el tronco y puso las botas más cerca del fuego.- "Son peligrosos y probablemente estén muy locos".

El hombre rubio que se había mantenido en silencio de repente frunció el ceño.-"¿Realmente comen lindos monos? Los monos son geniales. Siempre quise uno por mascota cuando era niño".

-"No tengo ni idea." El chico de la camisa de color negro se encogió de hombros. "Yo pienso que están completamente locos. Los animales enjaulados no deben estar sueltos y tampoco deben ser libres. Son peligrosos y por eso necesitamos eliminarlos. Seguro que no me gustaría tener a uno como mascota. Probablemente trataría de joder con mi esposa. "

El rubio se rió. -"He visto a tu esposa. No lo creo. "

El tipo de la camisa negro le tiró la lata a su amigo y le dio en el brazo.- "Vete a la mierda, Mark."

-"Ya basta", suspiró el chico que estaba sentado más lejos del fuego.- "No lo hemos encontrado y cada hora que pasa estará más lejos de la zona. Los caminos están bloqueados por nuestros equipos. Están atrapados en esta zona, pero esa mujer que está con ese monstruo es una doctora. Eso significa que ella es inteligente y está pensando por él. Podrían haber encontrado una cueva donde ocultarse. Eso es lo que yo haría. Tenemos que cubrir una gran cantidad de suelo mañana, encontrarlos y matarlos. No he venido aquí para ver como os insultáis. Quiero que la recompensa".

-"No colgare su cabeza en la pared de mi casa." El rubio se estremeció.- "Se vería extraño y repugnante. Por supuesto que sería genial sólo por el tema de conversación. Podría cobrar la entrada por mostrarla. "

Darien ya había oído suficiente. Él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los hombres abandonaran el campamento. Estaban demasiado cerca de Serena e iban a buscar en las cuevas. Camino alrededor del campamento y esperó hasta que los hombres comenzaran a prepararse para dormir. El rubio se puso de pie, se estiró y caminó en la oscuridad para ir a mear.

El hombre no oyó a Darien venir hasta que sus manos estuvieron sobre él. El hombre era más pequeño, se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió una mano en la boca y un cuchillo contra su garganta.

-"Cállate", ordenó Darien. El rubio jadeó pero no trató de gritar.-"¿Hay más de vosotros cerca?".El hombre asintió lentamente.-"¿Aparte de los tres que están hay atrás?"

El rubio asintió de nuevo. La noticia enfureció a Darien. Necesitaba encontrar a los otros, alejar la amenaza de Serena y apoderarse de sus teléfonos. Esperaba que al menos uno funcionara. Podría llamar al Homeland para ayudarles a localizar a Serena más rápido. Tenía que sacarla de este peligro rápidamente.

-"Te voy a atar e iré a por tus amigos. Si no luchas no te matare. Te voy a proteger cuando llegue mi pueblo. ¿Me entiendes? "

El rubio asintió. Darien quería a los humanos muertos, pero él no estaba en el Homeland. Y no sabía hasta donde los protegería la ley. La defensa propia era una cosa, pero el hombre no representaba una amenaza real. Los odiaba, pero no era un asesino que mataba a sangre fría a pesar de la baja opinión que tenían sobre las especies.

Darien aflojó el agarre y el rubio le golpeó repentinamente. El tipo trató de gritar para dar la voz de la alarma, pero Darien fue más rápido. Le rompió el cuello. El sonido del hueso al romperse le puso enfermo. Dejo que el cuerpo cayera al suelo. Se volvió hacia el campamento pero vio un movimiento de repente. Se abalanzó sobre él. El tipo no le vio hasta el último segundo.

El humano frenéticamente agarró la pistola de una funda atada a su pecho. Darien se lanzó hacia adelante y agarro al hombre del brazo y de la garganta. El hombre cayó sin luchar demasiado.

Miro el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo y volvió a mirar los ojos de su enemigo.-"Te vamos a matar a ti y a esa puta" siseó el hombre antes de morir.

Darien sintió que su ira aumentaba por el hedor a sangre y a muerte. Su instinto le agarró duro.

Protege a Serena. Estos hombres no eran compasivos. Ellos no merecían vivir. Ellos estaban tratando de matar a una mujer indefensa y a una nueva especie por dinero. Él gruñó en voz baja, se alejo de su lado humano y se abrazo a los instintos del depredador.

Mátalos, asegúrate de que no son una amenaza para mi mujer y no muestres misericordia. Los recuerdos de los años que había estado encerrado destellaron en su mente. Estos hombres eran tan malos como los que los habían mantenido prisioneros. No veían a su pueblo como algo más que animales rabiosos. Un gruñido suave salio de su garganta cuando saco su cuchillo del cuerpo y se puso de pie. La única forma de impedirles llegar hasta ella, era matarlos a todos. Él podría hacerlo. Él haría cualquier cosa por Serena.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el campamento mientras avanzaba sigilosamente. Los seres humanos morirían pero Serena no lo haría. Tenia que asegurarse de que no llegaban a ella y no le importaba a cuantos tenia que matar.

Serena se despertó con la luz exterior. Avanzó hacia la entrada sobre su estómago y miro por los prismáticos. No vio nada ni a nadie. Ella finalmente se rindió después de una hora y trató de descansar un poco en el saco de dormir. Se bebió la mitad de un refresco, guardo el resto y se comió una barrita de desayuno.

Le preocupaba que Darien no volviera con ella, sabia que podrían haberle asesinado. Se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. No estaba segura de qué tipo de relación tendrían si sobrevivían. ¿Tendrían una? Le había dicho que era de él. Y eso tenía que significar algo.

Tenia la esperanza de tener un futuro juntos si salían vivos de esto.

Un sonido la despertó un poco más tarde. Serena escucho hasta que oyó el ruido otra vez. Se sentó, su corazón latía rápido... no estaba segura de lo que era. El ruido se repitió. Mierda. Eran rocas o algo igual de pesado cayendo. Ella se movió y agarró la pistola más pequeña y más fácil de manejar que los dos rifles que Darien le había dejado.

Se arrastró hacia la abertura sobre su vientre para mirar hacia abajo y se echó hacia atrás rápido cuando vio a alguien por debajo de ella. Ella se movió hacia atrás, todavía sobre su vientre y agarró uno de los rifles también. Ella luchó contra el miedo y volvió a arrastrarse hasta la abertura.

Miro de nuevo hacia abajo. Dos hombres estaban subiendo por la ladera y estaban a unos veinticinco metros por debajo de ella. Ella se agachó. Ambos hombres vestían ropa de camuflaje verde y se dirigían directamente hacia la cueva. Ella esperaba que no la hubieran visto, supuso que no, ya que no la habían llamado. Alcanzarían la abertura pronto si no hacía algo. Se preguntó cómo la habrían encontrado y si eran de las nuevas especies. Por lo general, vestían uniformes negros pero ¿los usaban lejos del Homeland? Ella no lo sabía.

Podía sentarse allí esperando a que ellos la descubrieran o eliminarlos. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Ella deseaba desesperadamente que Darien no la hubiera dejado porque él sabría cómo manejar la situación. Al menos Darien sería capaz de saber si eran de los suyos o enemigos.

Estaba indecisa. Maldijo en silencio y luego decidió que tenía que detenerlos. Si llegaban la apertura no estaba segura de que pudiera dispararles antes de que ellos lo hicieran. Darien le había dicho que los mantuviera a raya con las armas. Se preguntó cómo estos hombres habían llegado hasta ella, pero en realidad ya no importaba, ya la tenían. Se movió de nuevo rápidamente y agarró la otra arma. Quería tener las tres a mano.

Se arrastró sobre el vientre y se asomó por el borde de nuevo, pero no podía ver sus rostros. Agarró el arma y esperó hasta que uno de ellos levanto la cara. Él parecía estar en los veinte años. Serena se inclinó más y apunto el arma hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la vio.

-"Ya es suficiente", dijo en voz alta.- "No te muevas o te disparo. ¿Quién eres tú? "

El hombre que estaba junto a él miro hacia arriba y pudo ver su cara también. Él era un poco mayor que su compañero, de unos treinta años, con barba y una mirada fría. Serena no dejaba de mirarlos.

Estaban subiendo por una zona con una gran pendiente, recordó lo difícil que había sido subirla y que ambos tuvieron que aferrarse para no caer. Sería una caída dolorosa si se rompían las cuerdas.

-"Somos de la nueva especie", declaró el joven. -"Hemos venido a rescatarte, Dra. Tsukino".

Se mordió el labio y le observo detenidamente. Parecía un humano y también el otro hombre. La mayoría de las nuevas especies tenían distintas anomalías faciales similares a Darien, nariz achatada y pómulos pronunciados. Andrew Moon tenía esas anomalías pero no tenía ojos de gato. Todos los hombres de las nuevas especies que había visto tenían el pelo largo y le llegaba por lo menos a los hombros, pero estos hombres tenían el pelo corto.

-"No te creo." El miedo se apoderó de ella, sabia que estaban tratando de engañarla.

-"Es verdad. Andrew Moon nos ha enviado. "Él sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

Mierda. ¿Cómo podría saberlo con seguridad? Odiaría disparar a los hombres equivocados, una idea se le ocurrió de repente. -"¿A qué huelo?"

Él parpadeó-. "Estas demasiado lejos para saberlo", respondió él después de unos segundos.- "Somos especies primates."

Eran raras, sólo había conocido a uno, pero ella sabía que él tenía las características de un mono, nariz achatada y un ligero redondeado en las cuencas de los ojos. Su sospecha de que le estaban mintiendo, empezaba a confirmarse. ¿Estaría dispuesta a dispararles aunque estuviera segura de que mentían? Todavía no. Le gustaría estar equivocada, ya que sólo había visto a uno de la especie de primates.

Tengo un título de médico, se recordó. Se supone que debo ser inteligente. Ella pensó por un momento y luego sonrió. -"¿Cuál es la contraseña de hoy? Las Nuevas Especies saben la contraseña del código y quiero que me la digas".

Él palideció ligeramente.- "Es Lazo".

Es bueno. No se había parado mucho en buscar una respuesta. Ella sonrió. -"Respuesta equivocada."

-"Se ha cambiado después de que os sacaran de la carretera", dijo el otro hombre rápidamente.- "Hoy es Lazo. Andrew ha cambiado la contraseña porque tenía miedo de que su hombre se viera obligado a hablar. "

Ese pensamiento la hizo vacilar y decidió que era una posibilidad. Ella necesitaba más pruebas antes de estar segura de si la estaban engañando o diciendo la verdad. Sería horrible que le disparara a unos de las nuevas especies. Darien nunca podría perdonarla y ella nunca se recuperaría de la culpa. Había jurado salvar sus vidas, no matarlos.

-"Si eres quien dices ser, entonces sabrás el nombre del hombre que envió Andrew a acompañarme a donde quería que fuera. Dime el nombre de la nueva especie, no el del escolta humano".

El segundo hombre habló. -"Su nombre es Darien."

Ella vaciló por un segundo, pero luego recordó que Darien le había dicho que probablemente habrían divulgado sus nombres en un intento de hacer que la gente los ayudara a encontrarlos. El nombre de

Darien podría estar en la prensa junto al de ella. Dejó esa línea de interrogatorio.

Serena apretó el dedo en el gatillo. -"¿Cuál fue la contraseña de ayer?" Ella quería saber hasta dónde llegarían.

Los hombres se miraron con nerviosismo. El más joven levantó la vista.- "Ayer fue mi día libre. No estoy seguro, pero hoy es lazo. Venimos a buscarte, Dra. Tsukino. Tenemos un equipo de pie a una media milla de aquí y vamos a llevarte de regreso al Homeland. Te estamos rescatando".

La contraseña siempre era la misma. Y el supuesto miembro del equipo de rescate debería saberlo ya que solo la usaban las nuevas especies. Como no la sabían pensó que había funcionado.

-"No sabes la contraseña, idiota."

Ella vio como los dos hombres se miraban el uno al otro alarmados. Uno de ellos movió la mano y buscó algo en su cintura.

-"Estoy buscando mi tarjeta de identificación", advirtió en voz alta. - Todos los guardias de seguridad la tienen"

-"¿Así que tú eres uno de los guardias de seguridad de las especies? ¿Y tú eres de la nueva especie? ¿Trabajas supuestamente como guardia de seguridad? "

Ambos asintieron. No podía creer lo fácil que mentían ambos hombres. Pablo le había dicho que los de las nuevas especies nunca no se hacían llamar guardias de seguridad, preferían ser llamados funcionarios. Odiaban el otro término. Ella lo observó mientras sacaba algo de su espalda. Ella se preguntó si sacaría su billetera y trataría de engañarla de nuevo. En su lugar, sacó una pistola.

Serena entró en pánico cuando vio el arma, ella apunto en su dirección y disparó dos veces. El sonido de los disparos la ensordecieron. Le dispararon una vez y la bala dio en el techo de la cueva.

La tercera vez que ella disparó le dio.

Él gritó, se soltó, cayó hacia atrás y rodó por la colina. Volvió el arma hacia el segundo hombre que intentaba sacarse algo de la cintura mientras con una mano se agarraba fuertemente a la roca. Vio el metal negro cuando su mano quedó a la vista. ¡Una pistola!

Serena le disparó y le hirió. Gritó. Se soltó y cayó hacia atrás. Escucho el sonido horrible crujido cuando se llego al fondo del barranco.

Serena se movió hacia adelante para mirar hacia abajo, a los dos hombres que yacían en el fondo del barranco. Uno de ellos había caído sobre su cara, estaba inmóvil y había sangre cerca de él. El otro hombre, el primero que había caído, estaba tumbado boca arriba. Movió un brazo y le oyó gemir. La sangre cubría su rostro y su hombro.

Ella lo observó mientras él movía la pierna y buscaba algo en el bolsillo. Cuando sacó un walkie- talkie se dio cuenta de que iba a alertar a los otros. Si esos pendejos no habían oído los disparos él les diría donde estaba, vendrían más. Tenía que pararlo.

Ella se inclino hacia adelante y su cuerpo sobresalió un poco de la abertura de la cueva. Le entro miedo ya que podía caer y morir. Ella apuntó y apretó el gatillo y la bala le atravesó el pecho. La radio cayo al suelo. El tipo murió mirándola.

Serena volvió al interior de la cueva pequeña agarrando la pistola fuertemente. La miró y la dejó caer cuando las lágrimas la cegaron. La realidad de lo que había hecho le golpeó duro.

La conmoción que experimentó le hizo temblar. Ella era médico y había jurado salvar vidas, pero había quitados dos. ¡Fue en defensa propia! gritó en su mente. En defensa propia. No tuve otra opción. Ninguna.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente para relajarse y el dolor en el labio le recordó a Bill. Lo que quiso hacer con ella y cómo la había golpeado, era algo que ella nunca olvidaría. Esos hombres eran del grupo de Bill y le habrían hecho lo mismo que él.

Los otros tres hombres la habían mantenido con vida sólo para que curara a su amigo herido. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que después la habrían matado como a Bart. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, despacio y finalmente recuperó un poco de control en sus emociones inestables.

Quería llorar, pero repitió las palabras que le dijo Darien en el momento en que escucharon los disparos que acabaron con la vida de Bart .

-"Sobrevive primero y llora luego", susurró en voz alta.

Serena quería que Darien estuviera con ella. Tanto que le dolía. Estaría a salvo con él. Sabía que él la abrazaría y le diría algo para que se sintiera mejor, la distraería.

Miro la pistola que había dejado caer y volvió a cogerla. Darien quería que ella sobreviviera y ella le había prometido que haría cualquier cosa, sufriría cualquier cosa y ella se mantendría con vida hasta que pudiera rescatarla. Él no querría que sintiera lástima de sí misma.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Diez

-"Cálmate y piensa," murmuró Serena voz alta.- "Muy bien, acabare siendo una de esas personas que hablan solos todo el tiempo cuando todo esto termine".

Agarro la mochila para recargar el arma. Dentro había una caja llena de balas que Darien había cogido del campamento. Se arrastró sobre el estómago hasta la apertura de la cueva y utilizo los prismáticos para ver si había movimientos en la zona. Se quedó tumbada con el arma en la mano.

Tenia los dos rifles y la caja de balas a un lado se su cuerpo, por si los necesitaba.

Un movimiento a su derecha le llamó la atención. Ella no sabía a que distancia estaban, pero no estaban demasiado lejos. Cuatro hombres caminaban a través de los gruesos árboles. Iban vestidos con ropa de camuflaje, igual que los hombres que había matado y peor aún, se dirigían directamente hacia ella.

Tres de ellos tenían escopetas. Uno de ellos tenía pistolas en el pecho y en las caderas. Mierda. Estaban fuertemente armados. Serena estaba muy asustada. No estarían muy contentos cuando encontraran a sus amigos, muertos.

Recorrió la zona con los prismáticos buscando a Darien, pero no lo vio. Diez minutos más tarde vio más movimiento. Se quedó mirando a las dos figuras que avanzaban y espero. Ninguno era Darien.

Uno de los hombres tenía el pelo rojizo, mientras que el otro lo tenía negro azabache, pero iban vestidos de negro y se movían rápidamente.

Darien le había dicho que su gente vendría y rezo para que fueran de las nuevas especies. Tenían que ser los hombres de Darien o ella estaría en una profunda y horrible mierda. Serena volvió a mirar a la zona donde los cuatro hombres estaban.

Estaban más cerca. Volvió de nuevo los prismáticos hacia los dos hombres de negro que se movían rápidamente. Al parecer iban derechos hacia los cuatro cazadores. Se mordió el labio. Las dos nuevas especies llegarían a ella antes que los cuatro cazadores. Las posibilidades eran buenas.

Los cuatro hombres serian capaces de encontrarla. Los dos cadáveres en el suelo debajo de ella eran una buena indicación de dónde se escondía. Ella maldijo en voz baja y oró para que las nuevas especies llegaran primero.

Serena observo el progreso de ambos grupos. Rezó para que las dos nuevas especies fueran conscientes de los cuatro hombres. Esperaba que percibieran el aroma de esos hombres. Si esos dos hombres eran nuevas especies que trataban de salvarla a ella y a Darien, lo último que quería era que la partida de caza los sorprendiera. Iban menos armados que sus oponentes.

La tensión del momento hizo que Serena agarrara fuertemente los prismáticos. Cada vez estaba más segura de que eran nuevas especies. Ahora podía ver que llevaban el pelo hasta los hombros y reconoció los uniformes, aunque todavía estaban muy lejos para distinguir las letras NSO en sus chalecos.

Los cuatro cazadores habían llegado casi hasta los muertos y sabía que los iban a ver pronto. Ella no se movería o se asomaría. Para que no la descubrieran con demasiada facilidad. No quería ser un blanco fácil o mostrarles su ubicación exacta.

Las dos nuevas especies desaceleraron y dejaron de correr. Ellos avanzaron lentamente hacia los cazadores, obviamente eran conscientes de su presencia al juzgar por su comportamiento cauteloso.

Serena se sintió aliviada mientras observaba a la pareja de la nueva especie hacerse señales con la mano antes de separarse. Uno de ellos se coloco detrás de los cazadores, mientras que el otro se trasladó para atacarles desde un lado.

Ella comenzó a escuchar a los hombres hablar y continuó utilizando los prismáticos, aunque sabia que desde esa posición no podría controlarlos mucho más. Y espero que no pudieran verla desde su posición en el suelo de la cueva. Los cuatro cazadores estaban casi fuera de su objetivo.

-"Sé que los disparos vinieron de esa dirección", dijo un hombre con acento sureño.

-"Buck, Billy y Joe dijeron que iban a subir la colina para echar un vistazo." La voz profunda tenía el mismo acento sureño.- "¿Crees que mataron al animal de dos patas?"

-"No lo sé", respondió una nueva voz sin acento.- "Pero ellos no responden a la radio. Son muy agudos. Esos animales tienen mente y estoy seguro que será más fácil dispararle a un alce. Los animales salvajes no contestan o portan armas como nosotros lo hacemos. "

-"Maldito James", dijo riendo a otro hombre sin acento.- "¿Un alce? Vamos. Vamos a compararlos con algo más similar. Tal vez ellos están más cerca de los simios. Piensan y caminan a dos pies, ¿no es así? Por lo que sabemos, Joe, Billy y Buck pueden estar jugando con nosotros. ¿Recuerdas cuando el año pasado nos tendieron una emboscada sólo para ver si alguno se meaba en los pantalones? Te apuesto veinte dólares a que saltaran sobre nosotros en cualquier momento. "

-"Hecho", dijo un hombre sin acento y se rió.

Serena movió los prismáticos de los cuatro hombres a donde ella había visto las dos nuevas especies, pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno de ellos. Ella continuó buscándolos hasta que finalmente vio a uno, le sorprendió donde se encontraba.

Saltó desde una rama alta dentro de un árbol a otra del árbol de al lado. El hombre de las nuevas especies de pelo negro tenia un gran sentido del equilibrio. Él se detuvo prácticamente encima de los cuatro cazadores y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los observaban desde arriba.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró mientras observaba a través de los prismáticos como la nueva especie de pelo negro saltaba a otra rama y volvía a quedar sobre los cazadores que seguían caminando. Él se agarró al tronco y los miro fijamente. Sacó una pistola de la funda atada a su pecho. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le dijo que iba a atacarlos.

Las especies de pelo negro salto repentinamente a una rama más baja. Era la cosa más impresionante que Serena había visto. Era evidente que era muy silencioso ya que los hombres no alzaron la vista hacia él. Bajó a otra rama más baja y camino por ella hasta que quedo al lado de los hombres. De repente, saltó del árbol y aterrizó con fuerza sobre dos de los cazadores.

Serena abrió la boca. Vio como los otros dos cazadores se daban la vuelta para ver que había ocurrido detrás de ellos. Vio un destello de color negro y la nueva especie pelirroja corrió hacia los dos hombres para atacarlos por la espalda.

Saltó contra ellos. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír con claridad los gemidos de dolor.

En cuestión de segundos los cuatro cazadores en el suelo yacían inmóviles y las dos nuevas especies estaban de pie y en silencio.

Serena estaba segura de que eran los hombres de Darien. Tenían anomalías faciales diferentes a la mayoría de las nuevas especies. Las especies de pelo negro tenían una nariz más pequeña que la mayoría. Tenían que ser primates. El pelirrojo tenía ojos de gato como Andrew Moon, lo que le dijo que tenía que ser felino.

Los dos hombres sacaron gruesas tiras de plástico de los bolsillos de los pantalones para atarles las manos a los hombres detrás de las espaldas. Cuando les habían esposado las manos, le ataron los tobillos juntos. La especie de pelo negro le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba a su compañero pelirrojo.

Uno de ellos se echó a reír y Serena se movió. Había permanecido en la misma posición durante demasiado tiempo y le costo ponerse en pie. Se inclinó un poco y miro a los hombres que estaban a unos sesenta metros de la zona donde los dos hombres yacían.

-"Hola," dijo en voz alta.

No parecían sorprendidos cuando volvieron la cabeza para mirar hacia ella. ¿Ellos ya sabían por dónde iban? Decidió que probablemente lo sabían. Uno de ellos, el pelirrojo, asintió con la cabeza.

-"Vamos a llegar hasta ti después de encargarnos de los cadáveres. "Él señalo con la cabeza hacia los dos hombres que yacían debajo de ella. -"Son dos ¿verdad? Distingo dos olores diferentes. "

Conmocionada, Serena sólo lo miró boquiabierta. No había forma de que pudieran haber visto los dos cadáveres desde donde se encontraban. Ella finalmente asintió.

La especie de pelo negro apartó el pelo de su cara mientras miraba hacia Serena.- "¿Dónde está Darien? Nos atrajo su olor pero es como si se hubiera marchado hace horas. ¿Por qué se fue Dra. Tsukino? "

-"Él dijo que había demasiados cazadores." Hizo una pausa.- "Él quería reducir su número. Pensaba que si empezaba a cazarlos algunos de ellos se asustarían y se irían, pero él debería haber vuelto ya. Me dijo que si disparaba las armas me oiría y vendría corriendo. "

El pelirrojo asintió.- "Ese es un buen plan. Explícanos por qué encontramos dos campamentos vacíos, olimos la sangre, pero no había hombres. "

¿Dos campamentos? Se preguntó si habían encontrado aquel que Darien había atacado la noche anterior. Ella realmente no quería saberlo. Sólo estaba preocupada por Darien. Él le había prometido que vendría si necesitaba ayuda y tenía que haber oído los disparos, pero aún no había llegado. Dos de sus hombres la rescataron en su lugar. ¿Estará herido? ¿Muerto? A lo mejor estaba regresando.

-"¿Hay alguna manera de saber si Darien está cerca?" Serena esperaba que la hubiera.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y olisqueó. Él negó con la cabeza. -"Yo no le huelo y si viene, aun esta lejos. Vamos a sacarte de allí cuando hayamos terminado. Siéntate y espera. Ahora estás a salvo, Dra. Tsukino. Nuestro personal enviará un helicóptero para llevarte a un hospital y nosotros buscaremos a Darien si no regresa en un plazo razonable. Tenemos equipos que os están buscando a los dos. Me gustaría seguir su olor, pero prefiero esperar hasta que estés en el helicóptero. Tú eras nuestra principal preocupación ya que Darien puede cuidar de sí mismo. "

Serena se quedó sin habla cuando le dijeron que era la "principal" preocupación de la nueva especie.

Ella trabajaba para ellos pero Darien era uno de los suyos. Le alegró que el hombre tuviera tanta confianza en que Darien pudiera cuidar de sí mismo. Darien le había dicho que él había entrenado con la mayoría de estos hombres y ellos tenían que conocerlo muy bien.

La especie de pelo negro se agachó y sacó algo del bolsillo. Sus pantalones parecían tener un montón de cosas. Serena se puso en cuclillas y vio lo que era. Saco lo que parecía ser un teléfono móvil. Ella vio como sus labios se movían mientras hablaba por el teléfono, pero no pudo oír sus palabras.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que hablaba por un teléfono vía satélite. Había visto algunos de ellos un par de veces. Colgó el teléfono y se lo guardo de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Serena retrocedió porque no quería verlos retirar los cuerpos de abajo. Se preguntó qué harían con ellos, pero no preguntó. Se sentó en el saco de dormir y espero.

-"¿Dónde estás, Darien?"

El silencio apretó su corazón, no sabia si estaba bien o por que no había vuelto a por ella. Tenían que discutir algunas cosas si los dos salían con vida de esto. ¿Lo que había sucedido entre ellos significaba algo para él? o ¿sólo fue unos de esos momentos de locura impulsado por la situación en la que se encontraban? Soltó una maldición. ¿Y si sólo había dormido con ella por la situación? O ¿Y si solo la había tratado así por consolarla? Apartó esos pensamientos. Eran demasiado dolorosos.

Darien olfateó el aire, podía oler a su propia especie y la rabia se apoderó de él. Le impedirían matar a todos los humanos que pretenden hacerles daño. Los sonidos de los disparos sonaron en la dirección de Serena. Su corazón se aceleró mientras saltaba sobre un tronco caído, lo utilizó para saltar por encima de un pequeño barranco. Aterrizó duro, se agachó y luego se levantó.

-"Tranquilo", le dijo un macho- "Deja de correr".

Darien gruñó, alzo la cabeza y vio un rostro familiar en la rama de un árbol.- "Ella está en peligro".

-"No, no lo esta. Ojo de Tigre y Ojo de Águila la tienen. Interceptaron a los hombres que estaban cerca de ella. Están cuidando de ella. "El chico saltó, aterrizó sobre un montón de hojas secas y se enderezó.-

"No puedes dejar que te vean en este momento los humanos."

-"Tengo que ir a verla, Pupuran".

-"Ella está a salvo amigo. "le recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada antes de mirar de nuevo a los ojos de Darien. -"Estás cubierto de sangre. La aterrorizaras si te ve de esta manera. Me pareces aterrador incluso a mí. ¿A cuántos has matado? "

-"Muchos". El cuerpo de Darien empezó a relajarse. Serena estaría segura si Ojo de Águila y Ojo de Tigre estaban con ella. Ambos eran muy buenos.- "¿Ella está a salvo? ¿Estás seguro? "

-"Esta en un lugar seguro. Ningún ser humano llegara a ella antes que nuestros hombres. Ella está a salvo. Cálmate. ¿Puedo acercarme? Estás lesionado y muy salvaje en este momento. "

Darien se agachó, respiró profundamente y trató de recuperar el aliento.- "No voy a atacarte".

-"Me alegro de oír eso. No estaba seguro de lo lejos que habías ido o de si te habías perdido."Pupuran se acercó, lentamente y se agachó delante de él.

-"Estoy bien". Darien le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-"Bien. Nosotros sabíamos que ibas a sobrevivir, pero no estábamos seguros de tu estado de ánimo. Encontramos las zonas que atacaste. ¿Por qué no te quedaste con la doctora? "

-"Ellos se acercaban a nosotros, eran demasiados y un grupo de ellos la encontraron la primera vez que la deje sola. Ella no tiene habilidades de supervivencia. Tuve que cambiar las tornas para asegurarme de que nadie más podía hacerle daño. "

Pupuran lo observaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. -"Yo la huelo en ti. Es difícil captarla entre el hedor a sangre y a muerte, pero que está ahí. "

Un suave gruñido retumbó de Darien. -"¿Y?"

Pupuran alargó la mano y le agarró del hombro.- "Ella es humana, es frágil y es médico. Juro salvar vidas. No quiero que te lastime".

-"Tengo que ir a verla." Darien Trató de enderezarse pero el otro macho no le soltó.

-"Escúchame".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Eres salvaje en estos momentos. Tu mente esta más tranquila de lo que pensábamos, pero te ves como la muerte. No tienes un espejo. Tus ojos tienen la mirada salvaje. Ella no puede verte de esta manera. Sólo la aterrorizaras. Tengo órdenes de encontrarte y llevarte de vuelta al Homeland. Déjame que te lleve allí. "

Darien gruñó.- "No. No me voy de aquí. Hay más de ellos. "

-"La orden es-"

-"Ellos la atacaron, uno de ellos la golpeó y trató de violarla. Ella podría haber muerto cuando sacaron la camioneta de la carretera. Nos han declarado la guerra y quiero que termine. Cualquiera de ellos podría atacarla de nuevo más adelante".

La mano sobre su hombro le libero. -"No te puedo llevar, si no te encuentro. Te entiendo, pero debes permanecer lejos de ella hasta que puedas reprimir tu ira. Por lo menos lávate antes de volver con nosotros. Hay un río hacia el este. La puedo oler en ti y ellos también lo harán. Pueden temer que la obligaras sexualmente en tu condición actual. Yo no lo creo. Te conozco muy bien y te he visto observarla mientras estábamos trabajando. Debes quitarte su olor de tu piel. "

Darien recordó que había mordido a Serena. No había tenido la intención de hacerlo en ese momento, pero reconocía que tampoco quiso contenerse. Su olor le había mantenido cuerdo cuando él había matado para protegerla.

-"Termina lo que empezaste, si crees que ellos serán una constante amenaza para tu mujer. Yo nunca te vi y esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar. Sólo júrame que después de que vuelvas con nosotros, esperaras veinticuatro horas para acercarte a ella. Hay tres docenas de nuestra gente en los bosques. Estamos realizando la búsqueda de los humanos. Tenemos a cinco primates así que ten cuidado con los árboles. Yo sabía que no esperarías que te estuviéramos buscando desde arriba."

-"Inteligente".

Pupuran sonrió.- "Te conozco amigo. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo. "Toda la emoción se borro de su rostro. -"Y no te olvides de encontrar ese río. Hazlo ahora y luego continua con tu caza."

-"No lo voy a olvidar.¿Juras que está a salvo? "

-"Te doy mi palabra."

Era suficientemente para Darien. -"Quiero matarlos a todos por arriesgar su vida".

-"Me das miedo. Encuentra la humanidad que hay dentro de ti. Voy a decir que busqué esta zona y que no te vi. "Se puso de pie.- "Ve y ten cuidado con los árboles a partir de ahora. No soy el único que pensó en esconderse allí para encontrarte. "

Darien se levantó y se dirigió a la selva más espesa, mantuvo su atención en los árboles y en los alrededores. Los primates se subirían a las copas de los árboles para que le fuera más difícil descubrir su olor. Y él no quería que le encontraran hasta que matara a las personas que habían intentado hacerle daño a su Serena.

El remordimiento se apoderó de él cuando recordó las palabras de Pupuran. Serena era humana, era frágil y médico, ella podría odiarlo por haber matado. Pero más tarde pensaría en eso, ahora tenía unas amenazas que eliminar.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Once

-"Voy a subir Dra. Tsukino", dijo uno de los hombres una hora más tarde.

Serena se levantó y caminó hasta el borde. Lo primero que noto era que los dos cadáveres habían desaparecido y ni siquiera podía ver la sangre del suelo. Parecía como si hubieran arrojado tierra sobre manchas para ocultar completamente las muertes.

Serena observó a la especie de pelo negro trepar hacia ella sin ningún tipo de problema. Ella casi envidio su agilidad y velocidad. Darien tuvo que empujarla hasta que llego a la cima. Y este hombre subía la pendiente como si estuviera caminando sobre una superficie plana.

Tenía que medir un metro noventa. Conforme lo veía más de cerca, más segura estaba que eran parte primate. Era muy lindo y su apariencia era más suave de lo normal. Por lo general las nuevas especies parecían tipos duros. Era muy atractivo. Tenía el cuerpo musculoso y era muy grande cuando se puso de pie frente a ella. Sus rasgos eran casi adorables, con sus redondeados, bonitos ojos color almendra.

-"Soy Ojo de Tigre. Hola Dra. Tsukino ", dijo en voz baja mientras se agachaba a la entrada. Él era demasiado alto para estar de pie en el interior del agujero. Él le sonrió. -"El helicóptero llegara aquí muy pronto. Ha estado muy ocupado hoy con el transporte de todos los seres humanos que hemos capturado. Tratamos de no matar a ninguno de ellos, pero... "Se encogió de hombros.- "Algunos de ellos fueron demasiado estúpidos. ¿Cómo estas? "

-"Estoy bien. ¿Sabes algo de Darien? "

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza. -"Lo siento. Es uno de los mejores y no tienes que preocuparte por él. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo en cualquier situación extrema. "Su mirada la repaso desde arriba y hasta abajo, pero no había intención sexual en la forma en que la miraba.

-"¿Quién te golpeó?"

-"Me capturaron ayer por la mañana, pero Darien me rescató. Por desgracia esto ocurrió antes de que él llegara". Ella señaló su todavía palpitante mejilla y el labio reventado. La imagen de Darien besándola cruzó por su mente. -"Estoy bien. Unos pocos cortes, algunas magulladuras y algunos tirones musculares y lo que se ve en mi cara. "

-"¿Darien ha permitido que te atrapen?" se rió. -"Estoy sorprendido".

-"Él no me abandono. Me dejo después de buscar un lugar donde esconderme. "Serena frunció el ceño. -"Darien me ha salvado el culo demasiadas veces. Por favor, no te rías de esto. Él ha matado a todos a esos hombres por salvarme".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. -"Te pido disculpas. No hay nada divertido en esto. Deja que te ayude a bajar y esperaremos al helicóptero. Te llevaran a un hospital y después, regresaras a tu casa. Andrew quiere que te vea un médico antes de regresar al Homeland. Él te está esperando para hablar contigo. "

Serena miró a su alrededor. Su atención se posó en las armas. -"¿Debemos llevarnos eso? No me gustaría que los niños subieran hasta aquí y las encontraran. Todas están cargadas."

-"Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo eso." Se volvió -"Voy a ayudarte a bajar. ¿Necesitas que te lleve en mi espalda? Soy un escalador muy bueno y te prometo que no voy a permitir que te caigas."

-"Creo que puedo hacerlo si me ayudas. Darien tuvo que cogerme un par de veces. Me temo que no soy tan ágil como vosotros. "

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Serena se imagino porque se había puesto el nombre de Ojo de Tigre.

Sonreía con mucha frecuencia. -"Es un talento que tenemos".

Serena caminó lentamente hacia él y miro la pendiente. Ojo de Tigre se movió, salió primero y alzó la vista hacia ella.

-"Sólo date la vuelta y empieza a retroceder. Estaré justo aquí. Te cogeré si te caes. "Le guiñó un ojo. -"Soy fuerte. Te prometo que no te pasara nada. "

Ella estaba asustada, pero se dio la vuelta y trató de no mirar hacia abajo. Bajar era peor que subir.

Se escurrió dos veces, pero Ojo de Tigre siempre la mantuvo en su lugar y finalmente llegaron abajo.

Serena tenía ganas de besar el suelo, pero se resistió ya que no querían que pensaran que había perdido el juicio.

El pelirrojo miró a Serena y asintió. Ella vio como olía el aire y fruncía el ceño. Se acercó a ella, la olió otra vez y parecía confundido.

"Soy Ojo de Águila. ¿Qué te ha pasado? "

Serena le devolvió la mirada, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Era bastante más alto que ella, y obviamente era una nueva especie con un cuerpo muy musculoso. Era aterrador.

-"Me capturaron y me golpearon. Sacaron el SUV de la carretera y rodó por la ladera de una montaña y nos golpeamos con unos pocos árboles. Mi cuerpo ha pasado unos días difíciles".

Ojo de Águila volvió a olfatearla. -"El olor de Darien esta en ti, pero también huelo dos machos humanos. Hueles a sangre, a miedo y a sexo. "Él parecía aún más peligroso.-"¿te violaron los humanos?"

Su boca se abrió pero Serena la cerró.-"No. Darien me salvó."

Ella estaba un poco asustada. Ella sabía que su sentido del olfato era increíble, pero era francamente extraño que el hombre pudiera saber tanto solo por su olor. Era muy incómodo.

-"Voy a seguir a los dos humanos y a matarlos". Parpadeó Ojo de Águila. -"Te lo juro. No vivirán por lo que te han hecho".

El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza. -"Están muertos. Darien se encargó de eso. "

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se alejó.- "Bien. Voy a vigilar a los cuatro hombres que capturamos, Ojo de Tigre. No le quites la vista de encima. "

-"No lo haré". Ojo de Tigre se volvió a Serena y examinó su rostro.- "¿Por qué no te sientas? El helicóptero estará aquí pronto. "

-"¿Dónde va a aterrizar?"

Él vaciló. -"No lo hará. Te subirán con un arnés. Los árboles en esta área son demasiado densos para aterrizar y no queremos correr el riesgo de tener que ir a buscar otro sitio. Ya has sufrido bastante. Será como comerse un pedazo de pastel".

-"Mierda". El terror se apodero de Serena.- "¿Te he dicho que tengo miedo a las alturas?"

Ojo de Tigre sonrió.- "Tendrás que hacerle frente a tu miedo."

Genial .Escucho el sonido de un helicóptero en la distancia que se hacia más fuerte mientras se acercaba. Ojo de Tigre guardó silencio mientras él la miraba, algo que había estado haciendo mientras estaba sentada allí. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza y miró al cielo.

-"Están aquí. Tienes que ser fuerte. Ellos desplegarán un arnés y yo te enganchare. Te levantaran y en el interior alguien te ayudara a sentarte. Te llevaran a un hospital y dos de nuestros hombres estarán contigo hasta que llegues a casa. Ahora ya sabes qué esperar. "

-"Gracias por todo. ¿Podrías por favor darle las gracias de mi parte también a Ojo de Águila? "

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Lo haré. Nos alegramos de que estés viva. "

-"¿Podrías decirle a Darien que se ponga en contacto conmigo cuando le encontréis? Estoy preocupada por él y no voy a estar tranquila hasta saber que está a salvo. "

-"No se si podré hacer eso." La mirada de Ojo de Tigre volvió al cielo mientras le daba la espalda a Serena. -"Aquí vamos. Tápate los oídos. Estas cosas hacen mucho ruido. Me dan dolor de cabeza pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. "

El helicóptero sobrevolaba por encima de las copas de los árboles. El viento alzo la tierra del suelo y ella tuvo que taparse los ojos. Alguien le tocó el brazo. Ojo de Tigre la llevo hasta el arnés. Y se lo puso. Ojo de Tigre le guiñó un ojo y dio un paso atrás. Serena se sujeto al arnés como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando Ojo de Tigre hizo una señal con la mano al helicóptero. Serena empezó a elevarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de no entrar en pánico cuando el viento le dio la vuelta.

Ella no los abrió hasta que alguien la agarró por la cintura. Ella miró abajo y vio que Ojo de Tigre se había cubierto el rostro con su propio brazo. La persona que la agarraba de la cintura la arrastró hasta dentro.

Los dos hombres en la parte trasera del helicóptero eran de las nuevas especies. Eran caninos y los había visto a los dos en el Homeland. Uno era Neflyte pero no podía recordar el nombre del otro hombre. Se sentó en un asiento y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Neflyte le entregó unos auriculares y le mostró cómo usarlo.

El ruido del helicóptero se silencio cuando se los puso. Asintió con la cabeza para mostrarle su gratitud. Neflyte tenía el pelo castaño, era enorme y tenía los ojos muy oscuros. El otro hombre era moreno con ojos oscuros. Era casi igual que Neflyte. Neflyte se sentó a su lado y el otro hombre se sentó en el banco frente a ellos.

El trayecto hasta el hospital no fue largo. El personal médico salió corriendo con una camilla y le recordó a la noche que llego Darien. Se tumbo en la camilla sin protestar ya que era consciente de las políticas del hospital. Ella sabía que los médicos eran los peores pacientes, ya que había tratado a unos pocos y trató de olvidarse de que era una cuando la llevaron inmediatamente a una sala de examen. Neflyte y el otro se mantuvieron cerca.

El médico de guardia, de unos treinta y tantos años, atractivo y bronceado, sonrió a Serena.

-"Soy el Dr. Evan Tauras. ¿Como te llamas? "

-"Soy la Dra. Serena Tsukino". Ella le vio estremecerse y sonrió. -"Te juro que voy a ser buena. Tuvimos un accidente con el SUV hace unos días y no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad. Es una larga historia. Sé que hay que llevarlo puesto y lo llevaba hasta un minuto antes del accidente. Di la vuelta en el interior de la camioneta pero no salí despedida. Ayer me asaltaron físicamente. Un idiota me golpeó en la cara un par de veces. No tengo dolor de espalda o de cuello. No muestro signos de lesiones internas. "Hizo una pausa. -"No tengo alergias médicas y no tengo antecedentes médicos, excepto que me quitaron las amígdalas cuando tenía diez años. No estoy tomando medicamentos, no fumo, no bebo, ni tomo drogas. Ahora me callare y te dejare hacer tu trabajo".

El médico asintió.- "Gracias. Estás haciendo esto fácil. ¿Tuviste síntomas de conmoción cerebral? "

-"Me maree después del accidente y de nuevo cuando ayer me golpearon en la cara dos veces. No tuve la visión borrosa y tampoco náuseas. "

-"¿Atraparon al tipo que te hizo esto en la cara?" el médico examinó su cabeza.

-"Se podría decir que si. Él está muerto. "

El doctor la miró por un segundo y asintió.-"Eres la mujer que salio en las noticias. Me alegro de que te hayan encontrado. "

Él se movió y abrió la boca a Serena. Ella abrió la suya para imitarlo, sabía que quería que lo hiciera. La examinó para ver si tenía lesiones orales y luego le examino la cara, cuando palpo el hematoma Serena retrocedió un poco, pero se quedo quieta... Neflyte y el otro hombre estaban dentro de la sala de examen observando cada movimiento que hace el medico, protegiéndola.

El médico se quedó boquiabierto mirándolos, un poco molesto y alarmado. Serena quiso asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

-"Intentaron matarme y tienen que estar aquí. Lo siento si te molesta tener audiencia".

Dr. Evan Tauras asintió.-"No hay problema. Ellos son grandes. "Su voz bajó a un susurro.- "Nunca los he visto en persona, se ven más pequeños en las noticias. Están en buena forma física. "

Serena susurró a su vez. -"Sí. Lo sé. Ellos también tienen un oído excepcional. Susurrarles un 'hola' a ellos. "

El médico hizo un gesto con la cabeza para mirar a los dos hombres. Neflyte le guiñó un ojo y flexionó los brazos. La nueva especie le saludó. Serena tuvo que evitar reírse cuando el médico se ruborizó un poco, después devolvió su atención a la enfermera y le solicito que le hicieran unas pruebas. Quería que le una placa de rayos-X. Ella no creía que fuera necesario, pero no protestó.

Era su consultorio y ella no quería ser un dolor en el culo.

Dos horas más tarde la liberaron tras recetarle unos anti-inflamatorios para la rodilla, unas pastillas para el dolor y antibióticos porque tenía una herida abierta. Ella debería había considerado pedir la píldora del día después, pero no estaba preocupada por lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Darien. Sin ayuda médica estaba bastante segura de que ella no podría quedarse embarazada, aunque no usaran protección.

Neflyte y Armand, que era el nombre del otro oficial de la oficina nacional de estadística, la escoltaron hasta la farmacia para comprar las recetas. Y regresaron al helicóptero cinco minutos después.

Nadie había oído hablar de si habían encontrado a Darien. Serena se durmió cuando el medicamento para el dolor la abrumo. Una hora más tarde, aterrizaron en el Homeland y cuando Neflyte la levantó en sus brazos para sacarla del helicóptero se despertó.

-"Ahora estás a salvo. Sólo relájate. "

-"Gracias."

Andrew la esperaba en un jeep. Miro a Serena y se estremeció. Neflyte se negó a dejarla en el suelo hasta que él la sentó en el asiento del copiloto del jeep de Andrew. Él y Armand se subieron en la parte trasera y Andrew condujo hacia su casa.

-"No podré disculparme lo suficiente por todo lo que te ha ocurrido, Serena. Esto fue un ataque contra las nuevas especies y te viste involucrada por trabajar con nosotros".

-"No es tu culpa. Fueron esos idiotas los que nos sacaron de la carretera y los que decidieron cazarnos como si fuéramos ciervos. Gracias por el helicóptero y por dejar a Neflyte y Armand para que cuidaran de mí. ¿Sabes algo de Darien? "

Justicia negó con la cabeza.-"Nuestros equipos están todavía allí y han detenido a ocho más de los de esos hombres. Los estamos entregando a las autoridades locales tan pronto como los encontramos. Nos quedamos encantados cuando tuvimos la autorización para enviar a nuestros propios equipos a la zona".

Neflyte resopló.- "Ellos estaban muy contentos de que fuéramos nosotros en lugar de ir ellos."

Andrew asintió. -"No fue solo por eso. Nos estamos mejor preparados que ellos para rastrear un gran área del bosque y con menos esfuerzo. "

-"Ellos no quieren que esos fanáticos locos le disparen en sus culos" dijo Armand.- "Nos dieron jurisdicción para entrar y limpiar el desorden. No recibirán ningún merito por eso y la policía local no se pondrá en peligro. "

Andrew miró a Serena y le frunció el ceño profundamente cuando la olió. No dijo una palabra, pero Serena vio como lo hizo de nuevo. De repente parecía muy enojado cuando estacionó el Jeep en el camino de entrada. Ella vio a un guardia de seguridad de pie en el porche, pero no era una nueva especie.

-"Quédate ahí," Andrew le ordenó.-"Le envié por delante de nosotros, porque sabía que las llaves se te perdieron después del accidente. Hemos recuperado tu bolso y las llaves. Trajimos lo que se pudo salvar. La ropa que no se había roto se te ha limpiado. Lo que no era rescatable será reemplazado con nuestros fondos". Andrew rodeo el jeep y levantó a Serena en sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta principal.-"Me dieron un informe completo de las lesiones que sufriste. El médico me dijo que deberías descansar por lo menos dos días."

El guardia de seguridad asintió a Serena, mientras abría la puerta principal. Andrew entró en la casa y la dejo suavemente en el sofá. Él vaciló y se volvió para mirar a Neflyte y a Armand. El guardia de seguridad había entrado también en la casa.

-"¿Podrían por favor dejarnos a solas unos minutos? Me gustaría hablar con Serena. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante y no necesita pasar el mal rato de decirme lo que pasó delante de hombres. "

Los tres hombres salieron en silencio y cerraron la puerta firmemente detrás de ellos. Andrew se trasladó al sofá de dos plazas y se sentó. Parecía tenso. Sus ojos gatunos se encontraron con los de Serena.

-"Huelo a miedo, a suciedad, a sangre y a sexo en ti. No se menciono en el informe médico que te hubieran asaltado sexualmente. ¿Fue uno de esos fanáticos? Me dijeron que las lesiones faciales que tienes te las ocasiono uno de esos-"Él se aclaró la garganta. -"Fanáticos".

-"Puedes llamarlos hijos de puta. Yo lo hago. "Ella no desvió su mirada de la de Andrew.- "No fui violada, pero estuve cerca. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Darien llegó a tiempo. Detuvo al tipo antes de que lo hiciera."Hizo una pausa.-"Tuvo que matarlo".

-"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien antes de salir de aquí? No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien. "

Serena frunció el ceño. -"Mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo señor Moon".

-"No quería ofenderte. Me explique mal. Discúlpame, estoy tratando de averiguar si me estás mintiendo con de la violación. Trabajas y nunca sales del Homeland. Soy consciente de las idas y venidas de todo el mundo dentro del recinto. Has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien porque lo huelo. Hueles a Darien y a dos machos humanos. Ahora también hueles a Neflyte y a mi , pero los nuestros son más débiles porque solo te llevamos en brazos. Sé que Ojo de Tigre te tocó para ayudarte a bajar de la colina. "

-"¿Cómo puedes distinguir los olores entre las especies y los humanos?"

Él la miró de cerca. -"Las Nuevas Especies... Es difícil de explicar. Sólo puedo decirte que huelen diferente. Hay una fragancia masculina que me es familiar. Yo sólo quiero saber la verdad sobre si te violaron o no. "

-"No fui violada. El olor familiar que estas recogiendo es probablemente el del conductor de la camioneta, Bart. No sé su apellido. Estaba herido cuando volcamos y le toqué un poco para comprobar sus lesiones. Está muerto, ¿no? Darien y yo escuchamos tres disparos después de que Bart se negó a abandonar el lugar donde nos estrellamos. Pensó que aquellos hombres no le harían daño porque él era humano. Le dijimos que lo iban a matar, pero él se negó a escucharnos. No tuvimos más remedio que dejarlo atrás".

-"Está muerto." Asintió Andrew. -"Recibió un disparo en la ingle, en el estómago y en la cabeza después de ser atado y torturado. Suponemos que trataron de sacarle información sobre a donde habíais ido. Su cuerpo fue localizado cerca del SUV. El forense dijo murió poco después del accidente. "


	13. Capitulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Doce

Serena estaba segura de que Bart había muerto, pero oírlo fue peor. Su rostro pasó por su memoria, él sólo era un chico muy asustado.

-"Jesús", jadeó Serena. -"¿En la ingle?"

Andrew dudó. -"Lo que le hicieron fue feroz y cruel. Una cosa es matar a un hombre a sangre fría, pero castrarlo antes de matarlo es demasiado cruel. "

Su estómago se revolvió un poco. -"¿Castrado?"

-"Usaron una escopeta recortada de doble cañón y le dispararon a quemarropa. El juez de instrucción nos dijo que la habían puesto contra su ingle derecha antes de apretar el gatillo. Esos hijos de puta son unos animales y sin embargo nos acusan a nosotros de serlo. Las especies nunca serían tan inhumanos".

Serena se puso de pie -"Necesito una ducha. Sé que tienes preguntas, pero estoy cansada, hambrienta y sucia. "Ella se mordió el labio y se estremeció, se había olvidado de que lo tenia partido. Se encontró con la mirada de Andrew mientras se levantaba.- "Probablemente voy a llorar también. No me violaron, te lo juro. Darien detuvo al atacante antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero mi vida sexual es personal. Quiero pedirte un favor . "

-"Lo que sea."

-"Necesito que me llames cuando encontréis a Darien, no importa qué hora sea, por favor, que alguien me llame. Me salvó la vida allí una y otra vez. No creo que pueda descansar hasta que sepa que pasó con él. "

-"Voy a dejar a Neflyte aquí. Te traerán comida después de que te duches. Te juro que cuando sepa algo, llamaré a Neflyte y le pediré que te informe. Mañana hablaremos de lo que pasó".

-"¿Neflyte se queda aquí?"

Andrew asintió.- "Sí. Es sólo por precaución. Algunos hijos de puta han muerto. Y seguro que los otros estarán muy enojados por no haberos cazado. Tendrás protección las veinticuatro horas hasta que estemos seguros de que ya no serán una amenaza. Estás familiarizada con Neflyte. Él hará el primer turno. Quiero que se quede dentro de la casa. Puede sentarse en el sofá, si te parece bien. Él se quedara aquí y te mantendrá informada. "

-"Pero estamos seguros en El Homeland. Esos idiotas no pueden atravesar las puertas para llegar a mi casa. Estoy segura-"

-"Alguien les informo de nuestros movimientos," Andrew la cortó.- "Conocían la ruta que iba a tomar el SUV, eso nos dice que tienen información privilegiada. Sólo nuestros equipos de seguridad humana sabían a dónde íbamos, a qué hora y cómo llegaríamos allí. Tendrás a funcionarios de las especies nuevas para protegerte hasta que estemos seguros de tu seguridad y hasta que encontremos al responsable de esto. "Él respiro profundamente. -"Me tengo que ir, la comida no tardará en llegar. Come y descansa. "

Le sorprendería que alguien que trabaja en El Homeland traicionara a la nueva especie, pero creía a Andrew. -"No hace falta que me envíes comida. Puedo prepararme un sándwich. "

-"No. Necesitas comida caliente. Llamare ahora mismo y le diré que te envíen unos platos. Te veré por la mañana. Llámame cuando estés levantada. "

-"Gracias. Por favor, no te olvides de ponerte en contacto conmigo cuando sepas algo de Darien."

-"Te juro que no lo haré. Tan pronto como sepa algo te lo haré saber. "Él dejó la puerta principal abierta y Serena le oyó hablar suavemente con los hombres que estaban fuera.

Serena caminó lentamente a su habitación y cogió unos pantalones y una holgada camiseta de la cómoda. Entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando se vio la cara en el espejo rompió a llorar.

Tenía moretones en la oreja y el de la mandíbula se extendía a lo largo de un lado la cara. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado y roto. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y enredado. Y estaba llena de polvo.

Se desnudó y se miro los dolorosos hematomas de las muñecas. Tenía más en la espalda, en la cadera y en el hombro que se golpeo contra el SUV y luego se miro la otra gran contusión en el muslo. Tenía un aspecto infernal.

Serena se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente y se quedó bajo el agua un largo tiempo, luego se lavó con mucho cuidado. Le dolían a pesar de que se había tomado las pastillas para el dolor. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentó en el suelo de la ducha y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sabía que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Dos hombres habían muerto por sus manos. ¿Cómo iba a ser la persona que era antes? Sabía que no seria posible.

Llamaron a la puerta y finalmente Serena dejo de llorar.- "Salgo en un minuto".

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" reconoció la voz de Neflyte.- "No estas bien Dra. Tsukino." Hizo una pausa-. -"Voy a entrar"

Mierda. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo se negó a responder. Las puertas de la ducha ocultaban su cuerpo porque eran de cristal satinado. Pudo ver el cuerpo de Neflyte dentro del cuarto de baño cuando se acercó a ella.

-"¿Dra. Tsukino? "

-"Me senté y ahora no puedo levantarme", admitió. Odiaba ser tan débil y sentir tanto dolor.

-"Me levantare cuando me sienta mejor. ¿Podrías darme la toalla? "Cerró los grifos de agua.-"Por favor"

Una toalla de baño grande cayó sobre la parte superior de la puerta de la ducha. Serena la cogió y se cubrió el cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Dos segundos más tarde Neflyte la dejó atónita cuando abrió la puerta de la ducha.

-"No voy a mirarte como mujer. Déjame ayudarte, Dra. Tsukino. Nunca te haría daño de ninguna manera. "Se inclinó a por ella la agarro de las costillas y la levantó suavemente a sus pies. -"Vamos a llevarte a la cama. La comida llegó y te traeré los medicamentos para el dolor".

Se sentía un poco humillada por necesitar ayuda. Pero no se resistió cuando la ayudo a salir de la bañera. Su brazo la mantenía en pie y ella lo necesitaba. Apretó la toalla contra su pecho, pero sabía que tenia la espalda totalmente desnuda. Serena sabía que su cara estaría de encendida por la vergüenza. Neflyte de repente agarró su toalla y se la quito de la mano.

Serena le miro con la boca abierta. Su mirada voló al hombre que tenia su toalla en la mano y que la miraba a los ojos. Él le soltó el brazo y luego abrió la toalla para envolverla alrededor de su cuerpo después la levanto con sus fuertes brazos y la sentó suavemente sobre el mostrador.

Neflyte se volvió, cogió otra toalla y sin decirle ni una palabra empezó a secarle el pelo.

-"Gracias."

Neflyte asintió. -"Has sido muy fuerte para ser tan pequeña, tienes todo mi respeto, Dra. Tsukino. Has sido muy dura, pero ahora es el momento de alguien cuide de ti. "

-"Llámame Serena por favor".

Él esbozó una sonrisa. -"Te voy a secar el cabello con la toalla para que no empapes la cama. Veo que tienes un pijama pero creo que después de todo lo que has sufrido estarías mejor sin nada, mientras te recuperas. O hasta que termines de recuperarte. "

Dejó caer la toalla del pelo en el lavabo y la levantó en sus brazos. Neflyte la saco suavemente del cuarto de baño y la tendió en la cama, que ya estaba preparada. Le tendió la mano y cerró los ojos.

-"Me quedo con la toalla mojada y mantendré los ojos cerrados hasta que te cubras."

Serena le entregó la toalla y se cubrió con las mantas hasta el pecho. Observó A Neflyte mientras recogía el cuarto de baño. Luego salió, apagó la luz detrás de él y le guiño un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. De inmediato regresó con un carrito de comida con varios platos cubiertos.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta al verlos.

-"Eso no puede ser todo para mí".

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Andrew no sabía que querías de comer así que ordenó que te prepararan seis platos. El Consejo tiene un chef personal. Andrew hizo una llamada telefónica para que los alimentos estuvieran preparados cuando él llegara. También hay postres. Una vez más, Andrew no sabía que te gustaría así que pidió un poco de todo. "

Neflyte saco una gran bandeja. Y la colocó sobre el regazo de Serena y sonrió.- "Te voy a mostrar los platos y tú eliges que prefieres."

-"Me ayudarás a comerme todo esto, ¿verdad?"

Neflyte rió entre dientes. -"Tenía la esperanza de que me lo preguntaras. Me muero de hambre".

El estómago Serena rugió con fuerza y se sonrojó cuando Neflyte se echo a reír. Era evidente que lo había oído. Empezó a quitar las tapas de los platos que habían preparado. Pero no destapo los postres.

-"Me quedo con las costillas de ternera. ¿Está bien? "

Él sonrió. -"Eso está bien. No quería las costillas. Vi este plato de aquí y se me hizo la boca agua. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? "

-"Me muero de hambre."

Neflyte puso los platos en la bandeja. Salió de la habitación y regresó unos minutos más tarde con unos refrescos. Serena se pidió el de sabor a cereza. Ella tenía tres clases de sabores en la nevera. Neflyte dudó.

-"Voy a comer en la sala de estar. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. "Él agarro el plato de carne de cerdo.

-"Puedes sentarte allí." Señaló la silla junto a su cama. La mesita de noche le serviría de mesa.-

"Encenderé el televisor. Siento que no haya uno en la sala de estar. Pensaba comprar algunas cosas para la casa, pero todavía no lo he echo. Podrías quedarte aquí y ver la televisión e incluso puedes adueñarte del mando a distancia si me prometes que no veras programas de historia o de deporte. "

Él se echó a reír.- "Tú escoges el canal." Neflyte se sentó y puso el plato en la mesilla. Abrió una de las sodas. -"Gracias. ¿Qué quieres cambiar? Es una casa muy bonita. "

-"No me gusta la cama y quiero convertir el otro dormitorio en una oficina." Ella hizo un gesto hacia la esquina donde tenía un pequeño escritorio. "No quiero tener la oficina en mi dormitorio. Tengo que descansar aquí y cada vez que lo veo solo puedo pensar en el trabajo. "

Neflyte volvió la mirada hacia ella. "¿Qué hay de malo en la cama? Es una gran cama con dosel y se ve sólida".

-"Es demasiado grande. Me siento como si tuviera cinco años cada vez que me subo en ella y me cuesta subir. "Ella miró al suelo.- "¿Ves ese taburete?" Ella se encogió de hombros.

Neflyte miro hacia abajo y empezó a reír.- "Los humanos son cortos, no es culpa de la cama. Eres unos cuantos centímetros más baja que el promedio de las mujeres humanas ".

-"Sí, lo sé." Cortó una costilla y le dio un mordisco. Ella gimió. -"Esta muy bueno".

Neflyte se atragantó con su soda. Serena volvió la cabeza y lo encontró mirándola fijamente mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Bien". Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Supongo que el chef del Consejo se gana el dinero que le pagan?"

-"Él se merece cada céntimo." Ella le dio otro mordisco. Ella gimió otra vez mientras le sonreía.

-"Perfecto. Delicioso. Casi se derrite dentro de mi boca. "Neflyte la miró fijamente.- "¿Quieres probarlo? Hay mucho. "

-"No, gracias. Es todo tuyo. Me encanta el cerdo. Podría comerme después el plato de roast-beef si no lo quieres. Nosotros comemos mucho. "

-"Sírvete. Nunca podría comerme todo esto. "

Comieron. Serena puso una película de acción. Neflyte se comió tres platos y dejo espacio para el postre. Él le dio dos pastillas para el dolor y en algún momento de la película que se quedó dormida.

-"¿Serena?"

Se despertó confundida. Ella se quedó mirando la cara de Neflyte, que estaba de pie sobre la de ella, la habitación no estaba totalmente a oscuro. Ella parpadeó. Él le sonrió.

-"Esos medicamentos te golpearon bien duro. Llevo tratando de despertarte unos minutos. Acabo de saber sobre Darien. "

Esas palabras hicieron que se espabilase y trató de incorporarse. Neflyte de repente la empujó hacia abajo. La agarro suavemente por los hombros y sonrió. -"Ten cuidado con las mantas, Serena. Casi dejas desnudos tus pechos. ".

Mierda. Se había olvidado de que no llevaba ropa. Agarró las mantas para mantenerlas en su lugar.- "Lo siento. ¿Está bien? "

-"Él está muy bien. Le traen al Homeland. Se encontró con uno de nuestros equipos hace unos veinte minutos. Ha recibido un disparo, pero fue superficial. Lo llevaron a un hospital para que un medico le viera la herida pero volverá en pocas horas".

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando escucho que Darien estaba vivo y a salvo. Había recibido un disparo. Pero había visto en persona lo rápido que las nuevas especies se curaban.

La lesión no seria potencialmente mortal ya que volvería al Homeland muy pronto.

-"Gracias."

-"Vuelve a dormirte. No quería despertarte pero Andrew me dijo que querías saberlo. Estoy seguro de que Darien vendrá a verte muy pronto para comprobar personalmente que estas bien. Sólo descansa. Lo necesitas. "

-"Gracias." Ella le sonrió.- "¿Puedes darle a Andrew las gracias de mi parte?"

-"Por supuesto." Neflyte volvió a la sala de estar.

Serena observo el dormitorio. Neflyte había cerrado las cortinas pero la luz se colaba entre ellas.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era, las seis y cinco de la mañana. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

Darien estaba a salvo.

Darien no quería sentarse en la silla o incluso estar en esta reunión. Quería estar con Serena. Él no se quedaría realmente tranquilo hasta que pudiera mirarla a los ojos, inhalar su aroma y sostenerla entre sus brazos. Haría mucho más que eso una vez que la tocara, pero se negó a pensar en ello ya que todos los varones que estaban dentro de la oficina de Andrew olerían su excitación.

-"Me alegra que estés a salvo." Andrew se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio y su mirada vago por los quince oficiales en la habitación, ya estuvieran sentados o de pie y suspiró ruidosamente. -"Tenemos respuestas. Los idiotas responsables de este ataque han hablado con la policía. Acabo de terminar de hablar por teléfono con el detective a cargo del caso. "

-"Nos odian", dijo Nicolás.- "Por eso lo hicieron. Por eso nos han atacado en el pasado y por la misma razón volverán a hacerlo".

Zafiro gruñó desde la pared junto a la puerta, en la cual estaba apoyado.- "Cada vez que creemos que no habrá más amenazas, algo pasa".

-"Calma", exigió Andrew. -"Fue porque hemos contratado a la doctora y se corrió la voz."

La espalda de Darien se tenso.-"¿Por qué se preocupan por ella específicamente?"

-"Ella hizo una residencia de dos años en ginecología." Andrew se pasó los dedos por el pelo suelto.-"Alguien envió su informe a los periódicos. Esos cabrones piensan que se la contrato por una razón específica. "Se centró en Zafiro.- "Ellos creen que ella está aquí para ayudarte a averiguar por qué no podemos tener hijos. He emitido un comunicado explicando que la contratamos por todos los años que había trabajado como médico de urgencias. Me temo que no se creyeron la verdad. Están seguros de que estamos tratando de encontrar una manera para que puedas fecundar a tu pareja, Zafiro".

Él gruñó.- "Hotaru y yo no estamos haciéndonos las pruebas. No hemos tomado ninguna medida para hacer tal cosa. Queremos un bebé, pero estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos pasar por la agonía dolorosa de las exploraciones".

-"Lo sé." Andrew se sentó sobre la mesa. -"Megaverso no fue capaz de descubrir lo que estaba mal, estoy seguro de que no hay solución para nuestro problema. Los especialistas en fertilidad casi mataron a nuestras mujeres con las pruebas a las que las sometieron. No podemos tener hijos. Y no he contratado a la doctora Tsukino para ello incluso aunque alguien estuviera dispuesto a someterse voluntariamente a las pruebas. Las he contratado únicamente por experiencia en la medicina".

-"Pusieron una recompensa por mi cabeza." Hablo Darien.-"Por eso la mayor parte de esos gilipollas estuvieron de acuerdo en ir tras ella." Andrew miro a Darien.- "Tenían que eliminarme primero a mi para llegar hasta ella. Por eso ofrecieron el dinero. Ellos esperan que nos extingamos con el tiempo. Y que mientras sigamos siendo estériles las nuevas especies no prosperarán". La ira profundizo el tono de su voz.- "La idea de que estemos sexualmente con mujeres humanas, les molesta demasiado."

-"Odio a los seres humanos.", Dijo Ojo de Águila.- "A los machos". Él dirigió a Zafiro una mirada de disculpa.- "Las mujeres son dulces. Tu Hotaru es una humana maravillosa. No le deseo ningún mal, pero los hombres me cabrean. "

-"No todos ellos son así", corrigió Zafiro. -"Son sólo los que nos odian."

-"El punto es," Andrew continuó, -"Que el tener a una doctora humana en el Homeland, ha provocado su ira. Consideré contratar a alguien para reemplazar a la Dra. Tsukino pero creo que ella es muy valiosa para nosotros. Es un buen médico y puede manejar cualquier cosa, como ya hemos visto. "Él se encontró la mirada de Zafiro. -"Ella te salvó la vida. Y no tiene malas intenciones hacia nosotros. Confío en ella". Él se bajo de su escritorio.-"Gracias a Dios que nunca se ha fijado en uno de nuestros hombres. Eso sí que enviaría a esos locos hasta el borde."

Darien se puso tenso y abrió la boca. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Neflyte dijo.

-"Ella podría querer estar en un futuro con uno de nosotros. Ella es una mujer muy atractiva. "

-"Cualquier hombre que se preocupe por ella evitaría hacer eso", advirtió Ojo de Águila.

-"Muy cierto", coincidió Andrew.

Ojo de Águila volvió a hablar.- "Estamos tratando de abrir otra casa para nuestro pueblo. Vamos a tener que viajar a menudo para establecer la instalación médica allí y cada vez que salga por la puerta tendrá un blanco sobre su espalda. Diablos, ni siquiera podemos confiar en los seres humanos que trabajan en el Homeland. Alguien los informo del viaje y de la ruta exacta. Tenemos a Neflyte protegiéndola durante todo el día. No hay forma de evitar que los humanos la conviertan en un objetivo prioritario. Ella estará en peligro igual que Andrew. Quieren matarla porque nos mantiene con vida. Será más peligroso para ella si encima descubren que esta durmiendo con uno de nosotros. Pensaran que nuestros problemas de fertilidad serán una prioridad para ella ya que asumirán que también querrá tener hijos. "

El miedo se apoderó del corazón de Darien. Andrew recibía amenazas de muerte todos los días.

Un equipo de seguridad completo tenia que acompañarlo a todas partes. Ser el líder de su gente le ponía en una posición mortal. Él podía mezclarse libremente con sólo unos pocos seres humanos de confianza y aún así corría riesgo.

Serena era el médico que atendía a cualquier ser humano que necesitara su ayuda en el Homeland. El traidor podría acercarse hasta ella. Ella moriría antes de que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Los hombres que los odiaban estaban locos. No tenía la menor duda de que uno de ellos se metería en una misión suicida por acabar con el enemigo. Esa sería su Serena. Y ellos morirían si la tocaban.

-"Es verdad". Andrew negó con la cabeza.- "Es una buena cosa que ninguno de nuestros hombres esté interesado en ella. Tendría que despedirla y contratar a otro médico. Tendría que ser vigilada como Hotaru. A Hotaru sólo se le permite trabajar con nuestras hembras, ya que no representan una amenaza para ella. "

Darien cerró los ojos y el dolor en su pecho se hizo más profundo. A Serena le encantaba su trabajo, le gustaba ser el médico de las nuevas especies. Eso no podía cambiarlo y tratar de hacerlo sería una tontería.

Acabaría odiándole si se veía obligada a elegirle y a abandonar la vida que llevaba. Ella le odiaría con el tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le querría lo suficiente como para aceptar esa opción.

-"Vamos a tener que reforzar la seguridad. La Dra. Tsukino tendrá protección las veinticuatro horas hasta que se anulen las amenazas. Tenemos que encontrar al traidor que nos traicionó. Con el tiempo, esos hijos de puta se darán cuenta de nada nos ayudará a tener hijos y dejarán de tener miedo. "

Andrew siguió hablando pero Darien dejo de escuchar. Si estaba con Serena la podría en peligro e incluso podrían matarla. Mantuvo un estricto control sobre sus emociones, por miedo de que alguien pudiera oler su dolor, ya lloraría después, en privado. No podía ponerla en peligro o arruinar su vida. Ella significaba demasiado para él.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Trece

El sudor perlaba la frente de Serena. Estaba nerviosamente sentada en el interior de la recepción de la oficina de Andrew y luchaba contra el impulso de vomitar. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. Había llegado un poco temprano y le habían informado de que estaba al teléfono.

Ella había llamado para solicitar la reunión, no había tenido elección, sabia que era la responsable de esta nueva situación. No era sólo su problema. Era una gran noticia para ellos y tenía que hacer lo correcto. Eso significaba que tenía que discutirlo con Andrew. Las nuevas especies tenían derecho a saberlo.

La secretaria que estaba detrás del escritorio parecía un poco preocupada. -"¿Quieres un poco de café o agua Dra. Tsukino? Estás muy pálida. "

-"Estoy bien." Serena Forzó una sonrisa. -"Son los nervios".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador.- "Sólo debería tardar unos minutos más. Andrew esta hablando con la nueva residencia para las nuevas especies. Se abrirá pronto y por eso todos estamos muy liados. ¿No es ahí donde te dirigías cuando el vehículo fue atacado? Espero que estés mejor ahora"

-"Estoy completamente recuperada. Gracias por preguntar. Y sí, ahí es a donde nos dirigíamos cuando nos atacaron. "

Serena nunca había ido a ver el lugar. Sólo sabía lo que había oído en las noticias. Neflyte le había hablado un poco acerca del proyecto. Cuatrocientos kilómetros de zona boscosa al norte de California, Andrew había comprado miles de hectáreas de tierra y un antiguo balneario que llevaba años abandonado. El propietario lo había vendido barato para evitar pagar los impuestos de la propiedad. Andrew quería convertirlo en el hogar para algunas de las nuevas especies que no se "llevaban bien con los demás".

Sonrió. Neflyte le había explicado que algunas de las nuevas especies no se llevaron bien con los humanos del Homeland. Ellos no querían integrarse con los seres humanos, sólo quería vivir en paz, en un lugar seguro. En la actualidad residían en otro lugar, lejos de los humanos, pero temían que esos grupos de manifestantes descubrieran donde los había llevado el gobierno.

Andrew había comprado el antiguo balneario para poder protegerlos mejor. Habían decidido cambiarle el nombre por el de la Reserva de las Nuevas Especies. Era un nombre apropiado ya que no era un lugar de vacaciones. Era como el Homeland y también tenían un alto nivel de seguridad, así se protegería a las nuevas especies que eligieran vivir allí.

Neflyte se había convertido en un buen amigo para Serena. Durante las primeras dos semanas le había hecho reír mucho y llego a ser importante para ella. Le preocupaba un poco que él pudiera sentirse atraído por ella, pero nunca había hecho nada fuera de lugar. Cuando consideraron que ella estaría a salvo, quitaron a los hombres que la custodiaban.

Neflyte a veces iba a su casa y llevaba películas de acción y palomitas. A veces llevaba a sus amigos con él. Serena los había llegado a conocer realmente. La trataban como si fuera una hermana pequeña, como si fuera una de ellos. Y eso le gustaba. Eso había impedido que llegara a sentir lástima de sí misma.

Darien nunca la había llamado o fue a verla. De hecho, había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra para Serena. Hace varias semanas, uno de los hombres había mencionado que Nicolás y Darien estaban trabajando en la Reserva. Ni siquiera vivía ya en el Homeland.

El mensaje silencioso de sus acciones fue muy claro para Serena. Solo había sido sexo para Darien. Esa realidad la hirió profundamente, pero se fue recuperando y estuvo decidida a fingir que nunca sucedió. Hasta esta mañana.

-"¿Dra. Tsukino? "Serena miró a la secretaria.- "Puedes pasar."

-"Gracias."

Serena se puso de pie a pesar de que las rodillas le temblaban. Tuvo el impulso de huir. Podría irme, dejar mi trabajo y mudarme a otro estado, sólo para evitar este desastre. Dudo mientras miraba la puerta. Tragó saliva y obligó a sus piernas a caminar hacia la oficina de Andrew. Soy médico y sé lo que tengo que hacer sin importar las consecuencias personales a las que me estoy enfrentando.

Andrew llevaba vaqueros normales y una camiseta sin mangas y tenia los pies descalzos. Le divertía ver que el líder de una raza entera siempre vestía tan sencillo, a menos que tuviera que estar delante de las cámaras de los medios de comunicación. Entonces llevaba traje oscuro, se recogía el cabello largo hacia atrás e incluso llevaba zapatos.

Cuando entró en su oficina, se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios generosos. Era muy guapo y tenía unos sexy ojos de gato. También era muy agradable. Ella forzó una sonrisa.

-"Bienvenida, Serena. Hace calor hoy ¿verdad? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Llevaba una falda larga azul marino y una camisa abotonada.

Incluso había tenido tiempo de recogerse el pelo en un bonito moño. Le había servido para olvidarse durante un momento de la reunión que había solicitado con Andrew.

-"Entonces, ¿qué es tan importante? Debra, mi secretaria me informó que necesitabas hablar conmigo inmediatamente. ¿Es para solicitar más personal de enfermería? ¿No es suficiente con los dos que hemos contratado? ¿Necesitas más personal médico? "Él le señalo con la mano para que se sentara en una silla mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio.- "Toma asiento". Serena se desplomó en una silla. Andrew mantuvo la sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos. Él parecía divertido.-"Te ves tan seria. Ya te dije antes que estoy muy dispuesto a conseguirte lo que necesites para el centro médico. "

-"No se trata de eso." Su corazón latía con fuerza. -"Se trata de un asunto personal".

La sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente mientras sus ojos se estrecharon.-"Por favor, dime que no vas a renunciar. Te necesitamos. "Él levantó la cabeza, quitó los codos de la mesa, se dejo caer de nuevo en su silla y la miró repentinamente tenso. -"Si se trata de una cuestión salarial estoy dispuesto a negociar. Queremos que continúes trabajando con nosotros. Eres un médico excelente y mi pueblo ha llegado a confiar en ti. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te valoramos".

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "No se trata de dinero y no quiero perder mi trabajo o renunciar, aunque es posible que no quieras que trabaje para ti cuando esta reunión termine." Ella respiro profundamente y continúo mirando a Andrew. -"Lo siento. Tengo miedo en este momento. "

-"¿De mí?" La miró sorprendido.

-"De la situación. No sé ni por dónde empezar. Algo ha pasado y es bastante serio. Si alguien se da cuenta de lo grave que es esto yo-. "

-"Está bien." Andrew respiro profundamente. -"Dime lo que está mal".

-"He tenido acceso a una gran cantidad de los archivos médicos que contienen datos de la investigación de Industrias Megaverso. Ellos trataron de haceros criar. "

Su rostro se endureció.- "Sí. Fui sometido personalmente a muchos intentos de reproducción. "Su voz se convirtió en un gruñido.

-"Por lo que he leído en los archivos que me han dado, todos los intentos de reproducción entre las nuevas especies fracasaron. Ellos nunca intentaron haceros criar con los humanos".

-"No. Éramos considerados demasiado peligrosos y tenían miedo de que matáramos a cualquiera de los empleados que intentaran tener relaciones sexuales con nosotros. No puedes culparnos".

-"Yo no-". Ella vaciló.

-"Ellos abusaban de nosotros".la interrumpió Andrew

-"Ya lo sé. Ha sucedido ", dijo ella en voz muy baja.

-"No lo entiendo. ¿Se encontró un archivo donde se reflejan esas pruebas? ¿Algún hombre de mi pueblo accedió a tener relaciones sexuales con humanas mientras estábamos presos? "

Ella luchó contra el impulso de estallar en lágrimas.- "No. Lo siento. No estoy siendo muy clara. Una humana ha concebido un hijo con uno de la nueva especie. "

Ya está. Ya lo he dicho. Vio como Andrew abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

Finalmente dijo-"Eso..." Parecía aturdido. -"¿Estás segura?"

-"Positivo. Hice las pruebas esta mañana y la confirme con una ecografía de ultrasonido. El feto tiene un latido fuerte y esta bien desarrollado, se ve perfecto. No voy a mentirte. Este embarazo no es normal. El latido del corazón es el de un feto mucho más avanzado y sus medidas son diferentes a lo que deberían ser. Al parecer, el crecimiento y el desarrollo fetal es más avanzado que el de un embarazo normal. Es alarmante Andrew. El bebé está creciendo más rápido de lo que debería. Por primera vez, de acuerdo a lo que sé, una nueva especie ha sido capaz de concebir un bebé. Sé que crees que todos los hombres son estériles, pero al menos uno de ellos no lo es. "

Andrew de repente se levantó. Se volvió hacia la ventana y le dio la espalda a Serena. Él permaneció en silencio. Serena le miró con temor. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Sabía que esto les traería graves problemas a las nuevas especies cuando se corriera la voz de que podían tener hijos, al menos uno de ellos con una mujer que no era de las nuevas especies..

Un montón de idiotas creerían que este embarazo era muy grave y harían lo que fuera para impedir que el bebe naciera. Sus prejuicios le disgustaban pero no podía cambiar sus mentes enfermas.

Andrew se volvió finalmente con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Eso es maravilloso!" Él se dejó caer en su silla. -"¿Estas segura?"

-"El cien por ciento segura".

Él se echó a reír.- "Nunca pensé que seríamos capaces de tener hijos. Ninguno de nosotros lo consiguió. "Él se levanto otra vez y casi saltó al otro lado de la mesa. Él la levanto de la silla y la abrazó. -"Esta es la mejor de las noticias Serena. ¡Eres un genio! lo conseguiste! "

Serena le empujó suavemente hasta que la soltó. Ella lo miró a la cara. Obviamente, él pensaba que había conseguido quedar embarazada con ayuda médica. Sabía que tenía que sacarlo de ese pensamiento inmediatamente.

-"Esto no fue algo a propósito. No hubo ninguna intervención médica. Simplemente sucedió. Es un embarazo no planeado y totalmente natural".

-"Eso es aún mejor! Me has alegrado el día. Diablos, el año. "Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando él se puso tenso. -"Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto. Vamos a tener que proteger a la pareja. Si la prensa se entera e informa de ello empezaran a llover las amenazas. ¿Quién más lo sabe? "

-"Sólo tú y yo, hasta ahora".

-"¿La pareja no lo sabe?"

Ella abrió la boca.-"Sobre eso-"

Andrew la cortó.-"La prensa estará por todas partes si se enteran. Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto. Tendrás que cuidar a la mujer embarazada. Nadie y quiero decir nadie, puede saber acerca de esto hasta que nazca el bebé. Vamos mantener a la pareja aislado para protegerlos y cualquier documento que hayas echo sobre este embarazo tiene que ser destruido. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que esos grupos terroristas querrán hacerles y lo peligroso que será para ellos cuando se enteren de que podemos reproducirse con los humanos? Ese es uno de los motivos que han intentado utilizar contra nosotros para arrastrar a más idiotas a esta lucha. Ellos creen que es vil que las especies toquen a un humano. Ellos solo esperan que nuestra raza se extinga".

-"Andrew-"

-"Tú y yo trabajaremos juntos para protegerlos a toda costa, Serena. Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto. Voy a llamar a un helicóptero para que los saquen de aquí dentro de una hora. La reserva no está en pleno funcionamiento, pero es el lugar más seguro para esconderlos. Tendrás que ir allí también. "Él la miró fijamente.- "Sé que tu vida está aquí.", Sonrió.- "Esto es más importante. Yo-"

-"¡Cállate!" gritó Serena finalmente.

Andrew frunció el ceño.- "Qué-"

-"Cállate", le ordenó, bajando la voz.- "He estado tratando de decirte algo y sigues cortándome".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Adelante. Te escucho".

Ella vaciló mientras le miraba a esos ojos hermosos y exóticos. -"Yo soy la madre. Soy yo, Andrew. Soy la mujer que lleva un bebé de las nuevas especies. No hay ningún informe y cuando me hice las pruebas estaba sola en la clínica. Me di cuenta de que tenia un retraso pero pensé que había sido por el estrés de lo que me había pasado. Entonces empecé a sentir náuseas por las mañanas y me hice un test cuando me levanté esta mañana. Dio positivo. Justo después me fui al centro médico y me hice la ecografía. "Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.- "Definitivamente hay un bebé creciendo dentro de mí y está creciendo a un ritmo acelerado. La única explicación para esa anormalidad es que tal vez es porque el bebé es de las nuevas especies y el embarazo será más corto debido a la alteración del ADN del padre. "Su mano se posó sobre su estómago.- "Yo soy la madre", repitió.

Andrew la miró boquiabierto y completamente aturdido. Se dejó caer en la silla mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. Fue difícil, pero se las arregló para no estallar en sollozos. Alzó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Andrew la miraba boquiabierto.

-"¿Estás segura de que el padre es de la nueva especie? Sé que estabas saliendo con alguien y creía que era un ser humano. "

-"Ha pasado dos años desde la última vez que tuve sexo con uno. He tenido relaciones sexuales con uno de tus hombres. No tengo ninguna duda de que el padre es él. "

Andrew se sentó en el borde de la mesa.- "Está bien. Es una buena noticia, Serena. Te ves tan miserable, pero no lo estés. No tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mi pueblo. "Él le dio una sonrisa triste. -"Podemos tener hijos después de todo. Si uno de nosotros es capaz, tal vez los otros también pueden. Sé que estás asustada, pero conseguiremos que funcione de alguna manera. Lo haremos juntos. ¿Puedes manejar tus propias necesidades médicas hasta que estemos seguros de que podemos confiar en alguien que se haga cargo? Es obvio que no podremos en peligro a tu propio hijo. "

Ella parpadeó las lágrimas. -"Todavía estoy en estado de shock, pero quiero al bebé. Estoy asustada. Nunca pensé en ser madre y sé que mi bebé está en peligro por lo que esto significa. Será el primer bebé mixto entre nuestras razas. Tengo miedo de que clase de vida a la que él o ella tendrá que enfrentarse. Me hice la ecografía y todo se ve bien, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo en este momento. Estoy preocupada por el tamaño del bebé, sus medidas son más grandes de lo que deberían ser. Tengo que hacerme un montón de pruebas. Algo podría ir mal con el embarazo. Simplemente no sé qué esperar porque esto nunca ha sucedido antes. Estoy aterrorizada".

-"Vamos a pasar por esto juntos. Nunca estarás sola Serena. Ya te considerábamos antes como una de nosotros, pero realmente ahora eres de las nuevas especies. Tu hijo es uno de nosotros y como la madre de ese niño, eres oficialmente una parte de la ONE. Tendrás los mismos derechos que tenemos. Tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, vamos a cuidar muy bien de ti y estarás protegida en todo momento. "Él se levantó de un salto y rodeó la mesa, cogió su teléfono.- "Dile a Neflyte que venga a mi oficina ahora mismo."

Serena se relajo. Esto podría haber ido muy mal. Se había esperado lo peor, que él se enfadara por la noticia. El bebé ponía en peligro a su pueblo. Que Andrew fuera feliz con su bebé era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que se había imaginado.

-"Voy a enviarte con Neflyte a la Reserva. Él te protegerá con su vida y te cuidara un montón Serena. Tengo mucha confianza en que él te mantendrá segura. Le diré a todo el mundo que te envié como médico allí. Nadie sospechara de eso. Que lo había decidido antes de que sufrieras el ataque. Enviare a algunos de mis hombres a tu casa para recoger tus cosas. No quiero que muevas ni un dedo."Él se rió entre dientes. -"Estarás muy mimada y tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso."

Andrew realizo unas llamadas de teléfono. Le dijo a la gente que él había decidido que necesitaban un médico en la reserva y que Serena había tenido la amabilidad de aceptar el puesto. Organizo un vuelo para ella en menos de una hora. Finalmente, alguien llamó a la puerta y la Andrew colgó.

-"Entre", gritó.

Neflyte entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Obviamente estaba de servicio ya que él llevaba su uniforme. Él le sonrió cuando la vio y le guiñó un ojo antes de fijar su atención en Andrew.

-"Me dijeron que me necesitabas".

Andrew sonrió.- "Te envió con Serena a la Reserva. Os estarán esperando. Te dejaré elegir a dos de tus amigos más cercanos para que vayan contigo y te ayuden a protegerla. "Andrew puso de pie y se echó a reír.-"¿No es esta la mejor noticia? Felicidades, Neflyte!" Andrew de repente se adelantó y abrazó al hombre sorprendido. -"Vas a ser padre!"

Neflyte los miro sorprendido y muy confuso.

Serena lo miro boquiabierta -"Uh, Andrew"

Andrew soltó a Neflyte y sonrió a Serena.- "¿Sí?"

Ella negó con la cabeza hacia él.- "No es él".

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Neflyte los miraba confundido.

Andrew no le hizo caso y siguió mirando a Serena.- "Pero él está en tu casa por las noches. Te dije que estoy informado de todos los movimientos de todo el mundo. Tú estás saliendo con él. "

-"Sólo somos unos amigos que ven películas juntos. Él no es el padre de mi bebé. Nunca me he acostado con Neflyte".

-"¿Bebe?" Jadeó Neflyte. Su atención voló a Serena.- "¿Estás embarazada?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Lo siento. Pensé que Andrew te había llamado para ser mi guardaespaldas ya que sabe que somos amigos. Nunca supuse que podría creer que eras el padre de mi bebé".

-"¿Estás embarazada?"De repente Neflyte gruñó ferozmente. Él retrocedió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba al suelo.

Serena notó su reacción y se quedo sin habla.

-"Esto es peligroso para ella y para todos nosotros", advirtió Andrew en voz baja.- "Tú eres su guardaespaldas personal. Nadie debe enterarse de su embarazo. ¿Esta claro Neflyte? ¿Esto será un problema para ti? "

Neflyte se encontró con la mirada de Andrew.- "Yo la protegeré con mi vida. Nadie sabrá de esto por mí. ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes? "

-"Un helicóptero llegara a recogerla en una hora. Escoge a dos hombres de tu confianza y les dices que son parte de tu equipo. Será por un tiempo. Utilizare la tapadera de que te envió a supervisar el centro médico en la reserva. "

-"Entendido." Neflyte ni siquiera miró a Serena cuando salió de la oficina. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él. Confundida, Serena frunció el ceño.

Andrew la observaba.-"¿No sabías que tenía sentimientos por ti? Es posible que tu hayas pensado en él como en un amigo, pero te estaba cortejando poco a poco ".

-"Yo no lo sabía." Eso la aturdió.-"Pensé que tal vez le gustaba, pero nunca me invitó a salir, así que deseche la idea."

-"A veces somos difícil de entender. Me he dado cuenta de que los nuestros o bien van directamente a lo que quieren como si fueran un perro pit bull o tratan de ir despacio hasta que pueden saltar sobre ella." Andrew suspiró. -"Entonces, ¿quién es el padre?"

Serena levantó la barbilla en desafío.- "No te lo voy a decir".

Andrew entrecerró los ojos.-"¿Por qué?"

-"Fue sólo sexo. No significo nada. Este será solo mi bebé. "

Andrew parecía un poco enojado cuando cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.-"¿Quién es el padre del bebé Serena? ¡Tienes que confiar en mí. Sexo casual o no, una nueva especie querrá saber si esta a punto de ser padre. "

Se mordió el labio.- "Yo no lo creo."

Sus brazos se apretaron contra su pecho. -"Dijiste que solo has tenido sexo una vez después de dos años. Olí a sexo en ti después del rescate. "Él estudió su rostro con cuidado.-"Tenías mi olor y sé que no soy el padre. Olías a Neflyte, pero no habéis tenido sexo. "Él tomó aire.- "También olías a Darien. Su olor era más fuerte pero supuse que era porque estuviste a solas con él durante días. Darien es el padre. "

Ella bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo.-"Por favor no se lo digas."

-"Lo siento Serena. Debo hacerlo. Él querría saberlo. Él tiene el derecho de protegerte y de velar por ti ya que estas llevando a su hijo. "

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando le miró.- "Cuando regreso del hospital, no se puso en contacto conmigo, nunca me llamo, ni una vez trató de verme en las semanas que estuvo aquí. Por favor, no se lo digas. No quiero verlo. "

Andrew maldijo suavemente.- "Para ti fue más que sexo y sus acciones te hicieron daño."

¿Por qué mentir? Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Sí. Por favor, Andrew. No puedo evitar que se lo digas pero si lo haces tienes que mantenerlo lejos de mí. Por favor"

-"No lo entiendo".

-"Él no quiso estar conmigo después de rescatarnos y te aseguro que ahora no quiero que este conmigo por el embarazado. Él hizo su elección".

La observo por un largo tiempo. -"Entiendo, pero tengo que decírselo Serena. Le haré saber cuales son tus sentimientos hacia él y le diré que no puede tocarte. "

Se secó las lágrimas. -"Si. Eso esta bien para mi. "Ella se levanto. -"Gracias por haberte tomado esto bien."

-"Gracias por-" Andrew la abrazó.- "estar embarazada y darnos a todos nosotros la esperanza de tener hijos. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y que este bebé nacerá sano. Somos muchos y es difícil matarnos. Este bebé será medio nueva especie. "

Ella lloraba mientras Andrew la abrazaba y le devolvió el abrazo, había necesitado que alguien la consolara desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada. Andrew le frotó la espalda y la atrajo contra sí, consolándola.

-"Siento el dolor que sientes por Darien. Eres muy especial y nunca debería haberte dejado ir, Serena. Yo no lo habría hecho si fueras mía. Esto debería ser una ocasión feliz y estas herida. "

Ella suspiró y se apartó de Andrew. Él la soltó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de nuevo.- "Gracias. Eso es lo más lindo que has podido decirme. "Ella le miró a los ojos. -"Hay una cosa más que quiero pedirte."

-"Lo que sea."

-"Me gustaría que le dijeras a Hotaru y a Zafiro que estoy embarazada. No han concebido pero podrían. Sé que quieren tener un bebé. Tal vez sólo sea un simple problema de esperma o puede que Hotaru sólo necesite un poco de ayuda con su ovulación. Algunos medicamentos para la fertilidad podrían ayudarla a quedarse embarazada. Puedo ordenar las pruebas ya que estoy segura de que estarán de acuerdo en hacerlas una vez que lo sepan. Ellos tienen la esperanza de concebir. Son la única pareja formada por una nueva especie y una humana y son los únicos que necesitan esta información. Ambos son dignos de mi confianza. "

Andrew asintió.- "Está bien. Voy a hacer eso. No te preocupes. Pondré al Dr. Ted Treadmont para que le haga las pruebas. Sé que no es su campo, pero puede hacer unas simples pruebas, ¿verdad? "

-"El es digno de confianza. Sí, Ted puede manejar eso".

-"Bien." Andrew le entrego un pañuelo que saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. -"Toma. Suénate la nariz. Puedes usar mi cuarto de baño para limpiarte la cara. No queremos que nadie sospeche y si ven que has llorado podrían avisar a alguien de que algo anda mal. "

-"Lo siento."

-"Estas emocional. He oído decir que es normal en el embarazo".

-"Sí, lo es. Dios, no quiero ni pensar en lo loca que voy a estar en cinco o seis meses". Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Ya me siento muy mal por Neflyte." Ella caminó a la puerta del baño y luego se detuvo y se volvió-. "¿Crees que todavía querrá ser mi amigo?"

-"Él lo será. Estaba decepcionado, pero no vi dolor en sus ojos. Él lo superará".

Ella lo esperaba. Entro en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Andrew escucho correr el agua. Los humanos no tenían sus sentidos. Se sentó en su escritorio. Él estaba contento y triste a la vez .Feliz porque eran capaces de reproducirse y quería tener un hijo algún día, pero triste porque tenia miedo a la reacción de los humanos si se enteraban. Marcó el número de la oficina de la sede en la Reserva y respondió Darien.

-"Hola, Andrew. Estoy en la oficina porque acabo de tener una reunión con uno de los constructores. La valla de seguridad ya se ha terminado. Los sensores de movimiento y la vigilancia electrónica estará totalmente funcional el próximo mes. No hay nada más de que informar. "

-"Tengo noticias para ti."

-"Está bien."

-"Voy a enviar a la Dra. Serena Tsukino a la Reserva ".Silencio. Andrew mostró los dientes con ira.

Obviamente Darien no estaba muy emocionado con la noticia. El suspiro que escucho confirmó sus sospechas.

-"Está bien. ¿Viene aquí por alguna razón? "Darien no parecía feliz.

-"Sí. ¿La línea es segura? "

-"Por supuesto. ¿Hay una razón? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ha vuelto a ser el blanco? Pensé que todo se había calmado por ahora. Me siento obligado a decirte que creo que estaría mucho más segura allí si es que la envías aquí porque ha recibido más amenazas. Aquí hay un montón obreros humanos".

-"Aquí hay mucha más gente que podrá verla. Creo que estará mejor allí. Esta más lejos y nos será más fácil protegerla de la opinión pública. Quiero que este en un lugar ampliamente seguro. Envió a tres agentes personales con ella para que la protejan en todo momento. "

-"¿Esta en peligro?" la voz de Darien se tenso y volvió a gruñir. -"¿Está bien? ¿Han vuelto a atentar contra su vida ? "

Andrew de repente sonrió ante el hecho de que a Darien, obviamente si le importaba. Se mordió el labio.- "Ella está en grave peligro." Se las arregló para mantener su tono frío.- "Pero esta bien. La envió allí como protección y para que pueda descansar como se merece. "

-"Yo me encargo. Nadie le hará daño aquí. "Darien Gruñó las palabras.

-"Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Tengo que irme. Te llamare para darte su hora exacta de llegada".

-"Estaré esperando".

La rabia le hizo sudar. La oficina tenía aire acondicionado pero no pudo compensar la reacción de su ira. Él había hecho lo mejor para ella .Había dejado el Homeland para no ir a buscar a Serena.

Había sacrificado su cordura muchas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba en peligro.

Y ahora ella era enviada a la Reserva a causa de las amenazas. El hecho de que Andrew no hubiera sido claro con detalles le enfureció.

¿Alguien trató de hacerle daño? ¿Fueron sólo amenazas por teléfono? ¿Tal vez intentaron violarla en el Homeland? El hombre que los había traicionado no había sido capturado. ¿Y si él o ella se le había echo daño a Serena?

Él gruñó y llamo la atención de algunas de las personas dentro de la oficina. Nicolás levantó una ceja.

-"¿Qué está mal? ¿El personal en el hotel rompió otra tubería de agua? "

-"No." Él echó un vistazo a la humana que trabajaba en los planos y le hizo a su amigo una señal con la mano a la vez que se levantaba.- "Debemos verificar su progreso."

Nicolás se levantó. -"Voy contigo."

Caminaron unos veinte metros fuera de la oficina, Nicolás se detuvo y miro a su amigo.- "¿Qué está mal?"

-"Era Andrew. Envía a la Dra. Tsukino aquí. Ella está en peligro y quiere esconderla. "

-"Mierda. ¿No se da cuenta de lo duro que será para ti? "

-"No pareció importarle. No quise discutirlo con él por teléfono".

-"Vale".

-"Voy a verla de nuevo."

Los ojos de Nicolás se abrieron como platos. -"¿No te has olvidado de ella?"

-"No. Pienso en ella todo el tiempo. "

-"Tienes que ser fuerte. Hablamos sobre esto. "

-"Ella está en peligro y me he mantenido alejado de ella. Obviamente, eso no funcionó. "

-"Ella estará en peligro de todos modos. Trabaja para nosotros y algunos la odian solo por eso. Si ella está con uno de nosotros y se enteran, la amenaza contra ella empeorará. Hiciste lo correcto. "

-"Si" El cuerpo de Darien se tenso. -"¿Por qué hacer lo correcto me hace sentir tan mal?"

-"Hemos sufrido mucho. Es mejor no arriesgarse a que la maten porque sea tu mujer"

El dolor le atravesó el pecho.- "Me moriría si algo le pasara. No podría vivir con eso. "

-"Y por eso que tomaste la decisión correcta." Nicolás cambió su postura.- "El trabajo es la cura. Tenemos bastante trabajo aquí".

-"Así es".

-"Yo me encargare. No tienes que hablar con ella cuando llegue. "

-"No." Él sabía que era estúpido, pero tenía que verla. -"Andrew no me dio los detalles de porqué está en peligro. Dormiré mejor por la noche si realmente puedo verla por mí mismo. No descansaré hasta asegurarme de que está bien físicamente".

-"Masoquista".

-"Cállate".

-"Será muy doloroso para ti verla y no poder tocarla. Querrás sentirla".

-"Soy fuerte. Puedo lidiar con esto. "Nicolás le lanzó una mirada incrédula. -"A veces me pregunto por qué somos amigos".

-"Ya te lo dije. Eres un masoquista. ", Se rió Nicolás.

Serena salió del cuarto de baño de Andrew. Se había retocado el maquillaje. Se detuvo cuando vio la mirada pensativa de Andrew mientras la miraba.

-"Decidí esperar para contarle a Darien lo del bebé. Tú deberías decírselo. Te voy a dar un poco de tiempo. "

Serena sintió algo de alivio.- "Gracias."

-"No me lo agradezcas todavía. Si no se lo dices en las próximas semanas... "Se encogió de hombros. -"Voy a hacerlo. Él está a cargo de la reserva y necesita saber lo importante que es protegerte. Tiene que ser consiente del peligro al tendrá que enfrentarse. Significas para él más de lo que crees. La forma en la que ha reaccionado cuando pensaba que estabas en peligro me dice que le importas mucho. Esperare a que ambos podáis resolver esto por vuestra cuenta antes de intervenir".

Ella lo miró sombríamente.- "Si le importara, como dices, habría venido a verme. Me habría llamado por lo menos para asegurarse de que estaba bien emocionalmente después de lo que nos pasó. Casi te suplico por el trabajo en la Reserva, quería alejarse del Homeland, probablemente lo hizo para alejarse de mí. "

-"No suplico por el trabajo. Yo quería que fuera Zafiro, pero Hotaru no podía dejar a nuestras mujeres. Se toma su trabajo muy en serio y está siempre bajo amenaza por ser la compañera de Zafiro. Mi siguiente al mando es Darien. Le pregunté y aceptó. Necesitaba que alguien de confianza lo manejara todo. Tengo demasiado trabajo aquí y no puedo estar todos los días viajando en helicóptero. "

-"Te creo."

-"Espero que sí. Ahora, Neflyte llegara en cualquier momento para recogerte. Tengo una reunión en unos minutos en la sala de conferencias con el Consejo. "Él paró y suspiró. -"A veces me vuelven loco."

-"Buena suerte con eso. Esperare a Neflyte en el vestíbulo. "

-"Quédate aquí y relajarte. El sofá es cómodo. "

-"Gracias."

Él sonrió mientras miraba a su estómago.- "Estoy muy entusiasmado con esto".

-"Yo también, cuando no tengo miedo".

Andrew le apretó el brazo, tranquilizándola y salió de su oficina. Él cerró firmemente la puerta tras de sí.

Quince minutos después, Neflyte entró en la habitación. Serena se levantó y le miro. Parecía tranquilo ahora, calmado y fresco. -"Lo siento mucho. Andrew pensó que tu eras el padre de mi bebé"

Él la miro a los ojos y después desvió su atención al estómago. -"¿Realmente estás esperando un bebé de uno de la nueva especie?"

-"Sí".

-"Es una buena noticia".

Serena se percató de que no se veía feliz. -"Seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad Neflyte?"

-"Sí. Desearía... haberte conocido antes que te involucraras con otro hombre. Espero que no te ofendas. Es sólo que me sentí atraído por ti más de lo que debería haberme permitido. Ahora perteneces a otra persona, pero lo superare. Estaré bien, Serena. "

-"No pertenezco a nadie Neflyte. El padre y yo no estamos juntos". Ella hablo antes de que pudiera decir nada, porque no quería animarle, necesitaba que tuviera claro que no estaba abierta para estar con él ligar tampoco.- "Tengo sentimientos por él, pero obviamente él no. Llevara algún tiempo, pero estoy segura de que me recuperare. "

Él parpadeó-. "Perteneces a alguien. ¿No le informaste sobre el bebé? "

-"No. Andrew me ha dado un poco de tiempo para darle la noticia. "

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Pensé que este hombre estaría a tu lado. Le perteneces a alguien y te lo hará saber cuando se entere de que estás embarazada de su hijo. Vamos. El helicóptero está listo. Elegí a Armand y Diamante para que vengan con nosotros. "

Estaba aterrorizada. Ella realmente no quería que Darien lo supiera. Esa no era la forma en la que lo quería de vuelta en su vida. Ella nunca volvería a estar con él si sólo la buscaba por el embarazo. Se merecía un hombre que se preocupara por ella, que no quisiera estar con ella solo por el deber y el honor. Decidió no decirle a Neflyte quien era el padre de su bebe. Temía que se lo dijera.

Serena conocía a Diamante. Él fue con Armand y Neflyte a su casa para ver las películas. El hombre era muy alto y no hablaba mucho, pero tenía un gran sentido del humor cuando decidía romper su silencio.

-"Gracias."

Neflyte extendió su mano y Serena la agarro. Él le sonrió y la escoltó fuera de la oficina.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami. **

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Catorce

Serena sabía que no iba a llegar a la Reserva sin estar profundamente avergonzada. Neflyte le frotaba la espalda suavemente mientras estaba sentaba en su regazo. Estaba luchando contra el impulso de vomitar por todo el suelo. Ella miró tristemente a Diamante y a Armand.

Ambos le sonrieron, sabían que estaba embarazada y habían jurado guardar el secreto. Iban a ser sus protectores, vivirían con ella y tenían que saber la verdad. Miró al suelo e hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia ellos. Los dos hombres se levantaron rápidamente. Diamante sonrió.

-"Los mareos no son graciosos", gritó ella. No estaba segura de si él la oiría con el ruido del helicóptero y los auriculares que llevaban para mantenerse en contacto con los pilotos, pero Diamante le hizo un guiño en respuesta.

-"Ya casi estamos allí", dijo Neflyte junto a su oído.- "Sólo aguanta un poco más, Serena".

Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Tenia el estómago estaba revuelto, pero no quería vomitar. Se sentiría humillada si los tres hombres la veían vomitar el desayuno, por no mencionar que los pilotos tendrían que limpiarlo después de aterrizar. Ella cerró los ojos y eso hizo que la sensación de vomitar empeorara. Sintió el descenso del helicóptero. Gracias a Dios. Esto casi ha terminado. El helicóptero aterrizó y el piloto comenzó a apagar los motores.

Diamante se movió primero, abrió la puerta lateral y saltó. Armand salio después. Ellos se separaron y se situaron a ambos lados de la puerta. Serena intentó ponerse de pie por su cuenta, pero sus rodillas temblaban y se tambaleó en el instante en que puso su peso sobre ellas.

Neflyte la tomó en sus brazos y la acunó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras la sacaba del helicóptero. Armand y Diamante agarraron a Neflyte de los brazos y los bajaron a los dos al suelo.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Neflyte y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Odiaba los mareos. Neflyte la sostuvo con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-"Agárrate a mí", susurró.- "Vamos a llevarte a la cama y te pondré un paño frío en la frente. Te sentirás cien veces mejor".

-"Gracias", murmuró para Neflyte. -"Eres el mejor".

Él se echó a reír. -"Lo sé. Eres una carga difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a llevarla. "

Ella sonrió, se sentía agradecida por tenerlo como amigo. Siempre sabía cómo hacerla sonreír. Oyó hablar Armand, pero no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza del hombro de Neflyte para ver con quién hablaba, todavía estaba luchando contra el impulso de vomitar.

-"Esta un poco enferma. Pero se pondrá bien. Solo necesita una cama y un poco de tiempo para recuperarse. "

-"¿Es eso cierto?" La voz de Darien sonaba furioso.

Ella se puso tensa cuando reconoció la voz y levantó la cabeza sin importarle las consecuencias.

Darien estaba a unos cinco metros de ella. Él la miró y después miro a Neflyte y luego su mirada volvió a ella. Si las miradas mataran ella sabía que estaría muerta. Su reacción la confundió.

¿Por qué está tan enojado? ¿Me odia? Evidentemente no me quiere cerca de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron.

Serena observó que el pelo de Darien había crecido un poco desde la última vez que le había visto.

Llevaba su habitual traje negro del NSO sin el chaleco. En lugar de las letras NSO estampadas en el pecho de su camisa, llevaba su nombre. Se veía en forma y hermoso. Serena habría pensado que incluso se vería sexy si no fuera por la furia asesina que veía en su expresión. El corazón le dio un vuelco al estar cerca de él.

-"¿Serena?" Neflyte le susurró al oído-. -"Es él, ¿no es así?"

Giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Neflyte la miró durante un segundo y luego se tensó.- "Mierda".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Vamos a resolver esto."

Neflyte se volvió con Serena y caminó hacia un Jeep. Darien se puso a su lado, todavía mirando a Serena. -"Me alegro de verte, Doc".

-"Hola," tengo que salir de aquí.

Su mirara se aparto de ella durante unos segundos para mirar a Neflyte, a Armand, a Diamante y de nuevo regreso a ella. Finalmente miró a Neflyte.

-"¿Qué nivel de amenaza tiene ella? Andrew no fue muy claro y tuve que tener cuidado con lo que decía ya que tenía a un ser humano cerca. Él ha estado en reuniones desde entonces y no ha contestado a mis llamadas. "

-"Cuatro." Neflyte frunció el ceño a Darien.- "Ella es nuestra principal prioridad y la tuya. Nadie que no sea de la nueva especie puede tener acceso a ella. Ningún humano".

Esa información confundió un poco a Darien.- "¿Ningún ser humano? Estamos en medio de una construcción. Hay seres humanos trabajando en la Reserva. Tengo a cientos de ellos aquí trabajando las veinticuatro horas al día para terminar los proyectos tan pronto como sea posible. Estamos haciendo el trabado de un año en unos pocos meses. Les llevo a casi 400 personas tres semanas terminar de construir los muros de seguridad que delimitan la propiedad. Los tenemos trabajando en dos turnos durante todo el día, siete días a la semana. Estamos colocando el cableado de las paredes por motivos de seguridad y el hotel se esta renovando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Necesitamos que las viviendas se terminen para que nuestra gente no continué viviendo en tiendas de campaña y el club se está construyendo todavía. Tenemos otro proyecto en marcha que nos obliga permanentemente a usar un remolque. Hay más de 400 personas aquí trabajando todos los días. ¿Quiere Andrew que el trabajo se detenga hasta que la amenaza haya terminado? Él me ha estado presionando duro para que lo terminara todo".

-"No," dijo Armand.- "Él sólo quiere ponerla en un lugar seguro al que los humanos no tengan acceso. Diamante y yo hemos estado revisando los planos y creemos deberíamos ocultarla en la zona silvestre. Ningún ser humano se atrevería a ir allí y le está prohibido entrar en esa zona. Soy consciente de que algunos de los nuestros ya viven allí y eso hace que sea aún mejor, ya que ningún ser humano se acercaría a ellos. "

-"Eso no sería seguro para ella. Ella es humana. "la rabia de Darien pareció intensificarse. -"Claro que no hay seres humanos, nunca serían tan estúpidos de ir allí. Pero creo que si la metes dentro de su territorio le atacaran. Ellos están muy inestables. Al segundo de ser trasladados, empezaron a marcar el territorio y lo vigilan constantemente para que ningún ser humano se acerque".

-"La vamos a proteger", prometió Neflyte con voz firme. -"No le atacaran".

-"Ellos están locos", gruñó Darien. -"Algunos de ellos nunca se calman y odian a los humanos más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Entran en cólera cuando huelen a uno. "Señaló a Serena.- "Ella nos conoce a nosotros, pero no a los que han fracasado. ¿No crees que ella se asustara? "

-"¿Qué fracasados?" Serena miró a los hombres.

Darien la miró.- "Nosotros sobre todo somos humanos, pero no todos fuimos tan afortunados. Algunas nuevas especies son más animales que humanos. Unas pocas docenas de ellos sobrevivieron. Algunos de los nuestros fueron torturados hasta que se perdieron en su lado animal o odian a los seres humanos hasta el punto de que querer matarlos si los ven. Esos son los que vamos a trasladar aquí. No estarías a salvo en la zona silvestre. Es donde ponemos a los más antisociales. "

Neflyte se inclinó y dejo a Serena sobre sus pies cuando ella le indicó que quería la bajara. Él la sostuvo de la cintura hasta que sus piernas dejaron de temblar. Retrocedió un paso cuando se aseguro de que no se derrumbaría. Ella se quedó mirando a Neflyte.

-"¿Qué te parece?"

-"Creo que la zona silvestre es lo mejor. No te harán daño. Cuando nos liberaron utilizaron a las mujeres para ayudarnos y cuidarnos ya que no les atacábamos. Estoy seguro que funcionara también con los salvajes. Estaremos contigo. No podemos perder nada Serena. Sería inteligente que te quedaras en el centro del territorio, ya que lo han reclamado. Son muy celosos de sus dominios. Ellos nos ayudaran a mantener a raya a todo el mundo".

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Darien.- "Yo estoy al mando y no tú. No voy a permitir que ella vaya allí ya que yo si sé de lo que estoy hablando. Yo soy el que ha pasado tiempo con ellos. Yo sé que ella no estaría a salvo. La vamos a instalar en la planta superior del hotel que ya esta terminada. Cerrare todos los accesos y la mantendremos allí. "

-"No." Neflyte cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -"Andrew me puso a cargo de su seguridad. Sin ánimo de ofenderte, pero yo la quiero donde ningún ser humano puede llegar hasta ella Darien. ¿Qué pasa si uno de esos gilipollas terroristas decide hacerse pasar por un obrero y prende fuego al hotel? Nada puede ocurrirle. La zona salvaje es lo mejor. Hay casas allí, estaríamos un poco apretados ya que son muy pequeñas, pero funcionara. Tenemos que mantenerla alejada de todos, menos de la nueva especie. "

Darien se puso furioso. Sus labios se abrieron y mostró sus dientes afilados cuando un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta. -"Está bien. Podéis tener mi casa. Solo tiene tres dormitorios, pero estoy seguro de que os apañareis. Se encuentra lejos de todos los demás edificios".

-"La llevamos a la zona silvestre. La decisión ya esta tomada. "Neflyte miró a Darien.

Darien maldijo y volvió a gruñir. Su mirada se cruzó con Serena. -"Dile que no. Escúchame. Esos hombres de ahí no son estables. Eres humana y eres medico querrán matarte por esos dos motivos. Los salvajes fueron cuidados por mujeres humanas una vez que fueron liberados, pero llevan meses por su cuenta y no estoy seguro de que todavía se puedan resistir a atacar a una mujer. Tampoco estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. "

Serena sintió como el miedo le encogía el corazón mientras miraba a Darien.

-"Confía en mí, Serena. Nunca te defraudaré ", le prometió Neflyte suavemente.- "Sé lo que estoy haciendo. La zona salvaje es el lugar más seguro para ti. No te harán daño. Nunca permitiría que nada te hiciera daño. "

-"Serena" Darien negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba de cerca. -"Confía en mí. Diles que te quedas en mi casa y yo me mudare al hotel. "

Se las arregló para abstenerse de pestañear. Quería que se quedara en su casa, pero él se marcharía.

-"Neflyte" Volvió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Darien.- "Sé que me vas a proteger. Cualquier cosa que creas que es mejor estará bien para mí. Es tu decisión".

Neflyte sonrió.-"Vamos a la zona salvaje".

Darien gruñó ferozmente y maldijo.- "Serena ven aquí ahora mismo. Hablaremos en privado".

Ella se tensó mientras lentamente se enfrentaba a él.- "¿Perdón? Has tenido semanas para ponerte en contacto conmigo si querías hablar. Si tenias algo que decirme deberías haberlo echo antes. "

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el jeep. Oyó que alguien gruñía y se dio la vuelta. Darien se movía rápidamente hacia ella y Neflyte se interpuso entre ellos. Darien gruñó de nuevo y se detuvo. Los dos hombres se miraban a los ojos tensamente, como si estuvieran a punto de luchar.

-"Neflyte. Realmente no me siento bien ", instó Serena rápidamente, no quería que llegaran a las manos.- "¿Podemos irnos? Gracias por tu preocupación señor Darien, pero tengo fe total en la protección de Neflyte, Diamante y Armand. "

-"¿Así es como será?" gruñó Darien.- "Está bien. Hay una casa vacía. Os enviare a alguien con suministros de inmediato. Es de un dormitorio pero parece que no te importara compartir la cama".

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó hacia uno de los edificios.

Serena le vio alejarse y lucho contra las lágrimas. -"¿Acaba de llamarme puta indirectamente? "

Diamante se rió y movió las cejas. -"Me gustaría que lo fueras. Incluso estaría dispuesto a compartirte con ellos si con eso te tuviera en una cama desnuda".

Ella se rió, sabia que era una broma. Diamante siempre podía hacerle sentirse mejor. -"Sigue deseándolo. Tendremos un problema si sólo hay una cama. "

Neflyte se relajó y sonrió a Serena.- "No es un problema. Definitivamente la cama será para ti. Los humanos debiluchos nunca sobrevivirían a dormir en el duro suelo. Nosotros somos hombres a los que no les importa dormir en superficies duras."

Armand se rió entre dientes.- "Habla por ti. Me encantan las camas así que tal vez me quedo con el turno de noche y dormiré en ella cuando Serena este despierta. "

-"Soy bueno en eso de acurrucarse." Diamante movió sus cejas a Serena, haciéndola reír. -"Si tienes frío, házmelo saber y te haré entrar en calor. Incluso me comportare si no me haces dormir en el suelo".

-"Voy a tener que sacar los colchones", se quejó en broma Neflyte. "¿Cuándo os habéis vuelto tan blandos?"

-"Cuando tuvimos opciones", Armand les dio la espalda.- "Vayámonos de aquí antes de que vuelva Darien para gruñirnos de nuevo. Hacerle frente a todos estos seres humanos le he vuelto irritable. No sé lo que tiene en el culo, pero espero que tenga la necesidad de usar el papel higiénico pronto".

-"No creo que eso funcionara con Darien," se rió suavemente Diamante.

Serena se rió. Amaba a los chicos. Estaba bastante segura de que ella estaría llorando después de su enfrentamiento con Darien, si no fuera por ellos. Neflyte le ayudó a entrar en el jeep mientras Diamante y Armand se subían en la parte trasera. Neflyte se sentó en el asiento del conductor y miro al otro hombre de las nuevas especies que estaba al volante de otro jeep, esperando con sus bolsas.

-"¿Sabes de que casa hablaba Darien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-"Muéstrame el camino", ordenó Neflyte.- "te seguiremos".

Armand le entregó a Serena el cinturón de seguridad. Ella se lo puso en silencio y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Tienes que ponerte siempre el cinturón".

-"Sí, señor".

Serena observo los hermosos paisajes que iban pasado, el exuberante césped, los árboles grandes y las bonitas colinas. Vio a un ciervo cerca de los árboles. Era un lugar tan hermoso que fue capaz de sacar a Darien de su mente. Le resulto difícil hacerlo, pero no quería romper a llorar.

Darien se paseaba por el interior del bosque, al otro lado de los edificios, a escondidas de todo el mundo. Ella no estaba bien. Al ver a su mujer en los brazos de otro hombre le había dado un ataque de celos. Neflyte la había llevado en sus brazos, hablo como si tuviera derecho a hablar en su nombre y ella se lo había permitido. Un gruñido salio de sus labios. Había sacrificado su salud mental al mantenerse alejado de ella, había ido en contra de sus instintos al no estar cerca de ella y ella lo había desafiado cuando él sólo había querido protegerla.

Se puso rígido y cerró las manos con fuerza. El dolor le atravesó el pecho al pensar que ella ya no le quería. Había querido explicarle por que tenía que alejarse. Pero creía que si ella sentía por él la décima parte de lo que él sentía por ella, trataría de que no se fuera. Si la hubiera mirado a los ojos y si le hubiera tocado, habría perdido esa batalla.

Un ligero ruido atrajo su atención y volvió la cabeza para mirar a un hombre de las nuevas especies que estaba buscándolo.- "¿Qué pasa?"

-"El arquitecto quiere hablar contigo. Hay algo mal en una de las modificaciones de los planos del hotel. "

La rabia quemaba en su interior. Trabajaba demasiadas horas. Casi no dormía, pero le ayudaba a mantener su mente lejos de Serena. Ahora tendría que mantenerse más ocupado que nunca. De lo contrario, saltaría en un Jeep, iría hasta la casa y... la follaría hasta que supiera que era suya.

Apartó esos pensamientos, sabía que no podía permitir que su deseo dirigiera sus acciones. Estaba pálida y enferma. Y eso le preocupaba. Obviamente necesitaba descansar pero después... ¡maldita sea! Deja de pensar en follarla hasta que reconozca que soy su hombre. Ahora no es el momento.

-"Darien ¿Está todo bien? "El hombre ladeó la cabeza y le miro con preocupación.

-"Todo bien", mintió.- "Vamos. Cuanto más rápido nos ocupamos de estos temas, más rápido se terminara el trabajo. "

Lidiaría con ella después de pensar y evaluar la situación. Ella estaba en peligro, independientemente, de si estaba con él o no. Tenía que calmarse antes de decidir qué hacer. No sería inteligente hablar con ella hasta que no controlara sus celos.

Serena hizo una mueca al ver la pequeña cocina y la vieja alfombra que cubría el suelo de la sala.

-"Lo único que le falta es una bola de discoteca".

-"No lo entiendo." Armand la miró fijamente.

-"Bienvenidos a los años setenta caballeros. Observen los aparatos de color verde aguacate y el papel pintado de naranja. Otro claro indicativo es el revestimiento de madera y la alfombra de los años setenta. Parece una construcción sólida y me encanta esa chimenea".

-"Tiene un dormitorio. Cuenta con eso. "Neflyte señaló la escalera.

-"Se llama dormitorio tipo loft." Serena subió las escaleras y vio que la habitación era bastante grande.- "Es espaciosa y tiene un baño. Eso es una sorpresa agradable. "

-"La cama es grande, estoy seguro que cogemos los cuatro a menos que quieras meter en ella también a un montón de perros", declaró Diamante de repente.

Serena se echó a reír. Ella se volvió y les sonrió, los tres hombres la habían seguido al piso de arriba. -"Me pondré la última así no me aplastareis".

-"Podemos dormir como si fuéramos perritos calientes "dijo Armand.- "Y cuando uno de nosotros quiera girarse simplemente tendría que gritar 'roll' y todos nos moveríamos a la vez."

-"No funcionaría." Diamante se rió entre dientes.- "El que este al final se caería de la cama..."

-"Más espacio para los tres restantes." Neflyte guiñó un ojo a Serena. -"Creo que deberíamos poner a Diamante y a Armand en las esquinas, sólo para estar seguro de que no te caes."

La sonrisa de Diamante murió y levantó la cabeza. Se volvió, olfateó y casi saltó por las escaleras.

-"Alguien está cerca", advirtió con un gruñido.

Neflyte agarró a Serena y la sentó sobre la cama.- "Siéntate." Él corrió a una ventana.

Armand bajó corriendo las escaleras después de Diamante. Serena oyó la puerta abrirse. Se volvió para mirar a Neflyte alarmada. Se había desabrochado la funda de la pistola que llevaba atada al muslo.

Tenía la cortina abierta y le oyó maldecir en voz baja.

-"¿Quien es?" Susurró Serena.

-"Uno de los residentes está fuera. Mierda. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? Alguien debería haberme advertido de que lo habían trasladado. Debe habernos olido y ha venido a investigar. Diamante está hablando con él y Armand esta asegurando la planta baja. "

La curiosidad impulso a Serena a bajarse de la cama y se colocó detrás de Neflyte. Ella sabía que él era consciente de ella. Neflyte le puso la mano en la cadera para mantenerla a su espalda. Ella vaciló y miró a su alrededor. Todavía era de día y le resulto fácil ver al hombre que estaba fuera, por lo menos por fuera era un hombre. Su cabello y sus rasgos la conmocionaron profundamente.

-"Es."

-"Silencio", ordenó Neflyte suavemente. -"Probablemente oirá lo que dices. Ellos tienen mejor oído que la mayoría de nosotros. "

El gran macho tenía genes felinos y su cabello era de color rubio rojizo. Tenía los ojos de un gato. Y un cuerpo enorme y musculoso. Sólo iba vestido con unos jeans. Tenía los brazos y el pecho enormes, como si se hubiera pasado toda su vida trabajando. Sus rasgos eran más animales que humanos.

Diamante se detuvo a unos cinco metros del hombre que estaba muy quieto en el borde del bosque. De pronto levantó la cabeza y su mirada localizo inmediatamente a Serena. Parecía como si él la hubiera percibido de alguna manera.

Un rugido brotó de la boca del tipo cuando la abrió. Serena se tensó y él empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Diamante se puso en su camino y abrió los brazos para evitar que el macho se acercara. Diamante habló rápidamente con el hombre, ella oyó su voz pero no pudo entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Ella observo horrorizada como el gran hombre atacaba a Diamante, sólo extendió la mano, lo agarró por el cuello y lo arrojó a un lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. El hijo de puta se movió más rápido, directo a la casa y rápidamente le perdió de vista.

Escucharon un gruñido en la plata de abajo Neflyte se dio la vuelta, cogió a Serena por la cintura y rápidamente se colocaron en una esquina. Él puso su cuerpo frente a ella y apunto con el arma hacia las escaleras. Serena sintió terror cuando escucho al hombre subir por las escaleras.

-"Detente Yaten", advirtió Neflyte voz alta. -"Diamante, Armand, quedaros ahí abajo. Le conozco. "

-"¿Trajiste a un humano aquí?" El tipo de gruñó.-"¿Un humano? Andrew nos prometió que ninguno de ellos podría venir aquí. Ella está en mi territorio. Mierda. Porque eres tú te daré un minuto para que la saques de aquí antes de que la mate Neflyte".

-"Cálmate." Neflyte habló en voz baja ahora, tratando de calmar al hombre que estaba fuera de control. -"Ella está embarazada de uno de los nuestros. Ella es ahora uno de nosotros".

-"Mientes. No nos podemos reproducir. "

Serena se movió un poco a la izquierda para observar al hombre parado en la parte superior de las escaleras. Media más de dos metros y su cabello era de color rojizo con mechones rubios casi blancos. Miro después sus anchos hombros. Era hermoso y exótico. Era muy musculoso. Vio sus dientes afilados cuando le gruñó a ella. Sus ojos gatunos dorados se estrecharon y él gruñó profundo.

-"Ella está embarazada y el padre es de las nuevas especies." Dijo Neflyte más firmemente. -"Eso la hace una de nosotros. Andrew la envió aquí porque no es seguro para ella que este alrededor de los seres humanos. Nadie sabe que esta embarazada. Si el mundo se entera tendremos un montón de problemas, porque temen la idea de que nosotros podamos criar con ellos. La trajimos aquí para protegerla. "

-"Mientes", gruñó.

-"Es cierto," gruñó Neflyte.- "No me llames mentiroso."

Yaten gruñó profundamente en su pecho. -"Muévete. Voy a olerla".

Neflyte no se movió. -"Puedes olerla si me juras que no le harás daño. Ella lleva en su vientre un bebé de las nuevas especies. Esta embarazada de poco más de un mes. "

Yaten gruñó otra vez. -"Está bien. No voy a hacer daño a la mujer. Apártate para que pueda olerla".

Neflyte volvió la cabeza. Serena le miró a los ojos. No quería que Neflyte se moviera y seguro que no quería que Yaten se acercara a ella. Él le daba miedo. La mirada de Neflyte se suavizó.

-"Él sólo quiere olerte. Le conozco. Nos criamos dentro de la misma instalación de pruebas y pasamos un tiempo juntos cuando fuimos liberados. Solo quiere estar lejos de todos los humanos. Dio su palabra y la cumplirá".

Serena tuvo que luchar contra el pánico. Ella asintió a Neflyte, sabia que no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.- "Está bien."

Neflyte se aparto unos metros de Serena. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y miro al hombre que la miraba fijamente. Su aspecto era peligroso y aún parecía enfurecido. El corazón de Serena se acelero cuando se acerco a ella, como si fuera un depredador. Lo era.

-"No la asustes Yaten," dijo Neflyte. -"Está bien, Serena".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no movió su enfoque del macho que avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

Sus ojos eran realmente preciosos, pero definitivamente no eran los de un hombre. Parecían los ojos de un león, ya que no se parecían a los de los gatos que conocía. Sus pestañas eran de un color rojizo y hacían juego con su pelo largo y exuberante. Dio un paso más cerca. Ella se puso rígida, pero levantó la barbilla. Neflyte lucharía para protegerla si pensara que Yaten era un peligro para ella, Yaten de repente se puso en cuclillas y ella sintió su aliento sobre su estómago. Serena levantó las manos muy despacio y las puso a su espalda para evitar tocarlo accidentalmente. Ella tenía miedo de que le atacara si eso ocurría. Inhaló cuando él se acercó y le acarició el estómago con la cara.

Ella jadeo cuando movió la cara entre la camisa y la cintura de sus pantalones, para olerle la piel.

-"Despacio", canturreó Neflyte. -"La estás asustando y no te atrevas a meter la nariz más abajo".

La mirada atónita de Serena voló hacia Neflyte. Él se encogió de hombros. -"Algunos de nosotros... infierno, no importa. Hay animales que para reconocer a otras razas meten las narices en la entrepierna. "

Yaten de repente se apartó y se enderezó de un salto. Su enfoque estaba en su estómago mientras frunció el ceño. Él se veía muy triste.

-"Ella huele diferente."

-"¿Cómo?" Neflyte parecía muy tranquilo.

-"No huele como una mujer embarazada. A menos que huelas su piel"

Neflyte dudó antes de mirar a Serena. -"¿Puedo?"

Serena se encogió de hombros. -"Siempre y cuando no huelas más bajo".

Él sonrió.- "No eres divertida Serena".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando él se puso delante de Serena y se inclinó hasta que su rostro se apretó contra su cuello. Su nariz le tocó la piel y poco a poco inhalo y luego lo hizo de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza, frunció el ceño y se dejó caer de rodillas. Él cogió su camisa y la levanto hacia arriba para dejar desnuda unas pocas pulgadas de su estómago. Puso su nariz contra ella y aspiró tres veces y se levantó. Se enfrentó a Yaten.

-"Tienes razón. No es perceptible a menos que estés cerca de su vientre. Es muy débil. "

-"¿Ella realmente esta embarazada de uno de nosotros?" Yaten parecía calmado. Su voz era profunda y un poco áspera, como si tuviera la garganta dañada.

-"Si".

Yaten asintió.- "No puedo creer que te aparearas con una humana. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Es tan frágil que me sorprende que no se rompa. Deberías haberte buscado una de un tamaño normal, más robusta. Realmente tendrás que refrenarte. ¿Como vas a disfrutar al montarla si tienes que tener cuidado de no dañarla? "

Neflyte se sonrojó un poco. -"El bebé no es mío. Nunca la he montado. Soy su amigo y uno de los tres hombres que la protegen. "

Yaten giró la cabeza hacia Serena y gruñó.- "¿Hay una instalación para hacer los experimentos de cría? ¿Ella se ofreció para que un médico la fecundara con nuestro esperma? "

-"No." Neflyte se puso de nuevo entre Serena y Yaten.- " Ocurrió naturalmente y por su propia voluntad. Fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros que ella se quedara embarazada. No creíamos que fuera posible".

Yaten suspiró. -"Apártate. No voy a hacerle daño. "

Neflyte se apartó de Serena. Y Serena se encontró con la mirada de Yaten. Él la miró fijamente, pero no parecía enfadado. Él parecía un poco confundido. Suspiró de nuevo.

-"Puedes quedarte, humana. Sólo tú. No traigas a ninguno de tus amigos o a tu familia humana. Me los comería para la cena. "Su mirada volvió a Neflyte. -"Voy a correr la voz por la zona para asegurarme de que nadie más venga a molestar".

-"¿Nos ayudareis a protegerla? Por favor, tenemos que asegurarnos de que ningún humano la vea o se acerquen a ella."

Yaten sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados de nuevo.- "Seria un estúpido error de su parte si se acercan a esta zona."

Neflyte visiblemente se relajo después de que Yaten bajara las escaleras. Sonrió a Serena, pero su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada. Diamante y Armand subieron arriba unos segundos más tarde. Armand estaba sangrado en la frente y se presionaba la herida con un trapo húmedo. La ropa de Diamante estaba rota.

-"Nadie me advirtió que Yaten estaba aquí. Él es el más malo y más peligroso de nuestra especie. Habría ido a verlo antes de traerte aquí, si lo hubiera sabido. A cualquier otra persona la podemos manejar, pero este es... "Neflyte se encogió de hombros. -"Un hijo de puta."

Serena se acercó a Armand.- "Inclínate y déjame echarle un vistazo a eso." Ella miró a Diamante.-"¿Estás herido?"

-"Viviré. Ahora sé cómo se siente una pelota de fútbol cuando es lanzada. "Se volvió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Armand se inclinó un poco y se quitó el trapo mojado. Serena examinó su herida y maldijo en voz baja. -"No necesita puntos de sutura, pero tengo que limpiarla y vendarla."

-"Mierda." Él se ruborizó. -"Quiero decir maldita sea".

Serena se rió entre dientes. "Es una palabrota. Yo he dicho otras peores. ¿Con que te ha golpeado? "

-"Con la puerta". Miro a Armand a Neflyte.- "Es posible que tengamos que llamar y pedir una nueva. Yaten la arrancó de las bisagras y me la lanzó. Traté de esquivarla, pero la esquina me golpeó en la frente. La mesa del centro esta destrozada. Ahora ya no tendremos que cortar madera si Serena quiere encender un fuego esta noche. Puede utilizar las cincuenta piezas de la mesa que están en el suelo. "

Neflyte suspiró.- "Voy a pedir un kit de primeros auxilios también, así Serena te puede vendar tu herida Armand. ¿Te importa, Serena? No eres el médico de la Reserva".

-"Sólo tráeme lo que necesito. ¿Necesitas que te haga una lista con los materiales? "

-"No." Neflyte no se veía feliz.- "Estoy seguro de que nuestros botiquines de primeros auxilios tendrá todo lo que puedas necesitar. Creo que voy a ir abajo para evaluar el daño y después llamare a la oficina para pedir lo que necesitemos. "

-"Gracias." Serena sonrió Neflyte.- "Por todo."

-"Oye", gimió Armand.- "Me tiraron una puerta a la cabeza. ¿Dónde está mi agradecimiento? "

Serena se rió y extendió la mano para tocar el brazo de Armand y darle un ligero apretón. -"Gracias."

-"Ella me ha tocado." Armand le sacó la lengua a Neflyte y eso hizo reír a Serena.

-"¿No tienes nada que hacer?" Podían ser niños pero apreciaba su humor.

-"Estoy en ello." Neflyte bajo las escaleras mientras iba murmurando.

Serena hizo que Armand se sentara en la cama-. "¿Qué ha dicho?"

Armand sonrió. -"Algo acerca de tener que aguantar la bronca de Darien cuando se entere de que hemos tenido un problema nada más llegar."

Serena entro en el baño y cogió una toalla de mano, la humedeció y regresó a la habitación para ponérsela de nuevo a Armand. Neflyte no era el único que temía la reacción de Darien cuando se enterara del incidente en la cabaña.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami.**

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Quince

-"Yaten"

Darien estaba muy furioso .Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la casa de Yaten. Darien oyó un portazo y unos segundos después vio a Yaten bajar tranquilamente los escalones del porche para acercarse a la puerta.

-"Darien. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Podrías haberme llamado si necesitabas algo. "

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Darien abrió la puerta y entró. Él estaba listo para pelear con Yaten si le decía algo sobre entrar en su casa sin su permiso.- "Me dijeron que no le hiciste daño a la mujer, pero te juro por Dios que si lo hubieras hecho, te mataría yo mismo. No deberías haberte acercado a ella, "gruñó.

Yaten cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "Olí a un humano y me enoje. Andrew dijo que ningún ser humano llegaría hasta aquí. "

-"Bueno, atacaste a dos de nuestro pueblo por alcanzarla. Sabes muy bien que ellos pueden estar aquí. No estaban dentro de tu territorio personal y no tienes autoridad para atacar a nuestro propio pueblo". Yaten se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.- "Te matare si te acercas a ella de nuevo", le amenazó Darien con un gruñido. -"¿Está claro? Sé que eres amigo de Nicolás, pero maldita sea, no voy a permitir que lastimes a esa mujer. Aléjate de ella y no te acerques a ella otra vez. ¿Me entiendes? No toques ni un pelo de su cabeza. "

-"No voy a acercarme a ella. Ya he hablado de esto con Neflyte. Ella es uno de nosotros en lo que a mí respecta"

Darien miró a Yaten, un poco confundido por el comentario del otro hombre.- "Ella no es una de nosotros, pero es una buena amiga de las Especies y trabaja para nosotros. Andrew confía en ella".

-"Es uno de los nuestros. La olí. Ella fue muy valiente y ni siquiera grito cuando olí su estómago. "

-"¿Qué?" Explotó Darien.- "¿Te acercaste a ella? ¿La has tocado? "Avanzó.

Yaten gruñó y se puso en cuclillas.- "Detente o lucharemos".

Darien se detuvo, su mirada era enojada y casi estaba temblando por la furia. -"¿La tocaste?"

-"Le di mi palabra a Neflyte. Le dije que no iba a hacerle daño. Quería olerla cuando me dio la noticia, porque no le creía. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en permitirme acercarme a ella. No le ataque".

-"¿Permitió que la tocaras?"

Darien iba a patear el culo de Neflyte cuando fuera a la cabaña. Yaten era inestable y cualquier persona con cerebro no dejaría que Yaten estuviera cerca de Serena. Si hubiera estado allí, le habría matado solo por intentarlo.

-"Yo no creía que estuviera embarazada. Ahora sé que es cierto. "

Darien se quedo con la boca abierta por el shock. "¿Qué?"

Yaten se enderezó lentamente.- "Esta embarazada. ¿No te lo dijeron? La mujer lleva un niño en su vientre. Por eso Neflyte la trajo aquí, para protegerla de los humanos. "

La ira de Darien se esfumo y el dolor le atravesó el pecho. ¿Serena está embarazada? Tembló y sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se enfureció. ¡Está embarazada!

Quería matar al hombre que había tocado lo que era suyo. Saber que otro hombre la había tocado casi le envió al borde de la locura.

-"Andrew les ordenó que la trajeran aquí para protegerla de su pueblo. Andrew cree que cuando los seres humanos sepan que ella está llevando un bebe mixto intentaran hacerle daño. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Los seres humanos se ponen hostiles por razones estúpidas. Hay algo en su olor que la hace diferente. Debe de ser que el bebé dentro de ella esta cambiando su química".

-"¿El padre es de la nueva especie? ¿Estás seguro? "la amargura y la rabia dentro de Darien crecía a pasos agigantados.

-"Huélela tú mismo. Ella huele diferente. A los humanos y a nosotros, pero su olor aun es muy débil. He olido antes a mujeres humanas embarazadas. Los militares las utilizo para traernos alimentos y suministros. Ellos sabían que no les haría daño si entraban en mi territorio. Nada es tan indefenso como una mujer embarazada. Reconozco un embarazo por el olor muy bien pero éste huele diferente. No pude detectar su olor hasta que roce la nariz contra su piel. Debe ser porque ella esta embarazada de muy poco tiempo. Cuando pasen los meses podré olerlo de la distancia".

Darien salió por la puerta hacia su Jeep. Su ira no tenía límites. Alguien debería haberle dicho que Serena había sido enviada a la reserva porque llevaba un bebé de las nuevas especies. El motor de Jeep cobro vida y Darien apretó el acelerador. Los neumáticos chirriaron duramente, pero no le importo. Ahora la situación tenía mucho más sentido y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

-"Alguien viene hacia aquí muy rápido", gritó Diamante en advertencia.- "Es uno de nuestros jeeps".

Neflyte tiró las cartas y le dedicó una sonrisa a Serena.- "Serán los suministros." Él miró su reloj.

-"Llegan media hora antes de lo que me dijeron por teléfono."

-"Me muero de hambre. Espero que traigan comida. "

-"Estoy seguro de que si." Armand le guiñó un ojo a ella. -"Una mamá embarazada debe comer mucho. Pedí unas barras de caramelo. Me encantan esas cosas".

-"Yo soy la que esta embaraza". Serena se rió.- "Eso significa que seré la primero en todo."

-"Tramposa." Armand le sacó la lengua, soltó las cartas y se levantó.- "Será mejor que ayude a meter las cosas dentro. Cuanto más rápido las guardemos, más rápido podremos encontrar las golosinas que nos enviaron".

-"Es Darien", gritó Diamante unos segundos después.- "Él viene realmente rápido".

-"Mierda", suspiró Neflyte desde la puerta.- "Esta muy enojado. Puedo ver sus dientes desde de aquí."

-"¿Por qué?" pregunto Serena confundida.- "No fue nuestra culpa que Yaten nos atacara".

Neflyte volvió a la puerta.- "Es posible que desees subir arriba, Serena. Creo que esto podría ponerse feo".

Serena frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá, camino hasta la puerta. Empujó a Neflyte a un lado y salió al porche cuando Darien detuvo el Jeep junto a la cabaña. Darien apagó el motor del Jeep y salio.

Camino hacia ella y Diamante se interpuso en su camino. Darien le gruñó.

-"Muévete".

Diamante no se movió.-"¿Hay algún problema?"

Darien se abalanzó. Agarró a Diamante por su chaleco y lo aparto duramente de su camino y siguió avanzado. El miedo creció instantáneamente dentro de Serena cuando se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba mucho más que molesto. Ella retrocedió hasta que choco con la pared de al lado de la puerta.

Neflyte corrió de repente, bajo las escaleras del porche y se enfrento a Darien.

-"¿Le permitiste a Yaten tocarla?" Darien le gritó.-"Él es inestable y podría haberla matado." Darien le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Neflyte y este aterrizó sobre su culo. Él gruñó y trató de ponerse en pie, pero Darien se volvió y le lanzo una patada en el pecho. Neflyte cayó sobre su espalda en el suelo.

Darien gruñó, mostrando los dientes, cuando Armand avanzó hacia él.

-"Mantente al margen de esto a menos que quieras que también te patee el culo. Esto es entre nosotros. "

Armand se detuvo, levantó las manos y retrocedió.- "Está bien."

-"Ya basta", exigió Serena. Trató de bajar corriendo las escaleras para llegar hasta Neflyte, estaba preocupada porque Neflyte estuviera herido gravemente, pero Armand la agarró del brazo para impedirle salir del porche.

-"No te metas en eso", le ordenó Armand suavemente y envolvió los brazos con suavidad alrededor de la cintura de Serena. -"Puedes salir lastimada. A veces, nuestros machos luchan para desahogarse y por la dominación y no podemos interferir. "

Serena se quedó atónita. No era sano y seguro que no era algo que quisiera ver. Tenían que detenerse. Alguien podría salir lastimado. Armand se negó a soltarla, aunque ella luchó.

Neflyte se puso en pie. Él gruñó y se lanzó contra Darien. Con horror, Serena observo como los hombres empezaron a luchar. Nunca había visto una pelea entre dos de las nuevas especies.

Parecían dos perros dando golpes de kickboxing. En cuestión de minutos quedo claro que Darien era mejor luchador que Neflyte. Golpeo a Neflyte en la cara y le lanzó una patada en el estómago. Neflyte cayó hacia atrás unos metros, gimió, pero no se levantó. Darien jadeó, evidentemente, todavía estaba enfurecido.

-"¿Piensas que puedes protegerla?" Gruñó Darien. -"Ni siquiera puedes protegerla de mí".

Neflyte levantó la cabeza un poco aturdido. Tenia sangre en la boca. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien.- "Alguien tiene que protegerla."

-"Bueno, tu no puedes." Darien se encamino hacia la cabaña.

Diamante se detuvo en los escalones del porche y le bloqueo el camino a Serena. Armand soltó a Serena, saltó los escalones del porche y se coloco al lado de Diamante. Los dos hombres parecían tensos.

-"Moveros", gruñó Darien y se detuvo a pocos metros de los hombres.

-"¿Por qué? Estás cabreado y no eres razonable. "dijo Armand tranquilamente -"Luchaste con Neflyte porque estabas cabreado con Yaten. No sabíamos que estaba aquí o Neflyte habría ido a hablar con él antes de que la oliera. Eres uno de nuestros mejores combatientes y sabías que podías vencer fácilmente a Neflyte. Puedes derribarnos a los dos y lo sabemos. Pero tendrás que enfrentarte con los dos a la vez si intentas molestar a Serena. Tu lucha no es con ella. "

La mirada de Darien se clavo en Serena. Darien jadeaba duramente y parecía furioso. Ella nunca pensó que tendría miedo de Darien, especialmente después del tiempo que estuvieron a solas en el bosque, pero se había equivocado. Estaba aterrorizada de él.

-"Sabía que te sentías atraída por Andrew. No te habría evitado si hubiera sabido que estabas tan desesperada por meter a un varón de las nuevas especies en tu cama. Pensé que te estaba protegiendo ", le gruñó Darien.- "Estar con uno de nosotros te ponía en peligro. Sufriste demasiado y no quería que estuvieras conmigo solo porque te salve la vida. Pensaba que con el tiempo tendríamos una oportunidad de estar juntos. "Él negó con la cabeza.- "Podría matarte. Te dije que eras mía. Mía! "Gruñó.- "Puedes quedarte aquí pero no quiero volver a verte nunca más. No tienes permiso para salir de la cabaña"

Darien se giró y se alejó. Serena lucho por mantenerse en pie, ya que sus rodillas amenazaban con derrumbarse .¿Piensa que estoy embarazada de Andrew? Su boca se abrió.

-"Darien"

Él la ignoró por completo y se subió al Jeep.

-"Darien" Su voz se elevó.

Volvió la cabeza y vio la rabia en su mirada.-"Estás muerta para mí doc. No vuelvas a decir mi nombre otra vez. Me arrepiento de haberte conocido y desearía no haberte tocado nunca. "

Arranco el Jeep y dio marcha atrás.

-"Darien tienes que escucharme "le gritó Serena.- "No es el bebé de Andrew!"

Pisó el freno y giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla.- "¿Neflyte? deberías haber elegido a alguien más fuerte doc. Acabo de patearle el culo y ni siquiera me hizo sudar. Apuesto a que le pondrás su nombre a ese hijo de puta que llevas en el vientre ¿verdad doc?"

Serena logro dar un paso y se agarro a la barandilla del porche para mantenerse en pie. Ella estaba enojada ahora.- "No es su bebé tampoco. Es tuyo, estúpido hijo de puta ", le gritó – "Le has dado una paliza a Neflyte solo porque está protegiéndome. Él no fue quien me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba y él no me mintió jurándome que volvería a por mí. Tu solo huiste como un maldito cobarde. Y acabas de llamar hijo de puta a tu propio bebé. Te odio".

Ella vio como la expresión de su cara cambio rápidamente por las emociones. Primero vio la ira en su rostro, el shock y finalmente palideció. Su expresión volvió a reflejar su rabia otra vez. Apagó el jeep y salió. Se dirigió hacia Serena otra vez, pero Neflyte logró interponerse en la trayectoria de Darien.

-"No lo hagas."

Darien le gruñó.- "Apártate".

-"No hagas esto", instó Neflyte suavemente.- "¿Quieres arriesgarte a que pierda el bebé? Ella ya ha sufrido bastante. "

La mirada de Darien se dirigió a Serena.- "¿El bebé es mío?"

Luchó contra las lágrimas.-"Querrás decir ese 'hijo de puta', ¿no? Vete al infierno, Darien. Sí, el bebé es tuyo biológicamente. En todos los demás sentidos el bebé es mío y sólo mío. Pero no te preocupes. En las últimas semanas he aprendido exactamente qué esperar de ti. Te alejaste de mí. Esperé tu llamada y que fueras a verme durante dos semanas. Después aceptaste este trabajo y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme que te ibas. Te fuiste y nunca te lo perdonaré. Me mentiste y me abandonaste. Déjame en paz y deja de golpear a mis amigos. Ellos son los únicos que realmente se preocupan por mí. "Ella respiro entrecortadamente y lucho contra el impulso de llorar. -"Ellos no me hacen llorar. No me abandonan o me rompen el corazón. "

Se dio la vuelta y entro en la casa y subió corriendo las escaleras. Ella entro en el baño y vomitó.

Cuando terminó, se lavó la cara, se cepilló los dientes y finalmente abrió la puerta. Diamante estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Darien estaba fuera de la cabaña en estado de shock. Un bebé. No era posible. Las especies no podían embarazar a las hembras. Estaba seguro de eso. Megaverso lo había intentado y no lo consiguieron. Pero Serena no le mentiría sobre eso. Sabía que no le engañaría con algo tan importante.

-"¿Estas contento ahora?" Neflyte escupió la sangre sobre la hierba. -"Le hiciste daño."

Darien miró al otro hombre.-"Yo no lo sabía."

-"Te alejaste de ella. No has estado con ella desde que la rescatamos. "

Serena está embarazada de mi bebé. Todavía estaba conmocionado por la noticia.

-"La tenías y la dejaste ir. Fuiste un estúpido." le dijo Neflyte, paso por su lado y agarro la manguera del agua junto a la casa.

Darien se quedó allí mirando hacia la casa. Quería ir tras ella, quería hablar con ella e incluso quería pedirle perdón por sus duras palabras, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Había llamado a su hijo bastardo.

¿Por qué siempre acabo jodiendolo todo? ¡Maldita sea! El dolor le atravesó el pecho. Él era su peor enemigo. Cada vez que abría la boca, lastimaba a la mujer que amaba. Se dio la vuelta, se encamino hacia el jeep, sabia que tenía que calmarse y pensar. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer esto bien. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor. No quería dejarla. No podía. La ira y el dolor se apoderaron de él. Él nunca hacia las cosas bien con Serena. Tal vez él no se la merecía, pero la amaba tanto que el concepto de perderla para siempre le volvía loco. Puso en marcha el motor y lentamente se alejó, pero volvería. Tenía que ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y calmarse. Así podría pensar con más claridad. Tenia que encontrar la manera de arreglar el lío que su temperamento y sus celos habían creado. Un bebé. Serena va a tener a mi bebé. Una sensación de calor se extendió a lo largo de su pecho.

-"Se fue." Diamante la observaba.- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Estoy avergonzada."

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Lo se."

-"¿Cómo esta Neflyte?"

-"Armand está fuera con él. Estará bien. Solo sufrió su orgullo. Darien es uno de nuestros mejores combatientes. Le dije a Neflyte que no tenía que sentir vergüenza porque le hubiera pateado el culo uno de los mejores. Sólo se tiene que sentir vergüenza cuando pierdes contra alguien más débil. "

-"Estoy tan triste porque esto haya pasado." Serena se limpió las lágrimas.

Diamante se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Serena.- "No es tu culpa. Darien se merecía esas duras palabras. Tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo y desapareció después. Darien debería sentir vergüenza, no tu. Tú eres un regalo, Serena. Cualquier hombre tendría suerte si te preocuparas por él y si le permitieras tocarte como él lo hizo. Fue un estúpido al no valorarte y abandonarte. Acuéstate y descansa. Los suministros llegaron hace unos minutos y pronto te traeré la cena. Piensa en tu bebé y no te preocupes por Darien o por cualquier otra cosa. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti. Estoy seguro de que Darien volverá para hablar contigo una vez que se haya tranquilizado. Nosotros le hicimos entender que tenía que dejarte en paz hasta que se calmara. Él no quería, pero lo entendió. Creo que se porto como un idiota porque estaba loco de celos y porque permitimos que alguien te tocara. Él no habría sido tan idiota si no se preocupara por ti ".

Serena no protestó cuando Diamante la acostó y le dio un beso en la frente. Serena le sonrió.

-"Gracias. Me has impresionado. "

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto."

Diamante le sonrió antes de volver abajo. Serena intentó se, pero no le resulto fácil. Ella todavía estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido.

Bueno, Darien ya sabe lo de nuestro bebé. Había echo lo que Andrew le había pedido que hiciera y había terminado en un desastre. Luchó contra las lágrimas. Le había gritado que era el padre de su bebé y le había insultado... mierda!

¿Tendría Diamante razón? Darien se había portado como un imbécil. Si ella no le importara, no habría reaccionado tan violentamente cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada. Le había dolido mucho que él pensara que se había acostado con Andrew.

Su "mía" daba vueltas en su cabeza. Él había dicho que era suya cuando mato a Bill por intentar violarla. Cuando estaban fuera le había gritado que era suya, pero entonces ¿por qué la había abandonado? Él le había dicho que lo hizo por protegerla y que sólo había querido darle tiempo.

¿Tiempo para qué?¿ Para que me sintiera estúpida por pensar que lo que sucedió entre nosotros significo algo para él?

Oyó el crujir de las escaleras un poco más tarde y se secó las lágrimas. Armand llevaba un vaso de leche y un tazón de comida.

-"Te he traído leche para el bebé y sopa para tu dolor de estómago. Diamante me dijo que habías vomitado. Te traeré galletas de chocolate si te comes todo esto. Enviaron una bolsa grande. Les dije a los chicos que podían coger una ".

Serena sonrió mientras se sentaba.- "¿Sólo una?"

-"Quizás dos. Ahora tú comes para dos. "Armand le sonrió.- "Ten cuidado con esto. Esta caliente y no quiero que te quemes".

Serena le miró con gratitud. -"Gracias por ser mi amigo."

-"¿Amigo? Pensé que podríamos fugarnos a Las Vegas para que Elvis pudiera casarnos. "Su mirada brillaba mientras bromeaba.- "Lo tenía todo pensado. Podríamos comprar un chucho sarnoso y un coche viejo y oxidado y encontrar algún basurero en el que vivir. He oído que es un lugar fantástico para encontrar muebles". Él se levantó la manga de la camisa y expuso su bíceps. -"Iba a tatuarme tu nombre aquí y pensé que podrías tatuarte mi nombre en tu culo. "

Serena se rió. Diamante subió las escaleras y se sentó en el borde de la cama con un plato de pan tostado con mantequilla. Lo colocó sobre la cama junto a Serena.

-"No creo que deba ponerse tu nombre en el culo Armand. Tendría que ser muy flexible para verlo. "

Neflyte subió las escaleras- "Yo creo que debería casarse conmigo. Yo nunca dejaría que Elvis nos casara. Eso es un mal presagio. Todo el mundo sabe que un matrimonio iniciado por un muerto termina en un matrimonio muerto. Y tampoco te compraría un coche oxidado. Te compraría una casa rodante para que vivieras con estilo. "

Serena miro la cara de Neflyte. Tenía hematomas en el pómulo y en la mandíbula. Él le sostuvo la mirada preocupada y le guiñó un ojo. -"Todavía soy increíblemente guapo."

Ella se echó a reír. -"Sí. Lo eres. "

Diamante olfateó bruscamente. Su mirada se dirigió a Neflyte y a Armand. Ellos olfatearon también. Y tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia la ventana.

Serena se puso tensa.- "¿Qué oléis?"

-"Nada de lo qué preocuparse", murmuró Diamante. -"Sólo el indicio de una tormenta".

-"Oh. Espero que el techo no se derrumbe "Serena levantó la vista hacia las vigas de madera del techo y de nuevo miro a los chicos. -"La cabaña parece bastante sólida, aunque no este reformada por dentro".

-"Estoy seguro de que no se derrumbara, Serena." Neflyte hizo un gesto a su comida.- "Come".

Serena comió mientras los hombres seguían burlándose de ella. Ella se echó a reír, escucharlos hablar del matrimonio era divertido. Ella los vio echar un vistazo a la ventana un par de veces. Se había hecho de noche. La ventana seguía abierta, pero no vio ningún relámpago o escucho la lluvia caer.

Serena se termino todo la sopa, se comió dos rebanadas de pan tostado y se bebió la leche. Diamante recogió los platos.

-"Te traeré las galletas y un poco más de leche cuando regrese de correr. Me gusta salir a correr por las noches. ¿Puedes esperar un poco? "

-"Sí. Gracias".

Él le sonrió y desapareció escaleras abajo.

-"Tal vez " Armand se rió entre dientes. -"Podrías casarte conmigo y podríamos vivir con tus padres. He oído que los seres humanos viven con los suegros y su matrimonio es largo. "

Neflyte se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.- "¿Dónde escuchaste esa mierda? Esa es la manera segura de acabar con un matrimonio. "

Serena se rió.- "Si alguna vez conocieras a mis padres comprarías un arma y le dispararías. No quiero estar casada con un tipo condenado a cadena perpetua. "

-"Si." Neflyte asintió con seriedad.- "Porque entonces ella tendría que divorciarse de ti por engañarla en la prisión del Estado".

-"¿Engañarla?" Armand parecía confundido e hizo una mueca. -"Eso esta... mal! Me gustan las mujeres. "

-"Depende de a quién le preguntes. Una vez oí que algunos hombres encuentran el verdadero amor tras las rejas. "Neflyte guiñó un ojo a Armand.- "Tu tienes un buen culo. Estoy seguro que no seré el único que piense de esa manera. "

"-Nunca me agachare de nuevo delante ti." Armand le dio la espalda a Neflyte.- "Y no te estoy haciendo una oferta. Tengo gustos más altos".

-"Basta ya", se rió Serena.- "Me esta empezado a doler el estómago. ¿Por qué no dais a mi vientre un descanso y continuamos jugando a las cartas? Os estaba ganando. "

-"No lo hacías." Armand se puso de pie. -"Voy a por las cartas." Se dirigió a las escaleras.-"Te estábamos dejando ganar".

-"Es un mal perdedor", susurró Neflyte.

-"Escuché eso!"


	17. Capitulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami.**

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Dieciséis

Darien se volvió cuando Diamante se deslizó a su lado. El viento se levantó. Darien metió los pulgares en el interior de sus bolsillos de vaqueros. Había pasado por su casa para cambiarse de ropa antes de regresar.

Diamante respiro profundamente. -"¿Estás disfrutando de pie aquí mientras nos escuchas levantarle el ánimo?" Darien no dijo nada.-"Le hiciste daño con esas acusaciones desagradables. Ella nos trata como si fuéramos sus hermanos y te puedo prometer que no hay nada entre ella y Andrew. Llevo en su equipo de seguridad unas semanas y ella solo pasa el rato con nosotros cuando no está trabajando. Sabía que ella estaba triste, pero no sabía por qué, hasta hoy. "Hizo una pausa.- "No deberías haberla dejado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella es increíble".

Pasaron los minutos. -"Tenía miedo. Pensé que la pondría en peligro al estar conmigo. Puse su seguridad por encima de mi deseo de estar con ella. No tiene mucho sentido en este momento ya que ahora corre más peligro que nunca al llevar a mi hijo en su vientre. Ella será un objetivo para la gente que nos odia. La puse en peligro sin saberlo y no estuve allí cuando ella me necesitaba. "La voz de Darien se suavizó.- "También quería darle tiempo para que estuviera segura de que lo que sentía por mí. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí? "

-"No. Le dijimos que olimos una tormenta. Seguro que te resulto difícil mantenerte alejado de tu mujer".

Darien asintió en silencio.

-"Ella piensa que la utilizaste para tener relaciones sexuales y que no sientes nada por ella. Eso le esta haciendo daño. Lleva a tu hijo en su vientre. ¿Te das cuenta de que eso es un milagro? "

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirar al otro hombre.- "Por supuesto que lo sé, maldita sea."

-"Pero la has dejado sola." Diamante sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. -"No permitiría que nada se interpusiera en mi camino si tuviera la suerte de encontrar a una mujer como ella. Lucharía contra mi propio miedo por una mujer que se preocupara tanto por mí. Siempre nos han arrebatado todo lo que nos importaba. Se que sentir amor puede ocasionar un profundo dolor. "Él respiro profundamente. -"Pero daría cualquier cosa por tener a una mujer a la que amar".

-"Le atacaron solo por trabajar con nosotros. Creía que al estar conmigo el peligro aumentaría. No tenia miedo de sentir por ella".

-"Ella conocía los riesgos cuando aceptó el trabajo. Ella es inteligente Darien. Nos atacaron en el Homeland antes de que ella llegara y puede volver a ocurrir. Ella ve las noticias, ve como nos odian los manifestantes y como nos amenazan, sin embargo, sigue con nosotros. Ella estaba presente cuando Zafiro recibió esas dos balas destinadas a su compañera y sigue con nosotros. Es posible que pensaras que estabas haciendo las cosas bien, pero te equivocaste. Ella ya estaba en peligro. Se merece tener a su lado a un hombre fuerte que la proteja de quien trate de hacerle daño. Y tú has fallado en eso. "

Ante la verdad de esas palabras Darien sintió un gran dolor en el pecho.-"Ella no me va a perdonar".

Diamante echó un vistazo a la casa.-"Tendrás que hacerle ver cuánto te importa y lo mucho que significa para ti."

Darien echó un vistazo a la cabaña.-"¿Alguna idea de cómo hacer eso?"

-"En realidad sí. Voy a entrar y hablare con los chicos. Estoy seguro de que harán lo que les diga. Ellos se preocupan por Serena y quieren que sea feliz. Creo que puedes hacerle ver que la amas tanto como sospecho que lo haces. Neflyte solo es un gran amigo, así que no le gruñas. No hay nada entre ellos. "

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

-"Voy a hablar con ellos y acamparemos fuera cuando ella se vaya a dormir. Entraras cuando está sola. "

Serena se volvió en la cama y topo con un cuerpo caliente. Le toco el pecho con las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Ella jadeó y abrió los ojos de golpe, pero estaba demasiado oscuro y no pudo ver nada. Se había quedado dormida en algún momento cuando los hombres se habían ido abajo. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás.

-"¿El suelo estaba demasiado duro para ti? Es mejor que estés vestido de cintura para abajo ", le advirtió al hombre que estaba en su cama. Le hubiera gustado tener su agudo sentido del olfato o su vista para saber con cuál de los tres estaba hablando.

-"Mmmm", murmuró una voz suavemente. Se acerco más a ella y le paso un brazo sobre la cintura.

-"Hey", protestó Serena y le empujó en el pecho. -"Muévete para el otro lado de la cama. No me importa compartir, pero no soy una almohada a la que puedes abrazarte".

No puso espacio entre ellos. -"Estoy tratando de dormir un poco, dulzura. Y no podré si no dejas de empujarme."

Serena abrió la boca y trató de incorporarse, busco con la mano a tientas la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. El brazo se quito de su cintura y ella se apartó. Sus dedos rozaron la base de la lámpara y casi la tiro con sus prisas. Ella alcanzó a ciegas el interruptor y lo presiono. La luz la cegó por unos segundos.

Ella se volvió y miro boquiabierta a Darien que estaba acostado a su lado, con el pecho desnudo. La sabana solo le cubría hasta la cintura. No estaba segura de si llevaba pantalones y no quería saberlo.

El hecho de que él estuviera en su cama le sorprendió.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella no podía creer que estuviera tendido en su cama. -"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

-"Entre por la puerta principal, vi que estabas dormida y me acosté contigo." Darien estaba acostado de lado. Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano y le sonrió.- "Apaga la luz. Estamos en mitad de la noche y quiero abrazarte. "

Serena le miraba boquiabierta. -"¿Me dejaste en la estacada y ahora quieres abrazarme? ¿Y encima te atreves a meterte en la cama conmigo? ¿Estás bien verdad? "

-"Sí".

-"¿Has perdido el juicio? Pues yo no. ¡Fuera! "

-"Ven aquí dulzura".

Serena intentó salirse de la cama, pero Darien la agarró suavemente y la tumbo boca arriba sobre el colchón. Él la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo grande y caliente. Tuvo cuidado de no hacerle daño cuando lo hizo. Dos cosas quedaron instantáneamente claras para Serena. Una, Darien estaba totalmente desnudo. Y dos, estaba excitado, ya que podía sentir su erección contra el interior de su muslo.

Estaban piel contra piel ya que su camisa de dormir se había subido hasta la cintura. Ella contuvo el aliento.

-"Te extrañé."

Su mirada hermosa la observaba y su voz era ronca. Quería odiarlo por ser tan sexy y tan atractivo.

Acuérdate de que él me abandonó. Y Eso no fue caliente o sexy. Fue frío. -"Sabías dónde encontrarme."

Serena apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no se movió Le miro con los dientes apretados.-"Voy a gritar para pedir ayuda si no te quitas de encima."

-"Ellos se fueron. Quiero estar asolas contigo y quiero hacerte gritar muy fuerte. Y esta vez no pondré mi mano sobre tus labios. "

Le había hecho eso para mantenerla callada mientras él la follaba en el campamento, cuando huían de la gente que intentaba cazarlos. Su cuerpo respondió al instante. Su vientre se estremeció y lo odio, quiso odiarlo. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-"¿Me dejaste y ahora me quieres de vuelta? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo esta vez? ¿Hasta que me despierte por la mañana? ¿Y después no volveré a verte por semanas? ¿Por meses? No. ¡Suéltame, Darien ".

Movió un poco su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no le aplastaba el estómago y le agarro la cara con una mano para que no apartara la mirada. -"Tenía miedo. Estaba asustado como el infierno y esa es la verdad. "

-"¿Miedo?" Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse y resistió el impulso de golpearlo.

Aunque estaba muy tentada a hacerlo. -"¿Así que tenías miedo? ¿De qué? Eres más alto que yo y me superas en peso. ¿Qué tenias que temer? "

-"Estar conmigo te ponía en más peligro. Esa fue la razón principal por la que me aleje de ti. Casi mueres en el bosque, podrías haber muerto cuando la camioneta se estrelló y no quería ser la causa de que esos hijos de puta te vieran como un blanco. "

Ella lo miró fijamente, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Aunque ya no importaban. Le había hecho daño y no iba a permitir que se lo hiciera otra vez.

-"Sin embargo, fue por más que eso. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Nunca me atreví a atarme a nada ni a nadie. Vi morir a demasiados amigos y eso me hizo demasiado daño. Nunca pude contar con nada ni con nadie. Si ellos se daban cuenta de que me importaba otra persona mientras me mantenían prisionero, la usaban contra mí. Diablos, la usaban para tratar de controlarnos a todos nosotros. Sé que no puedes realmente entender lo que el curso de una vida puede hacerle a una persona, pero te puedo decir que a mi me trastorno demasiado. Estoy jodido. Tenía miedo de quererte y de que tu no sintieras lo mismo. Quería darte tiempo pero era yo el que lo necesitaba. Pensé que si me alejaba dejaría de pensar en ti y que tú estarías más segura si yo no estaba a tu lado. Me dije que estarías mejor si no formaba parte de tu vida. Me equivoque. "

Su honestidad la sorprendió y un poco de su cabreo se esfumo. Ella no sabía que responder, pero su corazón se derritió ante la mirada de Darien, ante el obvio dolor que se reflejo en su voz. Ella sabía que Darien había tenido un pasado muy jodido y sabia que eso le había marcado.

-"Me prometiste que vendrías a por mí, pero no lo hiciste. Me has hecho daño Darien. Ni siquiera quisiste hablar conmigo. ¿Cómo esperas que deje de estar enfadada y herida? "

-"Pensaba ir directamente a verte cuando regrese al Homeland, pero tuve que ir primero a una reunión. Andrew así lo exigió. Les oí decir cómo y por qué habías sido el blanco de los seres humanos. Empecé a pensar en cómo me sentiría si te mataran porque estábamos juntos. Me asusté, doc. "

-"Deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Serena. Úsalo".

Le acaricio con los dedos la mejilla.-"Y yo te dije que sólo te llamaría Serena cuando estuviera dentro de ti." Su cara bajo.- "Y quiero estar dentro de ti. Quiero saborearte y sentirte. Hay tantas cosas que nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre y quiero oírte gritar de placer. Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí y lo mucho que te he echado de menos. Déjeme por favor. "

-"Por favor, Darien." Ella le mantuvo la mirada. -"No me hagas esto. Me prometiste que volverías a por mí, pero no lo hiciste. Tuve que matar a dos hombres y tenía fe en que vendrías a ayudarme, pero no lo hiciste. Otros dos hombres tuvieron que salvarme y aun tenía la esperanza de que tú aparecieras. Te necesitaba. Estuve muy preocupada hasta que me dijeron que te habían encontrado con vida. Te esperé cuando me dijeron que habías regresado al Homeland, pero tu me abandonaste".

-"Volvía contigo cuando disparaste a esos gilipollas. Escuché los disparos, pero me di cuenta de que Ojo de Águila y Ojo de Tigre habían llegado antes que yo. Sabia que no me necesitabas". Hizo una pausa.- "No quería que me vieras como estaba en ese momento. Había matado a muchos hombres. Tenía miedo de que al verme con tanta sangre, te replantearas estar conmigo. De que nunca creyeras que yo jamás te pondría un dedo encima para hacerte daño. No soy totalmente humano y... "Hizo una pausa, su rostro reflejaba dolor-. "Era mejor que no me vieras así. Sólo confía en mí en esto. No quería que me tuvieras miedo. ".

Su cabreo se suavizó aún más. Darien esta inseguro por cómo le veo. Él no es tan duro después de todo.

Ella respiro profundamente.-"Darien, sé lo que eres. Sabía que no eres completamente humano y lo acepté. Estaba destrozada porque tuve que matar a esos hombres. Te necesitaba después de matar a esos hombres. Y tu solo te alejaste como si yo no significara nada. No sé cómo pudiste hacerlo si de verdad te preocupabas por mí. "

-"Tú estabas a salvo con Ojo de Águila y Ojo de Tigre. Eso era lo que más me importaba. Sabía que estabas asustada en ese momento, pero decidí volver al bosque para encontrar al resto de esos hijos de puta y asegurarme de que ya no serian una amenaza para ti. Creía que había tomado la decisión correcta en ese momento. Pero me equivoque".

-"Me diste tu palabra y me mentiste.".

-"Lo siento mucho. Pensé que había tomado la decisión correcta en ese momento. Estaba fuera de control y sabía que no podría ocultar mi posesividad hacia ti. Cualquiera hubiera sabido que habíamos estado juntos. "

-"¿Así que no querías que supieran lo que pasó entre nosotros?" Ella sintió tanto ira como dolor. -"Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Ahora, algunas personas lo saben. Apuesto a que realmente te sientes humillado. Lo sé, no es PC que las nuevas especies se acuesten con un ser humano, ¿verdad? "

-"¿Qué es PC?"

-"Políticamente correcto. Algunos de vosotros habéis jurado no tocar nunca a los seres humanos. Es-Oh infiernos, quítate de encima. También odio tener que decirte esto, pero tus chicos saben que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, me olieron. Al principio pensaron que me habían violado. Yo no les dije nada, excepto que no me habían violado. Nunca mencione tu nombre. Ni siquiera te mencione cuando le dije a Andrew que estaba embarazada. Pero Andrew recordó a que olí la noche que me llevaron de regreso al Homeland. Al principio pensó que el padre era Neflyte, pero cuando le dije que nunca me había tocado, Andrew supo que el padre eras tú. Tu olor estaba en mí. "

-"No digas algo que yo no he dicho y que ni siquiera he pensado. No me avergüenzo de ti doc. No me importa lo del PC. Estaba tratando de proteger tu naturaleza humana. Conozco a las mujeres humanas, no os gusta hablar sobre vuestra vida sexual y si hubiera estado contigo el olor de mi posesión hacia ti nos habría delatado. Hotaru y Zafiro son la prueba de eso. También estaba tratando de protegerte de lo que Hotaru y Zafiro tuvieron que pasar cuando se unieron. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre su vida sexual e infiernos, cada vez que Zafiro la tocaba, alguien le acusaba de hacerle daño. Por eso no quería que esos hombres adivinaran lo que había pasado entre nosotros. No estaba seguro de poder ocultarle a los humanos que estaban participando en el rescate que habíamos estado juntos".

-"Yo confiaba en ti y ahora sé que no puedo. Yo-"

La boca Darien cayó sobre la de ella y sus labios rozaron los suyos. Él habló contra sus labios.- "Soy muy malo con las palabras dulzura pero confía en esto."

Entonces él la beso con la boca abierta. Serena intentó no sentir nada mientras Darien la besaba. Ella le deseaba y le amaba a pesar del dolor que le había causado. Siempre había sabido que tener una relación con él no sería fácil, porque era de las nuevas especies. Venían de dos mundos completamente distintos. Pero cuando él la tocaba todas esas diferencias parecían desvanecerse hasta que solo quedaban ellos dos.

Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y le devolvió el beso. Abrió la boca para dejarle paso a su lengua. Y gimió. Darien giró su cuerpo, arrastrándola consigo, hasta que quedaron acostados de lado.

Sus lenguas se encontraron con pasión. Darien agarro la camisa de dormir y de un tirón se la arranco.

Le ahueco los pechos con las palmas de sus manos y los amaso suavemente.

Serena rompió el beso jadeando. -"Darien"

-"No me digas que me detenga. Por favor. Te necesito. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo Serena. De lo mucho que te he echado de menos. Me muero por ti".

Bajó la cabeza, le paso la lengua sobre un pezón y ella dejo de pensar. Darien lo mordió suavemente con los dientes y el cuerpo entero de Serena se sacudió por el placer .Ella gimió más fuerte, deslizo las manos por el pecho de Darien y se sujeto a sus hombros, le clavó las uñas en la piel. Su mente le decía que "Apártalo", pero en vez de eso lo atrajo más cerca.

Darien aparto la boca de su pecho y Serena protestó con un gemido. Abrió los ojos y vio su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. La pasión que vio en su mirada la excito más. Su aspecto era un poco salvaje, sus colmillos asomaban entre sus labios entreabiertos. Si, era salvaje y muy hermoso.

-"Eres tan hermosa". Él se puso de rodillas en la cama y la cogió de las manos.- "No quiero hacerle daño a nuestro bebé.", Sonrió. -"Me hace muy feliz que nosotros hayamos creado uno."

Serena le permitió que tirara de ella hasta que quedo también de rodillas. Darien la giro y su espalda quedo apretada contra su pecho. Él deslizo la camisa de dormir por sus brazos y la tiro al suelo.

Puso las manos sobre sus pechos y le beso en el cuello, la lamió y la mordisqueo suavemente con sus dientes afilados. Serena gimió. Él no le estaba haciendo daño, pero sentir sus dientes mordiéndola, aunque no le rompiera la piel, la ponía más caliente y la hacia arder. Darien soltó los pechos y deslizo las manos hasta sus caderas. Engancho los pulgares en sus bragas, se las arrancó con facilidad y las arrojó lejos de la cama. Sus manos se deslizaron por el interior de sus muslos.

-"Ábrete más para mí, dulzura. Quiero tocar tu coño. Puedo oler lo caliente que estas y quiero volver sentirlo. Su recuerdo me ha atormentado y me ha mantenido despierto todas las noches que no he estado contigo. "Él gruñó las palabras.

Ella separo las rodillas y contuvo la respiración cuando las manos de Darien se deslizaron lentamente por el interior de sus muslos. Ella le deseaba demasiado. Quería que la tocara, lo necesitaba, deseaba hacer el amor con él. Ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad y se preguntó si moriría si él no la tocaba pronto. Sus dedos le rozaron los labios vaginales. Ella estaba muy mojada por el deseo, los separó con dos dedos y le froto su clítoris hinchado.

Serena gimió con fuerza y apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro. -"Sí".

-"Sí," gruñó detrás de ella, dándole a entender que no tenía la intención de parar. -"Nunca te voy a dejar ir de nuevo, Serena. Nunca. Eres mía. "

Atrapo su brote sensible entre los dos dedos y tiro suavemente. Serena gimió más fuerte y empujo su culo hacia atrás, contra sus muslos. Pudo sentir su enorme polla presionado contra su espalda y los pezones se le endurecieron. Le dolían.

-"Por favor. Te necesito, "le susurró.-"Te quiero dentro de mí."

-"Necesito estar dentro de ti" gruñó él, su voz era profunda y animal.

La necesidad en su voz sólo le hizo desearle más. Este era el Darien que la excitaba, el hombre al que amaba y él que había perdido. Darien retrocedió un poco, puso las rodillas juntas entre sus muslos abiertos y gruñó otra vez.

-"Te voy a follar Serena. Pero no quiero hacerte daño. Me voy a sentar y quiero que seas tu la que me tomes profundamente. "

Darien se sentó sobre los talones y la sentó lentamente a horcajadas sobre él, de espaldas a él. Con una mano la agarro de las caderas para guiarla y con la otra se agarro la polla. Serena miró hacia abajo, al ver su gruesa erección la puso más húmeda y su coño palpito por la necesidad de tenerla enterrada en su interior. Se agarró a su muslo para mantener el equilibrio e inclinó las caderas hasta que la corona de su polla presiono contra su entrada. Serena se dejo caer sobre su regazo y Darien la penetró lentamente. Ella gritó de placer. Su polla estaba estirándola lentamente con movimientos lentos. Serena volvió la cara hacia su cuello y apoyo su espalda firmemente contra su pecho. Ella gimió cuando su polla gruesa y dura quedo clavada profundamente dentro de su húmedo coño.

-"Darien"

-"Despacio cariño. Iré muy despacio, aunque me cueste la vida. "

Había soltado su eje para permitirle sentarse completamente encima de él .Deslizo la mano sobre su muslo para volver a jugar con su clítoris. Ella gimió, iba a correrse pronto.

-"¿Suave o duro?", gruñó.- "tu decides." Sus labios le rozaron el hombro y volvió a gruñir contra su piel. Sus dedos continuaron frotándole el clítoris y empezó a mover lentamente las caderas hacia arriba.

-"Darien", se quejó ella.

-"Estoy aquí, Serena", dijo con voz áspera. Deslizo la mano libre por su estómago y le ahuecó un pecho. Acaricio con su pulgar el pezón sensible. -"¿Rápido o lento? ¿Suave o duro? Dime lo que quieres. "

-"Rápido y duro", se quejó ella-.

Darien la follo con más fuerza y movió los dedos más rápido contra su clítoris. Serena gimió más fuerte. La sensación de su polla dentro de ella mientras que sus dedos le frotaban el clítoris era increíblemente intensa. Ella se agarró a sus muslos mientras Darien la follaba más rápido y más profundo.

Serena gritó cuando el clímax la golpeo duramente, sus músculos vaginales se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su pene duro. Oleadas de placer la golpearon cuando él empezó a hincharse dentro de ella. Darien se tensó y paso un brazo por su cintura para apretarla contra su regazo. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente bajo el de ella mientras se corría.

-"Serena", gruñó.

Serena sintió su semen caliente mientras se corría dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando los brazos de Darien se envolvieron en su cintura para mantenerla sobre su regazo con más firmeza. Él le dio un beso en su hombro. Los dos estaban jadeando.

-"Te extrañé", susurró él contra su piel.-"Nunca te dejaré de nuevo. Nunca Serena. Prefiero morir que estar lejos de ti. Te juro que te protegeré con mi vida y que no lo voy a estropear otra vez. Ahora se lo mucho que significas para mí. "

Ella se agarro a los brazos en su cintura. Una parte de ella no se atrevía a creerle, pero realmente quería hacerlo. Ella lo amaba. A veces hay que arriesgarse. Nunca sabré si de verdad le importo si me niego a darle una oportunidad... Se mordió el labio y respiro profundamente.

-"Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy. Lo digo en serio. No volveré a darte otra oportunidad, si vuelves a hacerme daño. Vuelves a desaparecer y se acabo. "

Él se rió entre dientes.-"No lo haré. Voy a quedarme donde estoy ahora. Entre el sexo frecuente y la hinchazón de después, estaré dentro de ti todo el tiempo. Podría abrazarte así para siempre. "

-"Alguna vez tendré que comer."

Él se echó a reír.- "No voy dejar que te mueras de hambre".

-"Es bueno saberlo."

-"Vas a necesitar toda tu fuerza."

Darien mantuvo a Serena entre sus brazos, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarte dormida. La hinchazón en la base de su pene había retrocedido. La levantó con cuidado de su regazo y la acostó sobre su costado. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con él y le sonrió suavemente. Las emociones que sintió casi le ahogaron, fue incapaz de hablar. Ella era tan hermosa y tan frágil. Ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre. Ella le había dado el mejor de los regalos. Ella le había entregado su cuerpo y un futuro con ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta.

-"Voy a apagar la luz. Necesitas descansar mucho doc. "

-"Serena". Hizo un mohín con los labios por la irritación.

-"Lo siento Serena.", Sonrió. -"Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y en mi defensa te diré que ya no estoy dentro de ti."

-"Tendrás que usar mi nombre mientras estás en mi cama si no quieres dormir en el suelo."

-"Me parece bien".La diversión y la alegría se mezclaron dentro de Darien. Ella había vuelto con él, le había perdonado y no estaba seguro de si se lo merecía. Había liado mucho las cosas. Aunque estaba muy arrepentido de todas sus decisiones.- "Voy a apagar la luz y vamos a dormir".

Ella bostezo. Darien apagó la luz y cogió a su mujer. Apretó su exuberante cuerpo contra el suyo y paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. No quería que quedara ni un centímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

-"Te extrañe", confesó en voz baja contra su hombro, respirando su olor.-"Pensaba en ti constantemente."

-"Te extrañé demasiado y no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Te odiaba por haberme abandonado".

El dolor en su voz le encogió el corazón.-"Lo siento. No sucederá de nuevo. Te juro que te quiero en mi vida. Tomé una decisión estúpida, pero no sucederá de nuevo".Se quedó quieta en sus brazos por un largo rato.-"¿Estás bien con lo del bebé?"

-"Si, pero tengo miedo."

-"Yo te protegeré." Un destello de ira lo atravesó ante el pensamiento de que ellos estuvieran en peligro.-"Nadie te hará daño. Morirán si lo intentan. "

Su pequeña mano agarró el brazo que estaba alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos le trazaron la piel.

-"Eso no es lo que me da miedo. ¿Qué pasa si sale algo mal con el bebé? Le amo desde que lo vi en la ecografía Darien. Hay tantas cosas que podrían suceder. Soy médico. Sé que-"

-"Va a estar bien." Él la cortó. -"Es nuestro bebé, un milagro y la vida ya ha sido demasiado cruel conmigo. Me niego a perderte a ti o a nuestro hijo. El destino me tiene que dar un descanso. "

Su silencio le preocupo, pero se relajo cuando le escucho suspirar. -"¿Estas bien?"

Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz.-"Sí. Soy feliz Serena. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. "

Él supo el instante en el que se quedo dormida. Su respiración cambió y sus dedos se relajaron contra su piel. Él la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, con cuidando de no aplastarla. Quería envolverse a su alrededor un poco más. La mujer entre sus brazos era su vida... y seria su muerte.

Él haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella y mataría a cualquiera que intentara interponerse entre ellos.

**No se ustedes chicas pero este capitulo me hizo soltar unas lagrimitas, y mas con las palabras de mi Darien **

**Saludos.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami.**

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Diecisiete

-"No," gruñó Darien. Sus ojos brillaron su ira. -"Me quedaré y la protegeré. Tu harás mi trabajo en la obra. "

Neflyte gruñó de nuevo.-"No voy a tratar con todos esos humanos".

Serena negó con la cabeza a los dos hombres que estaban a punto de llegar a las manos de nuevo.

Ella suspiró.- "Chicos ¿Podéis por favor no pelear en el interior de la sala de estar? Ya hemos perdido una mesa de café y me gusta la cama porque es cómoda. "

-"Renuncia a ella". Se rió Armand.-"Están a punto de pelear".

Diamante tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parecía aburrido. Él asintió con la cabeza a Serena.

-"¿Quieres palomitas?" Armand se dirigió a la cocina. -"Me encanta comer palomitas mientras veo una buena pelea".

-"Yo si quiero", dijo Diamante.

-"Ya basta", suspiró Serena. -"No habrá peleas o puñetazos en la sala de estar. Salid fuera si estáis tan decididos a golpearos. Darien ¿Me oyes? ¿Neflyte? Vamos chicos. No os peleéis dentro de la cabaña ".

Darien miro a Serena.-"No te voy a dejar. Dile que se vaya a trabajar en los proyectos de Andrew. Él puede manejar a un montón de seres humanos. Si les gruñe y les muestra los dientes trabajaran más rápido con tal de alejarse de nosotros. "

Neflyte maldijo.- "No tengo ni idea de qué proyectos se deben hacer. Te dije que puedes continuar con tu trabajo en la construcción durante el día y que te puedes quedar con ella por la noche. "

-"Ella es mía", gruñó Darien.- "¿Me estás diciendo que tiempo puedo pasar con ella? Ni siquiera lo intentes. Tú no tienes voz en lo referente a mi mujer. "

-"Te digo que puedo cuidar de ella mientras estás en el trabajo. Tienes un trabajo que hacer, ¿recuerdas? Ella no necesita a cuatro de nosotros aquí sentados mirándola. Ella está a salvo en la zona silvestre. Yaten se comprometió a hablar con los demás y todos ellos nos ayudaran a protegerla. Me aseguró que ningún ser humano llegaría a acercarse a ella. "

Darien no parecía convencido.- "¿Necesitas que te demuestre que puedo protegerla mejor que tu? ¿Quieres que limpie el suelo contigo otra vez? "

-"¡Basta!", Gritó Serena. Sabia que no eran hombres normales, pero su naturaleza dominante estaba empezando a irritarla. Ella miró a Darien.- "Tu deja de golpearte el pecho y de amenazar a mis amigos." Su atención se fijo en Neflyte.- "Y tu no le cabrees." Ella suspiró, volvió a mirara a Darien y bajo la voz.- "Tienes un trabajo que hacer. Estaré bien. Debes ir a trabajar y volver a casa cuando termine el día. "

-"Bien," gruñó Darien.- "Eliges a tu amigo sobre mí." Se giro y se encamino a la puerta.

-"Darien. No pienses eso " se quejó Serena.-"Por favor, sólo-"

Darien giro la cabeza cuando llego a la puerta.-"Te veré esta noche."

Él salió y cerró la puerta. Serena caminó hasta el sofá y se dejo caer, maldijo en voz baja. Sintió que tres pares de ojos estaban sobre ella y los miro a los tres.

-"¿Por qué me sonó como una amenaza?"

Diamante le sonrió a Serena.- "Porque lo era".

-"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Armand. -"Lo averiguaras esta noche." Saco las palomitas del microondas.

-"Pero dudo que podamos ver lo que te hará para vengarse. Aunque no me gusta ver películas pornográficas, estoy seguro de que sería un buen espectáculo. Es una lástima. "

-"¿Pornografía?" Farfulló Serena, miro a Armand.- "Eso no es gracioso."

-"No te hará daño, pero..." Diamante le guiñó un ojo.- " Estoy seguro de que tratara de convencerte para que lo elijas a él la próxima vez que haya un problema".

Ella frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

Neflyte se rió.- "Somos muy agresivos y competitivos. Es nuestra naturaleza. Él te hará algo que probablemente alivie su orgullo herido. "

-"¿Su orgullo? Yo no te elegí por encima de él. ¿Qué crees que estará planeando? Vamos, chicos. Soy médico por el amor de Dios. Dejad de hablar con acertijos. ¿Qué creéis que me hará? "

-"Creo que" Sonrió Diamante.- "Él te encenderá hasta que le ruegues que te joda. Querrá que le demuestres que tu cuerpo le pertenece y qué él es tu hombre. Luego, te marcara".

-"Es canino.", Se rió Armand.- "Yo sé lo que le haría a una mujer si quisiera demostrarle que es mía. La montaría y-"

-"Armand" gruñó Neflyte y le miro con las cejas arqueadas. -"Cállate".

-"¿Qué? Sólo iba a decir que la follaría hasta que no pudiera moverse. "Él le guiñó un ojo a Serena.

-"Nosotros los perros somos demasiado calientes y podemos montar a una mujer durante horas".

Neflyte gimió y miro a Serena avergonzado.- "Nunca debes hacerle preguntas sobre el sexo a un perro".

Serena rió. -"Tengo hambre. ¿Alguien más quiere desayunar? "Ella arqueo una ceja a Armand y a sus palomitas de maíz.- "Es asqueroso comer eso tan temprano."

-"No quiero desayunar. Tuve el turno de noche. Me iré a la cama después de comerme esto. Este es mi bocadillo de medianoche".

Darien se quedó mirando la mesa. Serena trataba de volverlo loco. Odiaba estar rodeado por paredes .La oficina temporal no era más que una gran caja rectangular sobre ruedas. Todo el lugar olía a humanos y aunque estaba acostumbrado al olor, no quería estar cerca de ellos y no confiaba totalmente en ellos. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a los cuatro humanos que estaban trabajando en las otras mesas. Dos estaban en el teléfono, otro estaba dándole un sorbo al café mientras ojeaba unos papeles y el último estaba rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba los planos que estaban delante de él.

-"¿Hay algún problema, Richard?"

El hombre le miro.- "Nop. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo vamos a terminar esa casa club dentro del plazo. Le dije al señor Moon que no se puede construir algo de ese tamaño en tan sólo unos pocos meses. Tenemos a mucha gente en ello, pero todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. "

-"¿Qué mas necesitamos?" Suspiró Darien. Él ya sabía la respuesta, más dinero para contratar a más hombres que trabajaran en ello todo el día.

-"Creo lo conseguiremos, pero rezaremos para que continué el buen tiempo. Una mala tormenta y estaremos jodidos. Nos retrasara".

-"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

El hombre vaciló.- "Hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas".

-"¿Por ejemplo?" Darien arqueo una ceja.

Richard se mordió el labio.- "Alguien ha estado jodiendo el trabajo."

Darien se tensó con alarma. -"¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? "

-"En un primer momento pensé que sólo fue accidental. La gente está trabajando en turnos de doce horas, los siete días de la semana. Pensé que tal vez uno o dos de ellos habían cometido errores porque estaban cansados, pero siguen sucediendo cosas. Estoy empezando a pensar que no son accidentes. Esta mañana una escalera de mano se rompió y uno de los chicos cayó. Él está bien, pero tuvo suerte de que se rompiera inmediatamente. Podría haberse matado si hubiera subido más alto o si hubiera estado trabajado en el tercer nivel. Inspeccioné la escalera y alguien la estropeo a propósito".

-"Tendrías que haberme informado de esto antes." Darien levantó su teléfono. ."Voy a enviar a unos cuantos oficiales allí para que los vigile. Eso debería disuadirlos de hacer más daño".

-"Gracias".

Darien asintió. Sabía que algo malo podría suceder. Había demasiada gente que disfrutaba causándoles problemas. Había cientos de personas entrando y saliendo de la reserva. Alguno de ellos podría entrar a escondidas en la propiedad con la intención de hacer daño.

-"Pondré más seguridad en todos los lugares de trabajo. No quiero que nadie salga herido o que muera. "Su dedo apenas había tocado los números cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Nicolás se precipitó dentro.

-"Darien. Tenemos un problema".

Darien miro fijamente a Nicolás. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos después de ser liberados de su cautiverio. Habían vivido junto con otros hombres en un motel durante los meses que duro la construcción del Homeland.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Nos faltan machos humanos."

-"¿Cuántos?" Darien agarro su radio, colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-"Exactamente hay catorce hombres en paradero desconocido y nos faltan dos camiones. Hablé con los guardias de seguridad de ambas puertas y no ha salido. Todavía están aquí, en alguna parte. "

-"Hijos de puta", gruñó Darien.- "Atención", hablo por la radio mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-"Tenemos a catorce machos humanos y dos camiones en paradero desconocido. Hay que encontrarlos rápidamente. "

Darien corrió hacia uno de los jeeps con Nicolás siguiéndole de cerca. -"¿Dónde crees que estarán?"

-"No lo sé". Nicolás saltó al asiento del pasajero.- "Pero vamos a encontrarlos".

-"¿Darien?" Habló una voz por la radio.

-"Él está conmigo." Nicolás usó su propia radio para responder. "¿Qué pasa?"

-"Uno de los guardias dice que ha visto pasar a los dos camiones en dirección a la zona silvestre. De eso hace unos veinte minutos. No fueron cuestionados porque estaba programado que tenían que trabajar en el sistema eléctrico a lo largo de los muros de seguridad. Hicimos una doble comprobación y ellos no llegaron allí todavía. Ellos no deberían haber entrado en la zona sin la escolta de nuestros oficiales, pero los guardias humanos no lo sabían. "

-"Mierda", gruñó Darien. -"Serena está ahí."

Nicolás gimió.- "¿Por qué esta allí? No es seguro. ¿Has perdido el juicio? Creí que habíamos decidido que la pondrías en la planta superior del hotel ya que los humanos tienen el acceso limitado".

-"Los planes cambiaron."

-"¿Hay alguna razón para ello? Un ser humano no debería estar ahí. Los machos han marcado su territorio y no le darán la bienvenida a los humanos aunque sea una mujer".

Darien vaciló.- "Se podría decir que por eso esta allí."

-"¿Qué está haciendo ahí? Ningún ser humano está permitido dentro de la zona silvestre. ¿Cómo les convenciste para que le permitieran estar en su territorio? Son muy territoriales y la habrán olido bastante rápido".

-"Serena lleva a mi hijo. Esta viviendo en la cabaña seis".

-"¿Hijo?" Jadeó Nicolás.

Darien asintió, apretó el pedal del acelerador y giró el volante duramente.- "Ella está embarazada de mí. Andrew la envió aquí para ocultar su embarazo a los seres humanos. Muy pocos sabemos que esta embarazada".

-"Hijo de puta." Nicolás parecía aturdido.- "¿Así que vas a ser papá? Mierda. La dejaste embarazada. ¿Qué ha hecho para que eso suceda? "

-"El embarazo fue natural".

-"Mierda", refunfuñó Nicolás de nuevo. -"¿Podemos dejarlas embarazadas? Alguien debería haberme dicho eso. Creo que mejor cancelo mi cita con la mujer humana que inspecciona la construcción. Estoy seguro que no quiero ser papá. Mi vida ya es bastante difícil ¿una pareja y un niño? "Negó con la cabeza. -"No estoy interesado".

Darien le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. -"No sabía que te sentías atraído por las mujeres humanas. Pensaba que creías que eran demasiado frágiles".

-"Sí, bueno algunas piensan que soy muy lindo." Él se encogió de hombros. -"Así que pensé en intentarlo. Son demasiado frágiles pero podría haber sido divertido permitirles estar conmigo un par de veces. "

-"Espero que los humanos que faltan no estén cerca de Serena. No los quiero cerca ni de ella ni de nuestro hijo. ¿Dónde están esos hijos de puta y que están haciendo? "

-"No lo sé". Nicolás desabrochó la funda de su pistola para tener un fácil acceso a su arma.- "Pero vamos a encontrarlos." Él saco la cabeza por la ventanilla. -"Tu sigue conduciendo y olfateo. Los encontraremos juntos, más rápido. "

-"Voy primero a ver cómo esta Serena. Tenemos a suficientes hombres buscando a esos gilipollas. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ella está a salvo".

-"Totalmente comprensible. Yo mantengo mi nariz en el trabajo. Al menos podré avisar a nuestros equipos si capto su olor. "

-"Serena" gritó Neflyte.

Serena se sobresaltó y casi se resbalo en la bañera. Ella cerró el agua y se volvió para salir cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y golpeo fuertemente contra la pared. Serena aturdida y desnuda se quedó sin aliento cuando Neflyte de repente abrió la cortina de ducha. Él la sacó de la ducha por el brazo.

-"Unos machos humanos vienen hacia aquí." Él la soltó y le puso su ropa en los brazos. -"Vístete rápido".

Neflyte se giro para mirar por la pequeña ventana. Serena intentó ignorar el hecho de que estaba mojada y desnuda en una pequeña habitación con él. Agarro la camiseta y se la metió por la cabeza.

La camiseta se pego a su piel húmeda. El miedo que sentía no la motivo aquejarse por la invasión a su privacidad. Él no parecía siquiera importarle que estuviera desnuda... solo le ordeno que se vistiera.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Ella se puso los pantalones cortos de algodón. -"¿Por qué los humanos quieren entrar dentro de la zona salvaje? ¿Estás seguro de que vienen hacia aquí? ¿No está prohibida la entrada a esta zona? "

-"Estoy viendo dos camiones con muchos humanos que se dirigen hacia aquí." Él se giro y la agarró del brazo.

Serena se metió la camiseta por dentro de los pantalones mientras Neflyte la llevaba hasta la sala de estar. Diamante y Armand habían bloqueado la puerta delantera con el sofá y parecían realmente enfadados. Neflyte miró a su alrededor y arrastró a Serena hacia la chimenea. Se agachó, agarro la rejilla de metal que la cubría y la quito.

-"Entra ahí".

Ella se quedó mirando la sucia chimenea. -"¿Por qué? Esta sucia".

-"La chimenea esta hecha con roca sólida y mortero. Mueve el culo al interior ahora. Las balas no la atravesaran y es el mejor lugar que se me ocurre para esconderte. Nos gustaría huir contigo, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde. Ellos nos verán y utilizaran los camiones para derribarnos. Tu protección y la de tu bebé es nuestra prioridad. Entra ahí ahora y enrosca tu cuerpo en una bola. "

Serena se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y entro en la chimenea. Se sentó sobre su trasero y doblo las piernas hasta que apretó las rodillas contra su pecho. Apoyo la frente sobre sus rodillas y se abrazo las piernas. No podía levantar la cabeza sin golpearse con la chimenea. El interior de la chimenea no era lo suficientemente alto. Ella observo con creciente temor como los tres hombres se preparaban para lo peor.

Diamante empujó la mesa contra el sofá que bloqueaba la puerta. Armand cogió la mesa de la cocina y la puso en el suelo boca abajo. Le arranco las patas, levantó la pesada madera y corrió hacia las ventanas que estaban cerca de la puerta. Cubrió el cristal con ella y empujó el sofá de dos plazas contra ella para mantenerla en su lugar.

Neflyte entro en la cocina y empujo el refrigerador contra la puerta de atrás. Agarró la estufa.

-"El gas de la tubería!" Serena gritó.

Neflyte se congeló y la miró fijamente.- "Gracias. No me acordaba. "Se inclinó y cerro la llave de paso de la tubería y después arranco la estufa conectada a la pared. Él la empujó contra la nevera.

-"El piso de arriba debería estar seguro", dijo Diamante.- "No hay nada alrededor lo suficientemente alto que puedan utilizar para llegar hasta allí arriba y ellos no puede saltar como hacen los felinos y los primates".

-"No tengo señal." Armand maldijo salvajemente mientras miraba el teléfono móvil.

-"En algunas partes de la cabaña se bloquea la señal" Neflyte le informó.- "Prueba a ver en la parte de arriba. La señal será más fuerte. "Algo se rompió dentro de la cocina.

Serena vio como Neflyte destrozó la encimera con su enorme fuerza, extrajo un trozo y lo utilizo para cubrir la única ventana de la cocina. Se dio la vuelta, estudió la cocina por un segundo y él regreso a la sala de estar.

-"Coge tu bolsa de lona," ordenó Neflyte a Diamante. -"Ve a la planta superior y elimina a todos los que puedas. Te autorizo a matar. Esa es mi decisión. "

Diamante asintió tristemente y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Serena.-"¿Debo llevarla conmigo?"

-"No. Está más segura allí, estará mejor protegida de las balas. Te dispararan en cuanto dispares contra esos terroristas. "Neflyte miró a Serena y le sostuvo la mirada.- "No te muevas de hay pase lo que pase. ¿Me entiendes? Si uno de nosotros cae, médico o no, no te mueves ni un centímetro. Piensa en el bebé. "

El miedo se apoderó de Serena cuando los camiones estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para sus oídos humanos pudieran captar el sonido. Diamante sacó una bolsa de lona del armario que estaba cerca de la puerta principal y la abrió. Él saco dos rifles y agarró con una mano la bolsa .Y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Armand se acercó a su bolsa y Serena vio como sacaba de su interior unas pistolas y municiones.

Miro a Neflyte.- "¿Quieres la parte delantera o la trasera?"

-"Me quedo con la trasera. Los seres humanos siempre piensan que pueden sorprendernos por detrás. Creo que el ataque por la parte de atrás será mucho peor y soy mejor que tu disparando. "

-"Sí", resopló Armand.- "Vamos a ver eso. Apuesto a que puedo eliminar a más de esos terroristas que tu. "

-"Estoy segura de que perderás", instó Serena, con la esperanza de que fuera cierto.-"Por favor, no disparéis contra ellos a menos que tengáis que hacerlo."

Neflyte la miró a los ojos. -"Hay dos camiones lleno de humanos dentro de la zona salvaje y Darien nunca los enviaría cerca de ti. Y si tuvieran permiso para entrar aquí, llevarían una escolta de las especies y Darien me habría advertido para que te alejara de su vista .Ellos están aquí para hacer daño. Mantén tu culo donde estás. "Él agarró una mesa, la lámpara sobre esta cayo al suelo y se rompió. Uso la mesa para bloquear la entrada de la chimenea.

-"Te mueves de este lugar y te golpeare el culo con un cinturón de cuero," le gruñó Neflyte a ella.

-"¿Entiendes? No podrás sentarte durante una semana." Conmocionada, Serena le miró fijamente.

Neflyte de repente sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. -"Sé como hacer que una amenaza sea efectiva, conozco a algunos niños humanos." su sonrisa murió.- "Y lo digo en serio." Él se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña.

Serena escucho frenar a los camiones y los motores apagarse. Oyó voces masculinas. Tiene que ser un error. Los chicos están exagerando. Nadie sabe que estoy en la cabaña y nadie vendrá a hacernos daño a mí o a mi bebé. Será un gran malentendido.

-"¿Hay dentro es donde folláis los animales?" Una voz de hombre gritó desde el exterior.- "Salid y os sacaremos de vuestra miseria de mierda."

Las risas puso tensa a Serena. Bien. No es un malentendido. Ellos están aquí para hacer daño. Los hombres que estaban fuera no la buscaban a ella, buscaban a las nuevas especies. Miro hacia Armand y se veía tranquilo. Ella estaba todo lo contrario. Su terror crecía conforme pasaban los segundos y rezo para que Neflyte o los chicos no sufrieran ningún daño al protegerla.

-"Estamos buscando un poco de piel animal," dijo otra voz.

-"Os mataremos si os acercáis más. Estamos fuertemente armados ", advirtió Armand lo suficientemente alto como para que escucharan su amenaza.

Los humanos se rieron.- "¿Has oído eso? Uno de los animales piensa que por ser un perro o un gato puede ahuyentarnos. Dispara hijo de puta. Vamos a demostrarte quienes son los maestros aquí".

El tiroteo estalló, el sonido de los disparos era ensordecedor y horrible. Serena miro hacia la buhardilla cuando se dio cuenta de que Diamante había abierto fuego. Serena observo con horror como Armand levantaba el arma, apuntaba por la estrecha abertura de la ventana y la mesa y disparaba.

Ella se tapo las orejas, pero aun así o pudo evitar escuchar los disparos y a los hombre gritando fuera.

-"Hijos de puta¡", rugió Darien.

-"Ya sabemos dónde están", escupió Nicolás y agarro su radio. -"Necesitamos ayuda en la cabaña seis de la zona salvaje. Están disparando. Nuestro pueblo está bajo ataque. "

Darien le gruñó a Nicolás.- "Agarrate" Fue toda la advertencia que le dio antes de girar el volante duramente y el Jeep se salió de la carretera. Tuvo que girar violentamente de nuevo el volante para evitar chocar contra un árbol.

Nicolás maldijo y se agarró a lo que pudo. Darien se había salido de la calzada y se dirigía a una velocidad peligrosa por el bosque. El Jeep esquivaba los obstáculos y los árboles por los pelos.

Nicolás contuvo el aliento un par de veces cuando pensó que el Jeep iba a chocar contra los gruesos troncos. Uno de los espejos laterales fue arrancado por un árbol y Nicolás oyó como se arañaba a pintura de la puerta.

-"No conduzcas por la vía pública cuando lleguemos allí. Tenemos que acercarnos a ellos desde atrás. No nos escucharan con todo ese ruido".

-"Al diablo con eso. Quiero alejarlos de ella. "Gruñó Darien las palabras, demasiado enfurecido para preocuparse por ellos, prefería que le dispararan a él en lugar de a Serena. -"Quiero que luchen contra mí en vez de contra ella."

-"Ellos son seres humanos", gruñó Nicolas. -"Ellos no pelean de esa manera. No podremos con todos ellos. Escucha. Sé que estás furioso, pero sabes que lo que digo es lo mejor. No estas siendo racional".

Darien asintió, sabía que su amigo decía la verdad, pero él no era capaz de pensar más allá del miedo que sentía porque Serena saliera lastimada o muriera. Sabía que había dejado de ser racional cuando escucho le primer disparo.

-"Bien".

Serena vio como Armand se sacudió hacia atrás y se agarro el brazo ensangrentado cuando una bala lo atravesó. Aunque no dejó de disparar la pistola. Sólo se sujeto la lesión durante unos segundos y después la ignoró.

Ella quería ayudarlo, pero sabía que sería un suicidio intentar llegar hasta él. Las balas golpearon repetidamente contra la cabaña y Armand se tiro al suelo en el último segundo. Se arrastró, maldijo, y se trasladó a una nueva ubicación. Se puso de pie y comenzó a disparar de nuevo. Más balas atravesaron las paredes de la cabaña cuando los hombres devolvieron el fuego. Una foto enmarcada que colgaba en la pared, cerca de donde el sofá había estado, se destrozo por una bala.

Serena volvió la cabeza para ver Neflyte, estaba apoyado en una viga y disparaba hacia fuera.

Obviamente había adivinado con precisión que algunos de los hombres tratarían de acercarse sigilosamente por la parte de atrás. Serena oyó un ruido y miró fijamente a la cocina, vio como el trozo de encimera que Neflyte había utilizado para cubrir la ventana se venia abajo. Golpeo contra el fregadero y cayo al suelo. Serena vio el largo cañón de una escopeta asomar por la ventana abierta.

-"Por la ventana de la cocina", gritó Serena.

Neflyte se tiro al suelo y se arrastro sobre su vientre hasta que pudo ver la cocina. Se giró sobre su costado, con el arma en la mano y apuntó. Neflyte disparo al intruso en la cabeza cuando este trataba de colarse por la ventana. La mitad de su cuerpo quedo sobre el fregadero.

Neflyte se volvió y cambio el cargador de la pistola. Se levanto y volvió a colocarse junto a la viga de nuevo.

-"Dime si ves a alguien más, Serena," ordenó Neflyte. -"No mires hacia otro lado. Tú eres nuestros ojos. "

Serena asintió en silencio pero recordó que Neflyte no la estaba mirando. -"Os cubro la espalda." Su voz salio en un susurro tembloroso, pero sabía que la había escuchado.

Ella miró con horror el cuerpo colgando por la ventana. La sangre corría por el mueble bajo el fregadero y hacia un charco en el suelo. Se obligó a apartar los ojos de la sangre y dirigió su atención hacia la ventana. Si alguien la utilizaba para entrar en la cocina, serían capaces de disparar a Neflyte y Armand. Y no podía permitirlo.

El tiroteo se detuvo de repente y Serena contuvo el aliento. Tenía miedo de apartar la mirada de la ventana, así que no lo hizo. La vida de los hombres que se preocupaban de ella dependía de que mantuviera la vista en esa ventana.

-"Se están reorganizando," gruñó Neflyte.- "¿Cómo estas Armand?"

-"Dos disparos uno en el brazo y otro en la pierna, pero sólo son rasguños. Estoy en pie. "

-"¿Diamante?"

-"Todavía aquí y bien. He eliminado a seis de ellos para siempre y herí a dos más. Ellos están detrás de los camiones o escondidos entre los árboles. Ahora mismo están agrupados, probablemente están tramando un plan. No puedo dispararles desde la parte de atrás El techo del porche bloquea mi vista".

Neflyte bajó la voz hasta hablar un susurro.- "¿Munición?"

-"Estoy bien", respondió Diamante desde arriba.

Armand vaciló.- "Bajo".

-"Diamante cubre el frente. "Neflyte mantuvo su voz baja para evitar que fuera escuchado por los hombres de fuera.

-"Lo tengo".

-"Armand, recarga y vigila la parte trasera mientras arreglo el problema dentro de la cocina. "

Serena observó Armand cojear hacia las bolsas que estaban en el suelo. Metió los cargadores de munición en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Ella lo observo con preocupación el rastro de sangre que había dejado al caminar. Ella quería atenderlo. Neflyte entro en la cocina, barrió con la mirada a su alrededor y se agachó. Agarró por el cuello al muerto y lo arrastró por completo al interior de la cabaña. Incluso se tomó un segundo para comprobarle el pulso. Arrastro el cuerpo hacia el hueco que había dejado la estufa.

Agarró un trozo de la encimera rota y la usó para tapar el cuerpo, se levantó y coloco de nuevo el otro trozo de madera sobre la ventana. Se volvió y examino la cocina. Neflyte arranco el mueble de los platos de la pared y lo dejo contra la madera que cubría la ventana.

-"¿Cómo estas?" Neflyte se dirigió hacia ella.

-"Estoy bien. ¿Puedo mirar a Armand? Está perdiendo mucha sangre. "

-"Tu te quedas ahí." Él miró el suelo manchado de sangre, levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba Armand y frunció el ceño.- "Armand acércate a Serena."Neflyte volvió a mirar hacia ella. -"Puedes tratarlo desde ahí. No te muevas de donde estas"

Neflyte se dirigió a la ventana de atrás. Armand se acerco cojeando a Serena. Ella empujó la mesa a un lado y se concentró en la herida que estaba sangrando. Le habían disparado justo debajo de la rodilla. Agarro con los dedos la tela desgarrada de los pantalones y agrando el agujero lo suficiente para ver la herida. La bala solo le había rozado, pero era un corte profundo. Armand tenía un cuchillo atado a su muslo. Ella le echó un vistazo antes de encontrarse con su mirada. Él la miraba en silencio.

-"Pásame el cuchillo, por favor."

Él no dudó en dárselo. Serena miró su cuerpo, agarró la parte baja de su camisa y comenzó a cortarla. Corto una gran tira y le devolvió el cuchillo por el mango Armand lo cogió de nuevo.

-" Diamante me habría disparado él mismo si hubiera sabido que ibas a cortar su ropa".

-"Escuché eso", Dijo Diamante desde arriba.

Serena se rió mientras envolvía la tira de tela alrededor de su pierna y la ataba con fuerza.- "Eso debería detener la hemorragia, pero que necesitaras puntos de sutura".

-"Me siento mejor ahora".

-"Déjame ver tu brazo."

Armand se agachó y se giró hasta que la herida quedo frente a ella. Rápidamente ella desgarro la delgada tela de la camisa para ver la herida. Estaba sangrando mucho. Ella vaciló.

-"Necesito saber como es de profundo y te va a doler."

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla. -"Podemos soportar mucho dolor. No te lo pienses".

A pesar de que Serena odiaba hacerlo, metió los dedos en la herida abierta que sangraba mucho y de inmediato toco algo allí. Mierda¡.

-"Tienes una bala dentro. Pensé que habías dicho que era un rasguño".

-"A veces me equivoco."

Serena usó su dedo para extraer la bala después de darse cuenta que no estaba muy profunda, Armand había tenido suerte de que el proyectil hubiera atravesado la pared de la cabaña antes de golpearle.

La herida sangraba demasiado y sabia que tenia que detener la hemorragia. También sabia que el no se iba a quedar sentado mientras ella hacia presión sobre la herida, así que le pidió su cuchillo y cortó otra vez un trozo de su camisa. Apretó los dientes, odiaba tener que hacerle daño.

-"Te voy a taponar la herida y después la voy a vendar fuerte. La presión detendrá o reducirá bastante el sangrado, pero te va a doler. "

-"Hazlo, pero date prisa Serena. Tengo que volver. Ellos abrirán fuego contra nosotros en cualquier momento. "

Serena hizo una bola con un pequeño trozo de la camisa y la metió en el agujero. Ella lo observo y vio que el sangrado disminuía. Le vendo el brazo y lo ato fuerte. La hemorragia parecía haberse detenido.

-"Trata de mantener el brazo inmóvil. Esto es solo un arreglo de emergencia".

Él asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y empujó la mesita delante de ella para protegerla de las balas.

-"Gracias".

Armand regreso junto a la puerta mientras Neflyte estaba junto a la pared del fondo. De repente, Neflyte y Armand se rieron entre dientes.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Serena los miró mientras se preguntaba si la tensión de la situación los había vuelto locos.

Neflyte parecía aliviado cuando la miró.-"Tenemos compañía. Nuestros vecinos vienen a darles la bienvenida a nuestros huéspedes. Puedo olerlos".

-"Por lo menos vienen cuatro". Inhalo Armand.- "Y Yaten es uno de ellos".

-"Pobres bastardos", intervino Diamante desde arriba.- "Esto se va a poner interesante".

Serena sólo quería que terminara. Ojala pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando fuera, pero de pronto las balas atravesaron la cabaña de nuevo.

-"Completo asalto frontal", gritó Diamante.-"Van a atacar con uno de los camiones".

-"Serena", gritó Armand, corriendo hacia ella.- "¡Sal de ahí!"

Serena empujó la mesa a un lado. Las balas golpearon la pared, cerca de Neflyte y este soltó una maldición en voz alta. Armand agarró el brazo de Serena y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras. Mantuvo su cuerpo entre ella y la parte delantera de la cabaña. Las balas atravesaron la habitación y se incrustaron en las paredes.

-"Sube", gruñó Armand.

Soltó a Serena y subió las escaleras corriendo, cuando llego arriba se dio cuenta de que Armand no la estaba siguiendo. Ella se volvió y lo vio tendido en el suelo. Neflyte corrió hacia Armand, lo agarró con las dos manos, se lo cargo al hombro y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-"Serena, súbete a la cama", gruñó Neflyte y tumbo el cuerpo inerte de Armand en la cama.- "Ponte detrás de él y quédate tumbada".

Serena oyó el inconfundible sonido de un motor antes de que una explosión hiciera retumbar toda la cabaña. Se tumbo sobre la cama, al lado de Armand. La cabaña se sacudió como si un terremoto fuerte la hubiera golpeado. Ella gritó, aterrada.

-"Han derribado la pared frontal," rugió Diamante.

-"Infierno" gruñó Neflyte.- "Ese camión está en el interior de la sala de estar".

Serena vio como Neflyte se tumbo sobre su estómago en la parte superior de la escalera. Él comenzó a disparar contra los que estaban abajo y Serena se tapó los oídos. No pudo apartar la mirada de su amigo estaba demasiado preocupada por él.

-"Mantén abajo la cabeza Serena", gritó Diamante.

El motor se paró y alguien desde abajo gritó mientras Neflyte seguía disparando. Diamante disparaba por la ventana.

El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza. Las balas atravesaron el suelo junto a la cama Serena, se volvió y se aferro a Armand, se dio cuenta de que sentía la mano húmeda y caliente. Sangre. Él estaba sangrando. Ella abrió los ojos y miro horrorizada a Armand que estaba tumbado sobre su espalda. Levanto la mano que estaba sobre su pecho y estaba cubierta de sangre. El infierno se desató a su alrededor mientras los hombres gritaban y la cabaña seguía siendo acribillada a balazos.

Serena se sintió impotente mientras se miraba la mano ensangrentada, sabia que si se sentaba y una bala la golpeaba, no podría ayudarle.

Escucho un fuerte rugido sobre los gritos y los disparos de la sala. Serena ya había oído ese ensordecedor rugido antes. Yaten había entrado en la cabaña.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami.**

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Dieciocho

Serena sintió como las lágrimas calientes le corrían por la cara cuando los disparos cesaron. Oyó otro rugido, seguido de cerca por algo similar al aullido de un lobo. Ella levantó la cabeza y observó como Neflyte se levantaba del suelo. Diamante miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa.

-"Deberías ver esto. Hay alrededor de diez de los nuestros abajo y tienen a esos cabrones. Un hijo de puta está tratando de huir de Yaten. Oops. Pensaba que podría huir de Yaten. Ahora esta volando... como si fuera un pájaro hacia un árbol. Bueno, estaba volando hasta ha caído al suelo. Ahora está muerto.", Se rió Diamante. -"Eso tuvo que doler. Al parecer, la última cosa en su mente fue ladrar".

Serena se puso de rodillas junto a Armand ya que él no se movía en absoluto y de inmediato buscó el pulso en su cuello. Un sollozo salio de su garganta cuando no lo encontró. Ella agarró frenéticamente la camisa y la rajo para examinar la herida en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-"Oh no," jadeó Neflyte.

Serena le inclinó la cabeza para abrirle la vía respiratoria. Serena se inclinó sobre él, le apretó la nariz con una mano y soplo aire en su boca. Ella desvió la mirada hacia su pecho y se sentó.

Presiono las manos juntas sobre el pecho y empezó a contar mentalmente las compresiones.

-"Serena" escucho la voz de Darien cerca.

-"Pide ayuda", cogió aire y sopló en la boca de Armand de nuevo. Ella hizo más compresiones torácicas.- "tenemos que llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Date prisa".

-"Serena" la voz de Darien ahora estaba muy cerca, era casi como si estuviera en la cama detrás de ella.-"Se ha ido".

Serena volvió a meter aire en los pulmones de Armand.-"¡No!" Ella se negaba a darse por vencida.

Había utilizado su cuerpo para protegerla en las escaleras. Había recibido las balas por ella y por su bebé. De ninguna manera iba a renunciar a él. Había salvado a pacientes con heridas peores.

Ella siguió haciendo las compresiones hasta que se detuvo, le tomó el pulso y casi se desplomó de alivio. -"Le late el corazón." Ella le miró a la cara para asegurarse de que estaba respirando. El alivio la atravesó cuando le vio respirar por su cuenta. Su pulso era débil, pero no dejaría que se fuera.

Serena miro la herida en el pecho, sabia que tenia el pulmón dañado. -"Que alguien me consiga una bolsa de plástico. Date prisa. Su pulmón colapsa".

Alguien le dio una bolsa de basura doblada y la presiono contra la herida del pecho. Serena se quedo arrodillada junto a él hasta que por fin escuchó un helicóptero.

Unas manos agarraron por la cintura a Serena.- "La ayuda está aquí. No te pueden ver doc. Nadie puede. Deja que se vaya. Diamante se ocupara de él. "Darien la sostuvo y le hablo en voz baja al oído.

-"Vamos dulzura. Has hecho todo lo que puedes hacer. No es nuestra gente la que esta dentro de ese helicóptero, son de los tuyos y si te quedas harán demasiadas preguntas. "

-"Sácala por la ventana trasera," ordenó Neflyte suavemente.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien.-"Yo soy el médico de las nuevas especies y él me necesita".

Darien la abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.-"Piensa en el bebé, Serena. Harán por él todo lo posible. "Él la levantó completamente de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana trasera.

Neflyte arranco lo que quedaba de la ventana. Las balas la habían roto, pero las esquinas se habían mantenido. Neflyte salio primero por la ventana y corrió por el techo del porche hasta que desapareció. Darien traspaso la ventana con Serena entre sus brazos y luego se quedaron en el techo.

Darien se acercó al borde para mirar hacia abajo.

-"Armand me necesita. Bájame, Darien. "Ella se movió frenéticamente intentando mirar hacia la cama y vio como Diamante estaba inclinado sobre él.- "Por favor. Soy médico! "

Darien la ignoro mientras hablaba con otra persona.-"¿Puedes cogerla?"

-"Puedo", gruñó Yaten.- "Suéltala".

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos mientras miraba de Armand a Darien. La expresión sombría de Darien no la tranquilizaba.

-"No te muevas dulzura". Él sacó el cuerpo de ella del borde del techo del porche y la soltó.

Serena sintió la horrible sensación al caer y gruñó cuando dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas. Darien la había dejado caer desde unos siete metros de altura hacia los brazos Yaten. Se quedó en estado de shock cuando vio a la nueva especie. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el bosque con ella apretada contra su enorme pecho. El pánico la golpeó con fuerza mientras él se alejaba con ella. Llegaron a una parte más espesa del bosque, lejos de la cabaña.

-"Estamos lo suficientemente lejos", dijo Neflyte, corriendo junto a ellos.

-"Llévame de vuelta" exigió Serena.-"Tengo que ayudar a Armand. Puedo hacerle las cosas que un médico no podrá hacer durante el vuelo. "Todavía podía oír el sonido del helicóptero. Posiblemente tendrían dificultades para estabilizarlo y no estaba segura si sabían donde estaba el hospital más cercano.- "Tengo que ayudarle"

-"Cállate", gruñó Yaten.

El miedo hizo que Serena se quedara callada, mientras el hombre continuaba andando con ella en sus brazos y se alejaba de la cabaña. Yaten finalmente paro y miró a Serena, frunciéndole el ceño.-

"Debes comer." Él miró a su alrededor.

Serena sintió un gran alivio al ver a Darien correr tras ellos. Él sonrió.- "Una huida muy limpia." Se acercó a Yaten y abrió los brazos.- "Yo la llevare. Gracias".

Serena le miró a los ojos.- "Armand me necesita"

-"Los seres humanos están con él y no podemos volver." Darien estrecho los ojos.- "Puedes discutir conmigo, pero eso no va a cambiar nada. Lo salvaste y ahora le toca a ellos asegurarse de que sobrevive. Nuestra prioridad eres tú y el bebé. Armand sabía que seria peligroso y acepto los riesgos".

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ella quiso protestar, pero escuchó como el helicóptero se levantaba y se marchaba lejos. No podía hacer nada más por él. Sólo tener la esperanza de que pudieran mantenerlo con vida y que el pulmón no fallase o que su corazón dejara de latir de nuevo.

Empujo lejos esos pensamientos. No podía hacer nada más por él y preocuparse por los "qué pasaría si" no haría ningún bien a nadie. Ella era una profesional y sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir hasta el hospital.

Yaten la dejo en los brazos de Darien.- "Esos hombres destruyeron el interior de mi casa." Yaten gruñó con ira.- "Yo estaba de caza y los olí. Cuando llegué a mi casa ya se habían ido, pero los seguí. "

-"Lo siento." Darien lo observaba.- "Gracias por la ayuda."

-"Es una de los nuestros".

Darien asintió.- "Y mía en particular."

Yaten arqueó una ceja.- "Ahora entiendo por qué me amenazaste de muerte por tocarla. Debes alimentarla más. Ella es muy delgada. Al menos deberías esperar a montarla hasta que este más grande. Pude sentir todos sus huesos. "

-"Yo no soy flaca", protestó suavemente Serena, se limpio la cara con una mano. Ella suspiró y se cabreo. Puede que fuera por el estrés y el trauma, pero se sentía insultada. -"Necesitaba perder algo de peso antes de quedarme embarazada. Como mucho. Me haces sentir como si no me ocupara de mí misma. Estoy tan sana que incluso podría perder peso".

Darien se aclaró la garganta.- "¿De dónde? Me encantan tus tetas y tu culo tal como están. "

-"Sabes que me pondré mucho más grande en unos meses, ¿no?"

Darien asintió. -"No puedo esperar a ver toda esa grasa."

-"No voy a ponerme gorda", farfulló ella.-"un embarazo no significa tener grasa".

-"¿Dónde podemos llevarla?" Neflyte se puso más cerca de ellos.

-"Puedes llevarla a mi casa", suspiró Yaten. -"Sólo por un día". Le dio a Darien una mirada de advertencia. -"Sólo uno".

-"Gracias. Su casa es la que esta más cerca y tengo que esconderla hasta que caiga la noche. Quiero llevarla a mi casa sin que la vean. Esto tiene que ser ahora un desastre. En pocas horas las cosas se calmarán. "Darien se movió con ella en sus brazos.-"La quiero a cubierto rápidamente".

Yaten asintió.-"Vamos"

-"Puedes bajarme", dijo Serena a Darien.

Él negó con la cabeza.-"Tienes los pies descalzos. Simplemente pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y relajarte. "De repente sonrió. -"A menos que quieras que te lleve de nuevo sobre mi espalda."

Ella paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y recordó como le habían dolido los músculos cuando la llevo a caballito después del accidente SUV. Yaten lideró el camino, Darien y Neflyte los siguieron desde atrás.

-"¿Dónde está Diamante?" Serena giro la cabeza, buscándolo, pero ella no lo vio.- "¿Está bien? No le dispararon ¿verdad? "

-"Está sano y salvo. Se quedara con Armand. "Respondió Neflyte. -"Él va a custodiarlo mientras este en el hospital humano".

-"¿Alguien puede hacernos saber cómo está Armand?" Serena se encontró con la mirada de Darien. -"Por favor. Estaré preocupada hasta que sepa que esta bien".

Él asintió con la cabeza.-"Me aseguraré de que lo sepas tan pronto como tenga noticias de su estado".

-"Gracias." Sabía que iba a cumplir su palabra.

Yaten vivía en una gran casa de dos plantas. Serena la miró, sorprendida. Era una casa victoriana.

Alguien la había restaurado para que pareciera una casa antigua o realmente lo era. De cualquier manera que era impresionante.

-"Esta tierra se compró con la del antiguo balneario", le explicó Darien -"Una anciana vivía aquí sola ya que su hijo había muerto. Ahora está en un centro de retiro y tiene a gente que cuida de ella.

Hemos comprado varias de las propiedades que rodean el complejo. Nosotros les pagamos casi el doble del precio en el mercado".

Yaten subió los escalones del ancho porche. Las puertas dobles estaban rotas y Serena se estremeció. Una de las puertas de cristal de colores estaba rota y sabía que seria imposible reemplazarla. Neflyte usó su pie para retirar un vaso hacia un lado cuando Yaten les hizo pasar dentro de su casa.

Serena observo la hermosa puerta de entrada y la barandilla tallada a mano que conducía a la segunda planta. Sus dudas acerca de la edad real de la casa desaparecieron. La artesanía en la madera era hermosa. Yaten los llevo hacia una sala de estar grande. Serena la observo con horror.

-"Destrozaron la mayor parte de la casa", gruñó Yaten. Caminó hacia el sofá volcado y lo enderezó- "Ponla aquí. Entre los tres podremos hacer que este un poco más cómoda. "

-"Lo siento mucho", le dijo Darien con sinceridad.-"Te ayudaremos a reemplazar lo destruido."

Suavemente dejo a Serena en el sofá y se alejó. Serena observo en silencio como los hombres enderezaban los muebles. Yaten cogió una escoba y un recogedor. No les llevo mucho tiempo a los hombres limpiarlo todo.

-"¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?" Darien miró a Yaten.

-"Ellos no estropearon el de la cocina. Úsalo".

Darien desapareció. Neflyte sacó la basura. Yaten observo a Serena.

-"Vi lo que hiciste por Armand. He oído decir que eres médico".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Trabajo en el Homeland".

-"¿Alguna vez trabajaste para Industrias Megaverso?" su ira se reflejo en sus exóticos ojos de gato.

-"No. La primera vez que vi a uno las nuevas especies fue cuando fuisteis liberados. Trajeron a Darien al hospital donde trabajaba".

Se relajó.-"Te ves muy joven para ser médico."

-"Empecé en la escuela de medicina a los catorce años. Siempre he sido un poco inteligente".

-"¿Realmente trabajas en el Homeland?"

-"Sí".

Yaten sonrió, todos los rastros de su ira desaparecieron.- "¿Te sientes atraída por Darien? A veces es muy difícil tratar con él ".

Ella sonrió. -"Tiene sus momentos."

-"He oído que algunas de nuestras mujeres están en el Homeland. ¿Cuidas de ellas también? "

-"Cuando ellas me necesitan".

-"¿Me harás un favor cuando vuelvas allá?"

"Sí," ella acepto inmediatamente. Él había ayudado a salvarle la vida.

Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon.-"¿No quieres saber lo que quiero de ti antes de contestar?"

-"Ayudaste a salvar mi vida y te lo debo. ¿Qué necesitas de mí? "

Él vaciló.- "Quiero una compañera. ¿Puedes hablar con las mujeres y ver si a alguna le interesa? Me siento muy solo aquí. Quiero una mujer grande y robusta. Preferiría una con genes felinos. "Hizo una pausa.- "La mayor parte de las mujeres de las nuevas especies se asustan de mi. Las mujeres felinos no se asustan con facilidad. Me obligaron a criar con una mujer felina, mientras estuve en cautiverio y ella no gritó cuando me vio y tampoco le suplico a los hombres que la llevaron que la sacaran de mi celda. Todas las demás me rechazaron. Las primates se aterrorizaron de mí. "

Serena tuvo que tragar. ¿Él quiere que le encuentre una novia? Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

-"Puedo hablar con ellas. Hay cerca de tres docenas de mujeres de las nuevas especies viviendo en el Homeland, aunque no estoy segura de cuantas hay con genes felinos".

Él asintió con la cabeza.-"Yo había oído eso. Habla con ellas de mí y diles que no soy tan terrorífico como aparento. "De repente se puso de pie.- "¿Tienes hambre?"

-"Un poco".

-"Voy a prepararte una buena comida. Las mujeres embarazadas deben comer más menudo y más cantidad que las demás. Estás demasiado flaca. "Él salió de la habitación.

Serena se abrazó la cintura y dejo que la conversación se asentara en sus pensamientos. Yaten era un hombre grande. Si alguien la llevara a su celda y le exigiera que tuviera sexo con él, probablemente se asustaría demasiado. Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Él era muy hermoso una vez que se calmaba y no gruñía.

Tal vez una de las mujeres de las nuevas especies se interesaría por él, pero ella no envidiaría a esa mujer. Era demasiado grande y feroz. Ella no creía que pudiera hacerle daño pero si le veía enojado seguramente se asustaría.

Darien volvió solo y se sentó en el sofá a centímetros de ella.-"Hablé con Diamante. Armand acaba de entrar al quirófano. La mayoría de los hombres que te atacaron han muerto. Los tres que sobrevivieron están siendo transferidos a las autoridades humanas y tendrán que responder por sus actos. "Él la estudió.-"¿Cómo lo llevas Dulzura? Desde que te involucraste con las nuevas especies no has tenido muchos momentos tranquilos ¿verdad? "

Ella vaciló. -"Yo no trabajaba para las nuevas especies cuando te conocí por primera vez. Despertaste mi curiosidad así que envié mi curriculum vitae a Andrew. "

Él sonrió.- "¿En serio?"

-"Sí".

-"Uno pensaría que deberías haber hecho todo lo contrario. Te agarre cuando me desperté y te tire en la cama. Te atrape bajo mi cuerpo y te dije lo que pensaba hacerte. "

Ella sintió como el calor calentaba sus mejillas. -"Sí, bueno, eso que dijiste despertó mi interés".

Darien sonrió y deslizó una mano por su muslo.-"¿Qué parte de lo que te dije? ¿La parte de mantenerte conmigo durante días?".

-"Esa parte me mantuvo despierta por las noches, preguntándome qué habría pasado si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de quedarte conmigo."

Él se acercó más.- "No he tenido la oportunidad de hacer eso todavía, dulzura. Quiero pasar muchos días con tu cuerpo bajo el mió. "

-"No vas montarla en mi sofá", gruñó Yaten.

Darien saltó hacia atrás y aparto la mano del muslo de Serena. Sonrió a Yaten. -"Lo siento. No te oí entrar en la habitación. "

-"Te concentras demasiado en la hembra." Yaten dio un refresco a Serena y un muffin de banana.

-"Me sorprende lo tranquilos que se han vuelto los de nuestra especie. Antes nunca habría pensado que eso fuera posible. "

-"Debe ser porque ya nos estamos encadenados a las paredes y tampoco dormimos en el suelo. Porque ya no estamos presos. Porque todo eso se ha terminado. "

Yaten asintió.-"Es cierto."

-"Tengo que encargarme de lo que ha ocurrido". Darien le dio una mirada intensa a Yaten.-"¿Puede quedarse Neflyte aquí contigo?"

-"Si, pero recuerda que tienes que sacarla de mi casa esta noche."

Darien se levantó y su mirada se encontró con la de Serena.-"Estarás a salvo aquí y estaré de vuelta un par de horas antes de que anochezca. Te llevare a mi casa. Descansa un poco. "

-"Está bien. Vuelve pronto".

Darien sonrió.-"Lo haré. Vendré a por ti. "

Serena se encogió. Había oído decirle antes eso mismo y nunca había regresado. En su lugar, la había evitado y había aceptado el trabajo para supervisar la Reserva. Ella lo vio alejarse y comprendió que tenia que aprender a confiar en él o siempre tendría miedo cada vez que se alejara de ella y no quería vivir de esa manera.

-"No tengas miedo. Estás a salvo aquí conmigo. Estás muy flaca para despertar mi interés sexual, Darien te ha reclamado y estoy muy enojado con lo que le hicieron a mi casa como para sentirme atraído por tu tentador olor femenino. Él volverá a por ti. "Yaten gruñó bajo-. "Él sabe que le daré una patada en el culo si te deja conmigo por más de un día. Tengo que limpiar. Relájate. Duerme. Eso sí, no te vayas. Hay un baño tras esa puerta por si necesitas ir. Los intrusos que violaron mi dominio no lo destrozaron. Neflyte me va ayudar a limpiarlo todo. "

-"¿Quien yo?" Neflyte estaba en la puerta.

Yaten asintió.-"Soy más grande y te digo que me vas a ayudar".

-"Trabajas para mí." Neflyte le guiñó un ojo a Serena.-"Ayudare al gran felino a limpiar."

-"Estaré aquí descansando", bromeó Serena.

Neflyte se rió entre, se volvió y siguió Yaten fuera de la sala de estar. Serena terminó su panecillo y se tumbó en el cómodo sofá hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia las manos manchadas de la sangre de Armand. Había estado tan distraída por todo lo que había sucedido, que no lo había notado antes.

Se quedó mirando la sangre seca y lucho contra el impulso de vomitar. Se levantó y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, sabia que había perdido esta batalla. Vomito todo lo que había comido. Diez minutos más tarde, se tendió en el sofá. Y el agotamiento le ayudó a conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

-"Me alegro de oír eso." Darien colgó el teléfono, miro a Nicolás y suspiro profundamente. Un profundo suspiro. -"Armand sobrevivió a la cirugía. Andrew envió a un equipo humano y a más de nuestros hombres para proteger a Diamante y a Armand. Ellos estarán a salvo".

-"Hemos escuchado que las autoridades quieren obtener un permiso para ver la escena del crimen, pero que Andrew los está manejando con la ayuda de Zafiro. No podemos permitir que vayan a la zona salvaje. También envié a nuestros hombres a recuperar todas las pertenencias de la doctora. No dejaron ningún rastro de que ella estuvo allí en el caso de que la policía logre que Andrew les permita ver dónde se produjo el ataque. "

-"Gracias." Darien se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. Se paso una mano por el pelo. -"Podría haberla perdido de nuevo".

-"Pero no la perdiste. Es por eso que no envidio que tengas a una mujer humana. "

-"Algún día encontraras a una a la que no te puedas resistir."

-"Espero que no." Nicolás le miró.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.-"No es tan malo."

-"Vas a ser padre y tu mujer ha echo posible ese milagro".

Esa realidad acelero el corazón de Darien.- "Si, pero ella ya era importante para mi antes de quedar embarazada. Estoy feliz, pero también preocupado. Ella no es de la nueva especie. Las mujeres humanas no son tan duras como nuestras mujeres. No puedo dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal".

-"No lo hagas. Ella es una mujer fuerte de espíritu y eso es lo que importa. "

-"Será bastante complicado".

Nicolás soltó un bufido. -"Deberías ver tu cara."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada. Es obvio que te preocupas profundamente por ella. Te ves feliz y orgulloso. "Nicolás se puso a pasear por la oficina.- "Ellos nunca nos van a dejar en paz y no nos permitirán vivir en paz".

Darien sabía que Nicolás se refería a los seres humanos que los odiaban. -"Lo sé, pero espero que algún día todo esto termine. Me han dicho que la gente teme lo que no entiende. Tal vez con el tiempo aprendan más sobre nosotros y vean que no somos sus enemigos. Incluso que hemos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra vida siendo utilizados para que las suyas fueran más seguras. Muchos de ellos temen que seamos inestables o que los ataquemos sin provocación".

-"Tal vez ese es el problema. Tal vez nuestra forma de protegernos impide que ellos nos acepten".

-"No lo sé, pero pienso en todas las vidas que se han perdido al atacarnos. Tal vez no sea la mejor manera de conseguir que nos acepten, pero es la mejor manera de que nosotros podamos sobrevivir. Ellos no parecen estar dispuestos todavía a ser nuestros vecinos. Por lo menos no todos ellos. Con el tiempo tendremos que aprender a vivir con los demás. Algunas especies odian a los humanos. Recuerda porque la reserva es necesaria". Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.- "Me alegro de no tener el trabajo de Andrew. El mío es terminar la Reserva , para que sea un lugar seguro para nuestro pueblo y proteger a Serena. Cualquier cosa más allá de eso es algo en lo que no quiero pensar en estos momentos. Tratar de manejar a nuestra propia gente ya es bastante difícil como para tener que lidiar con los humanos también. "

-"Vamos a tener que reforzar la seguridad de nuevo. No sé cómo vamos a hacerlo. Nuestros hombres están cansados y sobrecargados de trabajo. Tenemos a demasiados humanos aquí en la construcción. Esos hombres que atacaron la cabaña a propósito aceptaron los trabajos solo para matar a algunos de nosotros. Andrew va a cambiar a algunos de nuestros hombres para darles un descanso. Seré muy feliz el día que terminemos el trabajo y cerremos las puertas a los seres humanos".

-"No pasara mucho tiempo más".

-"Lo sé." Nicolás se inclinó contra la pared.- "Me alegro de que tu médica no sufriera ningún daño y de que salvara a Armand. Eso fue increíble. El dolor de perderla nos habría destruido a todos nosotros. ¿Sigues pensando que la pones en peligro al reclamarla como tu mujer? "

-"Me he dado cuenta de que ella estará en peligro tanto si formo parte de su vida como si no. Ella optó por trabajar con nosotros. Y estoy feliz de que ella haya decidido darme una segunda oportunidad. No voy a dejarla de nuevo. "

-"Sé que no lo harás." Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Nicolás. -"¿Alguna vez pensaste que querrías pasar toda tu vida con una humana? "

-"No." Darien le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Pero esta vez estoy feliz de haberme equivocado. Es lo mejor que la vida puso en mi camino. "

-"Espero que ahora no me dejes todo el trabajo a mí." Nicolás gruñó.- "Sé que no va a querer apartarte de su lado, pero Neflyte hizo un buen trabajo protegiéndola y yo no puedo terminar la Reserva sin ti. Somos un equipo. Puedes protegerla a ella y a nuestro pueblo".

Darien asintió. -"Asegurar la Reserva garantizará su seguridad. Eso es lo mas importante ahora".


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami.**

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Diecinueve

-"Doc?" Serena no tuvo que verle para saber que era Darien quien le frotaba el brazo. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió. -"Hola. ¿Tuviste una buena siesta? "

Ella no pudo resistirse a tocar con su mano su rostro. Se sentía muy caliente en todos los sentidos con tan solo mirarlo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Hubiera sido mejor si hubieras estado durmiendo conmigo desnudo".

Darien sonrió ampliamente.

-"No necesitaba escuchar eso," gruñó Yaten.

-"Mierda", suspiró Serena. -"No estamos solos, ¿verdad?"

-"No," dijo Neflyte.

Serena aparto la mano de la cara de Darien. -"Me sentare si te apartas un poco".

Darien retrocedió, se enderezó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -"Ahora está oscuro afuera."

Echó miro alrededor de la sala. Yaten estaba sentado en una silla no muy lejos de ella y Neflyte estaba tendido en un sillón en la esquina. Darien la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-"Gracias por tu hospitalidad y por ayudar a salvarme". Ella le dijo a Yaten.

-"Te diría que serás bienvenida en cualquier momento, pero todavía tengo mucho que limpiar para que mi casa vuelva a ser habitable." Él sonrío. -"Fue agradable matar a esos humanos".

Ella parpadeó.- "¿Estas contento?" ¿Qué podría contestarle a eso? Ella no estaba segura. Giró la cabeza y miró a Darien. -"Estoy lista."

Insistió en llevarla en brazos ya que ella no tenía zapatos y Neflyte estaba esperando junto al SUV que estaba estacionado afuera. Neflyte abrió la puerta trasera para que Darien depositara a Serena en el asiento trasero. Los dos hombres subieron delante.

-"Tendrás que agacharte cuando nos acerquemos a las zonas principales," le ordenó Darien en voz baja.- "Aparcare en el garaje de mi casa. No puedes acercarte a las ventanas una vez que estemos dentro. Nadie puede verte. "

-"Pero-"

-"Nada de peros," gruñó Neflyte. -"Tienes que permanecer oculta. Nos confiaste tu vida y estamos de acuerdo en que esto es lo más seguro. Nadie debe saber dónde te encuentras. "

-"Está bien", ella lo acepto porque sabia que tenían razón.-"¿Sabéis algo sobre Armand?"

-"Está en estado crítico, pero es duro y resistió a la cirugía ", Darien le informó en voz baja. -"Diamante está seguro de que sobrevivirá. Lo salvaste doc. "

-"Buen trabajo, Serena. Estaba seguro de que él se había ido. "Neflyte le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.- "Me hubiera devastado perder a mi amigo. Él es como un hermano para mí en mi corazón. "

Serena se echó hacia atrás y se relajo, contenta de que su amigo iba a sobrevivir. -"Es duro y todos sabemos lo fuertes que todos vosotros sois." Su estómago eligió ese momento para quejarse. Ella se echó a reír.- "Me muero de hambre."

-"Te daremos de comer cuando lleguemos a casa de Darien." Neflyte se volvió en el asiento para continuar mirándola.- "No podremos conseguirte ropa de inmediato. La cabaña quedo destrozada y muchas de tus cosas están estropeadas o sucias. Me temo que tendrás que usar la de Darien hasta que podamos conseguirte más o hasta que hayamos limpiado la tuya. "

-"Eso es correcto", suspiró Darien. "Nicolás envió a un hombre a retirar el camión de la sala de estar y una gran parte de la buhardilla esta totalmente destrozada. La estructura quedo inestable. Esos cabrones del camión me han dado más trabajo. La cabaña tendrá que ser derribada y tendremos que construir otra."

-"¿Viviré en otra cabaña o me quedare un tiempo en tu casa Darien?" Serena esperaba que la mantuviera cerca de él.

-"Vivirás conmigo. La casa está lo suficientemente lejos de la zona hostelera y de los nuevos edificios así que no hay razón para que alguien venga aquí. Simplemente no quiero que te acerques a las ventanas o salgas fuera por si acaso alguien se acerca. Por la noche podremos dar unos pequeños paseos fuera para que tomes el aire. Neflyte se quedara contigo cuando yo este en el trabajo y Diamante volverá en los próximos días. Andrew enviará pronto a alguien para que le reemplace en el hospital. No queríamos ponerte un nuevo guardia ya que contra menos gente sepa lo de tu embarazo, mejor. "

-"Pero todos mis guardias serian de las nuevas especies, ¿no? Estaría segura. Ellos no filtraran la información sobre el bebé. "

-"Es cierto", coincidió Neflyte.- "Pero Andrew está jugando fuerte. Tú eres importante para nosotros, Serena. Eres la primera mujer que ha concebido con uno de nosotros. "

Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el término.-"Lo haces sonar como si fuerais caballos."

Neflyte se volvió hacia adelante en su asiento. Murmuró algo que hizo reír a Darien.

-"¿Qué? Eso no es justo. Sabes que no pude oír eso! Vamos, chicos. Jugar limpio conmigo".

Darien se aclaró la garganta.- "Él dijo que por el tamaño de nuestras pollas es una buena comparación."

Neflyte se rió. Serena puso los ojos y negó con la cabeza.-"Algunas personas se lo tienen demasiado creído."

Darien la miró y sonrió. -"¿Quieres volver a comprobarlo cuando lleguemos a casa? Tal vez te olvidaste de mi tamaño y necesitas echarle un vistazo".

-"He visto la de los caballos cuando estuve trabajando en un hospital veterinario. No te acercarías a mí si te parecieras a uno de cintura para abajo. "Hizo una pausa. -"Pero tú eres más grande que cualquier otro con el que haya estado. ¿Calma esto tu orgullo varonil? "

Darien gruñó. Neflyte se rió entre dientes. Serena sonrió desde el asiento trasero hasta que le ordenaron agacharse. Fuera estaba oscuro y pensó que era una tontería esconderse, pero no quería que los hombres le volvieran a gruñir. Darien detuvo el vehículo dentro del garaje y ella escucho como la puerta automática del garaje bajaba. Darien abrió la puerta de atrás.

-"¿Vas a dormir aquí o vas a entrar a la casa?"

Ella se sentó y miró alrededor del garaje. Había espacio para dos coches y el Jeep estaba aparcado al lado de una camioneta. Darien la llevó dentro de la casa.

-"Oh. Dios ", exclamó Serena.

Darien se dio la vuelta para mirarla. -"¿Qué?"

Ella se quedó boquiabierta mirando la cocina.- "Eres un cerdo!"

Serena frunció los labios al ver el fregadero lleno de platos sucios. La estufa... Se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella, estaba asquerosa. El suelo... estaba descalza y podía sentir la suciedad en la planta de los pies. Su mirada voló a Darien, que la observaba en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Eres un vago hombre", se quejó en voz baja Neflyte.- "¿Nunca has oído hablar del agua y del jabón?"

-"He estado trabajando dieciséis horas al día y durmiendo seis durante las tres semanas que llevo aquí. Dame un descanso." la irritación fue evidente en su voz.-"No he podido contratar a alguien para que limpie la casa y no tengo días libres para hacerlo yo mismo. "

-"Wow. ¿Hiciste todo esto en tan sólo tres semanas? "Serena sacudió la cabeza.- "No puedo esperar a ver el resto de la casa." dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-"No puedes dormir en el bosque", bromeó Darien. -"Al menos no hay un camión aparcado en mi sala de estar. ¿Cuanto tiempo has estado en la cabaña? ¿Veinticuatro horas? Tiene que ser demolida porque está en tan mal estado. Por lo menos la mía sólo necesita ser limpiada. "

-"Bésame el culo." Serena le saco la lengua.

De repente, sonrió mostrándole los dientes afilados y su mirada se paseo lentamente sobre su cuerpo.- "Me encantaría, doc.".

Neflyte se rió entre dientes.

-"Mantén esos dientes lejos de mi culo." Ella sacudió la cabeza.- "No era realmente una petición".

-"No sé porque te acuestas con una humana", se rió entre dientes Neflyte.- "Es demasiado frágil. A nuestras mujeres les encanta que las muerdan. "

Darien asintió con la cabeza, pero él mantuvo la sonrisa.- "Lo sé, pero ella es tan linda. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Ella me deseaba mucho. "

-"Fue por el estrés." Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina y pasó junto a él para entrar al comedor.

-"Uh-oh", se rió entre dientes Neflyte. "Alguien va a dormir esta noche en la casa del perro."

-"No tengo.", Se rió Darien.

El comedor era obviamente una habitación que Darien no había utilizado, ya que solo tenia polvo. La sala de estar era otra historia. La mesa de café estaba llena de platos sucios, cervezas vacías y latas de refresco y un cenicero lleno de colillas. Ella frunció el ceño a Darien.

-"¿Fumas?"

Él se encogió de hombros.- "A veces fumo mientras me bebo unas cervezas. He estado tratando de acostumbrarme a esos horribles sabores. A veces me veo obligado a hacerlo con los humanos en las reuniones de trabajo. "

-"Bueno, por favor, no lo hagas mientras yo esté aquí. El olor de los cigarrillos me da asco".

-"No fumare dentro de la casa."

-"Hombre inteligente. Es muy malo para ti".

Echó un vistazo a la sala antes de salir. La planta baja tenia un baño completo, una habitación grande y una oficina. Ella abrió la boca, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y de latas de refresco vacías. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras cuando terminó de revisar la planta principal.

-"¿Vamos a entrar en todas las habitaciones?" Darien seguía detrás de ella.

-"Sí. Quiero saber donde estoy viviendo y con lo que estoy tratando. Estoy empezando a echar de menos los años setenta. "

Neflyte rió.

-"¿Qué significa eso?" Darien los miró.

-"Te lo explicaré más tarde." Resopló Neflyte.

Había dos baños y tres dormitorios en la segunda planta. Uno de los cuartos de baño estaba en el pasillo. El segundo baño estaba dentro de la habitación principal. Era una habitación grande con una cama. Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio la pequeña cama y se volvió para mirar a Darien, pero no dijo nada. Se dirigió hacia los otros dos dormitorios. La primera habitación solo tenía una cama y una cómoda. Un juego de pesas y una cinta de correr era lo único que había en la última habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se giro hacia Darien.

-"Entonces, ¿dónde vas a dormir? Neflyte se quedara en el cuarto de huéspedes y sólo tiene una cama. No voy a dormir en el suelo. Tú puedes dormir en el sofá o en el banco de pesas. "Se puso las manos en las caderas.

Darien parpadeó un par de veces obviamente confundido. Neflyte se echó a reír y Darien le lanzó una mirada asesina después le frunció el ceño a Serena.

-"Voy a dormir en mi habitación, en mi cama y tu dormirás en mi cama, conmigo. Sé que es pequeña, pero cogeremos. Confía en mí. "

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. Ella vaciló.- " La única manera de que ambos podamos dormir en esa cama es que uno de duerma encima del otro. Y tu me aplastarías".

Darien de repente se movió. -"Te voy a enseñar cómo vamos a dormir. Buenas noches, Neflyte. Estas en tu casa. Hay un montón de comida en la nevera".

-"Hey," protestó Serena cuando Darien la cogió en sus brazos.- "¿Qué hay de la cena? Tengo hambre".

Darien gruñó.- "Yo también tengo hambre." Él entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con el pie. Se acercó a la cama y la dejo suavemente sobre el colchón.

Serena vio la pasión en la mirada de Darien. Se veía hambriento, pero no de comida. Él la deseaba.

Darien se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y después se saco la camisa por la cabeza. Serena miro su pecho amplio.

Darien gruñó y se abrió los pantalones.- "Podrías desnudarte".

-"Podría, pero entonces me perdería el espectáculo".

Darien deslizo los pantalones por sus caderas, se inclino para quitárselos y los lanzo lejos. Se enderezo solo con sus calzoncillos negros. Serena le vio quitárselos y lanzarlos por encima de su hombro. Ella se mordió el labio. La polla de Darien tenía un tamaño que la mayoría de los hombres envidiarían y el deseo que sentía por ella era inconfundible. Darien agarro los pantalones de Serena y se los arranco. Los tiró por encima del hombro, cogió la camiseta con las dos manos y de un tirón la rompió por la mitad. Ella no llevaba sujetador y eso provocó una sonrisa en Darien.

-"¿No llevas ropa interior Doc? Me sorprende, aunque me pone más caliente. "

-"Estaba en la ducha cuando esos hombres llegaron. Neflyte me saco y me dio la ropa. No había ropa interior. "

La sonrisa de Darien murió.- "¿Él te vio desnuda?" Gruñó y la ira oscureció sus ojos.

-"Él estaba intentando salvar mi vida. Estoy segura de que ni se dio cuenta. "

-"Confía en mí cuando digo que si se dio cuenta." Darien la agarró por los tobillos y tiró de ella hasta que su culo estuvo en el borde de la cama.- "Cualquier persona se fijaría en ti."

-"Gracias." Ella sonrió y trató de incorporarse, para darle un beso.

Darien colocó una mano entre sus pechos, y la empujó hasta que quedo acostada sobre su espalda.

Deslizo la mano por vientre, por su cadera. Le hizo doblar las piernas encima de la cama y le abrió los muslos. Dejo su coño expuesto. Se arrodilló para verlo mejor, se lamió los labios y gruñó suavemente.

-"¿Ni siquiera me va a besar antes de tomarme?"

-"Sí, dulzura Voy besarte antes de follarte". Él le separo más las piernas y su mirada caliente se quedo fija en su coño.

Serena intentó no sentirse avergonzada cuando Darien se quedó mirando su coño expuesto. Dejo caer la cabeza contra el colchón y se agarró los muslos para mantenerlos abiertos. Serena sintió su aliento caliente contra su muslo derecho antes de que lengua le lamiera el clítoris. Sus labios se cerraron sobre su brote hinchado y tiro suavemente de el. Dejo de pensar.

-"Oh Dios", gimió.

Su boca soltó su carne sensible.- "Te dije que te iba a besar".

-"Pensé que lo harías en la boca."

Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola. -"¿Quieres que me detenga? Tengo que admitir que no quiero hacerlo. Me muero por saborear cada centímetro de ti. No me lo niegues, dulzura".

-"¿Quieres morir? Te matare si te paras. Por favor continua. "

Se rió un segundo antes de que su boca y su lengua volvieran a presionarse contra su clítoris. Serena gimió más fuerte y arqueo la espalda. Su lengua se movió más rápido contra su clítoris. Gruño profundo y sintió las vibraciones contra su brote sensible. Serena se tenso y grito su nombre.

Darien levantó la cabeza rápidamente, agarró sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él. Su gruesa polla presiono contra su coño y la penetró lentamente mientras ella todavía intentaba recuperarse de su clímax. Ella gimió cuando su verga estuvo profundamente en su interior. Su gran polla se sentía increíble dentro de su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos ella estuvo al borde de un nuevo orgasmo.

Darien empezó a embestirla con penetraciones rápidas y profundas. Serena volvió a gritar su nombre. Darien gruñó profundo, la envistió más rápido y echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Grito su nombre mientras se corría dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se sacudió contra el de ella mientras se vaciaba en su interior.

Serena sonrió cuando Darien se desplomó sobre su pecho. Ambos jadeaban. Serena envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus muslos y le abrazo. Le acaricio el pelo mientras su cabeza descansaba entre sus pechos. Amaba sostenerlo.

-"Te dije que la cama serviría", se rió entre dientes.

-" Sirve si nos quedamos en esta posición, pero no estoy segura de tu puedas dormir de rodillas".

Darien volvió un poco la cabeza y pasó la lengua por el costado de su pecho, Serena se estremeció.

Su pezón se endureció al instante. Darien abrió la boca y mordió suavemente su pezón. Serena se arqueó contra él. La sensación erótica estaba encendiendo de nuevo su pasión. Él soltó el pezón y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

-"¿Quieres que te folle de nuevo Serena?"

-"Sí, pero necesito comer. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo y seguimos después? "

Darien se echó a reír.- "Te preparare un baño. Puedes relajarte en la bañera mientras preparo la cena."

-"Espera un minuto. He visto esa cocina. Tal vez deberíamos pedir la comida. "

Darien se enderezó. Y le dio una firme cachetada en el culo, pero no le hizo daño.

-"No te voy a envenenar y no hay ningún restaurante cerca de la Reserva. Tampoco me fiaría de que ellos preparasen tu comida. Mi intención es mantenerte viva y sana. "Él sonrió. -"Creo que puedo retirarme ahora sin hacerte daño. Vamos, Doc. Baño y comida y en ese orden. "

Ella aparto las piernas de sus caderas y lo miró. -"¿Recuerdas la regla? Estás dentro de mí, así que llamarme Doc no es aceptable. ¿Cuál es mi nombre pirulí? "

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.-"Lo siento, Serena."

-"¿Pirulí?" gritó Neflyte desde el pasillo y empezó a reírse.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Serena.-"Escuchó todo lo que acabo de decir ¿no es así?"

Darien se encogió de hombros.-"Tenemos un oído muy bueno Serena." Hizo hincapié en su nombre.

-"En realidad no es culpa suya, aunque debería haberse reído sin hacer comentarios".

-"Lo siento", gritó Neflyte desde la habitación de invitados.-"Pirulí".

Darien gimió cuando retiró completamente su pene de Serena. Se puso de pie y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie.-"Voy a tener que matarlo si sigue llamándome eso".


	21. Capitulo 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami.**

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capitulo Veinte

Serena observo toda la cocina mientras Neflyte guardaba el último plato limpio. Serena suspiró y se froto el dolor de la espalda con las manos.

-"¡Ya está limpia".

Neflyte frunció el ceño.- "Te dije que te acostaras hace dos horas. Llevas un niño. Darien me habría ayudado a limpiar cuando llegara a casa esta noche".

-"Yo no podía soportarlo", admitió Serena mientras abría la nevera y cogía una lata de refresco y un té helado, le dio el refresco a Neflyte. -"Mira el lado bueno. Él se sorprenderá cuando llegue a casa. "

-"O me dará una patada en el culo por dejarte limpiar tanto. ¿Teníamos que limpiar toda la casa en un solo día? Es necesario que te lo tomes con calma. Darien me culpara si algo te sucede a ti o a su hijo".

-"Bueno. Tú hiciste todo el trabajo duro. "

-"Te estás sosteniendo la espalda. ¿Te duele? "

-"Un poco". Ella se volvió de pronto y corrió.

Casi pudo sentir a Neflyte tras ella cuando entro en el baño. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el inodoro. Y empezó a vomitar el almuerzo.

Neflyte abrió la puerta.-"Te lo advertí, mujer. Ahora te encuentras mal. "

Ella no pudo hablar mientras vomitaba. Neflyte suavemente le sujeto el pelo y le acaricio la espalda.

Termino de vomitar cuando ya no quedaba nada dentro de su estómago.

-"No me sigas al cuarto de baño" se quejó.- "Esto es tan vergonzoso."

-"Las náuseas son por el embarazo".

-"Aun es muy pronto para eso."

-"Tal vez es porque trabajaste muy duro hoy. No lo volverás a hacer, Serena. Te prohíbo levantar un dedo. Que esto te sirva de lección".

-"Tengo náuseas porque este embarazo no es normal. Ojala algunas mujeres de las nuevas especies hubieran dado a luz, así tendría una idea de qué esperar. Tal vez es normal tener náuseas matutinas en esta primera etapa, ya que es un bebé de las nuevas especies. "

-"Voy a ayudarte. ¿Terminaste de vomitar? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Necesito un cepillo de dientes y pasta."

Neflyte la ayudó a ponerse de pie. -"Voy a ir a buscar las cosas que Darien trajo para ti esta mañana. Vi esas cosas dentro de una de las bolsas. ¿Estarás bien mientras voy a buscarlas? "

-"Estoy bien. Gracias".

Ella se volvió y observo su reflejo en el espejo. Se la veía pálida y demacrada. Tal vez se paso trabajando hoy. Ella sólo había querido limpiar la casa. Las mujeres embarazadas tendían a limpiar cuando están nerviosas o preocupadas.

Neflyte volvió con un nuevo cepillo de dientes y un tubo de pasta de dientes. Se quedó allí hasta que Serena se limpio los dientes y se enjuago la boca. Odiaba estar enferma. Ella se lavó la cara y Neflyte le entregó una toalla. Ella sonrió, se secó el rostro y le entregó la toalla de nuevo.

-"Gracias."

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero de repente se inclinó y la cogió en brazos. Se encamino hacia las escaleras.

-"Bájame. Puedo caminar. "

-"Tú te encuentras mal y yo estoy al cargo. Seguirás mis órdenes. "

-"No lo haré. Vamos Neflyte. Estoy bien".

-"Cállate".

-"Bésame el culo".

-"Estoy listo para darte unos azotes".

-"No se te ocurra tocarle el culo", gruñó Darien. -"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué la llevas? "

Neflyte se volvió con Serena en sus brazos para mirar a Darien, quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada. Neflyte se tensó.

-"Ella quería limpiar tu casa. Le dije que yo lo haría solo, pero no quiso escucharme. Sintió la necesidad de ayudarme. Acaba de vomitar y la llevo a tu habitación para que descanse. "

La ira de Darien se desvaneció y su mirada se suavizó cuando miro a Serena. -"¿Estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien. ¿Puedes decirle que me suelte? Él no me escucha. Él piensa que no puedo caminar o algo así. "

Darien soltó el maletín que llevaba y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a Serena y abrió los brazos.- "Yo la llevaré."

-"Ella es toda tuya." Neflyte le entregó a Serena.

-"Tengo mucha suerte.", Se rió Darien.

Serena puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien.-"No soy una invalida ¿ sabes? Puedo caminar."

-"Cállate".

-"Bésame el culo".

-"Y aquí es donde entraste", se rió Neflyte. -"¿Ves por qué la estaba amenazando con pegarle?"

-"Sí", dijo Darien, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Serena.- "Voy a darte unos azotes en ese culo y luego te lo besare."

Ella se echó a reír, no esperaba que fuera tan juguetón con ella. Se alegraba de que no estuviera enojado porque ella había limpiado la casa.-"Eso suena pervertido".

Él sonrió y subió las escaleras.- "Neflyte, ¿quieres hacer la cena?"

-"Por supuesto".

-"La voy a meter en la bañera y tratare de no ahogarla si se pone muy terca".

-"Buena suerte con eso.", Se rió Neflyte.

Serena miró a Darien.- "Eso no es gracioso."

-"Claro que lo es." Él la llevó a su dormitorio. Finalmente la dejó sobre el mostrador del baño.-"Y la próxima vez que decidas limpiar la casa mientras estas embarazada te zurrare y no podrás sentarte en una semana."

Ella lo vio abrir los grifos de la bañera. Era una bañera grande. Darien comprobó la temperatura del agua y luego se volvió hacia ella.

-"¿Cómo fue tu día, cariño?" Serena bateó sus pestañas hacia él.

Él sonrió. -"Bien dulzura. Te preguntaría cómo fue tu día, pero ya lo sé. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que la casa está limpia? "

-"Si, me sentía hasta que mi estomago se revelo".

Él hizo una mueca. -"No te voy a besar".

-"Me lavé los dientes."

Se quedó mirando su boca. -"Déjame reformular eso. No voy a besar tu boca. Vamos a quitarte mis pantalones si quieres un beso. "Su mirada bajo.- "Parecen realmente grandes en ti. ¿Te los envolviste en la cintura? "

-"Eres muy alto y tienes las piernas muy largas. Me habría puesto mis pantalones cortos, pero alguien los rompió anoche. "Ella se levantó la camisa para mostrarle que había tenido que enrollarse los pantalones en la cintura para que se adaptaran mejor a su cuerpo.

Él sonrió.-"Podrías ir sin ropa".

Ella le sonrió a él.-"Por supuesto. Podría hacerlo. Estoy segura de que Neflyte disfrutaría viéndome desnuda. "

Darien entrecerró los ojos y tensó la boca, no le gustaba esa idea en absoluto.-"Continua usando mi ropa."

-"Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer." Ella sonrió.

-"Los pantalones enrollados se ven muy sexy en ti. De hecho, insisto en que los lleves todo el tiempo, menos cuando estés conmigo en nuestro dormitorio. Me encanta que te pongas mi ropa. "

Darien la bajo del mostrador y la puso de pie. Le saco la camisa por la cabeza. Sus pezones se endurecieron de inmediato. Se arrodilló frente a ella, sonrió y agarró la cintura de los pantalones.

-"Llevo todo el día esperando para ver esto." Tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo.

Serena se echó a reír cuando vio la expresión de asombro en la cara de Darien segundos más tarde.

-"¿Has esperado todo el día para verme con tus boxers?"

Sus cejas se levantaron.-"¿Estás usando esto?" metió dos dedos por los lados y acaricio su piel. Le estaban enormes -"Creo que tiene sus ventajas".

-"Deja de hacer eso". Le saco los dedos.- "Los habría achicado un poco si hubiera encontrado una aguja e hilo. Al parecer no tienes tampoco. "

Sus ojos se abrieron.-"Son míos. No te metas con mis boxers. ¿Que voy a hacer con ellos si los achicas? "

-"Bajármelos".

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.-"Tengo que conseguirte ropa".

-"Y yo que pensaba que estabas tratando de desnudarme".

Él bajo los boxers por sus piernas.-"Gracias por recordármelo. Métete en la bañera. "

-"Pero pensé que me ibas a tocar y a besar y…"

Se puso en pie y se agarro su camisa.-"Lo haré dentro de la bañera."

Echó un vistazo a la bañera y sonrió. -"Oooh!"

Darien se echó a reír cuando Serena se metió en el agua tibia de la bañera. Volvió la cabeza y vio como Darien empezó a quitarse la ropa. Le encantaba verlo desnudarse y verle sonreír mientras lo hacia.

-"¿Quieres cerrar el agua Doc? Se desbordará pronto si no lo haces. "

Cerró el agua y le hizo sitio a Darien cuando se sentó detrás de ella en la bañera. Darien la acomodo entre sus muslos. Y ella se recostó contra su pecho.

-"Esto se siente muy bien, pero realmente no es la posición ideal para eso de los besos."

-"Lo siento. Arreglaremos eso. "

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo vio sonriendo. Él extendió la mano y agarró una botella de aceite para bebés.

-"¿Aceite de bebe?"

Él se echó a reír. -"Por lo general suelo usarlo para suavizar mi piel. Tengo un montón de callos en las manos. "Le mostró las manos.- "Pero no estoy pensando en usarlo para eso ahora."

Serena vio como se unto aceite en los dedos y después deslizó la mano bajo el agua. Se quedó sin aliento cuando deslizó la mano entre sus muslos abiertos y gimió cuando sus dedos le frotaron el clítoris. Un fuerte gemido salió de ella cuando uno de sus dedos jugo con la entrada de su coño.

-"Darien".

-"Doc".

Ella le dio un codazo. Darien se rió entre dientes mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, la agarró de las caderas. La levantó y se mordió el labio mientras la bajaba sobre su polla dura. Hasta que lleno su coño. Ella gimió cuando se sentó completamente sobre su regazo.

-"¿Mejor Serena?"

-"Eres un idiota."

Se movió dentro de ella. -"¿Terminaste el examen de anatomía? Sientes como te estira mi polla "

-"Que te jodan", se quejó ella-.

-"No, Serena. Yo te joderé a ti".

Él la agarró de las caderas y empujó en su coño su duro y rápido. El agua se derramó por el borde de la bañera, pero Serena la ignoro mientras gemía. Darien la agarro del culo y la levanto. Acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas que la envió al borde del éxtasis. Darien se tensó y empezó a hincharse dentro de ella. Ella estaba muy de clímax, pero Darien se quedó inmóvil mientras gruñía ferozmente y vaciaba su semilla dentro de ella.

-"Lo siento", gruñó.

Mierda. Serena asintió con la cabeza, estaba frustrada sexualmente. Darien de pronto la obligo a abrir más las piernas. Le dolía el cuerpo por la necesidad de correrse, pero ella trató de ignorarlo. Darien agarro el aceite de nuevo, volvió a untarlo sobre sus dedos y sumergió la mano bajo el agua otra vez. Serena gimió cuando le acaricio el clítoris.

-"Dime si te hago daño" le dijo en voz baja.-"Todavía estoy muy hinchado".

A ella no le importaba. El placer que sentía mientras sus dedos acariciaban su brote sensible era demasiado abrumador. Darien se movió dentro de ella con suavidad, sin retirarse, sólo follandola profundamente. La presión de su hinchazón y los dedos estimulando su clítoris fueron suficientes para que ella se corriera. Darien gruñó.

-"Joder" Él la agarró de las caderas para impedirle que se moviera- "Me estás matando dulzura. Dios, tu coño aprieta mi polla tan duro que me duele. Eso me enseñará a dejar que te corras primero".

-"Lo siento." Ella no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

Él se rió entre dientes.-"Es una buena manera de morir." Sus labios rozaron su cuello. -"Relájate doc."

Ella le dio un codazo.-"Tú estás dentro. ¿Cuál es la regla? "

-"Ouch. Lo siento Serena".

-"Deja de llamarme Doc".

-"Pero es lo que eres."

Serena se volvió lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara y apretó los músculos vaginales. Darien se estremeció.

-"Vale. Voy a dejar de llamarte doc. Me estás exprimiendo. La hinchazón, ¿recuerdas? "

Ella sonrió y se relajó contra Darien.-"Ahora vas a abrazarme. Me encanta esta cosa de la hinchazón".

-"A mi también me gustaba hasta que me estrujaste la polla."

Serena sonrió y cogió la toalla.- "Y volveré a hacerlo si vuelves a llamarme doc."

Serena no podía apartar la mirada de Darien. Él la miraba sonriendo y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Neflyte suspiró ruidosamente.

"¿Así va a ser hasta que llegue el bebé? Ni siquiera habéis probado el sándwich de pavo. Sé que estas acariciándole el muslo bajo la mesa, Darien".

Serena volvió la mirada hacia Neflyte.-"El sándwich tiene una pinta increíble. Gracias por hacerlos. Me encanta el tocino que has agregado. "

-"Sí", se rió entre dientes Darien. -"Vamos a tener un montón de sexo y seguiremos teniendo un montón después de que nazca el bebé. Me encanta tocarla y planeo hacerlo a menudo. "

El teléfono sonó. Darien hizo un guiño a Serena y se levantó para coger el teléfono. Se volvió de espaldas a la mesa y hablo en voz baja.

-"¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? "Neflyte la observo con preocupación.

-"Estoy bien". Dio un mordisco a su sándwich.- "Las nauseas son sobre todo por las tardes."

-"Pensé que a las mujeres embarazadas le daban por las mañana."

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Díselo a la bebé".

Neflyte rió.- "No me escuchara."

-"Exactamente"

Darien colgó, suspiró y volvió a la mesa. La sonrisa de Serena murió cuando vio su expresión irritada.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Darien bufo -"Tenemos más problemas con los que tratar. Estoy deseando que se terminen los trabajos en la Reserva y que podamos asegurarla. "

-"¿Tenemos más problemas?" Neflyte dejó de comer. -"¿Que ha sucedido?"

-"Se podría decir así." Darien se puso de pie y salió del comedor para entrar en la cocina. Segundos más tarde regresó con un refresco. Abrió la tapa y bebió un sorbo mientras volvía a sentarse. -"Los tres atacantes que sobrevivieron ayer dicen ser parte de un nuevo grupo de manifestantes humanos que han jurado hacernos vender la tierra y abandonar la zona. Se jactaron de que lo que sucedió ayer era el comienzo de los problemas a los que tendremos que enfrentarnos si nos quedamos. Todavía tenemos un montón de obras por terminar y necesitamos a los trabajadores humanos para terminarlas. Cualquiera de ellos podría ser un miembro de este nuevo grupo. "

-"¿Su intención era la de matarnos a nosotros o solo planeaban destruir la cabaña?" Neflyte gruñó las palabras.

-"Su objetivo, según uno de ellos, era destruir las cabañas y matar a los que se encontraran. Ellos sabían que no podrían atacar el hotel porque esta muy controlado por nuestra seguridad. Sabemos porque se marcharon de la casa de Yaten. Uno de los machos humanos conocía a la anciana que vivía en esa casa. Supongo que como Yaten no tiro los muebles de la mujer, pensaron que todavía vivía allí y por eso se fueron. De lo contrario la habrían incendiado. Les detuvieron antes de llegar a las otras casas. "

-"Esa casa victoriana es tan hermosa." Serena sacudió la cabeza.- "Qué idiotas."

-"Estoy más enojado por el ataque contra ti." Darien la miró tenso.- "Podrían haberte matado. Antes nuestros hombres realizaban una comprobación de los seres humanos cada hora, ahora tenemos que hacerla cada media hora. Tardamos más de veinte minutos en darnos cuenta de que se habían ido. También voy a realizar un seguimiento de todos los vehículos que entren en la reserva. Ellos consiguieron pasar las armas y eso me alarma también. Tenemos a muchos vehículos entrando en la Reserva con materiales de construcción y con herramientas. Eso nos va retrasar ya que tendremos que revisar cualquier cosa que traspase esas puertas. Nuestra gente está agotada".

-"Dile a Andrew que necesitas más hombres." dijo Serena.

-"Eso es imposible." Darien se recostó en su silla. -"No puede enviar a más hombres aquí sin debilitar las defensas del Homeland. "

Serena le tendió la mano y la agitó para llamar su atención.- "Uh, ¿qué pasa con las mujeres?"

-"¿Las mujeres?" Darien la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. -"¿Qué pasa con ellas?"

-"Hay por lo menos tres docenas de hembras de las nuevas especies en el Homeland. ¿Por qué no las traéis aquí? "

Darien negó con la cabeza.-"Ellas deben ser protegidas. Nuestras mujeres son pocas. "

Ella frunció el ceño. -"¿Alguien les pregunta lo que quieren? ¿Has visto a vuestras mujeres? Creo que son más que capaces de manejar el trabajo de los humanos y estoy segura de que pueden realizar algunos trabajos de seguridad. Vi las cámaras, así que se supongo que tenéis una sala de monitores.¿Cuántos hombres tienen que estar pendientes de los monitores? Pon a las mujeres allí si no quieres que estén en contacto directo con los trabajadores de la construcción".

-"Es una buena idea", dijo Neflyte.

Darien vaciló. -"Es una gran idea." Él le sonrió.- "Hablare con Andrew para que les pregunte si estarían interesadas en ayudarnos aquí."

-"¿Qué pasa con las viviendas?" Neflyte miró a Darien. "¿Dónde vivirán?"

-"La última planta del hotel esta terminada. Hay diez suites con dos dormitorios por lo que en realidad hay una veintena de habitaciones. "

-"¿Estarán seguras?" Serena recordó que Neflyte no había querido llevarla allí cuando Darien lo había sugerido.

-"No veo por qué no. Esos hombres no atacaran debido a la cantidad de personas que están presentes y la seguridad allí es más numerosa. No hay otra opción."

-"No sé", dijo Neflyte. -"Si los humanos quieren causarnos problemas podrían atacar el hotel. Es la mayor estructura de la Reserva. Me preocupa que nuestras hembras puedan quedar atrapadas en un incendio si las ponemos en la planta superior. "

-"Tienes razón". Estuvo de acuerdo Darien.- "Es una buena idea, pero no podemos alojarlas, Serena.

No podemos ponerlas en peligro y no podemos meterlas en las habitaciones con los hombres. "

-"Podrías traer una pocas casas rodantes". Serena se encogió de hombros.- "A las mujeres no les importa compartir con las demás y de todas formas trabajaran por turnos ¿no? Tal vez podríamos estacionarlas dentro de la zona salvaje y pedirle a Yaten y a los otros que las vigilen. Tendrás que anular la reconstrucción de la cabaña. De esa manera ningún trabajador estará allí. "

Darien le sonrió.- "¿Quieres mi trabajo? Parece que lo haces mejor que yo. Nunca hubiera pensado en que nuestras mujeres podrían ayudar. "

-"Ella es médico", se rió entre dientes Neflyte.- "Ella es mucho más inteligente que nosotros."

-"No sé". Darien le sonrió a Neflyte.-"Piensa que nuestras pollas-"

-"Cállate", se rió Serena, interrumpiéndolo y le dio una patada bajo la mesa.- "Ya vi la diferencia."

Los dos hombres le sonrieron y Serena sacudió la cabeza -"¿No tienes que hacer unas llamadas, Darien? Deberías hablar con Andrew antes de irte a la cama. Cuanto más rápido hable con ellas, más rápido tendrás ayuda aquí. "Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Serena miró al otro hombre. -"Y tú, Neflyte. Tienes ropa que lavar. Dijiste que lo harías todo y que yo no movería ni un dedo. Vamos! La ropa no se lavara sola. "

-"Yo dije que limpiaría. No dije nada de lavar la ropa. "Neflyte se levantó-. "Odio lavar y doblar la ropa." Él gimió. -"Pero voy a hacerlo para que tu no lo hagas."

-"Voy a acostarme. ¡Buenas noches! "

-"Ella es muy mandona.", Se rió Neflyte.

-"Lo sé, pero tiene un buen culo." Darien se echó a reír también. -"Me gusta como mueve el culo después de gritarme. Me pone caliente que sea tan dominante. "

Serena se detuvo en la escalera y se rió. Ella sacudió la cabeza y entro en la habitación.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "SLADE" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. Nuestra amiga esta subiendo la misma historia adaptada a los personajes de Twilight y yo la adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Diamante cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR DIAMANTE Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, que ya fueron nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de Taiki y Ami.**

**Los personajes del libro anterior, "FURY" en este caso aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Zafiro y Hotaru" respectivamente.**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Veintiuno

Serena intentó ocultar lo horrorizada y aturdida que se sentía. Mantuvo su sonrisa forzada hasta que los músculos de las mejillas casi le dolían. Neflyte parecía divertido, pero él no se reía. Darien no mostró ninguna consideración, simplemente se rió hasta que las lágrimas le humedecieron los ojos.

Yaten gruñó.- "¿Por qué se esta riendo?"

-"No tengo idea", mintió Serena.- "Creo que a veces desvaría".

Darien dejó de reír al instante y su mirada se dirigió a ella y sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

Él le lanzó una mirada que le prometía venganza. Serena desvió la mirada con una sonrisa, esperaba que su venganza consistiera en lamerla hasta correrse, pero su diversión murió cuando de nuevo miro la mesa.

Trató de no mirar boquiabierta el gran pedazo de carne cruda envuelta en plástico que Yaten acababa de colocar sobre ella. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para ser un cuerpo. Dios, espero que sea un animal.

-"Fue muy amable de tu parte traernos... tanta carne. Nos durara una semana. ", O un mes, añadió mentalmente. Se obligó a apartar su mirada de la carne envuelta y sonrió ampliamente a Yaten."¿Cuál es el motivo?"

-"Darien me informó que fue tuya la ideó de que nuestras mujeres vinieran aquí. Ayer llegaron veinte. He visto a algunas desde lejos y estoy muy satisfecho con la selección. Te pedí que me encontraras una mujer y trajiste a muchas. Quería darte las gracias. Lo he cazado, despellejado y destripado para ti. Incluso le quite las extremidades y la cabeza. "Hizo una seña a la carne en la mesa. -"La envolví para que la sangre no manchara tu alfombra."

-"Gracias" Serena trato de ser cortés, a pesar de su shock. Ella se acercó más a él, pero luego se detuvo.-"¿Puedo darte un abrazo como agradecimiento?"

Él frunció el ceño.- "¿Por qué querrías abrazarme? Ya me diste las gracias".

-"Es una cosa humana." Neflyte sonrió.- "Les gusta eso de abrazarse Yaten. Ella me acosa si no le permito hacerme eso a veces. Es bueno. "

Yaten suspiró profundamente.- "Creo que debería acostumbrarme a que me toquen si quiero tener una compañera" Él abrió los brazos.- "Adelante." Parecía completamente disgustado.

Darien sufrió otro ataque de risa, pero Serena no le hizo caso. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para envolver los brazos alrededor del hombre. Yaten se quedo inmóvil mientras Serena le daba un rápido apretón en la cintura y después ella dio un paso atrás.

-"No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

-"No. Hueles bien. "Yaten se encogió de hombros.-"No estuvo mal".

-"Gracias." Ella echó otro vistazo al trozo de carne envuelto antes de mirara Darien. "¿Por qué no hacemos una barbacoa para la cena? Tú y Neflyte la pueden cortar, congelaremos lo que no gastemos."

Darien sonrió al gran hombre león. -"Eso suena muy bien. Gracias Yaten. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? "

Yaten negó con la cabeza.-"Creo que las mujeres se van a reunir para elegir a un compañero."

Huyó de la casa.

Serena señaló el plástico manchado de sangre y le susurró a Darien.- "¿Qué es eso?"

-"No tengo ni idea." Se encogió de hombros Darien.

-"Supongo que un venado", susurró Neflyte-. "Hay un montón de ellos por aquí. Filetes de venado a la barbacoa suenan bien. "Se acercó a la mesa.-"Vamos a llevar esto a la cocina para cortarlo."

-"Hacedlo en el porche de atrás, por favor", Serena les explico rápidamente.- "De esa manera podréis limpiar la sangre con la manguera".

-"Sí". Sonrió Darien.-"Así podrás limpiar la sangre con la manguera cuando termines de cortarlo Neflyte".

-"Tu me ayudaras", le gruñó Neflyte a Darien.-"No soy carnicero."

-"Yo tampoco"

-"Bueno, a mi no me miréis." Serena frunció el ceño cuando los dos hombres se volvieron para mirarla.

-"Eres médico y seguro que se te da bien eso de cortar la carne." Darien le dio una sonrisa esperanzada.

-"De ninguna manera. ah-ah. Vomitaría. Estoy embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Siento náuseas solo de pensar en hacer eso. "Ella puso las manos sobre su estómago y batió las pestañas a Darien. -"Tú eres un gran depredador. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me dices? Así que... coge un cuchillo y ponte a trabajar. "

-"Mandona", se quejó.

Serena se rió.-"¿Quieres verme andar?"

Neflyte se rió entre dientes.-"Mientras tu le miras el culo y yo voy a por los cuchillos afilados y las bolsas de congelación".

Serena se volvió, le presentó su trasero a Darien y le sonrió por encima del hombro.- "Llámame cuando hayas terminado. Voy a desnudarme y a bañarme. ¡Gracias! "

-"Me estas provocando".

Serena caminó hacia las escaleras.-"En eso tienes razón. Llámame cuando la cena está lista. Eres el mejor".

-"Sigue caminando" gruñó Darien. -"y mueve el culo."

Serena entró en el dormitorio muy alegre. Algunas de sus ropas habían llegado esa mañana. Alguien las había recuperado de la cabaña y las había limpiado. Sacó un vestido de verano y la ropa interior de la cómoda y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Observo su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, su vientre ya había comenzando a mostrar signos de su embarazo. Le preocupaba un poco, nadie sabía realmente qué esperar y podría ser peligroso. Ella tenía náuseas matutinas desde el principio del embarazo.

Darien le había llevado al nuevo centro médico antes del amanecer, tenían una máquina de ecografías. La clínica aun no estaba funcionando, pero estaba bien equipada. El bebé era más grande de lo normal. Le hizo preguntarse como de grande seria un bebé de las nuevas especies al nacer. El bebé parecía estar desarrollándose a un ritmo acelerado. La forma en que Darien había sonreído al ver a su hijo le había calentado el corazón. No tenía dudas de que quería al bebé tanto como ella.

Darien tenía ADN de perro y los ciclos de embarazo en los perros eran mucho más cortos que los de los humanos. Le preocupaba que el bebé creciera y se desarrollarse tan rápido. Decidió que tendría que seguir muy de cerca el desarrollo del bebé para tratar de estimar la fecha del parto. Ella había hablado con Andrew por teléfono y le preguntó si podría enviarle el equipo médico para hacer precisamente eso. Él había accedido fácilmente a conseguirle lo que quisiera.

-"¿Por que esa mirada?"

Darien entró en el cuarto de baño y se acercó a ella por detrás. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y acariciaron suavemente su vientre ligeramente redondeado. Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo mientras sus manos le acariciaban el estómago. Le besó en la cabeza.

-"¿Tu qué crees?" Ella se inclinó hacia él.

-"Estás preocupada."

Ella sonrió.- "Un poco. No quiero que le pase nada a nuestro bebé o que algo salga mal".

-"Estás alarmada porque él es más grande de lo que debería ser y porque tu embarazo va más rápido de lo normal."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Habían tenido esta conversación en la clínica. -"Sí. Deja de llamarle al bebé "él". ¿Y si es una niña? La vas a acomplejar. No pude obtener la imagen clara de su sexo."

Él se echó a reír.- "No voy a acomplejar a nuestro bebé. Es una pena que tuviera las piernas hacia arriba y juntas y no pudieras ver su sexo".

-"Aun es muy pronto para decirlo, pero el bebé mide lo mismo que un bebe de doce semanas. Realmente no me importa su sexo o su tamaño, solo quiero que nuestro bebé este sano. "

-"A mi tampoco". Darien la abrazó contra su pecho un poco más fuerte. -"Será un bebe sano dulzura. .Eres muy buen médico y Andrew te dará todo lo que le pidas. Él está buscando un médico de confianza, un especialista en embarazos de alto riesgo para que te ayude. Dijiste que el bebé se ve perfecto y que el latido de su corazón es fuerte".

-"Lo sé. Sólo estoy preocupada. "

-"Lo sé." Darien Sonrió.- "Puedo pasar la siguiente hora distrayéndote".

De repente se echó a reír.- "¿No se supone que tienes que ayudar a Neflyte a cortar esa carne?"

-"Vine para cambiarme de ropa, pero no escuche correr el agua. Por favor, déjame que te distraiga. Le puedo decir a Neflyte que estas molesta y que me necesitas. "Le guiñó un ojo.- "Él se ocupara de cortar la carne."

Serena se volvió y se abrazo a su cintura. -"Oh no. Él va a gruñir y quemara mi cena. Suéltame, Darien. Estoy bien. Yo tomare mi baño y tu te iras a cambiarte de ropa. "

La sonrisa de Darien murió.- "¿Estás realmente bien, Serena? Quiero que confíes siempre en mí. Quiero estar aquí para ti".

-"Estoy bien. Seguramente continuare preocupada, pero también mantendré una estrecha vigilancia sobre nuestro bebé. A veces me preocupo demasiado".

-"DARIEN!"

Serena sonrió.- "Está gritando".

Él gimió. -"Por favor, deja que me quede"

Se apartó de él.- "Ve ayudarle."

-"Pero quiero besarte por todas partes y mantenerte debajo de mí cuerpo durante días".

-"Tentador".

-"Puedo poner barricadas en la puerta del dormitorio para evitar que Neflyte venga a por mí."

-"Te amo pero no te voy a salvar de cortar toda esa carne. Tengo hambre y quiero esos filetes de venado".

La sonrisa de Darien murió y abrió ampliamente los ojos. -"¿Tú me amas?"

Ella lo miró fijamente.- "¿No sabes que te amo?"

-"Nunca antes me dijiste eso."

-"¿No? Bueno... "Se puso de puntillas y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. -"Te amo, Darien. Te amo con todo mi corazón. "

Darien la levantó un poco más hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. -"Te amo demasiado dulzura. Lo eres todo para mí. Ahora tenemos que hacer el amor. Y Neflyte tendrá que cortar toda la carne".

-"Escuché eso", gritó Neflyte. -"Haz el amor con ella más tarde. Sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que estáis locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Saca tu culo fuera del baño y ayúdame con este ciervo".

Serena escondió la cara contra su pecho cuando la bajó y gimió contra su camisa. -"Dios, estoy deseando poder tener una conversación y que nadie la escuche."

Darien se echó a reír. -"Voy a construir afuera una casa de perro para que Neflyte pueda dormir dentro"

Ella sonrió, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- "¿Lo prometes?"

-"No lo hagas", le gritó Neflyte.- "No voy a dormir en una casa de perro."

-"Es casi como si ya tuviéramos un niño, ¿no es así?" Gruñó Darien mientras se apartaba de ella unas cuantas pulgadas.

-"Casi. Él grita para llamar la atención y nos impide hacer el amor. "Ella se echó a reír. -"Si. Casi parece que ya somos padres".

-"Toma tu baño. Iré a cortar el ciervo con Neflyte. Comeremos pronto. "Su mirada se paseo pos su cuerpo y no oculto la pasión.-"Entonces voy a follarte hasta que te desmayes. Me asegurare de que nadie nos interrumpa esta noche."

Serena sonrió y asintió.

-"Suena como un buen plan", gritó Neflyte.

Serena retrocedió y lanzó un beso a Darien. Ella se volvió y le dio la espalda, se inclinó y abrió el grifo. Oyó un gruñido sexy y volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre que amaba por encima de su hombro. Darien estaba mirándole el culo desnudo.

Serena señaló la puerta.- "Fuera. Volveré agacharme para ti más tarde. Te lo prometo."

-"Mandona".

-"Pero tengo un buen culo".

-"No. Tienes un culo increíble".

-"Tú también."

-"Yo también," gritó Neflyte.- "Ahora, ¿podemos cortar este ciervo?"

Fin


End file.
